Remix, Ending and a New Beginning
by GraviRemix
Summary: A re-write of the end where the TV series left off, but with a different ‘universe’ around them, a different back story, less slapstick, a little more realism, hoping to give the characters a chance at a better outcome.
1. Ending's New Beginning

**Background on this piece** – I ended up accidentally starting to watch the Gravitation TV series on the anime network, no idea what it was about… but I got sucked in. Unfortunately I felt very dissatisfied with the ending. It didn't seem to answer any questions at the time, so I ended up reading the manga to see if I could get any further information out of it. The ending was better, but I think I became disenchanted when it came to the extremes of flying panda-craft. The bottom line is, regardless of how I felt about the conclusions, I liked the characters, got attached to them. I've always had a fascination with characters that are complex or damaged goods. I hope they have a chance to overcome whatever it is that challenges them.

So… I began to rewrite the ending where the TV series left off, but with a different 'universe' around them, a different back story, far less slapstick, and a little more realism, hoping to give the characters a chance at a better outcome… at least to satisfy myself  What ended up happening was that a lengthy story arose, and then I ended up going back to explore their back story.

I'll be the first to admit I've read very few fanfics for this particular category, so I don't know how well this will be received. Let me know what you think, and if the great internet 'you' like it, I'll keep on publishing what I've got! Enjoy the first part of the end…

* * *

"…I can't just let you go…" He stopped his torrent of words at last, panicked but also relieved to have found him in this dark place before anything happened. His heart was in his throat and pounding, desperately wanting to hear that he would be coming home. Those eyes were like he had only rarely seen them. Not the sullen yet self-confident pools, "Please… Talk to me…" 

"You were stupid to come here…" His low, even voice said at last.

"Wha-… Stupid?? You just disappeared! No one would tell me where you were! They all told me to stay away from you though! I was worried about you! Is it so stupid to care about someone who's obviously having something horrible going on in their head?? And now you're here, just sitting in the dark in this run down building thousands of miles away from home and I-" Fingers came to his lips to stop him and a slight smile was before him.

"Thank you." He said.

"Hh?"

"You talk too much, you know."

He nodded, gulping, "I'm sorry…"

"I'm not."

He sobbed at being brought into his arms and held, "Come home…_Please_ come home."

"I can't."

"Why??" He squeezed tightly.

"Because of you."

"That's not fair to say! You never explain! Why won't you tell me what's going on in your head?"

"It's difficult."

"Just try. I'll listen. I want to know." He gulped, feeling fingers in his hair and a kiss on the top of his head.

"I know you do. I want to know too. That's why I am here."

"You don't know??"

"There are things that happened here… Bad things. I don't remember all of them... Most of them… But because of you, I started to remember. That is why I've been sick from stress. You need to know that it is not you. It is me… I should have told you before I left."

"I wouldn't have let you go…"

"You had no choice either way."

"Seguchi told me to leave you alone and never see you again. That movers would come and take your things from the apartment… That you'd _never_ come home."

"Mmh… There will be no movers. He told me the same, I told him to stay out of it."

"Is he here with you?"

"Yes, it seems that he followed me."

"Are you staying with him?"

"No."

"Do you… love him?"

"_No_." He started to move and Shuichi mistook it for pushing him away so he clung more tightly, "Stop that." He forced him to release his death grip and then instead of what he had thought would happen, instead of him leaving, he embraced Shuichi warmly, "Idiot. What would make you think that? I don't love him. I love _you_."

"Yuki…"

"You need to go home."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Listen to me… You have an obligation at home. You need to see it through. I need to see this through."

He shook his head in protest then kissed him again, aching for comfort, "I can't…"

"You can and you will. We're going to put you in a cab to the airport and you're going _home_."

"What about you??"

"I will be fine."

"I'm so scared you'll never come back… That you'll do something stupid and I'll never see you again."

"I've already done plenty of stupid things and you're still seeing me." He smiled wearily.

"Promise you'll come home. _Please_."

He sighed, frowning.

"You're not, are you?" He sniffled.

"That's not what I'm thinking… I'm sorry I've put you through this. I could have done things differently but I was overwhelmed at the time… and I just left… I promise I will come home."

"_When_?"

"That I can't say. I don't know how long this will take."

"I want to stay. I want to help you…"

"The only way you can help me is by leaving. This is something I have to do on my own."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes." His fingers brushed at dyed hair, "You have to trust me."

"I just wish there were _something_ I could do."

"You have. You were stupid enough to come here." He pulled him close again, kissing him over and over.

"I love you…Yuki…" He sighed as their lips parted.

"Do me a favor…"

"_Anything_."

"Don't let me come home and find your clothes and crap all over the floor…"

"I'm trying to be neat…" He frowned, their foreheads pressed together.

"Try harder." He smiled more fully this time, "Now get off me. It's time to go."

"Okay…" He picked himself up and then Yuki stood beside him, casting his eyes around the ruined room.

"Mmh…" He nodded, "All right… Let's go."

Outside the run-down place it was freezing and Shuichi's light jacket hadn't been cutting it in the New York winter. Yuki gave him his scarf, seeing him shiver.

"Thanks…"

"Didn't you know it's winter?"

"Yeah, I knew. But I didn't think it would be so cold here… and I guess I didn't really care."

They walked for a bit, footsteps crunching in the fallen snow, before Yuki managed to hail a cab to drive them to the airport.

"You speak English really well." Shuichi noted.

"Nn… I'm surprised you managed to find your way to me here."

"I wasn't going to let a little thing like language stop me." He smiled weakly, feeling about as run-down as that building was. He hadn't slept properly since Yuki had disappeared two frantic days earlier. Or was it three now? Hard to tell when it was dark out but according to his internal clock it should have been light... It was finally catching up with him now that they were together again and he was beginning to calm down.

"Who told you where I would be? I know it wasn't Touma."

"Sakuma-san. He guessed a couple places and put them on the map for me." He showed Yuki the folded up tourist map peppered with tiny neon smiley face stickers, "Don't get mad at him."

"It would be useless anyway." He smirked.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Make sure you get on the plane and then go get some sleep."

"You're eating, right?"

"Yes. New York is filled with good food."

"Good…" He sighed, watching the strange cityscape go by, "I always wanted to come here… But not quite like this."

"Shu… Are you hungry?"

"Kinda…" His stomach growled in response to the question, "Kinda starved."

Yuki leaned forward and changed their destination before they got out of Manhattan.

"What'd you say?"

"We're going to get dinner. I think I owe you at least a meal before putting you on a long flight."

"Really??" He smiled.

"Yes. Hopefully you won't freeze solid."

"I will be just fine!"

While they drove he called his travel agent to arrange the return flight for later that evening. At the restaurant, Shuichi looked at the menu cross-eyed and turned it around several times.

"Your songs have some English lyrics. Didn't you take enough English in school?"

"Sure I did… but I didn't exactly get good grades, remember? Besides, my brain is way too full of stuff to try and concentrate." He buried his face in the menu with a groan, "I am totally useless."

"Put that down, I'll read it to you."

"I'm_ sorry_." He sighed and laid it back on the table.

"It's all right." He proceeded to translate until Shuichi chose something, then ordered for them, "Next time you'll be able to think."

"Next… time?" He perked up.

"Un."

"Does that mean you'll take me here some day??"

"Yes."

"Thank you!!"

"Shhh… You're too noisy." He smiled a little instead of being completely angry.

"Sorry sorry."

Yuki's cell phone rang then and he answered, scowled, "Yes… I know. He's with me now… I'm taking him to the airport after dinner… No… I told you to stay out of it." He clicked the phone shut.

"Seguchi…" He frowned too.

"Yes." He nodded and took up his drink.

"_Why_ does he get so involved in your life? He's married to your sister, not _you_."

"He blames himself for what happened to me here. He doesn't want me to remember. You started it all up again in my head and so he wants you to stay away."

"Oh…"

"There is a long history there."

"I guessed that much."

"Stop looking so angry."

"I can't. He keeps trying to come between us. He acted like he was a friend and supporter… but he's not really. He just wanted to stay close so he could monitor things. That's what I think."

"He is a business man. He supported you because your band could bring his studio more profit and more fame… and because you are in my life in a less than temporary way, he decided he needed to become involved and manipulate. He intends to protect me… but I am not a child any more. It's time for me to face the past so I can have a future… He needs to keep out of it. Don't listen to him about me any more. Understood?"

"Yes."

"You need to focus on your tour and doing your best."

"I will make you proud." He nodded with certainty.

"Don't worry about that. Make _yourself_ proud."

"Can't I do _both_??"

"If you make yourself proud you will make me proud as a result."

"Oh… Hey, how come you're not smoking?"

"You can't smoke in restaurants here. It's the law."

"Weird…"

The waiter came back and talked to Shuichi who did his best to recall his elementary English.

"Something else to drink than water?" He wondered, "Hai! Beeeru purease!" He smiled widely, pointing to what Yuki was drinking.

"Baka nee…" Yuki muttered, shaking his head.

The waiter then said something else and held out his hand.

"What did he say?" He peered across the table to Yuki.

"He wants to see your driver's license."

"You can't drink here unless you can drive?"

"No, he wants proof of your age. You are wearing an outfit that doesn't indicate you have reached majority. Your Japanese pop-star kawaii is not understood here."

"Oh."

"You can't have a beer anyway."

"Huh? Why not."

"You're not old enough."

"What?? You're lying!"

"I am not. Do you want something else to drink?"

"Sake?"

"No. Non-alcoholic."

"Coke…" He huffed.

Yuki explained to the waiter that at home he was used to being able to drink even if he wasn't yet of legal age and would have a Coke most happily.

"I can drink at _home_…" He grumbled.

"Just because Hiro looks older than he is and gets you booze, doesn't make you old enough to drink."

"How old do you have to be here?"

"Ni-ju-ichi, Shuichi."

"Very funny…" He frowned at the rhyme.

"Things are different here. It's strictly enforced... It is better that you don't drink before your flight anyway."

"I disagree."

"Cheer up, you. At least you will be going back on JAL so there will be people who speak your language well."

"I feel like a _kid_…"

"Relax… It's all part of traveling to other countries. You have to accept their ways."

"I guess… No one seems to recognize us." He cast his eyes around the restaurant, looking for any sign of fans watching them.

"My novels are not translated for the US market. Much like your music is unheard of here by anyone other than resident Japanese. Not only are you a kid here, you are a _nobody_."

"Oh… That's kind of neat."

"Take the good with the bad…" The waiter returned with Coke for Shuichi and he frowned at it, "Now tell me… How did you manage to get here?"

"The manager arranged for a fast passport when they realized I wouldn't go on tour until I found out what happened to you."

"I see… You were being a brat."

"Stop calling me that. I like it better when you use my _name_."

"Mmh... It is a long flight home. You will have to sleep to be rested for everything when you get back."

"I won't be able to."

"You should. I bought you one of the bed seats. You _will_ like it. And you _will_ use it or I _will_ make you pay me back for the ticket… It's not cheap."

"All right, all right...but I still don't want to leave you here alone."

"You are going to. Make sure to call me when you've landed."

"Okay… Do you like it here better?"

"It is different and in some ways I feel more comfortable."

"Why?"

"Because I am tall and light haired and light eyed. I look more like them. More like your American manager. I hated growing up in Japan. That is why I was happy to come here with Touma."

"Do you still hate Japan?"

"Some times. Recently I have not hated it so much… Do you?"

"No. I love Tokyo… But if you decide to stay here please let me come with you. I will learn English very quickly." He bowed his head.

"I will not stay here and you will _never_ learn English quickly… D student…"

"I didn't like school! So what? It doesn't mean I can't learn when I have a _reason_ to!"

People were starting to turn and look so he tried to apologize to them for his outburst, but they didn't understand.

"Mo baka…" Yuki smirked, "I will never be allowed into this restaurant again after this."

"That's fine because you're coming home anyway."

"Yes… I am…"

"You_ promised_ me."

"I did."

"Please keep this promise. _Please_. I miss you so much…" His head hung.

"Shuichi… Stop now. I _am_ coming home… If I did not I would have no peace. You would follow me to the ends of the Earth like some ghost, always haunting me, calling after me. Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!"

"You bet I would. You don't understand how important you are to me." He looked back at Yuki again, watching his expressions for any sign that might explain how he really felt or what was going on inside of his head. He looked about as worn out as Shuichi felt however and his face mostly showed that.

"I do understand, I just do not understand _why_… You pursue me though I have been cold to you, though I have an unsavory past, though I leave you with no explanation…"

"I love you. I just keep hoping that one day you will really love me too and be nicer to me… Like you were the day before you left… I thought everything would be perfect from there… You seemed so happy too."

"I was…"

"It seems like every time you start being nice, or start being comfortable with us, the next day you just turn to stone. I don't get that."

He nodded, "Maybe you won't like me if I am always nice to you."

"That's not true… You were nice to me and also cold to me when I found you tonight. You're being nice to me now, actually talking to me about what's been happening instead of shutting me out… So I'm worried that tomorrow you'll change."

"I won't change. I will still be coming home. Trust me."

"Okay." He pouted, aching for more of a guarantee, but then their food arrived and he stared at his plate instead of bugging Yuki more.

"What's wrong?"

"Am I only supposed to take part of this and give back the rest so someone else can have some? Is that how this works?"

"No. That is your meal."

He looked at all sides of the plate, "All of this?"

"Yes. They serve larger portions here than at home."

He smiled slowly, "I think I like it here after all, even if I can't drink."

"I thought you might."

Not only was the meal larger it was also one of the best things he had ever tasted and he stuffed himself happily.

"Is _everything_ so good here?"

"New York City is very famous for its food, its theater, its culture… You will definitely enjoy it when we visit."

"I think you're right. I need to become famous in America too."

"One step at a time."

"It's still really weird to be the only people speaking Japanese." He smiled, "It's like we're speaking in code. Or maybe all of _them_ are."

"Stop talking and eat your food."

Yuki put him back into a cab after dinner and they left Manhattan, arriving at the airport an hour before the flight. He checked in at the terminal and was relieved that the counter personnel spoke Japanese, were Japanese. They knew him and knew Yuki too. It was almost like being home again, signing autographs. Yuki rolled his eyes and walked away while Shuichi was surrounded again.

"… Excuse me… I really have to go." He bowed away and pursued Yuki to a seating area where he was watching the airplanes come and go, sat down on the couch there beside him, "Are you _sure_ you'll be all right?"

"Yes. I am very sure."

"You'll answer my calls…"

"Yes. No matter what time of day or night."

"I'm still worried…"

"Don't be. Just go home and do your best."

"Are you mad that I came here?"

"No… It was actually of help. Thank you for doing it, even though it was foolish."

"Foolish is my specialty." He smiled weakly.

"I know." He reached out and dried the fresh tear from Shuichi's face, "It will be all right. I don't want your worrying over me to effect your work, hm?"

"It always has. You inspire me to be better. I wish I could do that for you."

"You do…" He nodded slightly.

With that he hugged Yuki tightly, "I love you so much… _So_ much…" He whispered in his ear, relieved to feel those arms circling around him.

"Shu… Stop making me feel this way." His voice was shaking.

"No… Whatever you're going through, you can always talk to me about it. I will _always_ try and help you. No matter what."

"I love you…"

"Then come home to me… I will be waiting for you."

He tore himself away and went through security before embarrassing Yuki too much in public. At least he had seen him again, heard from his own mouth as much as he seemed to be able to tell about what was going on, felt his kiss and hug.

"You _better_ come home to me..."

He sighed, trembling as he watched the plane come to the gate. Every part of him wanted to run after Yuki, not to go home… but he got on the plane and actually managed to use the seat that turned into a bed, falling asleep more from exhaustion than wanting to.


	2. Interlude

_Since there were a couple positive reviews and people seem to be reading the first chapter, I've added another short piece. Please leave some feedback by way of reviews, even if it's just a one-liner to let me know you've read it and don't hate it! Encouragement is a lovely thing._

* * *

Eiri sat as still as a statue after Shuichi had let him go and run off to the security screening area. If he had wanted a sign from on high, this would have been more obvious than any person could have hoped for... Who would have guessed the kid had it in him to travel half way across the world just to come after him? Eiri smirked to himself. He would have guessed it, actually. Shuichi followed his heart with the determination of a psychotic stalker. That was just the way that he was. Tonight, Eiri was thankful for it. It had broken him out of his numb pit of despair, reminded him that there was more in the world than the crap that he was dwelling on in his life.

"Yuki-sama… Is everything all right?"

He looked up toward the plaintive little voice of one of the airline employee who had come over to him. Seeing him slumped forward there in two-day old clothing and unkempt hair must have been quite the sight for someone who had been used to seeing him on TV looking his best.

"Everything's fine. More than fine, really. Thank you." He forced his best on-camera smile, "Excuse me." He got up and wandered back out into the cold night to catch a new cab back into midtown. 

At his hotel he showered and then stood looking at the pill bottle in his hand for a while… then tipped it and watched it empty into the toilet. 

"Good bye… It'll suck without you for the next few days, but I think it'll suck more with you in the long run… Time to get on with it. Right, kid? Let's not make that little speech you gave him about facing the past so you can have a future be just a bunch of crap." 

He stared at himself in the mirror for a while before realizing again how tired he was, dragging off to the bed to sleep for a good solid 12 hours. Then it was up and out, showered again, freshly dressed and with a business card in his hand to stare at during breakfast in the hotel. 

He sighed and pocketed the card to start reading the paper, wondering if this was all useless in the end… but then… it was worth a shot and this doctor had come highly recommended from a number of sources.

He could feel the medication wearing off rather quickly, was sure that was part of the reason for his mounting sense of depression and uncertainty… but at the same time there was a feeling of clarity that came along with it. 

"How much is really me being clear versus the medication getting out of my system? Who knows…"

"Sir?" The waitress wondered if he was talking to her.

"Sorry. Just talking to myself." He offered up another camera-ready smile, "If you don't mind." He pushed his empty coffee cup toward her.

"Not at all." She filled it up and went on her way… just as his cell phone chimed. Shuichi was apparently home again in Tokyo. For a moment he stared at the phone where it lay blinking on the white linen and then shook his head, grabbing it.

"Hello?"

"Yuki… I'm home safe." Yawn…

He found himself smiling at the sound of his tired voice, "I'm glad… You sound like you owe me a plane ticket."

"I slept, just not quite soundly enough. It was comfortable actually. Thank you."

"Welcome…Get some sleep."

"Okay… I love you."

"Yeah, same… Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks… Night."

"Night." The connection ended and he set the phone back down on the table to stare at it again, "Ah, hell… Time to go take my life back." He folded the paper and headed back to his room. In the process of pulling on his coat to go out, he realized that his scarf was now thousands of miles away with Shuichi. The thought of it made him smile for a moment as he made his way outward into the snow.


	3. A World Away Again

_Since there were a couple more positive reviews I've added another piece. Wasn't sure if I should post their 'back story' or carry on with the current timeline… So this time I went with the current timeline, thinking people might want to know what happened on the other side of the world. _

_If you'd like to read this "universe's" version of how they met in the next posting, let me know along with leaving some feedback by way of reviews. Even if it's just a one-liner to let me know you've read it and don't hate it! _

_Encouragement is still a lovely thing._

* * *

At home he called Hiro to come get him at the airport and rode back into town on the back of his motorcycle.

"Are you going to talk now? Did you find him?" Hiro asked, following an unusually silent Shuichi along as he fit the key into the door of the apartment he shared with Yuki.

"Yeah, I found him. He's okay."

"I'm surprised Seguchi didn't find you first and keep you away."

"He told Seguchi to stay out of it." He dropped his backpack onto the floor and took off his shoes, placing them neatly beside Yuki's house shoes before putting on his own.

"So… What's he going to do?"

"Stay there for a while more and then come home again." He trudged over to the sofa and sat down with Hiro, slumping.

"Did he tell you why he left like that?"

"Yes. I understand now."

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes… Because he loves me." He smiled slightly, "I am so _tired_…"

"No wonder… That was a hell of a round-trip you just took. Get some sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning."

"Okay… Thanks, Hiro."

"No problem. I'm glad it worked out so well." He patted Shuichi's head.

"Me too."

Hiro departed and Shuichi trudged off to the bedroom, crawling under the covers with a big yawn, still in his clothes… Then he remembered--from the feeling of his cell phone digging into his leg--to call Yuki… It seemed like it rang a million times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yuki… I'm home safe." He yawned again.

"I'm glad… You sound like you owe me a plane ticket."

"I slept, just not quite soundly enough. It was comfortable actually. Thank you."

"Welcome…Get some sleep."

"Okay… I love you."

"Yeah, same… Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks… Night."

"Night."

The phone rolled out of his hand and onto the pillow, his eyes closing, sleep coming soundly with the familiar scent of Yuki all around him. In the morning Hiro woke him by calling.

"Get out of bed. We have to get going."

"Where are you?"

"Outside your front door."

"I'll be there a second." He shut the phone, rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, trudging now to the door to let him in.

"Hi! Big morning!" His cheer ended at the sight of Shuichi, "Oh… You're still dressed in what you had on yesterday… You've been in that for like three days now." He made a face.

"I just fell asleep, couldn't wait to change." He yawned, "You want some breakfast?"

"Sure. Just stay upwind of me."

So they sat down in the kitchen and he tried to wake up.

"What's with the scarf?" Hiro pointed.

"Huh? Oh…" He noticed now that he was still wearing the scarf Yuki had loaned him, "Oh no… I took Yuki's scarf… Now he'll have a cold neck." He frowned.

"I was gonna say, it isn't exactly your style." He reached over and looked at the tag, "Brooks Brothers… _Definitely_ not you." He let go.

Shuichi examined the soft cloth and then sniffed it, shivering a little at the scent of Yuki still lingering on it, "Mmmmhhh…"

Hiro winced at seeing him inhale the scarf, "Yeee… That's more than a little disturbing."

"I hope he's not pissed…"

"The guy has buckets of cash. He'll buy a new one if he wants… So what was it like?"

"Huh?"

"New York. The Big Apple. What was it like?"

"Oh… I dunno." He shrugged, "Big…"

"That's all you have to say about it?"

"I wasn't exactly there to take souvenir snapshots. I think I saw a lot of stuff but I don't know what it was… The food was good. Yuki took me to dinner before making me go home. It was weird not to be able to really understand what was going on cuz they were all speaking English except for us."

"Surprise. There's a reason they forced so much English on us in school." He laughed.

"The only reason I passed that class was because Yuki beat enough of it into me to make it through. Even then, I barely passed… As much as he stuffed into my head, about ten times more leaked out since exams."

"Maybe you should stick corks in your ears."

"Somehow I don't think that would help." He leaned forward, forehead hitting the slate top of the kitchen island they were sitting at.

"You're doomed. It's a good thing you can sing."

"Yeah…" Sigh.

"So… Are you going to be staying here? You really think he's coming back?"

"I think he is. He promised." He raised his head up again and looked across at his best friend's worried expression.

"Yeah, well… He promised you a lot of things… and didn't follow through."

"This time is different."

"I hope so. You need to be able to get through this tour."

His cell phone beeped, an image of Yuki appearing, indicating a message from him. They both looked at it, Shuichi's heart pounding, afraid that this was something new to worry about for a new day. He picked up the phone and read the message in English characters.

"English test for Shuichi. Very good luck on the tour! Love Eiri."

He smiled, "It _is_ different this time!" He messaged back and then Hiro pushed him toward the shower.

"Hurry up. You smell… And take off that scarf!"

"Nyaaa." He sniffed it again dramatically before slamming the door to the bathroom, "I'm going to take it on tour with me!"

"Over my dead body!"

With his morale boosted, the tour began very well. He didn't hear from Yuki for a few days so he waited until he couldn't stand it any more then snuck off and called, got an incredibly fast answer… They talked… He was reassured…

Then Touma returned from New York. He was cool and cordial when he showed up for one of their performances, congratulatory that things were going so well with the tour. Shuichi was wary of him but it appeared that Yuki's warning had finally gotten through. He didn't mention their relationship at all.

Half of Shuichi was pissed at him, half was dying to know if he had seen Yuki lately, if he knew any more about what was going on with him or when he might be coming home again. He bit his tongue, seeing that sharky glint behind Touma's innocent smile.

The news media inquired about Yuki's whereabouts, having apparently thought that he would be following the band on tour.

"Yuki is taking a much needed break from work at the moment. Having some relaxation… But even though he is not here following the tour, I have his support. That is all I will say. " He smiled happily and thankfully they moved on to other subjects.

Shuichi was on the edge of a nervous breakdown… Yuki far away and suffering through something all by himself… His mother was telling him that he should break ties with Yuki and come home. His father was trying to calm her down and reassure Shuichi. Yuki's parents were furious and blamed his disappearance on Shuichi… Since they wouldn't talk to him directly, this news was delivered via Yuki's younger brother at the concert in Kyoto.

"Little dude… Calm down." He exhaled cigarette smoke, "Bro's got major issues that my parents… not even _I_ know about."

"He's taking such a long time… I'm so worried…" Shuichi slumped, back at the hotel after the show, "I just want to _help_ him."

"That's not the way he is. You know that. He's a stubborn and shielded bastard and he thinks that it's pride. You're the first person to get this close to him but you're not going to change him _that_ much. Let him do what he has to do. You're going to make yourself crazy otherwise."

"_Make_? I already am!" He whined, "How can you be so _calm_?"

"Because I know that there's nothing I can do. He has to fight his own battles or he'll never feel right about himself." He shrugged, "By the way, mom and dad send their regards." He winked.

"You mean their curses…"

"Yep. Pretty much, you ruiner of their perfect son's life." He laughed.

"It's not _funny_."

"Yeah it is. I love seeing my mom turn that color when she sees you two in the news. Takes her mind off whatever it is that I'm doing. Yanno?"

"I'm glad I could be of some use to you." He said sarcastically.

"You could be of use to me in other ways." He winked, taking another long draw on his cigarette.

"Not on your life." Shuichi growled at the innuendo.

"Doesn't hurt to try." He shrugged, "You're still hot."

"You're _still_ underage and a monk and… I only want to do that with, Yuki!" He slumped more, "I miss him… Do you think he'll really come home?"

"I'd say so."

"_Why_ do you think that??"

"Yeesh… Turn down the spaz. He told you he's coming back, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but… he hasn't exactly been reliable." He pouted.

"He's still with you after all this time. You still live in his place. He still treats you better than he treats his own family. He defends you from Touma Seguchi. He sent you back first class instead of in a cardboard box. Now that's true love for him! He does more for you than he does for anyone else. Just calm down. You're not doing yourself any good."

All of that was true. So much of his life since meeting Yuki had been exhausting. Yuki was like a kite caught up in a blustery sky and Shuichi was always on the ground, running after his string, trying to desperately to catch him and hang on him, bring him back down to Earth. He wanted that feeling to go away. Not that he wanted to _control_ Yuki… He just wanted to be able to be at peace around him, know that Yuki was at peace too and really wanted to be with him at last. The words were one thing… actions were another. He ached for those actions.

He lay in the dark in his hotel bed thinking all of this when his cell phone rang. His father had called to check up on him.

"Hi dad…" He sighed.

"Shu… You sound exhausted."

"I really am. I went to bed early."

"Did you have a good time at your show?"

"Yeah."

"Good, good…"

"What are you doing?"

"Checking up on my strange son." He chuckled, "And I snuck away from your mother to have a cigarette. Shhh…"

"Dad… Don't do that. Do you think she can't smell it on you when you go back inside?"

"I know, but I think it's better that she doesn't observe my hobby-smoking."

"You should have a hobby that's _good_ for your health, dad."

"Yes, dear." He chuckled again, "How are you doing other than being tired from too much jumping around and yelling?"

"Singing and performing." He corrected, "Mostly, I'm just worried about Yuki… and I know mom would rather have me leave him but… I can't. I know it's weird to you, but I love him. I _can't_ give up on him like that."

"I understand… and it's my job to support you. It's also my job to be worried about you first. I honestly could care less about him so long as you're happy with him… but he hasn't made things easy on you. You're young, Shuichi… You're on the verge of some rather extreme fame too. It's a lot for you to be taking on, isn't it?"

"Yeah… But I love music and I love Yuki. I can't be happy with either one missing from my life."

"At least you have a lot of the one while you're lacking the other, hm?"

"Right." He nodded.

"When you're done with your performances, come home so we can have a family meal. Hopefully you'll be able to bring Yuki-san along with you by then."

"I think mom might murder him on sight…"

"I promise to hide all of the sharp objects in the house." He chuckled, "Get some sleep."

"Thanks… Night dad."

"Goodnight to you too."

He closed the cell phone, holding it against his chest while he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. It was nice that his father was trying to offer support. He was always surprised by how calm he was compared to the rest of the family. His mother and his sister were both as high-strung as Shuichi. His father could just manage to smile and be peaceful all the while they carried on.

"Opposites attract for sure." He sighed and fell asleep.


	4. New York

**Chapter Notes** – Be warned, this is a bit of a long one… but I didn't feel right about breaking it up so, get a snack and a cup of tea before settling in.

**Time line notes** – This takes place around the time of the phone call that is mentioned in Chapter 3, nearing the end of the band's tour. It should probably be mentioned here that in this 'universe' Eiri is older. He is going to be 28 shortly.

**Reviews** – Are very nice! Thank you. A lot of people are reading this, but only a few are commenting. I just wonder what the rest are thinking. Maybe it's a bit too serious, but I was trying to frame it in a more realistic manner so… take it for what it is  PS I'd love it if you'd buy my novels, I've written far too many!

**Back story** – If enough people are interested (leave a comment) I might end up releasing it as a separate work, not to interrupt the timeline of this current segment.

* * *

Eiri had been sitting at the bar for a while, now into his second glass of too-expensive scotch and steadily making his way through a pack of Russian cigarettes. The new medication had settled in and the doctor had told him it wouldn't kill him to have a drink once things evened out… just to keep it to one or two. Tonight was the night to indulge. A reward to himself for his efforts over the past few weeks.

There was just one thing missing to complete his night… He looked across the room at some young women that had just come in, looking as though they had just come from the theater. Well dressed, makeup perfect, every hair in place and wearing the latest couture. That wasn't what was missing though… The chair next to him was empty.

He sighed, looking down at the bar where his lighter rested. On the bottom, there was an enormous warning about the dangers of cigarette smoking. On the top, facing him, was the sticker image of the two of them that Shuichi had insisted upon taking at the park. Both stickers had been applied by Shuichi. One to remind him that he was killing himself and the other to remind him that he was loved.

"Funny, isn't it?" He spoke to his lighter, took another drag, flicking the ashes into a cut glass ashtray.

He wished regrettably that Shuichi was there with him, although he knew that he would be hearing a rambling lecture or story or just whatever was in his head at the moment. It would just have been nice to hear him yapping away.

He sighed again. The kid was far away, occupied with his obligation to go on tour. Eiri hoped it was going well, that he was concentrating on the task at hand instead of worrying. He opened his cell phone, clicking until he found the last message from Shuichi.

"_I will make us both proud. Super big love! :) :)_"

It was the next day back in Tokyo. Afternoon. Shuichi had been unusually willing to just leave him alone as he had asked… but now he was feeling that gap in contact. He frowned, remembering Shuichi hugging him at the airport. The sound of his voice softly in his ear. _"I love you so much… So much…"_

"Mmh…" He wanted to press the send button, just to talk for a little.

"Hello, handsome…" One of the women had made her way over to him where he sat alone, "Would you like some company?"

He looked at her sidelong, irritated to have his reverie broken, "Yes. But not yours."

"Oww… Harsh."

"You asked, I replied honestly." He took another drag on his cigarette, turning his barstool toward her as he closed the cell phone.

"How can you be so gorgeous and so mean all at once? That's just not very nice of you."

"It wasn't intended to be nice or not nice. Just a fact."

"Maybe you just don't like blonds."

"I don't have a preference either way."

"Come on… Buy me a drink." She moved in closer and lay a hand on his thigh, smiling seductively.

"No. I won't."

"Why not?" She batted her eyelashes.

"I've never needed to pay for a woman's company. Tonight won't be the first time."

"We think very well of ourselves, don't we?" She laughed, flirtation thick in her voice.

"It is another fact. You mistake truth for other things." He removed her hand from his leg, placing it on the bar, but she was not dissuaded yet.

"So hard to get… What are you, a model? Is that it? I don't rate?"

"I am not a model. I am an author."

"And such an interesting accent… Where are you from, handsome?"

"Tokyo."

"_Japan_?"

"You've heard of it." He smirked.

"You don't look Japanese."

"I know. But I am."

"And you definitely don't look like the usual Japanese business man that we see." She smiled at a brunette who was coming into earshot, "Heather… Check this out. He's Japanese."

"No kidding? And blond?" She smiled.

"So it seems." He shook his head and picked up his glass for a drink.

"Oh, come on. Be _fun_. We're both free." The blond told him.

"_Free_. I doubt that very much."

"He's a comedian too…"

"What's your name, honey?"

"Eiri."

"Oooh, how cute!"

"If you think so… Are we done with this conversation?"

"Wow, it's so _chilly_ in here." Heather giggled.

"I know. Isn't he just fascinating? A real challenge."

"I'm not interested in paying for company, ladies. I am interested in peace and quiet and having a drink."

"Everyone needs _company_." The blond now sidled closer, once more her hand on his leg, "What's the matter? You don't like American women?"

"I've liked American women plenty. Please remove your hand."

"Awww… Why?"

"Because I am taken… If you please… Hands off."

"Ohhh..." She sighed and removed her hand, "Where is she then?"

"In Japan."

"Then she'd never know, would she?"

"I'm not that way. I don't consider physical separation an invitation to seek other _company_." He smirked.

"My my… A faithful guy. It's a minor miracle." Heather laughed.

"Perhaps."

"Come on… Maybe we can work out a freebie for you."

"Enough. I am not interested."

"I think we're losing our touch."

"I am sure there are _many_ men that would be happy to buy you a drink. Just not this one."

He took a long drag on his cigarette, very interested in what he was feeling. He wasn't interested in them at all. Not even a twinge. There was one person that he wanted to be with. He smiled.

"What is _that_ wistful look for?" The blond asked.

"Being happy with what I have. Not wanting anything more. I wish you luck in finding the same."

Then another one of them arrived and gaped at him, an Asian woman this time, "Oh my GOD! Yuki Eiri! It really is you!"

"You _know_ this guy?" Heather was surprised.

"Of course I do! He's _huge_ at home! It's _amazing_ to meet you, Yuki-sama. I just _loved_ your last book!"

"Thank you."

"He's totally not interested, Kana. Don't even try." The blond told her.

"Of _course_ he's not! Are you nuts? This guy doesn't pay to spend time with women. They chase _him_ around! Plus… where is Shindou-san? Is he with you??" Her gaze darted around the room to see if she could locate him.

"No. He's on tour with his band at home."

"Aa, that's too bad. I would have _loved_ to meet him too!" She beamed her smile at him.

"Sorry." He shrugged, "I would have preferred him to be here as well… but we both have obligations."

"Who's that?" Heather asked.

"His _boyfriend_… Jeeze…" The new girl rolled her eyes as though they should all know.

"Boyfriend…" The blond looked at him indignantly, "You're _kidding_…"

"No. She's not." He raised his glass, "Here's to Shuichi."

"You could have just told us you're gay."

"I'm not. I just happen to have a lover who is male."

"So you're bisexual…"

"I suppose." His phone chimed then and he smiled upon seeing the caller's name, "Saved by the young man himself… Go go go." He shooed them away and answered, "Perfect timing, Shu…"

"Yuki! You answered so fast!" His voice was surprised and happy.

"I was just about to call you actually but I was interrupted… How are you?"

"Good! You were really going to call?"

"Yes. How are things going?"

He was glad to just listen to him for a while, the details of their concerts so far. Shuichi stopped talking suddenly.

"… Are… are you still there?" His voice had grown small with concern.

"Yes. I'm here."

"You were so quiet I wasn't sure if you'd hung up!" He laughed nervously.

"I'm just glad to hear your voice."

"_Really_?"

"You have no idea how glad."

"I was worried I'd be bothering you… but I really just wanted to… you know…"

"You're not bothering me. It's good to know things are going so well for you."

"Yeah. It's a relief to be selling out venues… The critics are harsh though."

"Don't listen to them."

"Hm?"

"Don't listen to critics. Listen to your audience. Do they seem to enjoy your performances?"

"Oh yeah. A lot."

"Then that is all that matters, isn't it? You're not performing for critics."

"You're right. Thanks!"

"Welcome." He smiled.

"Umm… So… What are you doing?"

"Well… I am sitting in a bar in the city near Central Park, having a drink… Some old scotch… and having a smoke. It's about 11pm here."

"But I thought you couldn't smoke in places…"

"This is one that is dedicated to such things. High end. They sell cigars and foreign smokes to be enjoyed on premises. I've been smoking cigarettes from Russia."

"At least you can gum up your lungs more exotically." He sighed.

"Don't worry so much."

"Sorry… Wait… No I'm not! Be healthy, Yuki!"

"Yes yes. Let me enjoy a few vices while I sort through my brain here."

"Just a few I guess… What _other_ vices are you enjoying?"

"Talking to you. That's all."

"Mmhh… Thank you… I miss you."

"I miss you too. I will be home soon."

"I hope so."

"Keep your mind on your work."

"I'm doing my best… I better go. Hiro is already making fun of me for wanting to call you."

"Aa, tell him to go to hell. I'm glad you did." He smiled at the lighter with their picture plastered on it.

"Me too. Love you…"

Eiri could hear the worry in his voice, afraid that he would not receive the same in response.

"Love you too, Shu. Good morning to you."

He immediately cheered up again, "And good _night_ to you! Don't stay up too late... Okay?"

"I won't… Good bye."

"Bye…"

He smiled slightly and placed the cell phone back on the bar. Thousands of miles away, he was fairly sure that the conversation had left Shu feeling confused for one reason or another… but then again, perhaps feeling a little relieved. Either way, his cigarette had gone out in the process of talking and he looked longingly at the black packet that lay beside his phone.

"_Time for a game of chance_…" He picked up the lighter and tossed it in the air, watching it flip over, catch… look, "_Damn… If this weren't my own lighter I would swear it was rigged_…" Picture side up, "_Time now to do something other than smoke_."

He looked down the bar toward the area where the escorts he had shooed away were gathered. They were still chatting away. He watched for a while until he caught one of their eyes, fingers beckoning to her to come back. She didn't waste time in returning to him.

"Hi hi… Bored so soon after hanging up?" She cheered.

"Not bored so much… Kana, yes?"

"That's me! Decided to be less than faithful?"

"No. I haven't changed my mind. How long have you been living in the states?"

"Since I was 14. I've been back to Japan every year. Army brat." She smiled proudly.

"And living in New York City for how long?"

"Oh… Going on 5 years. Why?"

"Then you probably know some good spots."

"Sure." She shrugged.

"Any way I could convince you to go off-clock and be a nighttime tour guide?"

"Oooh… Tour guide to the famous. I think I could manage to swing some time off to do that!"

"Good. It'll save me from having a smoke. Own anything a little less… exotic to wear?"

"As a matter of fact, these heels are _killing_ me. I never thought I would get the chance to say this… Why don't you come back to my place, Yuki-sama? I'll slip into something more comfortable." She winked.

"Now… Don't even joke." He smirked at her sense of humor.

"Sorry. I just _had_ to." She giggled, "Let's go!"

He pocketed the smokes, the lighter, the phone and tossed a few dollars onto the bar, following her out. The other women gave him a look.

"Oh, I see.. You'll be morally flexible for one of your own."

"I'm just gonna show him around the town, girls. Settle down."

"Ta…" He raised a hand to them and winked as they went out the door.

"I'll probably never hear the end of this." Kana sighed but smiled anyway, "Oh well!"

In a short while he was sitting on the sofa in her apartment, waiting while she changed, looking around the place. He noticed an ashtray on the coffee table and fought the impulse to light up, instead distracting himself with the high-end trappings in the place.

"Must be a good living…"

Kana came joined him at last, pulling her hair back into a tie, now dressed in jeans and a sweater.

"Acceptable, Yuki-sama?"

"Much better." He agreed as she dropped down onto the sofa with him.

"So, how was Shu-chan? Happy to talk to you?"

"Doing well. The tour seems to be going well too."

"Cool… Where is the band now?"

"Osaka."

"Neat! What a fun life. To travel around and play music."

"It's Shu's dream… but it is also hard work."

"I bet… So… What do you want to do?"

"Things relating to music, actually."

He compared notes with her regarding locations that he usually hunted in for used CDs, glad to find out that she did some of the same herself and knew a few places he hadn't looked before.

"Okay, so I'll take you to these places but you have to promise to take me dancing after. The girls will think I've been naughty with you if I don't show up later."

"What, are they like your family?"

"Pretty much these days! They're really very nice people. Don't judge." She waved a finger at him.

"I'm sure they are, when they're not trying to ply their trade on me." He smirked again.

"It's a nice thing to get a handsome guy. Most business men are so boring…"

"That's why they're business men. Let's go."

**-- On the other side of the phone call --**

Shu closed his phone, thousands of miles away, and pulled his knees up to his chest where he was sitting against the wall outside the theater where they would be playing that night. He was off to the side, out of the way, hiding while sneaking in his call to Yuki. He could still see the goings-on of unpacking equipment for the show. Other bands would be playing with them tonight. This stop was more to participate in a music festival for new talent. The pressure was off somewhat, but then again it was greater than others in some ways. He was determined that they should outshine the other bands that were playing, make a definite impression.

"_He said he was glad to hear from me… Was going to call when I called him… He's probably just saying that so I'll get off his back… But he sounded sincere… and he didn't try and get off the phone with me in a hurry or anything… Hurry up and come home! It's easier to tell what you're thinking when I can see your face."_

His forehead found his knees as he whined. He wanted to feel very good about the easy conversation they had, but his past experiences had made him leery.

"There you are…"

He looked up at the silhouetted figure, "Hi…" He sighed.

"Woah…" Hiro sat beside him, "What's the matter?" He noticed the cell phone still clutched in his best friend's hand, "Oh… You made that call after all, huh? How much of an ass was he?"

"Not even a bit, actually."

"That's unusual… So why so down then?"

"Because it _was_ unusual and I don't know how to feel about it. He was so nice! I want to be happy! But I guess I just miss him."

"Well, that's better than you being upset because he was a dick again."

"True." He smiled at Hiro, "I guess I'll just be happy about it."

"Good. Then we can put on a great show tonight because everything is perfect in your life!"

"Not quite perfect!" He wagged a finger at Hiro, "It will be when he comes home."

"Yeah, when's that going to be?"

"I dunno. I didn't ask, he didn't say anything other than soon… That's why everything is not perfect in my life! I'm sorry… I'm just worried."

"Jeeze, he doesn't even give you a reason to worry and you do anyway. I guess that's just what happens when you've been used to his usual crap treatment. You don't know what to think when it's good!"

"Yeah… He really was very nice. Encouraging even."

"How so?"

"I told him about the critics. He just told me to ignore them. That what was most important was the reaction of the crowds to our music. That if they were having a good time, that was all that mattered."

"He's right. You freak out more than our producer about the reviews. You shouldn't even read them."

"It's _important_ that people like what we're doing."

"Sure it is. But they seem to like it regardless of what's in the papers. We wouldn't even be here if it weren't for the fact that people like what we're doing."

"True…"

"Maybe we should make a daily reminder tape for you to listen to. So you don't keep worrying about the same stuff over and over again." He patted his friend's brightly colored head of hair.

"Good idea… Wow, look at all the stuff they're unpacking. This is going to be a huge event."

"Bigger than any crowd we've played for yet." He agreed, "Better make a good showing."

"Yeah. Totally." He grinned, "We're going to be the best thing they've ever heard on this stage!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Woo!" But inside he was still wondering what was going on back in NY City, "_He said not to worry and just concentrate on the tour… I will_. _You'll see..."_

**-- Back in New York --**_  
_

As they took the stage that afternoon, in New York Eiri was making his way back toward his hotel. The sun was just starting to come up.

"Well, that was fun!" Kana was still lively as she bounced along beside him on the nearly quiet sidewalk.

"Mmh…"

"Oh, come on, old man. Perk up!"

"It's dawn… It's not time to be 'perky'."

"Let's get breakfast. I'm _starved_." She grabbed his wrist and tugged, Eiri continuing to walk slowly, resisting her pull, "Come _on_, slow poke. How do you ever have the energy to keep up with Shu-chan??"

"I don't. He runs circles around me. That's just the way that it is."

"Huh… You two really are such different people. An odd couple!"

They ate breakfast, Eiri yearning for a coffee-related cigarette. It had been a long night. He had said he wouldn't stay up late… but then again, wasn't this early?

"So, what are you going to do today? Souvenir shopping?" Kana continued to chat at him between bites of omelet.

"Sleep, do some business with boring businessmen and visit a dead old friend."

"_Dead_ old friend?" She blinked at him in surprise.

"Yes… Visit the cemetery."

"Jeeze… I'm _sorry_."

"I'm not. He deserved to rot. Besides… it has been more than 10 years now. Time to forget and move on."

"You're a funny guy. Not funny 'ha ha'. I guess I would have imagined with what you write that you might be very emotional and gushy. You're a pretty hard-core kinda dude, Yuki-san." She smiled and slurped her soda.

"Life doesn't always imitate art. Thank you for your time. It has been truly interesting."

"It would only have been better if Shu-chan was here to liven you up!" She giggled and tapped the lighter that he had left on the table, "So kawaaiiii… I bet _you_ didn't paste that picture there."

"Nor the warning label on the back." He flipped it over, "Which reminds me, I still need to kick his ass for wrecking a perfectly good sterling lighter."

"Don't do that! It's _totally_ cute… I'm really glad I got to meet you. Now go get some rest. I'll get the check."

"How kind of you. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" He chuckled.

"Not this time. Shoo!" She waved him away.

"Have a good day, Kana." He got up and went on his way.

"You too!"

At the hotel he showered to wash away the cigarette-liquor-nightclub smells and flopped into bed to pass out for a few hours. When the alarm woke him he was still groggy, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm not sure how people live like this…"

He rubbed his temples for a while, had another shower to wake up, then dressed and went to the New York office of his publishing house. Even the all-nighters he had pulled to meet deadlines didn't compare to this unique feeling. He made his way slowly up to the reception desk.

"Good morning!" One of the women there cheered and he winced.

"I have a meeting this morning…"

"Name?" She looked into her schedule.

"Eiri Yuki."

"Oh yes…There you are… Just a moment. Please have a seat."

"I think I'll just stand…"

She made a quick call and then looked at him again, smiling at his condition, "Long night? Coffee's over that way."

"Yes… Thank you."

Fortunately it was a decent coffee but it didn't help much. Soon one of the admins came out to guide him to the conference room where the meeting would be held.

"Can I get you another cup? You look like you may be a little jet-lagged, Mr. Yuki."

"That would be most welcome."

Shortly he was met by a pair of management staff. Formalities over, they did the American thing and became direct.

"The Tokyo office is excited by your deciding to pursue English speaking audiences… But with all due respect, Yuki-san… We're a little concerned about your work being accepted here given your… recent media exposure."

"Yes… Well… Things may be different here. However, at home, my latest is now into it's third printing regardless of the news surrounding my personal life. I am not concerned. I believe the Tokyo office is willing to back me in this venture. If you are not, I will find another way."

The senior manager nodded, "We will do what we can, but I can't promise anything. We're not going to refuse the offer. You are by far the highest grossing author in your market. It's quite impressive. We'd like to see that happen here as well, but the competition is rather intense."

"I realize this."

"Your subject matter… It may not be what the American public is used to either. You may only attract a specific group of readers who are interested in thinking their ways through cultural differences."

"I think you'll find the subject matter very appropriate for this release. I cannot discuss it with you further until a decision is reached between yourselves and the Tokyo office. They may choose to release the information, but I am contractually bound to keep it confidential."

"Understood. We'll take it up with them from here. In the mean time, we've arranged four interviews for you today as you requested. We'll just keep moving ahead in anticipation of the joint venture."

"Very good." He nodded, "If you would be so kind, I would like to get some lunch. Perhaps you could send the candidates downstairs to meet me."

"We could have lunch brought in for you, Yuki-san."

"I would prefer to meet them in a less corporate environment. I won't be working with anyone in this manner. I work from my home. Informally."

"Understood." He smiled and got up, offering a hand which Eiri rose and accepted, "Here's to new things."

"Indeed. Thank you for your attention."

"Most welcome. I'll be interested to see how this all shakes out."

He was glad to be out of there and sit down with a proper cup of coffee to start his lunch. So, it wasn't going to be easy. That was nothing new. It was a challenge he was willing to face… and the Tokyo office would back him one way or another. Where there was money, there was support, and there was plenty of money coming in.

Three interviews later he was sitting across from Keiko Nakamura who was turning out to be the best of the bunch. She had been the translator and editor on a number of manga projects and news articles. Her English was better than his from having lived in the states for many years.

"… Do you have any questions for me, now that I've interrogated you thoroughly?" He smirked.

"Actually… I do have a bit of an embarrassing question…" She shifted uncomfortably.

"_What will this be? Questions about my personal life again_?" He wondered, "Go right ahead."

"My younger sister… She's a bit of a fan-girl… Of both your work and Bad Luck…"

"_An autograph request_?" He chuckled, "Yes…?"

"She called me up hysterical this morning… She said… that she spent the night shopping for CDs and clubbing with you?" She winced, "I called her crazy…"

"Your sister's name is Kana." He laughed now.

"Oh my _God_… She really _did_ meet you!"

"Yes. She was a very good tour guide. However, the dark circles under my eyes and all the yawning are her fault."

"I will have to apologize then." She sighed.

"She is an energetic girl. I'm surprised she's in the line of work that she is…"

"Yeah, well… She's the one living in Manhattan and I live way out on Long Island. Shows who gets paid better, doesn't it?" She laughed now too.

"Certainly does. I did not contribute to her bottom line however. I would like to be clear on that point."

"Oh, she said that you were just hanging out. I know. She said it was so cute how in love you were and all… She did ask a favor… That if I was getting interviewed by you today… because I told her I had another interview… This is so embarrassing…"

"So far, I'm not offended." He offered.

"She asked for an autograph because she forgot to get one before you left."

"Tell Kana-chan that I will send her a copy of my latest with just that… and I will get Shuichi to do the same for his CD. He will be benefiting from her guiding me last night, so it's only fair."

"She would be completely thankful. So am I, Yuki-sama."

"Good good… I can't tell you much more about this new project. The people in Tokyo are going to have to work with the people in New York to decide what happens next… If they agree, I'd like you to take the position as English editor."

"I am honored. Thank you!"

"I will notify your managers of my choice later today... It's been fun… I have another appointment to keep though so I hope you will excuse me." He laid his card on the table for her to take before getting up.

"Of course, Yuki-sama… and thank you again."

Bowing done, he went off to the cemetery, satisfied that things were coming along even further. Just a few more things to do and he could go home at last.

Home… A place he had never really thought he might feel he had. He had detested Japan for as long as he could remember… but that was where he wanted to be now. Home was in Tokyo, not here in New York—which had always been his saving grace, regardless of the horrors he had experienced in his youth. This was supposed to have been his new home, where his pale complexion and blond hair made him look like one of the locals. It was the first place he had experienced a feeling of normalcy. It was a place haunted by memories that were not its fault. He could never hold it against the place itself, and always returned regardless of the feelings it brought up. New York had made him feel safe and normal… Yuki had made him a killer at 16.

At home in Tokyo, the counselor he had been going to hadn't been effective. She was far too polite with him given his fame and he was far too resistant to do anything other than play games with the poor woman. Here in New York, the doctor wasn't going to have that. It had been a rude but much needed awakening. He summed it all up pretty quickly after Eiri had reluctantly ground out the reason for his being there.

"I'm not a magician, but there's nothing wrong with you that can't be fixed with work… You've got limited time here so you're going to have to do the majority of that work back home. You need to find a reason to do it. I think you must have one, otherwise you'd be dead by now. Right?"

He had been taken aback by the guy's bluntness, "… Right."

"I did some reading up on you when I heard you were coming, just to get some background… The musician you live with…"

"What _about_ him?" He started feeling defensive again, scowling at the man.

"Hey, calm down… I just want to know… He's a good guy? He'll put up with you during all this? You're still young, but he's way younger… Wouldn't want you putting all your eggs in an immature basket. You've got a long road ahead of you."

"He's put up with far more and shows no signs of leaving my life… He's an honest person. I can't say that about anyone else that I know."

He nodded, "All right. First thing, you have to stop the meds you've been on. They're just going to mask the situation at best at low doses and it sounds like they're making things worse at higher doses."

"I've been off them already."

"What I'll get you on should take a couple weeks to really settle in. Don't be disappointed or discouraged if at first you just feel a little off. Give it time. No booze until things settle out."

"As long as I can smoke I'll be fine." He smirked.

"That'll kill you too, so give it up when you can." He smirked back, "We've got a lot of work to do. Try not to put up too much of a fight so we can make use of the time. Every day for the next week. Two hours. We'll adjust it as necessary the following week. Can you do that?"

Eiri hesitated then, gritting his teeth, "Fine."

"Good man. I'm not going to go easy on you. Try not to take it personally."

"I won't. Try not to take my reactions that way."

"Deal… Let's go for it then… So… Seems like you've spent your life running away from things, huh? Doesn't seem to be working out for you so well…"

Now, a few weeks later, here he was, alone in a cold, snowy cemetery after an all-nighter with a rather cheerful escort.

He scowled, looking down on the grave marker. It had taken a lot of exhausting work to get his blocked memories back. Now they were his again and he wouldn't let them go. All of the things that had dug at him from his subconscious for so many years… The things that his family was warned should not be brought up. He had buried the reality so deeply within that the doctors feared he would have a psychotic break were he to remember what had actually happened… The reason that he was loath to interact with other people, why he would become enraged when someone might touch him without permission.

He had even turned his sharp fury on Shuichi for this very reason. He was constantly trying to sneak up and grab at him playfully. He didn't understand… How could he? He was trying to get a smile, a positive reaction to his foolery. Instead he got a torrent of unexpected anger and he had learned since then that he shouldn't mess around with Eiri that way, but some times he still got carried away. Remembering the look of hurt on Shuichi's face sickened Eiri.

"_I… I'm sorry, Yuki… I was just horsing around. You just looked so serious I could hardly stand it anymore!"_

"_Don't do it again. Ever. Get away from me, you annoying little shit!"_

"_I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad! Yuki!"_

Another door slammed in his distressed face, Eiri feeling relieved not to be near him any more. Relieved not to be near _anyone_.

Having Shuichi around had been the strangest experience since that day in his 16th year. From the start he had tried to push the kid away, but he kept on coming back no matter how shitty the treatment he received in thanks for his unending enthusiasm. Some strange, unstoppable energy kept him going. It was the same energy that seemed to be propelling his music career along. What Shuichi _felt_ was _fact_ in his world. No one would change his mind once it was set. He may not have been a rocket scientist, but he had other qualities… Determination being the one that had frustrated Eiri the most. Even when he told him flat out that he had killed three people, Shuichi was not deterred… Somehow he had become the only other source of a feeling of normalcy that Eiri could remember.

"Well, Yuki … It has been what now? 11 long years? Your hold on me is done. Almost dragged me into the grave with you… but you lose. I know you now for what you were. I hope your soul rots in hell… and I will _never_ use your name again. I am not you, not like you. I am not sorry you are dead. I am not sorry that I was the one that killed you. Now I have a long road ahead to undo the damage you've done… but I _am_ going to walk it, you bastard. I'm not going to run away from my life any more, even if it kills me. Good bye. I won't be back."

He turned to leave only to spy a familiar figure nearby. He frowned again and wandered over, "What are you doing here?"

Touma's angelic smile washed across his face, "I thought you might come here today. I just wanted to make sure everything is all right with you."

"Everything is as good as it can be with me." He turned and started to walk away from him.

"Where are you going now?" He gave chase.

Eiri stopped in his tracks for a moment and then carried right on, "Home…" He said.

"Home?"

"Yes. _Home_. I'm going home. Leave me alone, Touma." He didn't bother to look back.


	5. Home Again

**Chapter Notes** – A decently lengthy one, but not too bad. Kind of a tough one to go through given all of the emotions involved.

**Reviews** – Are still super nice! Thank you. More reviews from different folks would be nice too so I know what the other couple hundred people are thinking. Hope you will all continue to enjoy.

**Story Length** – For those wondering if this is over soon… Well, here are the stats on the unedited version of the story in full… 326 pages, 205k words. I tend to keep writing until the characters stop telling me things to write about. It'll get a little more up-beat too. Fear not.

**Back story** – Is going up as a separate piece – you can read it published under this title - **Remix, The Beginning of the New Ending**

* * *

Back in Japan, the tour that Bad Luck was on was nearly finished. Eiri planned to be home before it was done. The flight had already been arranged. He was ready to return to that feeling of normalcy, and this time to not try and push it away… At least not consciously.

The next few days after the cemetery visit were spent killing time and preparing to leave. The shrink was pleased with his progress and referred him to a different counselor back home who would hopefully be as no-nonsense as he was. Someone that wouldn't let Eiri walk all over her.

He mailed the majority of the CDs to himself in Tokyo to avoid customs issues, bought a few more the night he left… and then was glad to be on the flight home. He watched the city passing beneath him and relaxed a bit more. One day he would be back, but it would never be the same… and that wasn't a bad thing at all.

After a jarring ride into the city from Narita, he found the front of the building devoid of news media. With his being out of town, they were probably all tailing some other unfortunate celebrity or following the band on tour. Either way it was a treat not to have to fight his way through to the front door. Instead he just walked right in like any other person might. In fact, he wandered up to the front desk and startled the two people on duty there.

"Good morning, Yuki-sama. Welcome home." They bowed to him quickly.

"Uesugi…" He mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind. Do I have any mail?"

"Yes, sir."

He ended up with a full bag of mail, towing his suitcase to the apartment, letting himself in… He didn't bother with putting on house shoes. It wasn't the way in the USA. Instead he shoved his baggage into the closet in the front entry, dropping the bag of mail beside it to deal with later then going directly to the bedroom where he fell into bed for some much needed rest. It hit him like a ton of bricks even before he pulled the covers up. He hadn't slept at all on the flight. His mind had been working overtime on all of what would come next

In a few hours he was up again, making coffee the right way, then sitting down in the living area to watch TV in a jet-lagged stupor. He smiled, seeing that news about the band was on. It was inescapable. Things had gone well for them apparently. They were done and returning home to the studio. Shuichi was enthusiastic as usual, completely in 'on' mode from all the approval they were receiving. Eiri had seen part of one of their shows via satellite. The crowd had been just as enthusiastic.

"Well done… You've got big things ahead of you." He nodded and lit a cigarette for his first smoke in a while.

In the afternoon he met with the management at the Tokyo office of his publishing house. They informed him that an agreement had been made with the New York office to publish his work in two languages, allowing him to write both versions and extend his deadline. He explained then that he was dropping his pen name and they were shocked by his news.

"Eiri Yuki is a well known name…Why change now?"

"It is important to me that I carry on from here with my own name, not someone else's."

"Perhaps now is not the best time, given the circumstances."

"Now is the perfect time, in the midst of other changes, to make another. The publicity of this particular change will take care of everything regarding name recognition. I guarantee this."

"How can you be so sure? With your most recent success and all of the publicity surrounding your personal life, your pen name has become even more recognized."

"I am sure of it… Gentlemen, with all due respect, and to be perfectly direct, if you do not intend to support me I will seek other venues. We have no further contract beyond this novel. If you choose to go against my wishes and publish it under Eiri Yuki, it will be my last effort for you."

"Threats are not like you…"

"No, they are not. This is not a threat. It is a pure fact. I have enjoyed our relationship over the years, you have enjoyed the profit and recognition. In the end, I am the only one who will control my fate and business dealings. This is how I choose to proceed. The only question is, will you honor my wishes?"

"If you are certain. You seem to be the best judge of how to organize the strangeness of your life. It hasn't failed so far…"

"Good… I have an interview scheduled with Morning Tokyo day after tomorrow. I will make the announcement of all things at that time. You will see an immediate note taken in the media, I am sure."

"I have no doubt, especially if your living situation continues the way that it has been…"

"It will… It shouldn't concern you. The media is likely to be camped on my doorstep again in a few days. I'm enjoying the quiet for the moment."

"With respect to your relative Seguchi-san, it is not a good thing to be associating one's self with a youth pop band when one is a professional writer…"

"If you have genuine problems with that, let me know. If not, I prefer that you not bring it up again." He scowled.

"We are hoping that you will keep things calm with your return home… and from what I have been reading, _his_ return." Another of the higher ups commented.

"I have no intention of bringing anything but calm to my home. It is unfortunate that the news media will not allow such things. Let's keep things strictly to business matters instead of personal, shall we?"

"That is what we are hoping for."

"Good… If there is nothing further, I have other things to attend to."

A meal was the most important of those things, but he wasn't about to tell them that. They escorted him down the hallways until they came across the President who had a flock of PAs traveling behind him. He stopped and smiled, holding up a hand which caused immediate silence from the bunch.

"Good to see you are back from New York."

"Good to be home again, President Nakumura." Eiri bowed respectfully.

"I trust that you are being well taken care of by our senior staff?" He gestured toward the three with Eiri.

"Of course. They are doing your business justice by expressing their concerns to me."

"Concerns?" He raised an eyebrow, "What concerns?"

He had given the President just enough information to let him know he had been annoyed with their discussion without being direct about it.

"There is no great concern, President." The senior manager assured him with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"I would hope not. Yet you will tell me what you felt was so important that you needed to speak it to Eiri-san… our most _popular_ author…"

"Of course, President." He explained about the media and the name change.

"Aa… I see." He smiled at Eiri in a fatherly way, "Time for young men to put aside their youth, nnh? You will be yourself again."

"Indeed."

"I am glad… You will ensure that this transition goes smoothly, Satoshi." He addressed the senior again.

"Of course, President. Have no worries."

"The interview you have scheduled will likely do most of the publicity for us. Thank you for that, Eiri-san. I know you are not fond of making such appearances."

"It is important that I speak to my audience in this case."

"I agree. They will have _many_ questions for you beyond your name change, I am sure."

"I am ready to answer all questions." He nodded.

"Good good… I am glad to see you with a smile on your face now and then. That energetic young man must keep you on edge."

"In many ways." He agreed.

"Then take care. I will look forward to seeing your interview… Satoshi… My office. Now."

"Yes, President."

The other two saw Eiri out, being extremely polite to him. It only served to annoy him more, but he had enjoyed seeing Satoshi squirm. He was half starved now and was sure there was nothing left at the apartment so he found takeout and went back to sit wearily in the living room and eat slowly, then fall asleep again only to wake at 1 in the morning local time.

"This is going to take a while…"

He sighed and went dragging off to the kitchen to make tea for a change of pace. He wondered where Shuichi was… Maybe he had gone to his family's home. Maybe he had gone to stay with his friend Hiro. Maybe they just weren't back in town yet.

He leaned in the doorway of the guest room while the water heated, amazed by the mess that had been left behind. At least Shuichi had managed to spare the rest of the apartment his normal level of tidiness. The place he occupied inside the neatness was a disaster area. The computer screen was even covered in dust… So he wandered in, avoiding the floor debris, and wrote in the dust 'dirty dirty brat', wondering if it would even be noticed.

There were papers everywhere. It was Shuichi's way to compose his music and thoughts in black marker on plain, unlined paper. There were lyrics and music scattered all about the place, mixed with his doodling. He picked up a piece of artwork from the pile on the desk.

"Is this supposed to be a drawing of _me_? You have less talent for drawing than writing, Shu." Little caricatures of him decorated the page, each supposedly displaying a different emotion, "Yuki pissed, Yuki happy, Yuki before coffee, Yuki after coffee, Yuki found broken coffee cup, Yuki loves Shuichi…" They all looked relatively the same… he looked angry, "So that's what I look like to you. No wonder you're in a huge hurry to get home." He chuckled and put the papers down, basking in the mess that was Shuichi's workroom, "This must be what it's like in your brain. Augh…" He left the room and shut the door firmly behind him.

In a couple more hours his eyes were drowsing again. He slept on the sofa. At dawn he was awake again and had breakfast out… and then at 11 he was crawling into bed once more, hoping that his jetlag would be over soon. It was starting to get old.

He wondered if he should call Shuichi's cellular… Perhaps he thought he wasn't welcome, that Eiri's request for quiet included his keeping away from the apartment… But no… Nothing would keep him away for long. He'd show up eventually. He rolled over, yawned and fell asleep again.

* * *

Near the end of the tour he didn't hear from Yuki, having decided to let him do as he pleased, call when he wanted to. Shuichi didn't want to annoy him while he was trying to work things through. Thus, he returned home tired and worried still. He dropped his backpack inside the door, frowning at seeing that Yuki's house shoes hadn't moved from the spot he had left them in. He had hoped that he might have returned while they were on tour.

"Yuki… I _miss_ you…" He sighed and changed into his house shoes, wandering to the bedroom… yawning and rubbing his eyes as he crossed the threshold… He stopped short, blinking. "Yuki… _Yuki_??" He grinned, heart racing.

"Mmh…"

"Yuki, you're _home_!!" He rushed to the bed and sat down there, happy just to see him to stroke his hair.

"Shhhh… You're so noisy…" Yuki complained sleepily, wincing at the powerful voice. Shuichi could raise people to applause and inspiration when he sang… but when he was overly excited his voice could end up being a grating shriek.

"Sorry… Sorry… You're asleep. I know." He tried to tone it down but there was still excitement in his voice.

"I _was_ asleep." He peeled open an eye to see his expression… Nearly crying and smiling like a fool at the same time.

"When did you get home?"

"Yesterday… I wanted to be home when you got back."

"_Really_?? That's so nice, Yuki!"

"Shhhh…"

He yawned, then Shuichi found himself being dragged under the covers and kissed for a while to calm him down. Shuichi sighed with contentment as their lips parted again.

"_Thank_ you. I was really hoping you would be back… You look so _tired_, Yukiii..." He murmured and stroked his pale face, overjoyed to be close to him again but still worried for him, "Are you getting enough to eat? Are you just jetlagged? Are you sick maybe? You don't really _feel_ feverish… Maybe you just need some vitamins?" The questions started pouring out of him.

Eiri decided it was best to manually quiet him again, occupying his lips in a way other than with words. Shortly he felt Shuichi relax, becoming more interested in their closeness than talking… Hands sliding up his chest, lips kissing his in return. Eiri relaxed too, glad that he was home again. Even when grating, Shuichi's voice was a comfort. His closeness brought a feeling of security, safety.

Eiri kissed him slowly, savoring the taste of the lips he had longed to embrace all the while he had been in New York. This was all so different from anything he had known. He parted his lips from Shu's again, pressing their foreheads together, fingers brushing at his soft, bright hair, absorbing the loving look from his shining eyes. Shuichi loved him, unashamedly, truly. No matter how poorly he had been treated, that had never changed.

"I'm so _glad_ you're home." Shuichi whispered, fingers exploring Eiri's face again, drinking in his presence.

"So am I…"

"You really do look so tired though. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I'm not."

He kissed Shuichi's forehead slowly, enjoying the feeling of his hair falling against his face, his fingertips tracing Shuichi's face, jaw. He wanted to give him a better homecoming, but the fact was that Eiri was still far too tired. It seemed that Shuichi was satisfied even so, for a contented whimper came from deep inside him.

"I'm not the only one who looks tired…"

"I'm _exhausted_." Shuichi agreed, having been bounced around in the back of a van with band equipment for far too long.

"You should be after so much work… Go to sleep. We'll talk later."

"Okay."

He nestled close and this time, instead of moving to the opposite side of the bed, Yuki's arms went around him, holding him close, lips pressing to his forehead again. It was more than Shuichi had ever hoped for and he had a hard time keeping still. Eventually exhaustion won out and he was soundly and comfortably asleep beside his lover once more.

Shuichi woke from his sudden sleep to the pleasant feeling of Yuki kissing him, pulling him out of his clothes.

"Oh, _Yuki_… I _love_ you…"

"Thank you… for not giving up on me…" He murmured against Shuichi's throat.

"I'll _never_ give up on you."

"I'm glad… Shuichi…"

There was something very different about this time. Something so much softer, more loving. Yuki didn't even get up and go have a smoke to be alone when it was over… There had always been a separation, like he was trying hard to distance himself from their intimacy. This time he just held Shuichi afterward… and Shuichi was in bliss, laying in the curve of Yuki's long, warm body, feeling kisses moving slowly along the back of his neck and shoulder.

"I have some things that I need to tell you." Yuki said slowly.

"Things? What things?" He started to feel that familiar panic rise inside of him, "You… You're staying, _aren't_ you?"

"Yes, I'm staying. Don't get upset… I wanted to explain… I understand now what happened to me and why you made me remember. I remembered it all…" His arms tightened around Shuichi, pulling him back against him tightly, face pressing to his shoulder.

"Are you all right? Yuki?" He turned his head a bit to see if he could see Yuki's expression but his face was mostly hidden from view.

"Mmh… It is going to take me time… maybe a long time to recover from what I've remembered. I'm not sure if I can ever really fully heal actually…"

"Maybe… Maybe you should see some sort of professional counselor to help. You shouldn't have to do this alone."

"I'm not doing this alone… I'm doing this with you… If you'll stay with me."

"I'm not going _anywhere_." He relaxed a bit, hugging Yuki's arm around him.

"Good… I have been seeing a counselor for years now, off and on. That is where I was going all of those times you wondered where I was… I have taken medication for depression, and other things. They increased my dosage just before I left because things were getting worse for me… I started to think of suicide."

"Yuki…_No_…" He whined, brow furrowing.

"I think the medication made things worse. I had such horrible headaches… I couldn't concentrate… Nose bleeds… Everything tasted bad… I saw a doctor while I was in New York who gave me something else and it cleared my head up a lot. It helped me to remember too."

"That's good… isn't it?"

"It is. I did a good job of suppressing the memories. I think I will need more constant counseling for a while. I was referred to another counselor here… It might help you to understand if you come with me."

"I will." He nodded, squeezing Yuki's hand, "Whatever you need… Just ask."

"I need to tell you why…" He stopped.

"Tell me, Yuki… _Please_. No matter what it is, I want to know _everything_."

"You always asked me… I think you might not really want to know."

He listened to Yuki's mellow, even voice laboring through the painful tale of his youth, the trauma he had endured at 16. It was heart wrenching, hearing the details and knowing how it had been festering inside of him for so long. All Shuichi had known before--or rather had the hint of--was that Yuki had killed someone when he was younger. Now he knew that it was more than one person and the reasons why. Yuki didn't censor a thing, nothing was left to his imagination any more. It was all he could do to keep from throwing up, sobbing, screaming… He just lay there like a rock, his heart pounding, eyes wide, hugging Yuki's arm tightly around him… Yuki's hold on him not slacking either.

"…I tried to distance myself from life, really. I didn't want to trust anyone, be close to anyone... Just decided to be alone… and then there was you… You wouldn't leave me be. All of those feelings... All of those memories that I had tried to bury were digging their ways out of my head. The want for trust but the fear of betrayal. The want for love but feeling empty. Sick inside." He stopped at last.

Shuichi gulped, waiting to hear if there would be more, but there was just silence. He hadn't imagined anything even _close_ to this… and if he was feeling this upset just from hearing about it, he couldn't imagine what Yuki… No, _Eiri_… was feeling. Opening up after all of those years.

He took a deep breath and released his death-grip on Eiri's arm then turned over, facing him now, looking into a hollow expression, "I will _never_ betray you. I _love_ you. I will go with you _every_ day you go to counseling. I will do whatever I have to, whatever you need for me to… Yuki was a _horrible_ person… What he put you through… it's unforgivable. You don't have to suffer from that any more… If I had known, I _never_ would have called you by that name."

"I will never use it again… but it doesn't hurt me when you call me that. You've always spoken to me with affection and honesty and some times frustration... Some times too loudly." He smiled slightly.

"Sorry…"

"You are a good person, Shuichi. I have trouble trusting myself with believing that because I have been so wrong before… but it is getting easier the more strange things you do in order to follow me around… I am still surprised you followed me to New York."

"I would follow you farther, but I'm not sure there's much farther you could go."

"I won't leave you again unless you tell me to." He kissed Shuichi warmly, "I told you once, before I was ready to ever promise such a thing, that I would be yours… I want to be ready, but I don't know if I can ever be the person you want me, or need me, to be. I just don't know right now…"

"I have no idea what you think I need that's so tough." He tried a little smile, "I just want to be with you, to be happy with you, for you to be happy with me."

Eiri nodded, "The problem is, I don't know what is going to happen to me over the course of the next few weeks, months… years." His expression was fading again, growing darker, "I've treated you like shit, and the things I've put _you_ through have been unforgivable. There's nothing I can do to take that back. There's no apology that I can make that will be adequate."

"I never asked for an apology. You don't have to take anything back."

"But I _want_ to… I really do want to."

"Then that's more than enough of an apology for me… Okay?"

"All right… It won't be easy for a while…and I have no right to ask you to put up with me any more…"

"Shut _up_." He whined, "I _forgive_ you, already. It hasn't been easy all along. Doesn't mean it's not worth it… I think that it will actually be easier now in a lot of ways, because I think you actually _want_ to be here with me now… Eiri… I'm not going _anywhere_. I'm so _glad_ you came home." He squeezed close, stroking his soft golden hair and snuggling his face against Eiri's cheek, "So glad…"

"So am I… I never thought I would feel glad to be back in Japan…" He hugged Shuichi in silence for a while, feeling his tensed muscles starting to slip their knots one by one, "Hey… I saw a bit of one of your concerts on satellite. You've done really well."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks… Umm, are you hungry? I'm totally starved."

"Very."

"Okay! I can cook for you!" He shifted away a little, smiling at Eiri's look of disgust at the notion.

"No. Your cooking is _awful_. We're going out."

"That's not very nice…"

"I know. That's why we're going out."

"You're so mean to me." He sighed and then his face broke out into a full grin, "It's so good to have you home!! Yay!" He pounced on Eiri, kissing him and biting his ear.

"Hey! Don't try and kill me all at once!" He struggled for freedom as the pillows went flying.


	6. Night Out

**Chapter Notes** – It's been a while! Hopefully there are still people interested in this line

**Reviews** – Thank you much, to those who took the time to leave a note. Looking for 4 new reviewers before the next chapter goes up! Complain about my style. I can take it…

**Dedication – To my mother.** Thanks for always making me 'look it up in the dictionary'. You gave me my love of words and books. I'll keep on writing and hope that you'll be able to somehow read it all. You left too soon, and I will miss you so much…

* * *

Shuichi was excited to be out with Eiri again, walking toward the nearby street where a bunch of restaurants were clustered. It was chilly out but a pretty decent night, especially since there were no reporters around to hound them. Tonight was one of their nights off that he had bargained with the media for a while back. He was glad it was working out still and they were able to have some peace and quiet every once and a while.

Eiri rummaged in his coat pocket for his packet of cigarettes only to find it empty, "Damn…"

"Corner store?" Shuichi smiled up at him.

"I suppose…" He grumbled and they changed direction slightly.

"Welcome back, Shu-can!" The girl behind the counter cheered upon their entry.

"Thanks! It's _great_ to be home again."

"It has been super quiet since you've been gone. Usually the whole neighborhood is thick with reporters."

"Hope you enjoyed the vacation. It's likely to start up again soon." He shrugged.

"That's okay. We get a lot of business from it anyway. What can I get you?"

"Oh… Ummm…" He looked toward Eiri.

"Cigarettes." He said, scowling at the girl as usual.

"I wasn't talking to _you_." She scowled right back.

"Why don't you get bent, sister? Try doing your job. Give me my smokes."

She made a face and turned back to Shuichi, "So anyhow… I really _loved_ your Tokyo concert! It was _awesome_."

"Cool. I'm really glad."

"Hey!" Eiri barked and they both winced, "How about a little service, you?"

"I have a name you know." She glared back at him again.

"Yeah yeah… Wicked witch of the corner store. Now fork over the smokes!"

Kiko looked at Shuichi, "You want me to sell him cigarettes?"

"What's _he_ got to do with it??"

"Settle down there, blondie! I'm talking to Shuichi!"

"Guys… do you really have to do this _every_ time?" Shuichi sighed, at least glad that the girls working here didn't hit on Eiri unrelentingly like the rest of the female population. They would much rather give him a hard time, "Yes, he can have cigarettes."

"All right then." She leaned over and grabbed a pack, slapping them on the counter, "Here's another pack of nails for your coffin. Pay up."

He slapped some money on the counter, grabbed the pack and headed back out the door to go have one.

"Aww, give him a break, Kiko. He's having a rough day or two… or more…"

"Yeah, well… Every day is a rough day with that guy. Do you think his face would shatter if he smiled?" She laughed.

"He smiles plenty. Really. You two just love to fight."

"It's fun. He's a good challenge… Hey, do you think you could get him to autograph this for me?" She rummaged around then slapped a copy of 'Cool Blue' down on the counter.

"Whaa… You're reading one of his books??" Shuichi was stunned.

"Yeah, of course. He's kinda a dick in person, but _yow_… the guy can _write_…" She fanned her face, pretending to swoon.

"Seriously?? I never would have imagined you'd have anything to do with him!" He laughed.

"There's a reason the guy's famous. I've actually read all of his novels."

"I never would have guessed… Wow… But I think he might write something unfit to read in your book…" He shrugged sheepishly.

"Oooh… I could be the only owner of an Eiri Yuki insult-ograph." She laughed, "I could sell it on the internet for big bucks… Well, maybe some year." She put the book away, "So… Did you need anything?"

"Nah, we're on our way out to get dinner. I'm sure we'll be back soon though. Have a good night!"

"You too!"

He hurried out the door and fell into step with Eiri, "You really have to try harder with her and her sister…"

"Chh… The only time that chick's not riding her broom she's trying to hit me with it."

"I think you _enjoy_ fighting with her and Hana."

"Maybe…"

"Hey, E…Ei… Umm…" He stopped talking.

"Huh? What's going on over there?"

"It's _really_ okay to call you by your first name?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I dunno… It just feels so… _sacred_ or something."

Eiri chuckled, "You've known me for almost a year now. It's still a big deal?"

"It is to me." He nodded, "So you're sure it's okay?"

"I'm positive. It's just the crap name my parents saddled me with… and you said you wouldn't call me Yu—"

"Don't say it!" He covered his ears.

"Would you rather start calling me by my family name, Uesugi?"

His arms dropped to his sides again, "Well, no… It's kinda hard to say and it's not really cute at all…"

"It really isn't." He agreed, "At least I didn't get stuck with my brother's name. Poor sucker…"

"Your sister got a normal name."

"And that's all that's normal about her." He smirked, "It's really fine."

"Okay…"

"Try it."

"Umm…"

"Not even close."

"It's gonna take me some time to get used to. That's all… What about your fans?"

"They'll get over it. Or not. I guess I'll find out soon enough. I don't really care one way or the other. I'll probably have to live in limbo between both for a while."

"Yeah… Oh! Hey, can we have Italian?? I could eat about ten pounds of those bow tie pasta things right now."

"Sounds like a plan."

Eiri had his first cigarette in a restaurant in a long time and enjoyed it thoroughly. Shuichi was going on at length about the tour and Eiri just sat back and listened to his enthusiasm. At least he wasn't walking on eggshells around him now. Shuichi was very resilient and he didn't seem to be letting all the drama of the situation get to him, but rather he made more of his own.

"… The only problem is that now I have to start working on more songs… They want us to release a new CD within 6 months…" He leaned forward, his forehead hitting the table.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm just afraid I won't come up with anything. You said yourself that I stink at writing."

"You do… but just enough to write songs that people love. You need more confidence instead of just writing to prove me wrong. You have some potential, I suppose…"

"Really?" He sat up again, "Really _really_?"

"Don't get too excited." He warned, trying to fend off an outburst.

"I'm trying not to… That was almost a compliment!"

"Mmh… I would like to write a song for you."

"Really??" He squeaked with a big grin.

"Why did I bring this up now?" Eiri's hand went to his forehead.

"Are you just mocking me? Or are you being honest with me?" Shuichi peered at him across the table.

"I am being honest."

"Wow… Uh… _Why_?"

"It is something I was thinking about while I was in New York… after you left. So I started writing something…"

"You _did_? Can I _see_ it?" His eyes were enormous in his face, the tide was just barely being contained.

"When we get home."

"You have it with you now?"

"… No…" The hesitation gave him away.

"You're so _lying_!" He jumped up from his seat and tried to search Eiri, getting fended off and finally restrained, pulled into his lap.

"Control yourself." He said, "You're drawing too much attention."

"Oh…" He noticed everyone in the restaurant was looking at them, "Hehh… Hi!" He waved his restrained hand as much as he could, "You _could_ just give it to me and not be so cruel."

"You could learn to calm down. I think we're even."

"_Please_?"

"No. Go sit down or you'll never get to see it."

"Fine…" Shuichi resumed his seat, "Please, _please_?"

"Shu…" He said, calming him down from using his name in an affectionate way.

"Sorry. I'll wait." He huffed.

"It's personal. I don't want you to read it here."

"Okay." He nodded, "I'm just curious."

"I couldn't tell." Eiri's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"I could be _more_ excited if you like." Shuichi smiled neatly in response.

"No, I wouldn't." He smirked.

There was a beep to his phone then so he fished for it in his pocket, "Oh… Hiro." He smiled at the text message, "He says he woke up and went directly to Kyoto to see Ayaka. Her family is furious."

"Good. It's good for them to be furious. They will be even more furious when they marry." He drank his beer then held up the glass, "And even I will dance at their wedding."

"There's no part of you that's jealous?"

"None. I am relieved that she has found someone that is not an obligation. I am relieved that I have found someone…"

"Someone who loves you and not your fame." He smiled and closed the phone.

"True… Ayaka is a good person but from a conservative family. Hiroshi has a good heart, but a much less conservative life. I think they will be good for each other."

"I think so too."

Eiri looked up behind Shuichi quiet pointedly then, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Shuichi turned around, "Seguchi-san!"

"I only want to talk… Congratulations on your successful tour, Shindo-san."

"Thank you…"

"Eiri…"

"How the hell did you track me down here?"

"The media is all over your return, but from a rather oddly respectful distance. There was just a picture of you two in this very restaurant on the news." He smiled, "I saw it on the TV in the limo so I had the driver change direction…"

"Aah… Fantastic. It's started already." He huffed and crushed out his cigarette.

"Could I have a private word with you, Eiri?"

"No. You need to leave me alone. There will be no private word… I appreciate that you tried to do what you felt was right, but it wasn't. I remember everything now. It will take time for me to recover, but I will. You may tell my sister that I am home and that I am doing well. If she wishes to see me, she may come to _our_ home. You are not welcome for the time being. I hope that you will not seek any retribution by harming Shuichi's career… You cannot control _everything_, Touma."

Seguchi smiled still, never wavering as was his way, "I am sorry you feel this way, yet I understand. I accept responsibility, but I think you are wrong to punish me for only wanting the best for you."

"Despite your efforts, I do have the best for me. I am fine. I am home. I am with Shuichi. That will not change. No matter what you or my family thinks."

"You upset your sister, Eiri."

"I always have. That is nothing new. Now leave."

"As you wish. Excuse me." He turned and walked away.

"Amazing…" Shuichi shivered.

"What is?" Eiri took out another cigarette and lit it.

"I'm just amazed by your defending me… From someone who you've known longer too."

"I have known him long enough to know that he can be very manipulative behind his innocent smile. I won't let him hurt your career… Not that I believe he would at this point. You are too popular and profitable for NRG. He cannot touch you without ending his own career."

"You really think so?"

"Yes… Just be cordial in your dealings with him and if you feel upset by his behavior do not wait to tell me so."

"All right." He nodded, "Thank you."

"Not necessary."

"You'll even stand up for me when your family pressures you to get married again?"

"I will tell them I am only marrying one person. Eventually they will get the idea and leave us alone."

"I will look _beautiful_ in white!" He grinned.

"Shut up." He smiled in that very real way that made Shuichi melt, "You definitely shouldn't wear white anyway."

"Mean…"

Now Eiri's phone buzzed and he looked at it, frowned and put it away on mute.

"Who now?"

"Mika. Touma has already filled her in as fast as possible. They are quite the team…"

"I guess we won't have happy family holidays any time soon."

"No. Or peace." He looked around, people still looking their way and talking, "Maybe it's time to move to a new neighborhood."

"But I _like_ this place. It's closer to the studio, to the subway, there's a nice movie theater down the street and a grocery store and an arcade around the corner… Do you really hate it?"

"No… It's going to be strange no matter where we go, I suppose. I should just get used to it. I have my own fame and you have yours. The two at the same restaurant table in a neighborhood that is usually quiet, draws even more attention."

"And your next book is due out soon too, right? Are you nearly done? With everything that's been going on… I bet you're behind schedule."

"I have some work to do but I've told my editor that it will be longer than expected in arriving. The publisher is aware too. There is no rush… Are you tired?"

"Wide awake."

"Then after dinner, let's go see what's playing at the movie theater you love so much."

"Yeah."

Later, at the theater, he sat in the dark with Eiri, just enjoying the peace of the moment. Holding his hand and leaning on him. The family would take time to sort out. Their lives would too. For a change though, he was confident about things. There was no longer that feeling of worry that Eiri would be leaving him or kicking him out. They were in it together for the long run. At home Eiri had another smoke and presented him with a folded piece of paper.

"Do not be too harsh." He said and sat down on the sofa nearby.

Shuichi read it in amazement, glad that he had waited until they were home. It made him cry.

"I can't sing this…" He sniffled.

"No?"

"No… But I _will_ hold it in my heart forever. Thank you for this. It's _beautiful_." He wiped his eyes.

"It's all true…" He said quietly.

"I know… I _love_ you Eiri Uesugi."

"I love you, Shu… Let's start again. So I can be nice to you this time."

"No… I don't want to start again. I'm fine with everything… Because you're here with me at last."

Eiri put out the cigarette and sat closer to him, Shuichi curling into his arms and crying wholeheartedly.

"I missed you so _much_…"

"I missed you too. You can stop missing me now."

"I'm _trying_."

After a while of his trying to get himself under control again Eiri's phone buzzed on the coffee table, a reminder tone instead of a message.

"What's that?" He gulped.

"I forgot… I have an interview tomorrow."

"An interview?"

"Yes. Morning Tokyo was trying to get me to go on before I left. I agreed to tomorrow, knowing I would be back."

"Should I go with you?"

"You need to rest. You may want to get up in time to watch, however."

"I never watch that show."

"You're lazy and it's on too early, that is why." He shifted and got up.

"Do you have to go to bed _now_?" He complained, having gotten very comfortable there.

"Soon… I have something else for you." He went to his luggage where it was still sitting in the closet by the door and lay the bigger piece down, unzipping it.

"What, a tourist NY T-shirt? Suuu-fenir?"

"No." He produced a plastic bag with English writing and musical notes on it, coming back to the sofa and looking down on Shuichi, "I know it's none of my business to make suggestions about your career… You can tell me to keep out of it and I will. If you want to know my thoughts, I will share them. Here…" He gave the bag over to Shuichi's hands and he looked inside quickly, wondering what Eiri was meaning related to this souvenir.

"CDs…"

"English language music." He sat down again, "It is what is popular in the U.S.A. now in pop and electronica and alternative."

"Wow… This is so cool. Thank you!"

"Welcome." He kept quiet while Shuichi went through them, trying to read the covers and band names, "I forgot… I don't have a CD player. Only MD." He frowned.

"My sound system has both. You can record them to MD."

"You're going to let me use your _stereo_?" He melted, "You really _do_ love me."

"Don't break it or I won't love you very much…"

"I won't!… So… What do you mean by this? Are you trying to tell me that I should give up because we'll never be as good as these bands?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Are you sure you want my opinion?"

"Yeah I do!"

"All right… I am not sure where you want to go with your career, but it seems aimed at replacing Ryuichi Sakuma as the top of J-pop singers."

"I would love to be as good as him some day." He nodded.

"Is that all?"

He shrugged, "I guess I thought that was as good as it could get."

"No confidence…" He shook his head.

"Maybe not. You think I can do better?"

"I know I will regret saying this later… I am trying to tell you that you are just as good as any of the bands on these CDs. That you can be more than just a Japan-only band, if you want to… But you have to do a few things differently."

"Like what?"

"Release music that Americans can understand. Not even Ryuichi could make it work over there. If you can do that, you will have surpassed him and NRG. From there, you can go anywhere. You will be a world band."

He blinked, absorbing what Eiri was telling him.

"You really think that? That I could do that?"

"I believe you are a very good singer. I believe your band works with you well. The public is fascinated by you. Where you want to go is your decision."

He nodded again, looking at the collection of CDs, "I don't know nearly enough English to write for an American audience."

"I do…"

He looked up, shocked, "Are you actually offering to _help_?"

"I am… I can write for you or at least help you by editing... You will have to convince your band-mates that this is a good idea. I suspect they do not like me so much…"

"Eiri… That's so _nice_ of you."

"It would be a new challenge for me to write lyrics." He shrugged slightly, "I want you to do well."

"It would be _wonderful_ to work with you… I think I'm _dreaming_."

"Don't start to cry again…" He gave Shuichi a friendly shove so he toppled over amongst the CDs.

"This is better than all of my dreams. Wow… I really would think I was dreaming except for the CD that's jabbing into my side right now!"

"I'm leaving before you soak the sofa." He got up and wandered off toward the bedroom.

"Thank you, Eiri!!" He shrieked after him, watching his shoulders hitch up from the volume before he rounded the corner.

He got up from the sofa and slid over to the stereo cabinet that he had been forbidden to even look at, checked it over for controls and put in a CD then rummaged in his things for a blank MD, putting it in to copy. He used the headphones to listen, not wanting to annoy Eiri while he was winding down for the night. There he lay on the floor, absorbing the different sounds and voices. Even though most of the words made no sense it all seemed to flow together beautifully. This one band was much better than Grasper, worlds better than his own band. More polished, the studio work was very tight and professional. He wondered how Eiri could possibly think that they could get that good. Maybe he just had that much confidence in his own writing skills.

After a while he felt a hand on his chest and opened his eyes, looking up to see Eiri kneeling there and smiling down on him. It was such a warm feeling to be there, to know that Eiri wanted to partner with him. To help. He took off the headphones.

"Good?" He asked.

"_Very_… I really do appreciate this." He reached up and touched his cheek, "I love you…"

"Shu…" He joined Shuichi there on the floor, embracing him slowly for a long while, then breaking it off somewhat reluctantly at last, "I have to get some sleep."

"Will it annoy you if I come to bed now? I don't want to keep you awake."

"I'll be fine. Come on."

He got ready for bed, washing up in the bathroom, noticing the container of pills on the counter with English writing on it. He picked it up and sighed, worried… Then just gave up and went to bed, climbed in slowly, trying not to disturb Eiri who already looked asleep… but he was still awake after all. Eiri moved over and hugged him. More affection, unforced, no games, no teasing… Shuichi started to tremble.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry… I should go sleep on the sofa." He tried to get up but was held.

"No… Stay… Why are you shaking? Tell me…"

"I'm just so happy. So _happy_." He wept and Eiri held him until he fell asleep.


	7. Interview & Inspiration

**Chapter notes** - This chapter's up sooner than I expected to have it done. I was given an extra shove to get going by one very nice note from a reader. I hope you'll find that this was wroth your writing time ;) It's a bit on the long side, but not a bad read.

**Please enjoy And if you're enjoying this, read the back-story - _Remix, The Beginning of the New Ending_ ****. It'll help you understand the coffee cup reference in this chapter !**

* * *

In the morning, he woke up after Eiri had already gone. He looked at the clock and vaulted out of bed, running out of the bedroom and skidding across the living room floor to the TV to turn it on. Fortunately Eiri hadn't come on yet but they were making a big deal about him being there. He ran into the kitchen now and got what was left of the coffee Eiri had made earlier, realizing that there was next to nothing to eat in the place.

"We need to go shopping…" He told the empty cabinet that was staring him in the face.

Out in the living room he heard Eiri being announced so he went running back, flopping onto the sofa and smiling at seeing him there, glad he didn't look tired from being kept up that night. It was a fan segment, so they were mostly going to be asking him questions submitted by his admirers through the Morning Tokyo website. They started by congratulating him on the outstanding sales of his most recent novel then inquired when another would be out.

"I began this novel during the time that Cool Blue was being printed for release and so I thought that it might be ready by this spring… However, several things have come up in the last short while that have changed things. Now it may be Summer to early Fall before it reaches the shops."

"I'm sure your fans will be willing to wait, Yuki-sensei. They are all very keen on your work."

"I hope they will be patient with me and I am grateful for their continued enthusiasm, especially given the very public changes in my life." He bowed his head slightly, graciously.

TV-Eiri made Shuichi grin. He was so formal and peaceful, professional. Every hair was in place and he was wearing some of his expensive designer clothing, shirt tucked in and mostly buttoned for a change. He was all class. It was no wonder that he had gotten around so much with that kind of public image…

"From what we have been reading, your fans are simply curious about your involvement with Shindo-san from Bad Luck. They are supportive of you in this."

"Yes. I was surprised when my publisher told me that sales had actually increased after the announcement of our involvement."

"The fans are also curious why you didn't go to follow the tour that Bad Luck just completed."

"There were things that I needed to do that could not have been anticipated or put off. Shindo-san… Shuichi knows that I supported his efforts whether or not I happened to be along for the ride. I am pleased for him that it went so well and that he is home again, resting."

Shuichi sighed at Eiri's correction from formality to a more affectionate reference to him.

"Would you say that your relationship with Shindou-san is the reason for your delay?"

"It is one of the reasons, but certainly not the only. I have changed my mind on a number of things involving the piece itself. It will be the first to be released in the USA, for example."

"How exciting!"

He nodded, "This adds a layer of complication to things. While my other novels have not been released in English, fans of the work have offered translations over the web to audiences in the USA and UK and Australia. I have also heard that there have been translations into French and German spotted but I have not seen them myself. I am complimented by this, rather than being pressed to legal action as some would want. It is a flattering thing that people enjoy my work enough to go through the difficult work of translation, and then further that there are audiences in other countries who are interested enough to read these translations. This time… I would like to do the translation myself so that I can be sure that the story is told in the way I intended."

"How interesting. You will write it _twice_, in essence."

"Correct."

"In which language first?"

"It is already started in Japanese but now I am following over in English. There will be three editors, one of whom I have worked with on all of my previous work, one of whom is native Japanese with English training, the other the opposite."

"You're being very careful."

"Trying just to be precise. My English is quite good, but there are subtleties that can easily be missed and cultural differences to account for." He took a casually elegant sip from the glass of water on the table beside him.

"Is that the reason for your recent trip to New York City perhaps?"

"No, but I did find the one of the editors while I was there."

"It is rumored that Shindou-san joined you there before the tour."

"He did just briefly. I do regret that I could not return in time for the tour but I did manage to catch part of one concert on Satellite."

"What did you think?"

"Very well done." He nodded again.

"That brings us to another fan question. Which of Bad Luck's songs is your favorite?"

"Nn… I cannot really say. I am not so much a fan of pop music, but their songs are well composed and energetic."

"So… you would not call yourself a fan of the band?"

"Only of the people and their efforts."

"Then… which of your novels is Shindou-san's favorite?"

A smile came to his lips and he chuckled, "None. He hasn't read any of my work that I know of."

Suddenly Shuichi felt guilty. He hadn't actually read anything that Eiri had published even though they had been together for a while… On and off, he reminded himself. He had kept Eiri company while he was working though. At least Eiri had come to a few of his concerts and read his lyrics enough to tear them to shreds verbally.

"I should have made an effort… I didn't even think… Everything has happened so quickly…" He lamented.

"This is _very_ strange. You are not fans of one another's reasons for fame…" She continued.

"No. I suppose we're not. They are jobs that we do… What does your husband do for work?" He asked of the hostess interviewing him.

"He is an accountant."

"Are you an accountant? Do you like accounting?"

"No." She laughed, "I see what you mean."

"I am a fan of Shuichi as a person." He explained, "It was by chance that we met and had nothing to do with either of our numbers of appearances in the media."

"Sounds very _romantic_… A chance meeting. Love at first sight perhaps?"

"It wasn't romantic at all, as a matter of fact… I argued with him, insulted him and his lyrics. He set out to prove me wrong though." He smirked.

"Yuki-sensei! I am shocked that the master of romance writing would meet someone through insult and argument!"

"One never knows how life will unfold… And I would like to say too that this new novel will be published under my birth name instead of my pen name, which I will no longer be using. From here forward I will be Eiri Uesugi."

"Oh? Why the sudden change?"

"It is time to put aside the foolishness of youth. That is all I will say."

"Will Shindou-san be changing his name too?"

Shuichi gulped his breath, realizing the insinuation and seeing a slight color coming to Eiri's face as he got her meaning too.

"While I understand what you are getting at, I will only say… Whatever our names may be is not an issue… His famous outburst is true. I am his." He shrugged slightly and Shuichi grinned enough to split his face open.

"I love you, Eiri!!" He shrieked, clapping for him along with the studio audience.

They took some calls from fans who asked a number of other questions to embarrass him, including whether or not his romance novels would not be related to male and female couples any longer, and a fan request for him to write a song for Bad Luck... Shuichi got an idea and picked up his cell phone, calling in… Surprised to get through. Maybe it was because every single caller so far had been female and they wanted some variety.

"Our next caller is from right here in Tokyo… Please ask your question!"

"Na, Eiri… There's nothing in the apartment to eat. Will you pick up breakfast on the way home or should I meet you there to go out?" He grinned proudly, watching Eiri frown at him through the television, realizing who was talking to him.

"Shuichi…" He grumbled, "You are calling to ask for _breakfast_??"

"I had a valid question that only you could answer." He laughed and the studio audience started to erupt with applause and excitement.

"Hang up the phone and come down then."

"Okay! Bye bye." He hung up and fortunately they went to commercial while they contained the hysterical crowd.

Shuichi hurried to get cleaned and changed quick then ran down to get the subway to the studio to meet Eiri. There was a lot of news media there that morning, but he managed to run by fast enough to get to the security guards before they noticed who he was. He waited in the green room until Eiri was done and came to collect him.

"Hi." He smiled and held up a peace sign.

"You nearly caused a riot in the studio." Eiri said, frowning in his direction.

"Sorry. I'm _starved_. We really need to go to the grocery store."

"You should apologize to the host, idiot."

"Not necessary." She came in behind Eiri, "The studio manager tells us that our ratings are through the roof so they're not too upset by the above-average excitement in the audience. Congratulations on such a successful tour, Shindou-san…and thank you for sharing your success with us."

"Thanks and welcome."

"Now you might get your breakfast." She laughed.

"If Eiri's not too mad at me I might." He looked up at Eiri as he approached his seat on the sofa, trying to look innocent.

"I'm not mad. You have your own way of expressing yourself." He put a hand into Shuichi's hair, tilting his head from side to side, "I'll punish you later."

"Yay. Be nice, I only get one more day to rest before going back to work."

"We both have to."

"I hope you hurry, Uesugi-sensei. I'm very much looking forward to this next novel too." She bowed to him.

"So am I." He smiled, "Come on, you. Let's feed you before you cause any more problems."

They escaped through the service entrance and found breakfast near by.

"That was a _really_ great interview." He complimented.

"I hope you weren't offended by anything I said."

"Not a bit. You said a lot that was very wonderful. I'll try to keep from bothering you too much while you're working. In _two_ languages!"

"You don't have to be impressed."

"But I _am_. That's just _amazing_..."

"What are you going to do with your free time?"

"Bother you." He grinned.

"That comes with the territory… Besides that?"

"Listen to those CDs… I want to be able to say something intelligent to everyone on Thursday when we meet at the studio."

"Good luck with that…" He scoffed.

"Mean…" And smiled along with Eiri, "Will you come with me?"

"Nn?"

"To the studio on Thursday."

"I am not sure I would be welcome."

"I'm welcoming you. I don't think they'll believe me on my own. Maybe they'll think I've inhaled glue for saying you will help… You _did_ say you would help… Right? Or was I dreaming?"

"I will offer whatever I am asked to in order to help make your career what you want it to be."

"You'd actually write for me?"

"Yes… I will also open a door for the band if it is allowed…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You can't become an international band with NRG Pro backing you. You'll need a larger backing."

"Keep talking…" He leaned forward.

"My publishing house is affiliated with Synergy Corp. You will notice that almost every band that has gotten out of Nippon has gone through Synergy."

His eyes almost popped out of his head, "S… _Synergy_?"

"Yes."

"You have the kind of faith in me to do _that_?"

"I believe you can be whatever you want to be. All I will do is open the door. You will all have to walk through it together… NRG's USA tour was not well received and you will notice that shortly thereafter they disbanded. If you do this, there may be no going back."

He nodded, still staring at Eiri, "I think I just _drank_ a bottle of glue…"

Eiri smirked and lit a cigarette, "Then don't kiss me until you brush your teeth…"

"Okay…"

He sat frozen for a while, just thinking about everything that had been offered to him in the last 24 hours… It was huge.

Eiri raised an eyebrow at him after a while, "There is smoke… coming out of your ears…" He said.

"I can feel the burning!" He squeaked.

"Settle down and eat your breakfast."

He managed to finish eating, then was guided home where he sat down and kept thinking about things. Eiri left him alone and went to his office to go back to his laptop and start ticking away for the first time in a long while. He had left it behind in his haste to get to New York. Shuichi had left everything as it had been when he departed so it would be as he liked it when he returned… He stood in the doorway eventually, watching Eiri work. Finally he sat back from his desk and looked over at his audience.

"You're thinking too loud."

"Sorry." He blinked, it finally dawning on him… Eiri's novel would be released in the US… He was opening a door to the US for Shuichi too… So that maybe they could go together? He smiled at last.

"Ding…" Said Eiri and he went back to typing.

"You're very funny."

"I have to go out in a bit… Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure… Where?"

"Hospital, bank, auto shop."

"Auto shop?"

"My car is done being repaired."

"It was broken? I wondered why it wasn't in the car port… What happened to it? Someone look at it wrong and scratch it?" He joked.

"I ran it off the road." He said very matter-of-factly.

"Whaa??" He went over and leaned on the desk, "How did you do that? Why didn't you tell me?? Were you hurt??"

"Just a bruise… I didn't want to worry you."

"Did someone run into you??"

"No… I just ran it off the road into an underpass." He looked up, "It won't happen again."

"Was… that you feeling _suicidal_?" He gulped.

"It was me on too much medication. Don't worry."

"Don't _worry_?! Of course I'm going to worry!!"

"This… is exactly why I didn't tell you before."

"Eiri! This is serious!"

"I know it is. I didn't want to make it more serious, however."

"You're _sure_ it's all right for you to drive now?"

"So says the doctor. I've been on this new medication for a while now and it seems to be settling in. I didn't drive while I was in New York."

He gulped again, torn between worrying and questioning and just letting it go, not making it in to a huge issue for Eiri to tolerate along with everything else he had been dealing with.

"You know… maybe you should be medicated too." He said and smiled slightly.

"Maybe…" Shuichi relaxed, "Promise that you will tell me if you _ever_ feel like that again."

"I will."

"I'm sorry that being with me makes you need medication." He bowed his head.

"I was on it long before you came along and stirred up my brain. It's not your fault. Don't ever think that it is."

"All right… I'll go with you."

"To keep an eye on me."

"Yes. _And_ to be with you."

"Good. We'll leave at about 2, nn?"

"Okay…"

"Stop staring at me and go listen to some music. It will be better for you than worrying."

He nodded sullenly.

"Come here…"

He rounded the desk and half sat on it, Eiri looking up at him.

"Shuichi… I am alive and well now. Do _not_ spend time worrying about what is in the past. Look forward to the future."

"I do… I just feel shaky about things. Sometimes everything just seems so fragile and I want to wrap life up in pillows to keep it from breaking. I want to protect you and I _can't_."

"True. I am my own worst enemy, that is why."

"Will that ever change?"

"Probably not. I know myself the best so I can harm myself the best. It is the same for all people, really."

"Sounds like something from one of your books." He grumbled and folded his arms, looking away, then feeling the warmth of Eiri's hand sliding across his leg.

"How would you know? You've never read one."

"I know… I feel _horrible_ about that." Again he hung his head.

"I don't. Maybe one day you will read something I've published. I'm not in a rush to have you know my work. It is nice that you are not a crazed fan."

"I should at least know some of your work. You know my music… Even if you _don't_ like it."

"J-pop is just not my style. But you're very good compared to what I've heard. You've truly mastered your genre."

"Thanks…" He smiled at the compliment.

"The next while will be like this. Difficult and emotional… Because we will be getting to know each other more than we have. We will be mending old wounds, trying to make things more real between us. It will be different than your chasing me constantly. This time I'm not going to run away."

"I am so glad about that…" He sighed, "I don't mind the highs and lows that come with it. I know things are changing now… You've been so patient with me."

"I will do my best to continue to be. It is different for me to have this happening. To try to be open to another person. I find I have to fight with myself a lot. It's easier now though… and you've been very patient with me as well. Beyond what any other human would have been. I appreciate that."

Shuichi nodded, trying to keep steady instead of crying again, "I never thought I might hear any of this from you… I hoped I would."

"Be careful what you hope for. You might get it."

"Good. I want more of it. No matter _how_ much I might have to cry on you."

"I had better buy a rain coat."

"And tall boots… An umbrella…"

"Scuba gear…"

Finally he gave up his worry and laughed, then reached out and stroked Eiri's cheek, "I do love you…"

"I know." He took Shuichi's hand, kissed his palm, "I love you too… Now go away so I can work a bit before we leave."

"Okay."

He wouldn't let it go at that, leaning down and kissing Eiri softly before he tore himself away to listen to some CDs. Again he lay on the floor, just absorbing the music, the different styles, voices… and the feeling of things coming together. It was like waiting for the other shoe to drop… That feeling of worried anticipation. Eiri's words and affections were reassuring but it still felt fragile because of all they had been through and all Eiri was still going through inside his head...

"I think I will write another song for you…" He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Even if you will think it sucks because I can't write to save my life."

Eventually Eiri was looking down at him, holding up a pad of paper, "It's time to go." It read.

"What?? I can't hear you!!" He pointed to his head, "Headphones!"

He got a swift boot for that one and laughed, getting up and shutting off the stereo.

"You haven't broken it yet. I'm shocked."

"I don't break _everything_ I touch."

"Just most things." He threw Shuichi his jacket.

"You know, you could let go of that one coffee cup I broke. That's such old news."

"I _liked_ that cup."

"I said I'd buy you a new one."

"Not possible. That was an ancient artifact from the family temple."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying… I stole it because it looked like a good coffee mug…" He winked and went out the door, Shuichi pursuing him and pulling the door shut.

"Eiri!! Shame!!"

"It was still good until you broke it."

"Oooh… I don't feel guilty at all! You shouldn't have taken that!"

"Uh huh…"

"Your father will be _furious_…"

"That is the least of his worries right now." He put his hand on Shuichi's far shoulder, pulling him close for the walk down the hall, "I think he is far more concerned now that I will not be breeding."

"Oh… Yeah… Hmm…"

"I can blame you for that and for the coffee mug. Father will love you even more."

"It's a shame you won't have children actually. They would be very handsome… Ugh, now I feel guilty all over again." He buried his face in his hands as they got into the elevator to go down.

"Good afternoon…" Eiri greeted some neighbors inside cordially and Shuichi blushed, dropping his hands from his face as the doors shut, "I'm sure you'll get over the guilt in time."

"I'm sure."

The neighbors were silent, just staring at them.

"Just as I am sure our neighbors will get used to us in time."

"Eiri…" He worried about their being antagonized.

"Very nice interview today, Yuki-san… I mean… Uesugi-san." One of the women offered.

"Thank you. I am glad you enjoyed it."

"It is just strange to see someone on TV in the morning and then in the elevator in the afternoon."

He nodded, "I hope everyone in the building will get used to it. Soon Shuichi will be far more famous than I."

"His blush is very cute!" One of the girls cheered.

"Gulp…" Shuichi smiled.

They took a cab to the hospital where Eiri dropped off a prescription note to be filled. Shuichi finally knew where he had been spending his time in therapy sessions, getting the tour while they waited.

"I thought you were seeing someone else."

"In a manner of speaking, I was… Just not like you were thinking."

"Sorry I didn't trust you."

"You had every reason not to… Does it bother you to be with someone… Defective?"

"You're not _defective_. I've never known anyone who had to take medication to be happy though."

"It doesn't make me happy. It keeps me from falling into depression and stress. Keeps my mind clear. That is all… _Writing_ makes me happy. My coffee mug _used_ to make me happy."

Shuichi punched him in the arm playfully, "Shut up already. I said I'm sorry."

"_You_ make me happy."

He smiled, "You make me happy too."

The nurse called Eiri back and gave him the pills, "Just follow the directions and if you have any problems please call."

"Thank you." He brought Shuichi away down the halls with him.

"This place seems very… High class."

"It is a good place to be if you have a public name and a private problem. Very confidential."

"Where next?"

"Bank."

"Ban-ku." He said in English.

"No. Bank. No uu… You are speaking Engrish."

"It's hard. My mouth doesn't want to move that way."

"At least Americans think that Japanese speaking Engrish is cute. You'll fit right in."

"I want to sound better than that."

"Practice. There are coffeehouses where you can meet Americans and practice speaking to them."

"I think I'll torture you first."

"Oh, good. I am _so_ lucky." He said in English.

"Na, how is that _easy_ for you to do? It's not fair."

"It takes work. We will get satellite and some DVDs so you can listen to Americans more."

He smiled at the encouragement. Eiri really seemed to want to take him along.

At the bank he had to wait while Eiri went into the vault with one of the staff. It wasn't too long before they were in a cab going to the car dealer.

"What did you do in there?"

"Dropped off a backup in my safe deposit box. If my computer ever catches fire or otherwise dies—perhaps from your looking at it wrong—I have backup copies to work from."

"That's smart."

"Yes… When I remember to do it."

"We need to go to the grocery store too."

"Anything to prevent another mid-interview phone call."

Shuichi was a little nervous about Eiri driving but stuck it out until they got to the grocery store then hugged him tightly.

"You drive very well!"

"I'm not stupid, just stressed."

"I know… Hey! I'll make you dinner tonight!" He jumped out of the car.

"No you won't!"

"Ya-ho!" He ran off toward the entrance.

"Hoo… Not 'ho'."

Inside the store Shuichi enjoyed the simplicity of gathering food and things for their home, annoying Eiri in the process as usual. He found Fujisaki in the aisles, oddly enough. He was looking tired.

"Fujisaki-san. What are you doing here?"

"Shindou-san… Hello." He smiled, "Getting food. I was staying with K… but I cannot get any sleep there and the dorms are full so Nakano-san said I could stay in his apartment while he's in Kyoto."

"K is noisy? I never would have guessed." He laughed at the joke.

"Sakuma-san has been over _every_ night… They are noisy _together_."

"Nn?"

"They are very strange together. I just want to _sleep_…" He shook his head.

"Well, Hiro's place is quiet. I know from living there myself!"

"Good. I will be extremely happy then." He spied Eiri passing further down, "You are together again."

"You bet! He was home when I got back from tour."

"I saw the interview this morning. He seems rather content."

"I think he is. I better go. I hope you get some rest! See you soon!"

"I hope so too."

"Ice cream! Eiri, we need ice cream! Red bean please!" Shuichi hurried off to catch up with Eiri and help with the chore at hand.

At home he unpacked everything and put it away, still threatening to make dinner. Eiri finally came over and clamped a hand over his mouth, at the same time hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek.

"Why would you want to do that to me? Nn? I want to _live_ now." His hand fell away, both arms hugging him.

"Eiri…"He sighed, "I just want to do nice things for you."

"Learn to cook better. You don't even boil noodles well."

"Ummh… I can microwave stuff!"

"Good for you. It takes a lot of skill to follow the directions on a box."

"Grrrr…"

It was quiet for the rest of the day, Eiri working and Shuichi making his way through the CDs, taking out his pad and marker to write down ideas. Eiri came out of his office in a few hours to find that Shuichi was still laying on the floor, this time on his stomach and writing away, headphones clamped firmly to his head. Instead of disturbing him then, Eiri went out for a smoke and to pick up take-out. Cooking didn't seem like a good idea for either of them at the moment. Just some relaxation. He came back to find that Shuichi was still hard at work, oblivious to his departure. He tapped on his side with the end of his foot, causing Shuichi to startle a bit, then he rolled over onto his back.

"Hi!" He took off the headphones, "I'm _starved_."

"Again… I got take out." He held up the bag.

"You did?" He blinked in surprise.

"I left about 20 minutes ago… You've been very focused."

"Yeah… I guess." He smiled, "We just went to the store and you got take-out?"

"I don't want to cook and you're no good at it… Seemed like the best thing to do. Come eat."

"You don't have to ask me twice." He put the stereo on pause and got up to join Eiri, stuffing himself full of udon, "I think you would be proud of me."

"How so?"

"I've really taken your advice to heart. I've got a lot of good ideas. I'm going to try and do some really hard work tomorrow so I have something to show everyone at the studio Thursday. That is good news for you too."

"Explain…"

"I'll stay out of your hair tomorrow so you can get some work done." He smiled.

"Exciting."

"You're coming with me Thursday." He added.

"If you insist."

"I do."

"I have an appointment with the new editor tomorrow, by the way. She will be coming over at noon so I will take her out for lunch."

"Don't make me jealous…" He frowned.

"I'm not trying to. You have no reason to be. It's simply a business lunch. You can come if you want. Chaperone."

"I'll trust you… but she better not be pretty."

"She is, actually."

"Eiri!"

"What? Should I lie? Doesn't mean I will be hitting on her. You live here, with me, the world knows we are together. You can be jealous?"

"Sure!"

"I'm flattered." He smirked, "It is strictly business. I promise."

"But women are _always_ hitting on you. It's unnerving…"

"I will wear a bag over my head from now on."

"I would appreciate that. Thank you." He bowed his head, which Eiri gave a swat, "Ow…"

"Weird kid..." He picked up the remote and turned on the evening news, once again their images showing up there, "You see?"

"See what?"

"The _world_ is now my chaperone. It was bad enough before… I never thought." He mused and lit a cigarette.

"Thought what?? I wish you would finish your thoughts…"

"That the public would encourage us. The majority seems to want nothing more than to see the two of us together. It's fascinating."

"I guess you're right."

"Don't worry, Shu… I couldn't even look at a woman without it being on the news these days."

"Good. Because you're _mine_."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Putting aside his empty noodle container, he took the fleece blanket off the back of the sofa and got comfortable with his head on Eiri's leg, watching the news and enjoying the feeling of closeness. Eiri's fingers were in his hair providing warmth and a scalp massage. He started to drowse but things were starting to bubble up in his mind as he relaxed.

"Eiri?"

"Nn?"

"Do you really think you could be happy with me? I mean… to stay together like married people. To make a life… Or would you always feel a little empty inside because you missed out on having kids and being with a woman?"

"Would _you_ feel empty?"

"You answer first."

"If I didn't think I could be happy with you, I wouldn't _be_ with you. I've never really wanted kids… and I've been with plenty of women in my life. It's not like I don't know what I'm missing… I would have been empty, in an arranged marriage to Ayaka… She is a good person, but I don't love her."

"I see…"

"And you?"

"I guess I've never really thought about it. I never thought that I would have a family of my own. It just wasn't something on my mind… The only one who ever made my heart beat is you. I just want to be with you. Always. There's no emptiness here."

"I am still getting used to that. It's a good feeling. But very new."

"Thank you…" He sighed and relaxed, "Can I ask… an awkward question?"

"Sure…"

"Is… umm… sex with me… okay? Do you like it?"

"I must. I keep coming back for more, don't I?"

"But… is it worse than with the women you've been with?"

"Well, speaking of awkward… It was a bit in the beginning, what with your being a virgin and all."

"Yeah…"

"You've learned a lot… You've trusted me a lot… I didn't want this to happen, you know. I didn't want to love kissing you and touching you so much… Being with you…" He stopped and Shuichi felt something, a tear splashing on his cheek.

"Eiri… " He looked up to the source of the tear and then sat up, kissing him softly, "Don't cry…"

"I didn't believe in love… Being with you is better than anything I've ever written. It hurts, it feels so good…." His arms surrounded Shuichi, holding him tightly, exhaling the words into his ear, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I will _never_ be empty with you..."

Those words burned in his soul… Words he had wanted to hear all along were coming from Eiri's lips like a hidden treasure now found. The other shoe didn't seem to be falling. Or maybe it didn't exist? Either way, Eiri proved that he enjoyed being with Shuichi that evening. He was sore from it, in fact. They lay silently afterwards, looking out the window together at the night and the city.

"Ow…" Shuichi said quietly and they both laughed.

"Sorry about that…" He kissed Shuichi's shoulder.

"I'm just not that bendy…"

"I guess not."

"Even less now, I think."

"Maybe with practice…"

"You're going to _kill_ me."

"I hope not. Go to sleep."

"Good night good night good night…"

"No singing."

"Mmh…"


	8. Inspriation & Aggravation

**Chapter Notes** – None, really! For those who are still sticking with the story, please enjoy it!

* * *

The morning brought more news about them… Or rather speculation. Eiri just shook his head and drank his coffee, trying to ignore the spectacle of Shuichi feeding himself, beside him on the sofa. He always ate like he was starved. Eiri changed the channel, but it was inescapable. They were on just about every morning news show.

"I think I'm getting sick of seeing myself in the news." He muttered.

"Mmph!" Gulp, "Yeah! I'm so sick of it, I can hardly look at you in person!" Shuichi took a break from shoveling eggs and toast into his mouth long enough to add his own input, then carried right on again.

"I guess I won't have to put your name on the lease then. When will you be leaving?"

"I'm _not_ leaving. You couldn't be so lucky!" He finished scraping the plate.

"All right… Then if you would be so kind, there is a packet of papers on the table by the door. Sign where it is indicated."

"Huh?"

"I had the association send up the lease to add your name. I forgot about it."

"Really?"

"There's been a lot of other things to think about." He shrugged.

"You're going to let me be on the lease with you??" He shrieked.

Eiri flinched from the volume, "Yes… That was the idea. You live here too. You should be equally as responsible for the place."

"I'm _official_…" He melted off the sofa onto the floor, "You and I! Bound by law!"

"Or the landlord-tenant act… Are you going to sign the papers or just lay there drooling?"

"Both!"

"When you get around to it, take it back down to the office too."

"I will!"

He admired their signatures together on the paper and then made it down to the office and back in record time.

"Yatta!!" He threw up his hands and Eiri pointed, "Huh?"

"Your phone is ringing, noisy."

"Oh…" He hurried to dig it out of his pocket, "Hiro! Hello! Are you having fun yet??"

"Yes and no."

"Then I am glad and sad. What's happening? Are you coming home tonight?"

"Yes… It seems that Ayaka's family and your boyfriend's family are plotting against us all."

"What do you mean?"

"We're not sure… But Ayaka overheard something last night when she went home that made her worried. So I wanted to call to give you a warning to expect something… I guess her father was talking to Yuki-san's father."

"What did they say??"

"They just seem to want to force the marriage."

"Whaaaat?? They can't!"

"That's what I say. Your boyfriend is _not_ marrying my girlfriend."

"Of course he's not!! I'll go there myself and remind them!!"

"Oh… Ayaka would like to talk to Eiri if he's around."

"NO!! HE'S NOT TALKING TO HER!"

"Shuichi, shut up and let her talk to him. They know their families best. It's not like she's going to beg him to go through with it, dummy."

"Fine…" He grumbled and went over to Eiri who was watching with curiosity, "Ayaka wants to talk to you. Your families are plotting."

"Are they…" He took the phone and mostly listened, his brow furrowing, "Don't worry about it. Let me talk to Nakano…… Nakano-san… You need to take a stand with her father if you want her. When they call us together next, and I know they will, you will come and you will _not_ back down. Her father appreciates a determined man. If we do not tell them as a group, with no possibility of any other chance, they will continue to make us all miserable. Decide if you are serious about her quickly… I see… Yes… I am glad for you… Good bye." He shut the phone with an exasperated sigh, "I am more than sick of this… Do you have a proper suit?" His scowl turned toward Shuichi.

"Huh? Not here… At my parent's house."

"Then you'll have to buy one or go home to get it."

"Why?"

"You're coming with me to Kyoto this weekend... I'm putting a _final_ end to this nonsense and Nakano-san will help. He asked Ayaka to marry him."

"He did?? Did she say yes?"

"She agreed." He nodded.

"That's great!"

"Now we need to make them understand that there is no chance for Ayaka and I to marry."

"I'll do it!"

"You'll be calm, composed and formal." He stated, "We are doing this the only way that it will be understood. _Seriously_… So will you buy one or go to your parent's house?"

"Maybe I should buy a new one. I think my other ones are pretty old… Not so formal as you might like."

He nodded, "Do what you feel is best."

"Help me go find one later." He sat down with Eiri, watching the annoyance-crease between his eyebrows deepening.

"All right."

"Don't get too mad…"

"Why not? I think I need to be mad right now." He scowled even more, taking out a cigarette, "The old man won't take a hint unless driven home with a truck… It's no wonder I'm half crazy. Chh…"

"Only half?" He smiled.

"Maybe a little more." His face seemed to lighten a bit.

"It's really very exciting, don't you think? Hiro is getting married! Maybe… No… He is." He decided, "We will convince them."

"Yes, we will."

"Right… I have work to do." He got up, kissed Eiri and went right back to concentrating on music.

When the editor arrived, Shuichi was engrossed in his keyboard and headphones so he didn't hear the buzzer or her entrance. She was nervous at meeting with Eiri and bowed to him over and over.

"Please… I need to be able to work with you, not worry too much about formality." He tried to offer the nervous young woman a calm face.

"It is just such an _honor_ to be chosen to work with you, Uesugi-sensei… And during such an exciting time in your career."

"I hope you will be challenged and grow as well."

"Thank you." She smiled and noticed Shuichi when he came out of the guest bedroom where he had his computer and keyboard set up. Yawning and stretching, with his MD ear buds buried in his ears, he was oblivious to the world around him as he headed for the kitchen, "He really _does_ live here…"

"Yes… Do you have any moral problem with that? I would like to get that out of the way immediately."

"Oh, no. I've been a fan of both of your work. I think you make an _adorable_ couple!"

"Do you? Hmm."

"Definitely. It was so _cute_ when he called you during your interview the other day. Was that planned?"

"No… Much of my life with Shuichi is not planned." He smirked and waved to get his attention as he made his way back in the other direction with a can of soda. "Come here." He beckoned.

"Oh, hi." He smiled and pulled out the earbuds.

"Shuichi, this is Aiko Narito. My new editor… One of them."

"Nice to meet you."

"I am _honored_, Shindou-san. I love your music." She bowed.

"Thank you!" He grinned.

"Are you working on another CD now?"

"Trying to. Writing is not my strong suit. I feel inspired today though!"

"Wonderful."

"We'll be back in a couple hours. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No, thank you! I am going to burn some noodles in a little while."

"Leave the windows open…"

"I don't want the fire department to come though… Nya… Bye bye."

He went right back to work, not having as hard a time as he thought he might at letting Eiri go out alone with a woman. She was very pretty, but Eiri was going to be taking _him_ to Kyoto on the weekend to face his family once and for all. _His_ name was gracing the paperwork for the apartment beside Eiri's… And after a pair of hours he jumped in surprise at Eiri coming up behind him and hugging him where he'd been sitting, burning his eyes by staring into his computer for too long.

"How did it go??" He inquired too loudly, Eiri pulling out the ear buds so he would be quieter.

"Very well. She thinks you're very cute by the way… I'm starting to get jealous…"

"Liar."

"Apparently she has been to a few of your shows and owns your CD."

"And all _your_ books…"

"True… But she's an aspiring writer herself so it makes sense that she reads a lot."

"What did you talk about for all this time?"

"Work. My writing style. How we would interact. There are three editors on this project so it will be a different task. Talked about confidentiality. It's very important to the publisher that my work remains unseen until the date of release… She did remark that she looks forward to working with a male writer that won't be hitting on her the entire time."

"You _better_ not…"

"Don't worry." He rolled his eyes, "How are you doing here?"

"_Amazingly_. I'm blowing my own mind!"

"Tell me…"

"I've got a million ideas but I'm working on three of them right now." He showed Eiri what was spread out on the extra bed. Papers with his marker scribble all over them.

"Interesting. 'What I love about Tokyo after dark'…" He picked up the paper, following the words around and then onto the next page.

"Does it suck?"

"No. It's very good."

"Really??"

"I like it. I'll be interested to hear what you have planned to go with it."

"It's going to be, ummmm… Ambient. I wanted to do something that was more instrumental, electronica…" He picked up another piece, "I like this one a lot. I'm surprised I thought of it by myself!"

"Love Genius." He smiled.

"I'm just starting on that one… And this…"

"Shuichi is your DJ." He laughed, "Now that's a frightening thought… You know what else Aiko remarked?"

"No…"

"That she was surprised to find out that you really are like you appear to be in the news. Friendly and energetic and happy… You have a unique way about you, Shu." He ruffled his hair up.

"I'm just glad you don't think it sucks so far!" He did a short victory dance, "Get out! It's only a short while until tomorrow!" He pushed Eiri out of the room.

"Fascinating…" He watched as Shuichi smiled and closed the door so he could get back to work. How the tables had turned.

In the early evening he came back into the spare room, finding that Shuichi was at the computer again, editing.

"Hi!"

"Are you going to want to talk to Hiro?"

"Huh?" He pulled out the ear buds.

"Nakano-san… Phone." He tossed it over.

"Thanks! Hi, Hiro…"

"Hi. I'm home. You want to get dinner?"

"Sure… Wow. It's that late _already_?"

"Yeah… What have you been doing?"

"Working! I have a lot to tell you. Come over."

"You sure Yuki-san won't mind?"

"He won't. He's using his family name now. Don't call him Yuki-san any more okay?"

"Oh… Okay."

"I guess you have been out of it for a while. It's been all over the news."

"I haven't been paying attention to much. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"See you!" He closed the phone, turning to where Eiri was leaning in the doorway, "Hiro is coming over."

"I gathered that from your conversation. He can help you find a suit."

"I completely forgot! I'm sorry." He bowed his head.

"You've been working hard. We'll go tomorrow."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"I'm positive. It's too late to go now anyway."

He went back down the hall to his office. Shuichi saved his file and followed to take a turn at standing in a doorway.

"Eiri?"

"Hm?"

"I was right, wasn't I? You don't mind if Hiro comes over?"

"I don't mind. It's your home too."

"Okay." He smiled, "Will you go out for dinner with us?"

"If I wouldn't be intruding."

"No way! We're all going to be family soon, after all."

"How do you figure that?" His eyebrow went up.

"Well… Hiro's marrying your fiancée, and you're living with _his_ best friend… I guess that doesn't really make us _family_, but we sure do have a lot in common!"

"True."

In a short while he had to disengage from Eiri in order to answer the door chime. He fell out of his lap, bringing Eiri down with him, the chair falling over too.

"Owwww…" Shuichi whined.

"I told you this chair wasn't meant for two people."

"Didn't stop you…" He smiled.

"No… It didn't. Get the door."

"Okay." He used Eiri for a shoulder up and went limping off, opening the door for Hiro who gave him a look, "Hi!"

"Hi… What happened to you?" He tried to pat down the hair that was sticking up on Shuichi's head.

"Chair…"

"I'm not going to ask."

"Good idea."

"There's a load of reporters hanging around out there. Looks like they're about to give up for the night. I heard a few talking about getting dinner when I was coming in."

"Yeah, they're back again. Did they bug you much?"

"Nah, they don't even notice me unless I'm with you. I like being nearly invisible in this case." He smiled and put his motorcycle helmet down on the table by the door, taking off his shoes.

"So… Your break time was dramatic?"

"Very."

"Are you okay?"

"Eh…I hope so. I'm a little worried about pinning my hopes to Eiri Yuki telling off his family and Ayaka's successfully."

"_Uesugi_."

"Yeah…Right."

"I have a feeling you'll be liking him in this role. He's pretty mad… I get to buy a new suit for the occasion."

"That'll be interesting… He wants you to go?"

"Yes."

"You need to wear a suit too." Eiri came into the hall, "We're going to the temple. All of us. Tell Ayaka she will have to forgive me for whatever I say. It will all be to an end that she will appreciate."

"All right… I think she's a bit nervous about how this is going to happen."

"I'm not. I'm not afraid of her family or mine."

"That's actually why she's nervous. She's afraid of what you'll do." Hiro chuckled.

"You will be respectful. I will be rude." He smiled neatly.

"I can handle that."

Eiri nodded and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"How's Fujisaki?" Shuichi inquired.

"Asleep. Very asleep. He told me that K and Sakuma-san were being very loud… and that they make up things to argue about… for fun… You know… Sakuma-san is a great singer and song writer, but he is a little stranger than a normal person. Stranger than _you_!"

"K is pretty weird too when you think about it."

"I don't really need to. I think Fujisaki needs to find a permanent home outside the dorms."

"True… Come look what I've been working on." He grabbed Hiro's sleeve and towed him along.

Hiro looked shocked, going over everything. Shuichi made him sit down and listen to what he had pieced together on the computer.

"You did _all_ of this since you got back??"

"Yes! What do you think? Tell me the truth…"

"It's very different from the stuff you usually do, but it's really _great_."

"Don't just be nice because you think I'll cry…" He warned.

"I'm not. Hell, I'm used to your crying. I'm actually shocked! What happened to you that you're suddenly not whining about having no ideas and producing this in a short while?"

"Eiri." He smiled happily, "Did I mention? I am _soooo_ happy, Hiro."

"Na, Shuichi… You've been happy before but he always makes you cry in the end."

"He's making me cry in a _good_ way now. He was here when I got home… and ever since he has been so _wonderful_." He melted onto the floor, sitting there and looking up at Hiro, "It's all okay now. I'm even on the apartment lease!" He hissed, trying to keep it down.

"He put you on the lease?" He raised an eyebrow, "That is unexpected."

"I know! And now he's going to go and stand up for our relationship to his family. I am _so_ in love…" He lay back on the floor, "He inspired all of this, really. I feel relaxed now. And he brought back all these _amazing_ CDs of music from New York for me. I want you to hear too. He said he wants us to do well…"

"Hmm… We'll see how long it lasts."

"Don't _say_ that… Be _happy_ for me."

"I would love to but he is not exactly consistent or reliable. This is the same man that ditched you at the park and flew to New York without telling you where he was going… And that's just the most _recent_ example of his jerk-ness."

"I know. I understand now though… I hope you can get along so we can all be like family." He clapped his hands together in prayer.

"I'm not going to fight with him."

"Good."

Hiro looked at the paper again, "This is really very good. I guess I can't complain if he's inspiring this kind of work. I just know what the other half looks like with all the wailing and sobbing."

"Sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry." He smiled reassuringly, "I know you love him. I just wish you loved someone more stable… Because you're not stable at _all_." Grin.

"Don't be mean, Hiro!" He kicked Hiro in the shin as punishment.

"Sorry." He laughed, "This really is amazingly good."

"I'm glad you like it. I tried really hard."

"You're going to really test Fujisaki's synthesizer skills with this one."

"I'm going to play too. There will be too much going on for one person to handle it all."

"Interesting."

Eiri came to find them eventually. "Were you planning on going out?"

"Yeah. Sorry we got preoccupied." Shuichi smiled at him, "How about some American Diner food??"

"If we must."

They made their ways out of the building through the small crowd of news media that was waiting to see if they could take some pictures. As usual, Hiro took it all in stride, smiling and smiling for them.

At the restaurant near Hiro's apartment, they were given their usual semi-private booth in the back. The staff was used to them from their hanging out there when they were nobodies. Now whenever Hiro and Shuichi felt like some greasy diner food, they were an attraction that brought money in to the place. With Eiri along, it was an even more exciting occasion. Only the waitresses that knew them from their high school days were allowed to wait on them. Hiro winked and waved at some girls at a nearby table, making them squeal with excitement.

"Wow, if only I had been this hot in high school." He mused.

"It's amazing how much hotter you get with a bunch of TV and stage exposure. You were so ugly before, I couldn't even stand to say I knew you!" Shuichi reclaimed his milkshake from Hiro before he drank the whole thing.

"You're a jerk!"

"Nyah!"

Eiri mostly sat quietly while Shuichi and Hiro fooled around, talked about music, video games and finally what had happened in Kyoto. Eventually the soda caught up with Shuichi and he excused himself to the restroom, leaving Hiro alone with Eiri who had hardly spoken a word since they'd arrived. Hiro gave Eiri a harsh look across the table which Eiri returned with enthusiasm.

"Are you planning any more sudden trips?" Hiro inquired at last.

"No."

"Good… because you made Shuichi a nut case. I hope you're not just messing with his mind again."

"I was messing with my own… and that's none of your damn business, kid."

"Shuichi _is_ my business because he's my best friend. He may be a little airy, but he's a good person and he deserves better… He loves you. Try appreciating it instead of ripping his heart out every other day, huh?"

"I _do_ appreciate it. I am not going to hurt your friend again. I didn't intend to…"

"He said you put him on the lease."

"True..." He crushed out his latest cigarette very slowly and deliberately, watching the sparks… and then looked at Hiro again quite directly, "I am not going anywhere."

"For his sake, I'm glad. You're his whole reason to live and his inspiration to keep creating… For all _I_ care, you could take a one-way trip to see the rabbit in the moon."

"Well, at least we have that in common then…"

"Screw _you_, Eiri Yuki…"

Eiri smirked at Hiro not getting his meaning, thinking he was trading insults instead of acknowledging Shuichi's role in his life, "You don't have any clue, kid…"

Shuichi came back to find them in a stare-down. He clapped his hands and bowed, "Please be friends now!" He looked at them, they now looking at him instead of each other, "It didn't work… did it?"

"Prayer is not always the answer. Hiroshi will not be a friend to me until he sees you happy. Even then, he will probably always want only for your happiness and worry that I will not provide it. Sit down and finish your dinner."

"Fine…" He sighed and resumed his seat beside Eiri, "But I will always hope."

"He may like me better once my fiancée is his wife."

Shuichi cringed at the mention.

"I'm not sure how you plan on making this stop. They won't even let me talk to her now and they took away her cell phone so I can't even send her a message."

"They cannot force us to marry. I am a man with a life of his own, no dependency on family. There is nothing they can use to pressure me. Once they see that it is not possible they will have to change their minds about keeping Ayaka prisoner… Shuichi says that you love her. I hope you are serious because she may be disowned and have only you to depend on. She does not have a life of her own. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand."

"She may not be the woman I love and want to marry, but I know that she is a good person from many years of knowing her… Nakano, if you are not completely serious about this I will be furious with you on her family's behalf."

"I am _perfectly_ serious."

"Good."

"Can we _stop_ being serious now?" Shuichi whined.

"Awww… What do you want to talk about, pumpkin? What's on your mind?" Hiro smiled at him.

"Spring is a wonderful time for weddings! It will be here soon! Ayaka will be so pretty. Do you think she will want to do an American wedding or wear shiromuku?"

"She will probably want to be more traditional… Uesugi-san… I don't smoke regularly but I feel the need to at the moment…"

Eiri tossed him a cigarette and slid the lighter across the table, "Enjoy…"

"Kaff kaff…" Shuichi mocked, "I will smoke too then!"

"No you won't." Eiri removed the packet from the table.

"Why not?"

"Singer, desu yo. Your lungs are your career. No smoking."

"Okay, okay… Hiro, you will have to have extra children to make up for the ones that Eiri and I won't be having."

Hiro choked a bit, "Don't say things like that all of the sudden!"

"Your kids will be so cute! Can I baby-sit?"

"All you want to." He nodded.

"We can _borrow_ children." Shuichi smiled at Eiri, "You see? Not so bad."

"What are _you_ going to do with children?" Eiri asked.

"Take them to the park, of course!"

"You are a strange thing…" He ruffled Shuichi's hair until he got his hand swatted away, "I think you would tire them out too much."

"Maybe… I can't _wait_ until tomorrow comes."

"For a change Manager K won't have to threaten to kill you. You've actually got something done in advance. He might pass out."

"Good! It would serve him right!"

Hiro parted ways with them after dinner and Shuichi went back to putting things together on his computer. Eiri found him asleep with his face on the keyboard and an error message on the screen.

"Shu… Time for bed." It took some effort to move his limp body, but Eiri helped/dragged him along down the hall and put him on the bed, starting to undress him.

"I'm too _tired_ for that now…" He yawned.

"I'm just trying to get you into bed."

"I _know_… Too sleepy…" He pushed at Eiri, "Pervert, taking advantage of my sleeping…"

"I'm sorry I tried to help… You apparently don't understand."

He struggled through the process until finally Shuichi was out of his clothes and completely asleep. Nearly exhausted from the effort of fighting Shuichi into bed, Eiri went to the bath to wash up and take a pill before getting into bed himself. He climbed in quietly, Shu smiling in his sleep.

"I love, Eiri…" He mumbled.

"You even dream about me… Strange thing." He smiled and fell asleep.


	9. Delaying Gratification

**Chapter notes** - Well, time has been short for fun-type writing :) Please forgive this for being long-in-coming and for being less tidy than it should be! Also, this one will probably get me a "M" rating... Maybe? Someone will have to let me know if I should change it :)

**Please read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

In the morning Eiri tried to wake Shuichi in time to get breakfast on the way to the studio. He did this by kissing him. Shuichi woke up happy that morning and then suddenly he shoved Eiri off him, out of bed like a shot and screaming that he shouldn't have fallen asleep before finishing his work.

"It seems… that satisfaction will have to be delayed for a while."

Eiri fell back onto the bed, exhaling heavily. One shower later and clothed he was more composed and Shuichi was still in his underwear in the spare room, hard at work putting the final touches on his work.

"Are you almost done?" He asked in passing.

"Almost… Almost… Just a liiiiittle more."

"Don't forget to put clothing on."

"I won't!"

Washed, clothed and with his backpack bursting at the seams, Shuichi was ready to face the day. He leaned against the elevator wall, looking more than a bit stunned.

"Are you going to live?" Eiri wondered.

"I think so. I just hope I remembered everything... Umm… I'm sorry I pushed you off this morning."

"Yeah, me too." He smiled slowly and Shuichi blushed, "We might have time later."

"I hope so!" He gave up on looking stunned and rushed across the elevator to Eiri, hugging him, "You're being so nice to me, Eiri-kun!"

"I suppose I am." He patted Shu's head.

"Nothing can stop me now!"

"Good for you." It wasn't too tough to keep smiling for a switch.

They met Fujisaki, Nakano, Manager K and Producer Sakano in the band's reserved studio at NRG. Eiri's arrival caused a bit of a stir amongst the regular group. K immediately got up and approached the rarely present individual.

"What are _you_ doing here?" K inquired of Eiri quite gruffly.

"I am here by invitation." He folded his arms, looking slightly up at the tall, annoyed American.

"K-san! I asked him to come along!" Shuichi started to unpack his things all over the table.

"What's all that?" Fujisaki looked at the mess of papers and MDs.

"I've been working on new songs." He smiled proudly.

K gave up on trying to intimidate Eiri upon hearing this, checked his empty hands, "And I am not holding a gun to your head… That's it! I'm dreaming!"

"I've been _inspired_. I've got some ideas that I want to share with everyone. I started talking to Hiro about it last night… Sit sit sit!"

They were all stunned but joined him at the table where Shuichi leaned forward and looked at them all with a proud smile.

"I have… enough song ideas for _two_ new CDs." He said.

"What??"

"How is that possible??"

"You??"

"I know! I have not been so good in the past, but I have new inspiration." He nodded.

"You're not fighting with Yuki-san at the moment, you mean." Fujisaki frowned.

"_Uesugi_-san!" He corrected, "This is true, but that is only _part_ of it… When Eiri came back from New York he brought a bunch of CDs for me to listen to and I have listened to almost all of them. It's English language music. It is all stuff that's outside of pop, but it's _amazing_. All of what is popular now and classics too. Deep bass, tight guitar work, incredible synthesizers, intense vocals… Not that I know what they were saying mostly, but they very much meant what they were singing!" He nodded, "I want to branch out from pop, to do different things too. I want to make us famous _beyond_ Japan. To be in clubs, to be in cars driving down American highways, to be in movie soundtracks! We can be bigger than Grasper. Much bigger!" He threw his hands up in the air dramatically, only to be met by silence and shocked expressions at his speech, "Well??" His hands dropped to smack down on the tabletop again, "Don't just _stare_ at me! Say something!"

"How do you think that will ever happen? We're a small band. We only just went on our first real tour!" Fujisaki frowned.

"But we _will_ be big. I know it. We just need to work hard at it."

"Shuichi." K spoke up because their producer looked almost ready to faint, "The kid has a point. You have only one full CD and a few singles. It is made for a Japanese audience. It is J-pop. That is what sells here."

"Our next CD is going to be _different_. We're going to push our limits!"

"Not to mention, your English sucks." K added in English himself.

"I know! I'm going to work on it!" He yelled.

"NRG Pro is not able to take you international. Grasper didn't even make it."

"I know… We would have to go through Synergy." He nodded.

K laughed heartily at that, " _Synergy_?? Why would _Synergy_ look at you now? You are only a half a year into being a recognized name, idiot."

"If their next CD sells well, I will be able to open that door for the band." Eiri mentioned.

"_You_?? You're going to throw yourself behind Bad Luck now?" The Producer was in even deeper shock than usual.

"It is my intention to do what I can to help Shuichi become as successful as he can be in what he loves. That would be music... I will not be putting my own career on the line for your band though. That is what _I_ love. You will have to do the work and be serious about it. If you are, you will make my job easy."

"Your publishing house is owned by Synergy…" K nodded, "I see. You have friends in high places, don't you?"

"I do. They are my friends mostly because I bring in the recognition for the publishing house and the capital to their accounts. It is business. That is what this is too."

"What exactly is _business_ about this? You're backing a lover, giving him a chance where there would otherwise be none." K scoffed.

He shrugged, "Yes, I am supporting my lover. I can't force anything however. It's not a free ride. They way they are now, I couldn't float them to my contacts even with a prayer to every god."

"Interesting…" K sat back in his chair, thinking about it all.

"You have been in this business a long while and can see things from a Japanese and American prospective. You know they will need to go beyond pop music to make themselves accepted in other markets."

K chuckled, "You're always the one that's been the first to say that Shuichi has no talent in song writing."

"I have seen some evidence to the contrary lately. It only matters what the public thinks in the end."

"True, true. Shuichi, you will need to go to classes to learn more English!"

"I know! I know… Eiri also said he would write for us."

"WHAT??" Sakano shrieked and with that final shock, the over-taxed Producer did actually pass out.

"Ah, Jezis… Not again." K rolled his eyes and went about his part-time job of picking up the nervous guy from his faints. No one else seemed to notice the rather regular occurrence of the limp man being lugged over to the couch and deposited there.

"What brings this sudden change of attitude, Uesugi-san?" Fujisaki asked.

"A change in life. That is all." Eiri sat back in his chair and crossed his legs, already searching for his pack of cigarettes.

"Please stop focusing on Eiri. He's only going to try and help if I absolutely _need_ him to. Focus on this… on this new material." He patted his pile of papers, "I want to know what you think of it. I've put together a few things for you to get an idea of what is in my mind. Hiro listened to some of it last night and liked it."

Fujisaki gave Hiro a look, "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Hiroshi nodded, "I was shocked it came out of his head, actually."

"So please _listen_!" Shuichi squeaked.

He put in the MD and showed them the lyric sheets for the demos he had put together. Everyone was impressed. Stunned to silence again. Even their producer finally came around and heard part of it.

"What band was that?" He asked, eyes crossed as K was still fanning his face with a newspaper where he was stretched out on the sofa in the studio.

"That was me!" Shuichi smiled proudly.

"You? No… Who was it really? K-san. We should sign them." He looked up at K who laughed at him.

"It's ME!" Shuichi insisted.

"It is true, Sakano-san. You missed the introduction." K told him, "Shuichi… I can't believe I'm saying this but… I am seriously impressed."

"My brain works better when there's no _gun_ to my head."

"So I was wrong." K shrugged, "Weaponry has worked to motivate you before… If the world is what you want, you are on your way. I will be interested to hear the rest of it."

"Good! Fujisaki!!" He thrust a finger in his direction, "I need to know from you… Are you here to be part of this band or are you here to keep an eye on me for your cousin?!"

"I am here… to prove myself and my skill. I don't want to be known as just Seguchi-san's incompetent little cousin that cannot make it by himself. I am in this because I am a musician, not because I am a spy for him. He does not ask me anything about you."

"Good! Because you are going to have to work very hard on the two ambient compositions. I will need your very best efforts because I want to post this song for download from our web page next week!" He held up a lyric sheet.

"Download? Next week??" The Producer stood up, wobbling slightly before K steadied him, "You are too ambitious!"

"Before you said I was too _lazy_." He frowned.

"You want to give away the song for free?" Hiro inquired.

"Yes. I want people to hear something different from us. I want to get it across the internet as fast as possible. I want to make sure that Americans hear it too!!… I want to know what people think…"

"It's a good idea. A taste before buying the meal. Get people interested in what you will be coming out with next… especially since you are fresh from tour. Good news to follow a good tour. Saying 'thank you' to your supporters with a free song. I am _liking _how I can spin this." K rubbed his hands together greedily, "Sakano-san… Get the agreement from the IT staff to post their new song next week."

"I will…" He wiped his brow, slumping back down onto the sofa beside K, "This is too much excitement for early in the morning."

"And _you…_" K turned his attention back to Eiri, "I can use you to promote their next CD."

"No… You cannot."

"Why not? Aren't you going to write for them?"

"If Shuichi wants me to, I will. Right now, he's been tackling it all by himself. Either way, you are not going to promote the band with my name attached. They have to make it on their own. I will only be a minor player in the background at most."

"You need to get credit for your work, Eiri." Shuichi worried.

"I will be happy with a note as your English editor in the CD liner." He smiled, "Don't distract your fans by adding me to the mix. This is about _your_ work. Not mine."

"Alright… K… I know you're really interested in anything that can generate press… but if he wants to keep quiet about it please let it be that way."

"If I must." He scowled.

"They will do just as well or better without throwing my name in." Eiri nodded.

"Uesugi-san, your fans are eager to see you write something for Shuichi to sing." Fujisaki said, "I saw the interview. I've seen the comments on the Morning Tokyo web site, on the NRG site, and on your own publishing house's pages for you… Not to mention many other music related fan sites…"

He nodded, "All the more reason to keep things quiet. This is not about me. With any luck, you may not need me at all."

"So we have a lot of work to do. Let's get started!" Shuichi hopped up and down a little, bursting at the seams with energy.

Eiri took his leave so they could get to it. K wasn't about to let him get away without questioning him further so he followed Eiri out into the hallway.

"Hey. What's in it for you?" He asked in English.

"Nn?" Eiri stopped and turned to look at the big American sidelong.

"Fess up… What's your hidden purpose in supporting the band? You can't be doing this just because 'you feel like it'. There has to be something in it for you."

"I simply want them to do well. It is in my best interest to keep Shuichi happy."

"You're saying you're doing this to promote harmony in the home?" He smirked.

"Harmony in our lives. Is that not what people do for one another? Help…"

"It's not your way to involve yourself. Are you saying that you're suddenly settled with him?" He scoffed, folding his arms, "Or is this just your latest inventive round of torture for the kid?"

"Torture?" Eiri turned to face him now, "That's what you think this is all about?"

"Pretty much. That's your track record, guy." He nodded, "Everything you do sends shock waves through that poor kid. That means he doesn't perform the way he should. It's my job to make sure his life is stable so he gets his shit together and produces. None of this 'Oh, Yuki's mad at me, I can't go on' or 'Yuki kicked me out again, I'm going to kill myself'… I thought he would be able to get on with his life once you blitzed off to New York like that. I thought he'd finally wise up and move on… But no… He had to go after your ass… You just love seeing him squirm, don't ya? Couldn't let it go. Couldn't be humane and just cut the kid off."

"Chh… You're the _last_ person on the face of this damn earth that should be talking to me about relationships…" He scowled, "Your track record isn't so stellar, is it? Should we go into that?"

K cringed slightly but kept on, "This isn't about _me… _It's about _you _getting your jollies over fucking with NRG's rising star…"

"I have news for you, smart guy…" He started to walk back down the hall toward K, coming to stop in front of him, face to face and glaring, "Shuichi Shindou is _mine_. He's not NRG's… I'm graciously _loaning_ him to this place. So don't get the wrong impression, Winchester. Are we crystal clear now?"

"We're crystal clear that you're a psycho who likes emotionally torturing teenagers." He continued to scowl back at the intense stare he was receiving.

"Does he look tortured to you? Seems to me that he's been more inspired than he ever has been."

"Yeah, right _now_… What happens in a couple days when you decide to burst his balloon for kicks? Huh? You're a real shitty human being, Eiri Yuki... Uesugi. _Whatever_!... I've watched you for a lot of years so I think I have the right to say so. He's a good kid, he has a lot of talent and he damn well doesn't need _you_ in his life, screwing things up."

"I have no intention of screwing things up for him. I do, however, have every intention of making damn sure that everything is the best it can be for him. If that's not going to happen here, I'll use my connections to move him elsewhere, faster than you can blink. The _second_ you fuck up, I'm pulling him out of here. If you let _anything_ happen to him while he's under your watch, I'll definitely make you regret it… and that's _not_ an idle threat." He snarled.

"Damn…" K chuckled uneasily, "What turned you from his worst critic into his growling guard dog?"

"It's none of your business. I am _done_ with your questioning. Keep me out of their news. That is the best service you can provide them now." He turned and walked away then.

"Oh, don't you worry, I'm going to do my job. You're a cold man, Uesugi. Good luck with that... Asshole."

"I don't _need_ luck."

Shuichi came home tired but happy. He found Eiri on the sofa with his laptop, working away with some music playing on the stereo. It was unusual to see him working out there like that. Usually he liked to hole himself up in his office, often with music playing on the stereo system he kept in there.

"Hi…" He sat down beside Eiri carefully.

"Hi." His eyes didn't leave the screen even for a flicker.

"Umm… Do you want dinner?"

"Mmh."

"You're busy… I'll quit bugging you and go make something."

He got up and gave Eiri a peck on the forehead before going off to the kitchen without so much as a snide comment about his cooking skills coming from Eiri's lips. Shuichi was weary but felt like doing something to offer his thanks to Eiri for being at the studio that day. Even though he didn't understand even 5 percent of the English dialogue that had gone between Eiri and K in the hallway, he knew it wasn't a happy conversation that he was eavesdropping on. At least he knew better than to get involved. Sometimes it was best just to let them work things out on their own. He sighed, looking at the kitchen and blinking for a while, poking through things in the cupboard.

"Shu…" Eiri had followed him in.

"Hnn?"

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah. A lot. It was an extra long day." He smiled.

"Don't burn the place down. Let's go out."

"I want to cook for you some day…" He pouted.

"Maybe when things are less busy you can take cooking lessons." He walked over and rumpled Shuichi's hair affectionately.

"I think I'll fall asleep in my dinner if we go out."

"Then we will have something brought in. Pretend you are cooking for me and choose something from the phone book."

"I can do that." He nodded.

"Good." He bent and kissed him warmly.

"Eiri…" He sighed, "I'm sorry I'm too tired to get a suit again."

"There is still tomorrow. Don't worry."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"You don't seem exactly _happy_ right now…"

"Don't be nervous."

"Can't help it."

"Just go pick something. We'll talk."

"Okay."

He ordered out for them, asking for delivery, and let the front desk know they would be coming. He then joined Eiri on the sofa where he had just started a cigarette.

"Umm… So… Did K make you mad?"

"No more than usual." He said.

"What's wrong? Please tell me."

He exhaled a stream of smoke before sitting back and answering, "We are definitely going to Kyoto Saturday. I spoke to my mother just before you got back. That is probably why I am a little off right now."

"Oh… What did she _say _to you?"

"She was very upset. She saw my interview. Apparently even the careful manner in which I comported myself on Morning Tokyo has sent her to hysterics. She begged me to leave you. It was not good."

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"It's not your fault."

"It is. I'm with you." He shrugged.

"Shuichi… No matter what hysterics happen, that won't change."

He nodded, glad to have Eiri's arm go around him.

"I just wish… that your family could be alright with this."

"Yours isn't…" He reminded.

"But they're less hysterical about it. My mom doesn't call up sobbing and begging me to leave you."

"True… Your family is far less traditional."

"They live in the suburbs… Not a temple."

"Indeed."

"Besides... mom likes your books. So does my sister."

"My brother likes you." He offered.

"A little _too _much in some ways…" He shivered, "Does your family know that Tatsu likes boys too?"

"No. They probably won't. He will be the good son and stay in the temple. He likes being a monk too much."

"Weird."

"Yes he is." He agreed.

"What do they think of your sister and Touma?"

"They think he is too flashy… But then that is how Mika has enjoyed life… being the power wife."

"And then there's me…"

"You do make an impression." He kissed the top of Shuichi's head of bright hair.

"Thank you for talking to me. I feel so much better when you talk to me."

"I know. I'm trying my best to give you what you need."

"It's not easy for you. I know. I really appreciate it." He looked up into Eiri's face to check his expression.

"Then you can go down and get our food when it shows up." He smiled.

"I will."

"Why don't you tell me how things went after I left."

"Really well… We're going to work on it again tomorrow. It'll definitely be ready to go out next week."

"The _Tokyo After Dark_ thing?"

"Yeah. That's the one. Fujisaki's doing amazing things with expanding on what I started with. He really is very good. K is already working on firing up the media. He's calling it a 'fan surprise gift'."

"I hate to admit it, but he is good at what he does, even if he is an American in Japan."

"Why did he come here anyway? Do you know?"

"You haven't figured it out?"

"No… I guess not."

"He's here because of Ryuichi."

"You're totally _kidding_." He sat up and looked at Eiri, "They have something going on??"

"For many years now."

"But... they don't live together…"

"No. They did once."

"Makes sense now that he was over and bugging Fujisaki at K's place. I don't think their personalities match much, actually."

"How do I put this? Ryuichi is an… interesting individual... K is just insane. The two of them together sometimes works. It seems that they are mending things right now."

"So that they can be all lovey??" He squeaked.

"I don't know about _that_. I think that's been over with for a while now… Maybe just so they can continue to be insane together."

"Wow... Your brother will be soooo jealous…"

"He has no chance with Ryuichi anyway."

The door buzzer rang.

"Dinner! I'll be right back."

Later on he found enough energy to make up with Eiri for pushing him off in the morning. He woke up in the middle of the night and kissed him.

"Eiri…?" He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, good. You're awake." He smiled and embraced him.

"Awake enough now."

"Then I can make up to you for this morning." He kissed Eiri again.

Again their love making was taking on that affectionate tone that made Shuichi melt. It was so different from the beginning.

"Eiri…" He sighed, "It feels so _good_ now…"

"I'm glad… I want you to feel as good as I do…"

"I love you… so _much_."

"I love you too… Shuichi… You're mine."

"Oh, _Eiri_…" He pressed his thighs to Eiri's sides, kissing him deeply, "You can do it harder if you want. I won't complain. I promise."

"No… I don't want to… I want to be slow like this. So you feel good. I don't want to hurt you… It feels good this way… Not to rush… Just to hold you… Touch you… Kiss you… I love you… Shuichi… I love you." He moaned softly.

"Eiri…" He wept, fading completely into the emotion and sensation, for the first time finishing with Eiri inside him.

"You know…" He said as they were laying together quietly afterward, looking at the city lights again, "I suppose I love Tokyo after dark too… Because you are here."

Shuichi smiled, hugging Eiri's arm around him, "Yeah, that's the best part about it. Being together with you."


	10. Suit up

**Chapter notes** - None again really... So far no one has told me to change to the M rating. I guess I should try harder! Eiri seems to be lightening up a bit. Wonder how long that'll last? Hmm... I was not too pleased with the last chapter, probably because I didn't have the energy to do a lot of cleaning up. Hopefully I'll be happier with this one, and so will "you"!

I've been toying with the idea of writing a piece for Mushishi. Should I give it a shot? I'm not sure... and now I am just rambling.

**Read and review and if you like this story still, be sure to check out the beginning of the story that is being published separately.**

* * *

In the morning Shuichi sat up in bed, listening to the city waking up and Eiri still breathing slowly in his sleep. It was all so different now. It was what he had dreamed of, and more really. The worries of Eiri changing back to his cold and distant self were fading completely. Only a little twinge of it remained. He still felt like being careful with what he said in case he might cause some of that old anger to arise in him. He was being remarkably patient however, no matter what was going on.

"You're up with the dawn." Eiri mumbled, face still half buried in his pillow.

"Yeah… I have a lot to think about."

"Like being a super star…" He yawned.

"Nah… I just want to sing. I love to sing, to perform for people, whether or not I'm famous… I have a question for you, and I don't want you to get mad…"

"I won't. Ask it."

"Why do you want to keep your name away from the band? Are you embarrassed? Maybe of me? Is it _demeaning_ to have your name associated with a pop band? Do you think it will hurt your career? Or maybe--"

Eiri interrupted him before things could get too out of hand, "Do you want an answer or would you like to give me all the possible choices first?"

"I want an answer. I guess I was just trying to tell you everything I thought it might be." He smiled, hugging his knees to his chest.

"It will be faster if I just explain."

"Okay."

"Do you want people to say in the future that your band was successful because of the involvement and support of famous novelist Eiri Yuki? Or do you want people to say that your band was successful because of its own talents? Because if you put my name closer to your band than it already is, you will have the former and not the latter."

"Oh…."

"The media are already starting to say that your fame is not you, it's my involvement… A result of the fans' excitement over our very public and unexpected relationship. I don't want you to _ever_ look back and think that you couldn't have made it on your own."

"You don't want me to feel like Fujisaki does… Only making it because of someone more powerful and influential…"

"Correct. You have made it this far without me so you can do the rest… But I will be here to help you if you want me to… Believe me… the closer we become, the more I want to ensure your success… and the more I want to write for you. I want to hear the words I write coming from your voice set to music from your mind… But that is selfish."

"It's more _beautiful_ than selfish… I want that too. I want to be partnered with you, doing things we love. What you _did_ write for me was incredible, but way too personal for me to ever sing anywhere other than here at home in the shower." He smiled down on Eiri and stroked his hair, "I want that one to be just for me."

"It _is_ just for you. I'm happy that you won't sing it anywhere else."

"Okay. I understand your reasons now. I'll have to decide whether or not I want to take that chance."

"Yes, you will."

He stroked Eiri's forehead now, "You're getting more comfortable with us…"

"Yes… I'm glad you're seeing that."

"Yeah, a lot… Last night was the first time that I ever…" He stopped, blushing hard.

"Relaxed enough…" He finished Shuichi's thought for him with a smirk.

"I guess I've always been too worried about it hurting… And you said I was being a baby the first time… It just _hurt_."

"Sorry… I shouldn't have been so mean to you."

"Yeah." He frowned and poked at Eiri.

"Ouch… Eventually, I will make it up to you."

"You think so?"

"I hope so anyway."

He pulled Shuichi down onto the bed and gave him a good example which left him gasping. Eiri sat up and leaned over Shuichi at last, smiling wryly and drawing a finger across his lips.

"I think you might need a shower before going to the studio today."

"Aaaa…"

"A vowel. I guess I didn't do well enough. I figured you would be mute." Eiri kissed his open mouth, "Take your time." Then he got out of bed and pulled on his robe, leaving Shuichi there alone to recover at his own pace.

It took a while but he managed to get up to go shower and dress before joining Eiri on the sofa for coffee. He shivered from lingering sensations and took his first sip of the day.

"You okay?" Eiri inquired after a protracted silence.

"Mmmmh, yes… How did you learn to do that so good?"

"I'm not going to say."

"It's gonna be a _really_ good day." He sighed and smiled happily.

"Don't forget… Suit."

"Right. I'll be home by 3."

"Good. This is the last possible time for it… otherwise you're going to go in your ratty 'Punisher' T-shirt and whatever neon tiger-striped pants you pick out from your extensive collection."

"You think they'd be impressed?" He tilted his head.

"I think they'd pass out… Now get going. You're going to be late."

He went into the studio feeling especially dreamy that morning. Fujisaki groaned at his expression, "You will be useless today, won't you?"

"No. I'll be useful. Just _reeeeeally_ happy."

Then he hurried home just before 3pm and found that Eiri was also just coming in, held the elevator door for him.

"Hi! Where were you?"

"Hospital." Eiri replied simply.

"_Whaa_?? Are you all right??" He started to panic immediately.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Why did you go then??"

"Can't you _wait_ until we are in the apartment?" Eiri's forehead started to crease with annoyance so Shuichi backed down.

"Okay…" He said in a small voice, but inside his heart was still thumping quite loudly.

"Don't worry." He sighed at Shuichi's pout, "You're going to get an ulcer and you're not even 20 yet."

"It'll be your fault…"

"Probably." He agreed with a nod.

The moment they were in the door Shuichi was bothering him about the purpose for his trip to the hospital.

"Quiet…" Eiri took him by the shoulders, "I went to meet with the counselor. That is all."

"You said you wanted me to go _with_ you though!"

"I do. It was simply an initial meeting to talk about what was going on with me overall. The counselor in New York pretty much filled this woman in on my background so… we just talked a bit about my present state of mind, what happened since I left New York, how the new medication was treating me… and that I wanted to bring you along to some other sessions. It would be rude of me to simply show up with you out of the blue..."

"So… is it really okay for me to go?"

"We will go together next time. Are you more relaxed now?"

"Not really."

"I didn't think so." He smiled slightly, "Shu… go put your backpack away and get a soda."

"Okay." He stood there just looking up at Eiri instead.

"I'm not hiding anything from you." He said at last.

"I know… I believe that… It's just… strange." He stood on his toes and kissed Eiri, "Thanks."

"Yeah. Welcome. We'll go find your suit when you've rearranged your brain."

"That might take forever!"

"I hope not. We don't have that long."

Shuichi went off to the bathroom, washed his face and straightened his hair, dug in the closet to put on a different shirt so he wouldn't stand out quite as much when they went out… Then, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, he realized it was pretty useless. He would always be who he was and unless he dyed his hair black again, he was going to stand out in a crowd no matter what he was wearing. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the bottle of pills on the counter there.

"I wonder if you'll ever be able to stop taking these…" He sighed and wandered off to get a soda from the kitchen and join Eiri in leaning on the railing of their balcony where he was having a smoke, "It's getting warmer out, huh?"

"Spring is coming." Eiri agreed.

"A good time for weddings." He smiled.

"Don't get any clever ideas of you in a white kimono."

"I was thinking a more colorful one…" He waved his hand in the air as though painting.

"Shuichi… you are crazy." He shook his head, flicking his ashes into the breeze.

"A _really_ bright uchikake with long sleeves… Something to match my hair… And you in a crisp black kimono and haiori. _Beautiful_… Yeah, I can see it now… You and me under the cherry blossoms."

"Chh… I suppose you would invite the entire family too."

"My sister would definitely come."

"So would mine… and laugh the entire time." He actually smiled a bit at the thought.

"Where will we go for our honeymoon?"

"New York. I promised you, after all."

"That would be good."

"In the mean time… we will clothe you as a male." He reached over and pushed Shuichi's head to the side playfully.

"I prefer that. I am just _kidding_ you know."

"About the wedding or the uchikake?"

"The latter. I definitely want the honeymoon."

"Agreed. Now let's go."

They went to a high end store where Eiri usually bought his better clothes and Shuichi put up with the fitting process so he could look suitably formal for the upcoming family encounter. It was way different from shopping for T-shirts and fashionably torn jeans.

"Except for the hair… you almost look normal." Eiri looked him over where he was still standing statue-still, trying to avoid being poked with one of the many pins that were in the suit he was modeling.

"Do you think I should dye it black? At least for this trip?"

"No. We will be proper in some ways… but you are who you are. It's not as though they have never seen your bright hair before."

"Okay. It's your call… You sure this looks okay?"

"Yep. It's fine. Perhaps you can wear it to a wedding soon."

"A _couple_ maybe!"

Shuichi smiled even more when the guy came back to finish fitting the suit, finally setting him free again. They were told to come back in a couple hours to pick it up. Shuichi's mother called while they were out for dinner, asking if everything was going all right. She had seen the interview as well so she knew that Eiri was back and announcing that they were together.

"I… just wanted to check in to make sure you're all right."

"I'm fine. Everything's going really well. We're going to Kyoto tomorrow."

"Kyoto? Isn't that where he's from?"

"Yeah. We're going to meet with his family. I'm not looking forward to it and neither is he."

"Be _careful_, Shu… His family must be _furious_."

"I will be _very_ careful… but I'm not too worried. Eiri will take care of things."

"Well, maybe you can have some fun while you're there. It's a beautiful place."

"I hope so."

"You could always try dating a girl… Then things wouldn't be so difficult."

"Mom, _please_… I love Eiri, so try to… I don't know… Try to be all right with that. Okay?"

"I suppose I might feel better if he didn't seem like such a cold person. He has been very hard on you, despite his writing skills."

"It's all okay now. Trust me."

"If you say so."

"I do. Maybe you can come over for dinner next week?"

"I will think about it… I am a little uncomfortable…" She sighed and Shuichi could almost imagine her worried fidgeting.

"I know… Maybe in time?"

"If he is good to you I will work hard to be good to him."

"Yay." He smiled, "I'll talk to you later."

"Take care, Shu."

"I will. You too. Love you!" He closed the phone and turned his smile toward Eiri.

"Your mother is far more patient than mine."

"Lucky! She still thinks I should try dating a girl though."

"If she is going to come over to have a meal with us, please do not cook for her." He clapped his hands together and bowed his head in prayer.

"Funny."

"We should keep alive the only family member who does not curse us every night."

"I will do my very best."

"And don't mention the uchikake to her… That would kill her by just putting the thought of it into her head "

"No fun!" He smiled broadly at Eiri before waving down the waitress to order dessert.

The night was peaceful, Shuichi working on his arrangement for the _Tokyo After Dark_ piece, Eiri working on his new novel and emailing his editors and publisher.

"Let me hear…" He said after a long while and Shuichi shared the ear buds, watching Eiri's face as he listened, "Na, Shuichi… You do have a good voice."

"Do I?"

"You do." He plucked out the ear bud and looked over at Shuichi with a serious expression on his face, "Don't be worried tomorrow."

"I will be anyway, even if you tell me not to." He shrugged.

"I have to try." Eiri reached out and stroked his cheek, "I will be angry tomorrow. Try to ignore it as much as possible. I will not be angry with _you_."

"I know, and I will do my best..."

"It will be over before you know it."

"I totally doubt that."

"You're not making the business of reassuring you very easy, you know."

"I give you many points for trying though!" He gave Eiri a thumbs up, "Ganbatte!"

"Baka, ne…"

"Crazy enough to love you, at least!"

"Go text Hiroshi that we will collect him at 7am."

"Too early! Augh."

"It wouldn't kill you to go to bed a little early."

"Phhhttt…How do you know for sure?"

"I'm willing to risk it… _I'm_ going to bed now." He closed his laptop, putting it on the coffee table before standing up and stretching, "You can join me if you like…" He winked and wandered away down the hallway.

"Hmmm… You win!" He laughed and hurried to send a text to Hiro before racing down the hallway after Eiri.


	11. Family Dynamics

**Chapter notes** – After the fireworks on the 4th it's time for a little familial fireworks for the boys. I'll be the first to admit that I don't know so much about temples but this is how it was in my mind… adjoining a park where there would be plenty of tourists about. A highly trafficked and well-known place that would probably also explain the notoriety of the Uesugi clan. Hang on, this is a long chapter!

**Read and review, let me know what it is that you like or don't like about the story's elements. **

**If you're still enjoying this story, be sure to check out the beginning of the story -- _Remix, The Beginning of the New Ending_ -- that is being published separately.**

* * *

Shuichi was a nervous passenger in the car, driving to pick up Hiro. Eiri just looked annoyed. He had found a bad time to run out of cigarettes so Shuichi had volunteered to go pick up a packet to save him the agony of an encounter with the girls at the corner store. As it turned out, their mother was opening up shop that day alone.

"This is going to _stink_." Shuichi sighed and tugged at his pant leg.

"It might. Just keep in mind that whatever happens there, it doesn't really matter. No one can tell us how to live our lives. I will just be making things clear for both families."

"What if they _disown_ you?"

"That would be too wonderful a thing to ask for." He smirked.

"That would be _sad_, don't you think?"

"No. I would be pleased. Then they would leave us alone." Eiri lay his hand on Shuichi's leg, pushing his hand away from grabbing at the fabric then smoothing over the wrinkles, "Relax… Nothing life threateningly bad will happen."

"I guess… You're probably going to yell a lot though and I don't like that much. You're usually so even in tone... It totally makes me cringe when you get pissed."

"Just keep thinking that I am actually going to be enjoying myself by torturing my father. How's that?"

"_Awful_. I wish he could just _like_ me and accept us being together."

"Not going to happen."

"I can dream, can't I?"

"Go right ahead."

Out in front of the apartment building, Hiro was waiting for them, carrying a bag and looking quite good in his suit. They rolled up to the curb and stopped, Shuichi rolling down the window.

"Hey… What are you so dressed up for?" He joked.

Hiro's eyebrow went up, "What are you so… _not_ dressed up for? What the hell? Why are you two dressed down??"

"We're going to change at the hotel." Eiri said.

"Hotel? Nobody told me anything about a hotel… _Shuichi_…" He growled.

"Umm… Sorry? I was kind of distracted last night so… I forgot to mention a few things I guess…" Grin, "Please still be my friend?"

"Like I have a choice… Damn it, Shuichi…" He climbed into the back of the BMW, pulling off his tie, "I have to suffer so you can get some action. Thanks a bunch."

"Sorry…" He scooted sideways in his seat so he could have a better view of his best friend's annoyed face.

"You coulda called me this morning." He lost his balance a bit, falling back against the seat as they pulled away into the street.

"I kinda forgot about it…" He shrugged.

"So now I have to put up with like six hours of being in a car, in a suit, by myself, for no reason… _Great_."

"We're not going to be in a car for six hours." Eiri said.

"We're not? You can't be thinking we're going to get on the bullet train together… That'd be a sideshow." Hiro leaned forward between the seats.

"Of course it would be. We're flying."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Eiri said there was no way he was going to sit through hours of us bugging him by talking before meeting with his parents… so we're taking a small private plane over."

"It'll be about 45 minutes. That's enough time to have to put up with you two kids in an enclosed space." Eiri exhaled a stream of smoke which was quickly sucked out the lowered car window.

"Sweet. How'd you swing that one?" He smiled again.

"Fame has its little perks. Synergy keeps some private planes for just such an occasion. I've used them a couple times when I couldn't be bothered to drive or if it would have caused an uproar to get on the bullet train… Do _not_ embarrass me…"

"Gotcha. That's pretty cool. Who woulda thought you were that big just for writing some books."

"Certainly not me."

"Hey, Shu… You sure made a good pick with your sugar daddy, didn't ya?" He reached around the seat and pinched Shuichi's cheek with a chuckle.

"Ow! Cut it out!" He tried to strike back, then a little struggle ensued between the front and back seat.

"And so it begins..." Eiri grumbled, breaking it up by stamping on the gas as soon as they hit the onramp.

The car was left behind, to be kept company by some even better cars, and they boarded the small plane.

"Oh yeah… That's the stuff." Hiro grinned, selecting a big comfortable seat for himself to sprawl in, "I think it's supposed to be a few more years before we get this kind of rock star treatment."

"Yeah, this is seriously nice." Shuichi was just stunned.

Eiri joined them after talking to the crew and sat down, unfolding his newspaper and preparing to ignore his two co-passengers for the duration.

"Hey, Eiri…"

"Mmh…"

"How much does all this cost anyway?"

"Don't know, don't care." He shrugged, "It's available so we're just enjoying it."

"There ya go again, being too cool for your own good, _Uesugi-sama_." Hiro mocked him with what the crew had been calling him.

"Shut it, Nakano, or you're going to go skydiving without a parachute."

"Both of you be nice! We have to be united today!" Shuichi yelled.

"Settle down, Shu-chan. Just blowing off some steam… Nervous about flying, little man? You wanna sit in Uncle Hiro's lap?" He patted his knees and winked.

"No way! Eww…"

"Ayaka has _such_ good taste in men…" Eiri muttered.

"Half and half… It's a coin toss." Hiro laughed.

It was a short and low altitude flight with Shuichi plastered to the window, marveling out loud at everything he saw below. Hiro played along in his game of 'spot the landmark' and Eiri opted to take a nap while they screwed around.

Things took a more serious tone when they were at the hotel preparing to leave. Hiro helped Shuichi put on his tie properly while Eiri was shut in the bathroom, putting on his own formal attire.

"This is gonna be so bad… I have no idea what's gonna happen, but I just know it's going to totally stink." Shuichi whined.

"Hold still. I can't get this on you right when you keep fidgeting."

"Aren't _you_ worried?"

"I guess I am just a little. I really don't know their families that well, other than wha Ayaka has told me already… and that's not always good… I mean, they were always good to her growing up and stuff. It just got all serious on her when it came time to start talking about the marriage they had planned between their families… Mostly I'm worried about her. I'll be okay, one way or the other. It's going to be really hard on her if she has to leave her family."

"Yeah… Do you think it'll come to that?"

"I hope not, but I can see it happening… I kinda get the feeling that even if they did tell her that she's cut off, eventually they'd come to accept me and get over it after we've been married a while. It's just weird, this whole arranged marriage thing."

Shuichi sighed heavily, "I wish I knew even a little bit what's gonna happen. I just can't stand not knowing what we're going to be up against."

"It's probably better that you don't know. You'd start screaming and run away." He smiled a little.

"I probably would." He nodded.

"My suggestion is to just keep your mouth shut and let Eiri do all the talking. Your being there is going to piss them off even if you _don't_ say anything… So try and keep quiet."

"I don't know what I'd say that'd be any use anyhow… Are you almost done choking me?"

"Yep. You're all done. Lookin' good, little man. Lookin' good."

"Thanks." He sighed heavily.

Then Eiri immerged from the bathroom and they both stared at him in his priest's robes, wearing an un-matching scowl on his face.

"Wow. Get a load of you." Hiro whistled.

"Doesn't he look _awesome_ in that? I wish he'd wear it all the time."

"Both of you… shut up." He grabbed the rental car keys, "You…" He stopped in front of Hiro. "You're about to hear some very personal and private things… I'll thank you to remember that I'm doing this for _both_ of us and take whatever you may hear today to your grave. Is that understood completely?"

"Yeah. Not a problem." He nodded, "And thanks."

Shuichi just gulped and followed them out the door.

After a very quiet, tense, car ride they were walking along toward the temple through the adjoining park, Hiro on his right and Eiri on his left. Hiro was looking around to see if he could find Ayaka amongst the trees and tourists that were out that day. Shuichi was just trying to stay standing. Eiri put his hand on Shuichi's shoulder, trying to stop the weaving and whimpering.

"You'll be fine." He said.

"I don't care about _me_… I care about _us_."

"Us will be fine too."

People were stopping and staring at them as they passed. Tall, blond Eiri in a priest's robes and Shuichi with his brightly colored hair wearing a very well tailored suit… now holding hands because Shuichi was freaking out.

They were met before they could enter the section of the temple where the families were waiting… Tatsua was leaning against an outer wall, wearing an outfit similar to his older brother's, his dark eyes checking out Shuichi.

"Yo…Nice suit." He winked, licking his lips.

"Quit that, you…" Eiri snapped.

"Hey hey… Cool it out, bro. Just appreciating the view."

"Inappropriate…" Shuichi gasped, eyes wide.

"I see he's about as worked up as he can be." Tatsua smirked.

"Yeah, so leave him alone for a change."

"I still can't believe you actually showed up. Everyone's waiting on you inside. You sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm sure. Enjoy the show."

"You bet I will. This way everyone."

He led them inside, down halls that to Shuichi seemed to be closing in on him with tradition and conservative family values. He pressed closer to Eiri's side, not just because the hall was emotionally narrowing, but because he could now see Eiri's father awaiting them at the entrance to a room. He didn't look happy at all and he made it clear the moment they were stopping in front of him.

"You dishonor your family by bringing him here. He will not come in." He said to Eiri as sternly as possible, but it didn't seem to phase him at all.

"Then I will not come in either. The choice is yours. I don't really care."

"Let go of his hand…"

"_No_."

"Eiri…" His scowl grew deeper.

"No. Make up your mind, old man. I have better things to be doing today than standing in this hall arguing with you."

"Have it your way…" He growled and turned abruptly, entering the room.

Inside, Ayaka was kneeling on the floor beside her parents. She smiled when she saw Hiro. Eiri's sister was there and his mother too, turning her gaze away from them.

"You're trying to kill your father, Eiri…" She said in a trembling voice.

"It is not intentional." Eiri replied in a more gentle tone than he used with his father.

The three of them knelt down together, Eiri releasing Shuichi's sweaty hand at last. Even if he had wanted to speak, he was struck silent, feeling the heavy weight to the air and his heart pounding away as Eiri started to speak again.

"You asked me to come… I'm here… So what do you want now? Be direct about it."

"You have an obligation to marry Ayaka. We are here to ensure that you see it through." Eiri's father settled on the floor beside his mother.

"_You_ made this arrangement, I did not. I do not want to marry Ayaka. I thought I had been perfectly clear in saying so."

"You _have_ to."

"How do you suppose this to be true? She does not want me, she wants Hiro. I do not want her, I want Shuichi."

"This is not a matter of what either of you _want_. It is what must be done. You are 28 now. It is high time for you to grow up and take to your family responsibilities. In a few months, when you have grown tired of this… affair… you will see the wisdom of the arrangement."

"I will not get tired of this 'affair' as you put it. I have accepted my responsibility to Shuichi and we will remain together."

"That is _ridiculous_. You have no responsibility to him!"

"I do, actually… How clear do I need to make this? Very clear, I think, because no matter what I have said you refuse to hear it…" Eiri paused for a moment, seeming to gain energy from the deafening silence before _really_ beginning to burn his bridges, "He is my lover, that will _not_ change… Usumi-san…" He turned his attention to Ayaka's father now, "Do you want your daughter to be miserable for the rest of her life? If so, I will marry her… But you should know that she will be my _second_ wife. I will _never_ go to her bed, she will _never_ bear children to inherit the temples. Every night I will be with Shuichi."

"You _disgust_ me, young man… How could you disgrace my daughter this way??"

"It is not my intent to disgrace her. Ayaka is a wonderful young woman, yet you hurt her by trying to force a match where there can be none. You are bent upon making life unbearable for all of us just so you can satisfy some _stupid_ tradition."

"You need to have a _family_, Eiri." His mother said.

"I _do_ have a family. Shuichi is part of that. He is part of my house, the most important part of my _life_."

"You need _children_ to have a family." Eiri's father scowled even more.

"I do not believe that is true." He grew a wicked smile, signaling to Shuichi that he really was going off the deep end, "If it makes you feel any better, father, I have been trying my best to get Shuichi pregnant but it doesn't seem to be taking…"

"Eiri..." Shuichi gulped, turning bright red.

Ayaka actually giggled and was scolded by her mother, "This is _not_ funny, daughter."

"Excuse me…" She bowed her head, composing herself.

"I will definitely keep trying and let you know how we do." Eiri continued on.

"That's quite _enough_." His father warned.

"Is it? Do you understand yet? I love him. Every single night he is in my bed. While it is not possible for us to have children from that, we do have a life together. I will _not_ put him aside for you or for _anyone_. I have run away all of my life. I will not run from this any longer… You should thank him, you know. If it were not for him, I would be dead now. Then who would you threaten to marry this poor young woman?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" His father blustered.

"I tried to kill myself…"

Eiri's mother gasped, eyes wide with shock, and even Hiro shifted uncomfortably from the open admission.

"The only thing that kept me from completing the task was the thought that I wanted to be with Shuichi. That I loved him… So let this be the _end_. If you won't accept him as part of my life, then just do us the favor of ignoring our existence. You will _not_ separate us… Usumi-san… Let your daughter be happy. She wants to be with this young man. He may not be a priest's son but he is far more reserved and respectful than I ever will be. Hiroshi Nakano is a decent and honorable individual. A rare thing in this day. You may only look upon him as a young and rough person in a pop band… but… he will never hurt her, he will never upset her, he will remember their every anniversary without fail and be a fine, loving father for many children. He will be a good and loving husband to your daughter. He will let her follow your family traditions in the temple. There is nothing more you could ask for… Nakano…Speak up for yourself."

"Usumi-san… I love your daughter. I will treat her with great respect and honor your family. I may not be a priest's son but I will do my best for her in all ways." He bowed.

"Please…" Ayaka spoke softly, "I love him. Let us be together. Let Eiri and Shuichi be together. I think that Shuichi is the only one that could ever make Eiri truly complete. There's nothing anyone could do to come between them now. I know."

"What have _you_ got to say for yourself, young man? Ruiner of our family??" Eiri's father growled at Shuichi.

He gulped, upset even at feeling Eiri's hand come to rest on his back in a gesture of support. Nothing could have prepared him for this moment. He didn't know for the life of him what to say. Then suddenly something came to him and he bowed forward, hands on the mat, "I'm _very_ sorry about breaking the coffee cup, Uesugi-san!"

Eiri blinked in surprise then burst into laughter, partly from what Shuichi had just blurted and partly from seeing the look of confusion on his father's face.

"You are both _insane_…"

"We should go…" Eiri composed himself and got up, helping a very shaky Shuichi to his feet, "Consider it Usumi-san. If you love your daughter you will let her have true love instead of obligation."

"Get out." Eiri's father growled, "You have ruined two families. GET OUT!"

"Done… Excuse us." He started to lead Shuichi away when Ayaka got up.

"Daughter… Sit _down_."

"No… I am going with Hiroshi… if he'll have me."

"You know I will, Ayaka." He smiled.

"You will not go with him!"

"I have to!" She tried to shake loose from her father's grip.

"Please stop!" Shuichi shrieked at them, "Just let her go! Hiroshi has been my best friend _forever_ and he _loves_ Ayaka. He's not just playing around! He's the nicest person I've _ever_ known. He has always put up with me, and that's saying a lot! _Please_ just let this end and let us all be with who we want to be with!!"

"GET OUT!!"

Eiri's father shocked them all by rushing at Shuichi. Eiri stepped between them, bracing against him and stopping him in his tracks.

"That… wasn't very priestly, now was it? Don't you _ever_ touch him."

"Demon! You are _not_ my son!" He spat.

"Sounds good to me… Ayaka… Come on."

She finally shook loose and went to Hiro.

"Let's go."

They hurried out, Eiri's younger brother Tatsua stepping in to distract the families from following. They found their ways along and rested in the adjoining park, Eiri having a smoke while getting his picture taken by tourists as an example of a Japanese priest… A very tall, blond, smoking priest with a scowl and his arm around a bright-haired young man in a suit who was on the verge of tears.

"Uwaaaahhh.. Mmhhh… huaaa…"

"Calm down, Shu…"

"I _can't_. I'm so _upset_!"

"Don't be. It's all done now." Eiri kissed Shuichi's cheek and he blushed, distracted from his trauma temporarily.

"Is it _really_?" Sniffle.

"Yes, I believe it actually is… Hiro…"

"Huh?" He looked over from where he was hugging Ayaka.

"My old apartment is still open. You should take it for you and your future wife. Fujisaki can take over your current apartment. It will all work out."

He nodded, "I'm not sure how you can be so calm about this."

"It's the only thing to do. Shuichi is upset enough for all of us… The fact is you need a fitting home and there is one available. It is something you need to pay attention to immediately."

"Are you alright, Ayaka?"

"I'm fine." She smiled up at Hiro.

"Are you upset about coming back to Tokyo with me?"

"No. I'm looking forward to it… I might just go back to school there like we talked about."

"Okay." He smiled back, "Hey, you look _great_ in that kimono."

"Thank you!"

Eiri's sister came over to them shortly, standing and looking over the two couples before raising an eyebrow in Eiri's direction, "Nicely done. I've never been so revolted by your behavior in my life… and that is saying something." She nodded.

"Good. Maybe then the old man will take the hint at last."

"You certainly laid it on thick enough… Did you really have to leave us the imagery of you trying to knock up your magenta-haired boyfriend? That was beyond _anything_ necessary…"

"I thought it was a nice touch." He nodded.

"I'm going to faint." Shuichi was glad that Eiri brought him into his arms completely and held him.

"Stop being dramatic, Shu."

"I learned it from watching _you_…"

"Hey now…"

"Looks like you took another ten years off our father's life." Mika took out a cigarette and lit up.

"So what are you doing here now?"

"Mom wants me to talk to you… and here I am…" She shrugged, "So… I'm staying over at the Four Seasons. Are you staying?" She tilted her head to the side with cheerful smile at changing the subject.

"Yes. I figured we'd make a short vacation out of destroying our families. I have two rooms at the Hilton. We will go back tomorrow... Or would that be inappropriate, Ayaka?"

"It would be most welcome. _Thank_ you, Eiri… For everything."

"Welcome." Eiri turned his attention back to Shuichi who was still firmly attached to him, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes…" He whimpered.

"You'll feel better after lunch." He said and then turned his face upward to look at him, "Hello, honorable first wife."

"Ha _ha_."

"Aa, souuu…"

He then proceeded to kiss Shuichi into relaxation, Mika rolling up her eyes and walking away from the scene as they disturbed the tourists visiting the temple, getting their picture in the news once again.

"I love you." Eiri said softly, finishing their embrace with a kiss on the bridge of Shuichi's nose.

"I love you too… I really can't imagine you as a priest."

"Neither can I."

"You do look very nice though." He straightened the lines of Eiri's robes at the neckline.

"So do you."

"You're _really_ okay with all this? I don't think your parents will ever speak to you again."

"Good. I still have Tatsua and Mika seems to be coming over to our side."

"Even if she's married to Seguchi… Are you ever going to be friends with him again?"

"Who knows? It's not at the top of my list of things to do right now." He smoothed Shuichi's bright hair out of his face, "Let's go back to the hotel and change."

"Okay. I'm ready to be out of this suit." He sighed as Eiri affectionately loosened the knot in his tie, pressing a slow kiss to his temple, "Stop being all soft, Eiri…I'm going to cry for _so_ many reasons."

"I can hardly help myself right now… Ahh… There you go anyway."

"Sorry." He wiped at his eyes, "Ayaka looks happy though. So does Hiro."

"And the tourists are having fun with their cameras. It's a good day for taking strange pictures at the temple… Come on."

They went back to the hotel, Eiri directing Ayaka to the hotel shops so she could buy some clothes and charge it to their room.

"She's your responsibility from here on." Eiri told Hiroshi.

"Yeah." He smiled as she came out of the dressing room in something much simpler.

"Well?"

"Perfect." He hugged her.

"You look like yourself again, Ayaka." Shuichi smiled at her.

"And you look like yourself again too, in fluorescent tiger stripes and mismatching shirt." She laughed at him, "Back to being a pop star."

"I feel better too." He did a little dance, "And now that everything is fixed, we're going to be top of the charts too! Your future husband will be very famous, Ayaka-chan."

"I just hope he's happy." Ayaka looked back toward Hiro.

"I'm doing _just_ fine." He assured, a big smile permanently etched on his face.

They ate at one of the hotel restaurants and then Eiri and Ayaka took them on a little tour of their home town. Eiri was glad that after all the animosity in the beginning that they could all be friendly now. They had a good time in the town that he had always hated. He allowed himself to be dragged out for karaoke and let himself relax with a few drinks, enjoying their enthusiasm. He wouldn't have imagined Ayaka being quite so fun as she turned out to be. He had only known her from the temple.

"Na, Eiri… Aren't you going to sing for us?" Shuichi sat down again, smiling.

"No."

"Apparently you haven't had enough to drink then." He offered another beer, "Beeeru…"

"Beer."

"You sound so cute when you speak Eigoooo…" He pretended to swoon.

"I have never seen anyone become so stricken by the mention of beer." He took the bottle before Shuichi spilled it everywhere.

"This has been such a bad day… But good too!"

"Your wife is confused about how he should feel." Mika smirked.

"It's true." Shuichi grinned.

"Now that you've killed our father, will you make peace with Touma?"

"When I'm ready."

"He is upset, you know."

"I know. So am I. I have one responsibility now."

"Your new wife?"

"Exactly." He smiled and his hand rested on Shuichi's thigh.

"Gghhh." He grinned even more in response to the touch..

"I'll say this much. I never thought I would see you so pleased with a relationship… Or in one for such a long time. You're going to have to _carry_ him home tonight, I think."

"It's a good thing he's light."

"Carry me over the threshold, darling!" He hiccuped.

"You are _very_ drunk."

"I know! It's despicable… Yay!" He toppled over on the long seat.

"Looks like you won't have much trouble taking his virginity tonight." Mika exhaled smoke.

"Wrong! Already done!" Shuichi waved a hand in the air.

"Eiri… I cannot see why you like sex with this skinny boy."

"Hey! Just because I don't have _boobs_ doesn't mean I'm not good in bed!" He thrust a finger toward her from his sprawled position.

"It doesn't mean that you _are_."

"If I were not so drunk I would _soooo_ get up and go over there and… You would be in _such_ trouble!"

Mika laughed at his drunken threat, "He is beginning to grow on me."

"He has a talent in that." Eiri smiled at him and the hand that had been on Shuichi's thigh now slid across his stomach as his shirt had come up.

"Ahhh… Feels nice." He sighed and then fell off the bench, "Ow?"

"I think it is time to go."

"Oh, but I think in another beer we could get him to do a strip tease for us." Mika waved her beer at Shuichi who tried to grab at it.

"That… is for me alone. Go make your husband strip for you."

He gathered Shuichi up and Hiro followed along with Ayaka.

"We will see you in the morning." Eiri said, trying to control Shuichi's straying hands.

"Good luck with him." Hiro saluted him as the happy couple exited the hotel's elevator.

"I will need it." He sighed as the door closed again, taking them upward.

"_Bad_ luck… That is the name of the band."

"So it is… If you throw up on me I will be very angry."

"I'm not going to throw up. I can hold my alcohol better than that." His hands grabbed at Eiri's belt buckle.

"Calm down."

"But I so much want you, my husband." He laughed at himself and Eiri smiled.

"You are pretty entertaining when you're trashed."

"I'm not that drunk. Am I?"

"You are."

"That was fun. Ayaka sings _so_ cute. Don't you think?"

"Only second to you."

"Oh, you are so _nice_… I have a secret."

"Tell me."

He stood on his toes and whispered into Eiri's ear, "I have _such_ a crush on you."

"Do you?" He steadied Shuichi as he almost lost his balance when the elevator stopped.

"Yes. _Totally_. I think you should take me home with you."

"I will then." He started to escort his drunk charge down the hall to their room.

"Oh… You really are very nice."

"True. Do you want to get married to me?"

"I would like that… But I heard you already had a wife… Shuichi something."

"Shindou. He is a pop star. You might have heard of him."

"You would _cheat_ on him for _me_?"

"No… I don't think it is cheating exactly."

"No?"

"No… You _are_ him." He opened the door and brought Shuichi inside, depositing him on the bed.

"I am a pop star?" He stared up at the ceiling.

"So it seems." Eiri took of his jacket, tossing it over a chair, "A drunk one."

"Oh good. I like music… Okay! Now get me pregnant!"

"Shuichi… Not possible." He chuckled and then laughed hard when he realized Shuichi had completely passed out. He pulled Shuichi up onto the bed properly and pulled up the covers, kissing his forehead and watching him smile, "Our breeding program will be delayed until you are sober. Good night. Sweet drunken dreams."

Then he heard something. Buzzing from Shuichi's lower extremities. Upon pulling back the covers he discovered that Shu's cell phone was going off so he dug for it and smirked, seeing K's picture showing up on the outside of the phone… flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"What the-? Dammit, where's Shuichi? I've been calling for hours!"

"Shuichi can't come to the phone right now." He wandered out to the balcony to have a last smoke of the night while entertaining himself at K's expense.

"Why not? Where the hell is he?"

"He's passed out on our hotel bed at the moment."

On the other end of the line K growled in frustration, "Wake him up!"

"No."

"Uesugi… I'm going to kick your ass… Where the fuck are you two?"

"In Kyoto. Why?"

"What's going on? I've got rumors coming in that there were some pictures taken of you two today that are going to be front page news in the morning!"

"Yeah, I imagine there were a few good ones." He mused.

"What are you up to? You need to tell me what the hell you're doing so I can be prepared for it!"

"Are you saying we can't make the news unless we schedule it with you?" He chuckled.

"Exactly!! Now tell me what the hell I have to look forward to tomorrow!"

"No. Wait and see like everyone else."

A long string of profanities followed so Eiri just shut the phone, taking a long drag on his cigarette and enjoying the view. Not a minute passed before the phone was buzzing again so he opened it far from his ear.

"Are you finished?" Eiri asked.

"Don't you hang up on me you asshole!"

"It seems you are not… Good night, K. Don't call back."

"Wait just a minute, you!"

He ended the call then and turned the phone alerts off. Silence followed except for the sounds of the city below. Apparently K had been calling and texting for some time, but Shuichi was too drunk to notice the vibrations.

"Well, that was fun." The phone lit up again but didn't make a sound this time, "Oh, I think you're going deep into a backpack for the rest of the night…"

In the morning Shuichi was regretting his night of intoxication, taking Chinese herbals to try and recover. They had breakfast in their room so he could whine and moan in private. Finally the pain killers kicked in and he sighed contentedly from the relief.

"You are fixed at last." Eiri smirked, folding down the paper to look at him.

"I feel much better now…" He slurped his coffee, "I am _so_ sorry I got so drunk and embarrassed you. I hope you will forgive me."

"I do. You made me laugh. You are definitely an amusing drunk… and you didn't throw up so it wasn't all bad."

"Oh good."

"I cannot believe you apologized to my father for the broken cup. It still makes me laugh to think of… The look on his face was priceless."

"I didn't know what else to say really. I couldn't apologize for being with you because I am not sorry about that. The only thing I feel really bad about is the cup... You should apologize _too _because if it were not for you stealing it from the temple I wouldn't have been able to break it."

"Yes yes. I will write a letter immediately." He folded the paper and tossed it to Shuichi to see the article on the front, "Now that you are awake…"

"Nn?" It was a picture of them at the temple embracing, "Oh… Wow…"

"How could you cheat on me with a priest? I am offended."

"Funny guy… They are wondering if this means we had a marriage ceremony!"

"We are official now… At least by the media's blessing." He chuckled, "It's a pretty good photo. I will have to get a copy."

"Eiri…" He shook his head, "We have joked a lot about it… but we can't _really_ get married."

"I think we just did. Legally no… but I am satisfied… Though my wedding night was not what I thought it might be." He mused and Shuichi pelted him with a wadded up napkin ball, "Na, wife. Stop that. Spousal abuse."

"Umm… Do you… really want to be married to me?"

"I do." He smiled then in a way that Shuichi had not seen before. Pure, open, unforced and happy.

"I do too!" He launched himself at Eiri and knocked them both to the floor, kissing him, "I love you!!"

"I'm deaf!"

An hour later he lay with Eiri where they had ended up on the floor, the blanket from the bed pulled over them, smiling like a fool.

"My mother said that there can only be emptiness between two men. That there can be no future… and that was what she was worried I would find. That no matter how much love I felt for you, there could be nothing for us… But that's not true."

"You are right. There is only emptiness if you let it be that way, I think. I was told much the same. I believed the same. I was wrong." Eiri shifted, leaning over Shuichi and kissing him slowly, "You have made me human again."

"Thank you." He sighed, "One day perhaps you will feel that way without medication too."

"I do feel that way without medication. I haven't had any for a few days. They told me to back down on it and only to take it when I feel off."

"Eiri… That's _wonderful_."

"Aahh… You're crying again. How can you do that? Every single day!"

"It just feels good some times."

"Let's go home, hmm?"

"Yeah. Home."

Eiri brought Ayaka and Hiro to the old apartment directly upon their return to Tokyo, giving him the keys, "It is paid through the next three months. That should give you a start."

"I cannot accept this." Hiro said, "I will repay you."

"You will not. It was my obligation to this place that I broke. I paid for that financially. No one is staying here and it is going to waste otherwise. You have also taken my obligation to marry. Let this be my wedding gift to you."

"Don't argue, Hiro." Shuichi advised, "It's a nice place. I liked it… and you'll need the extra money to furnish it."

"True… And to clothe Ayaka." He smiled at watching her investigating the rooms.

"And pay for a wedding!"

"That too." Hiro agreed.

"And many, many children!"

"Hold on there!"

Ayaka came back then, "Shuichi… You're making Hiro very nervous with talk of many children!"

"Sorry. I'm just excited! It's not like he has to do much work though, is it?"

"Just to support us." She gave his cheek a pinch.

"That seems more than fair since you'll have an alien growing in you for nine months. Bleh."

"You're very cute… Thank you very much, Eiri. You have been very kind even with all the trouble we've had."

"We've both put up with a lot. I thank you for supporting me recently instead of making things more difficult."

"Welcome. Without your support I might not have been able to get away from my family."

"If you need anything, let me know."

"I will. We should go get a futon first…"

"And many other things. Let's go talk to Fujisaki. Give him the good news."

"Yeah, I'll call and see if he's around." Shuichi took out his cell phone, eyes widening at the flashing, "Huh?" He flipped it open, seeing the long listing of messages and missed calls, "Oh crap! I musta forgot to turn the ringer on again! Gaahh! Manager K's been calling about the picture in the paper! He must be sooo mad."

"A little bit." Eiri smirked at him, "So I shut off the vibrate too so we could get some rest last night."

"Eiri! You did??"

"He was a foul-mouthed dick when I talked to him last night so… It's a little tough love for him. Eventually he'll learn."

"Oh my God… I'm in total trouble now."

"No you're not. Just let me deal with him."

"Fine. You should anyway when you do stuff like that."

"Umm hmm."

There was no reason to argue now that the damage had been done and Shuichi found that he rather liked the smile of satisfaction on Eiri's face. At least there was one person in the world that wasn't afraid of K.

After what could have only been 15 minutes--15 minutes that stretched on like an angry eternity--all of their lives were changed. Even Hiro had a new perspective on things after hearing Eiri's bare statement of their relationship and decided to back off on his criticisms.

"I can even face an angry K with how good things are going!" He said to himself but Eiri overheard and turned back toward him from where he was across the room now, signing papers with Hiro and Ayaka to sublet his old apartment.

"Good luck with that." He chuckled.

"Well… I don't mind a little help either!" He grinned.


	12. Family Dynamics Part 2 The Suburbs

**Chapter notes** – Oh boy, it's been a long time since I pushed any content up to this site... It seems like people are still happily reading the chapters of this and marking it for update notification so I'll add another to the pile. Grab something to snack on, it's another long one!

**Read and review - **It'll make me clean the chapters for publishing faster! It also makes me super warm inside to know that you care enough to jot a paragraph in response to these many pages...

**If you're still enjoying this story, be sure to check out the beginning of the story -- _Remix, The Beginning of the New Ending_ -- that is being published separately.**

* * *

A few days later Ayaka and Hiro were settled in to their new home and the media had been thoroughly excited about their new song by Manager K who was also calling Shuichi every hour to make sure he was still on track.

"I am _asleep_!" He yelled at K at 4 in the morning, disturbing Eiri, "Sorry…" He whispered an apology for waking him too.

"Give me that." He grumbled and took the cell phone, "K… Do _not_ call here in the middle of the night again or I will make you regret it." He powered it off, closed it and threw it across the room, "Done."

"_Thank_ you." He flopped back down and pulled up the blankets.

"He is far too persistent."

"There are a lot of people who are very excited about this release. I just want to _sleep_."

"Quit answering the phone every time he calls then… You're just encouraging him."

The song was done, arranged, cleaned and converted by Thursday that week. Things were very secure at the studio. Only a few people had actually heard it at all and the media was in a frenzy thanks to K's efforts... They had done several interviews about it already.

Shuichi had written a bit about the song to post on the web site with it, to explain his thoughts. Eiri had helped by translating what he had written into English so that both audiences could understand.

It had been a long week. Shuichi was exhausted. Not only were there obligations in the studio realm, he also had some family obligations to meet that week.

He had gone for the first time to meet with the new therapist that Eiri would be seeing, along with the therapist from New York who was apparently going to be joining in via phone for the first five sessions to make sure everything was on track. While it was confusing to be participating in something that was mostly being conducted in English, Shuichi was relaxed by how these two professionals seemed to be able to handle things, even if the American was a bit on the direct side. It made him think of what Manager K might be like as a psychiatrist and he mentioned that to Eiri on their way out of the hospital.

"K? That guy would be like a bulldozer instead of a therapist. Chh…I'd have to kill myself for sure." Eiri smirked as Shuichi danced around him franticly at the notion.

"Don't say that even as a _joke_! Not allowed!"

That part of things was going very well. He felt that he could relax about their relationship and focus on his work for a change.

Eiri's family had left them alone completely. There had been no contact except for the usual 'daily dirty thought' text message to Shuichi's phone from Tatsua, which he definitely could have lived without.

And then there was his own side of the family. When he had been out on tour his father had hinted to him a few times during phone calls about coming to the family home for dinner when he got back. His mother had just been upset by the entire relationship and so his father had pursued his hint with a firm date.

"… It's important that your mother start to get to know your partner… Not only that, but you've been away from home for far too long. So write down this date and make sure you both come for the evening."

Unfortunately it had been _that_ week that he had promised to go home and so even though there was a frenzy about the new song being released Friday night, he had made a promise he couldn't break.

"YOU WHAT??" K nearly knocked Shuichi and Sakano off their feet with his eruption at the news, "What is _wrong_ with you?? This dash to download was _your_ idea!"

"K-san, _please_…" Sakano gasped, "Calm down."

"Calm down?? You have to be kidding!!"

"I really didn't even think about it until now! I promised my father when we were driving back to Tokyo…" He kept trying to hide behind Sakano who was trying to get away from Shuichi, not liking being his shield from K's loud verbal wrath, "I can't cancel now!"

"You can and you will!!"

Eiri showed up then to escort Shuichi home, raising an eyebrow at the scene. He shook his head and wandered over, grabbing Shuichi by the collar of his shirt to yank him away from his human shield then blocking the way when K tried to grab at him.

"Hey… What the hell do you think you're doing?" He scowled at K as Shuichi grabbed on to him for protection now.

"K's trying to kill me because I promised to go to my parents' house with you Friday." He explained rapidly.

"Ah…"

"Maybe I shouldn't be blaming short-stuff after all, huh? This was probably _your_ bright idea." K accused Eiri.

"Not at all. He made the date, I just agreed to it. It's merely a coincidence that it happens to fall on the same evening as you've planned some media whoring."

"It was _your_ idea to do this download, Shuichi… and now you're copping out of the publicity in the 11th hour??" K growled.

"But I thought that it would just be done Thursday and we'd put it up on the web site!" He squeaked.

"You _know_ that we can't _just_ do that! There have to be _interviews_! There has to be a climax to the frenzy!"

"It'll have to happen without Shuichi. He has a family obligation." Eiri stated.

"Impossible!"

"Not at all. Why not take this an opportunity to showcase Shuichi's family side?"

"You know… I'm getting pretty damn sick of you being involved, Uesugi." He snarled.

"You better get used to it because this is just the beginning." He smiled neatly.

"You little…" He pulled back to punch Eiri but Sakano grabbed onto his arm.

"K-san! Please no fighting!" He wailed, hanging off the tall American, "We can make this work! Uesugi-san's suggestion is a good one! We just have to explain to the audience that Shindou-kun has a family occasion that he cannot miss!"

"Oh, _fine_… Shit…" He huffed and his shoulders dropped, arm went down, Sakano stopped dangling.

"Thank the Gods…" He sighed, leaning against K.

"Why don't you go make some tea or something?" K patted his head.

"Hai _hai_…" He let go and wandered off, straightening his glasses.

"One of these days I'm going to kick your skinny ass." K threatened.

"Yeah yeah… Come on, Shu. You can let go now. Time to go home."

"Thank you!"

On Friday evening Eiri put Shuichi into the BMW to drive him to the suburbs for dinner with his family and to gather a few more things to bring to the apartment. Shuichi napped with the seat reclined, too worn out from the week to be worried about bringing Eiri home with him for the first family visit. He woke, feeling that they had stopped.

"Hey… Are you going to be all right?" Eiri inquired.

"Yeah… Are we--?" He sat up and looked at the neighborhood, "Here?… I slept the whole way?"

"Yes. Yes you did."

"I'm _sorry_."

"You've needed some rest." He leaned over and kissed Shuichi, "Ready?"

"I suppose. Are _you_?"

"As much as I can be."

"Thank you for coming home with me." He offered.

"It will be easier than our trip to Kyoto… I'm guessing your father won't try to attack me."

"I hope not!"

They went up to the door and before he could knock his sister answered the door.

"Shuichi is home!" She came and tackle-hugged him.

"Hi, Maiko!"

"You are so famous now! You are on TV this very minute!"

"Really? Not again!"

"I see you more on TV than in person, nerd." She kissed his cheek.

"Oh… Well… Sometimes I feel like I'm just on TV… Maiko, you remember Eiri."

"Yep. Just a _little_. Welcome back."

"Thank you."

"I was hoping you'd be cooking again but... mom is in the kitchen instead." She shrugged.

"Let me take your coat." Shuichi said and Eiri gave it up, leaving his shoes alongside Shuichi's in the front hall.

In the kitchen his mother was cooking nervously. She greeted Eiri very formally.

"Thank you for allowing me into your home." Eiri bowed slightly.

"Last time you were here, you took my son away with you…"

"I've brought him back." He said calmly, "He is never prevented from visiting. He has just been very busy lately and I know he misses his family."

"A lot!" Shuichi agreed and started to get together tea.

"At least I get to see you on TV… Shuichi… your hair is different _again_." She sighed and fussed with him a little.

"I thought I would dye it a bit darker." He smiled proudly, "Hiro helped."

"It doesn't look like it took all the way."

"No, that's intentional. I left little bits of the old color. See?"

"You did this on _purpose_… Shu… You are so strange."

"I know!" He laughed, "Tea?"

"Thank you." She took a cup from him.

"And for you…" He gave a cup to Eiri and his sister had soda.

"I am surprised… that you would allow him to look this way." She said to Eiri.

"It is not my place to tell him what to do with his hair."

"It's not?"

"No. He is my partner not my property. The clothing, the hair color… It is all a part of his… charm?"

Maiko laughed, "Shuichi doesn't have _charm_!"

"I do so!" He shoved her and they started into a wrestle down to the kitchen floor.

"How inappropriate in front of a guest." Their mother sighed.

"Your family is more relaxed than mine. I'm glad." Eiri smiled and finally pulled Shuichi off his sister.

"Hey, no fair!" He struggled.

"You are bigger than her. It's perfectly fair."

"Ha ha! Even your _boyfriend_ won't side with you." Maiko stuck out her tongue.

"Nyah! Beat her up, Eiri!"

"I am not here to threaten your sister. Drink your tea instead of killing your sibling."

"Fine." He took up his cup and sipped, "When is dad coming home?"

"In a half hour."

"Did you fight with your brother and sister?" Maiko asked.

"Always. Still. But not quite like this currently."

"Well… You're older I guess…"

"How old are you?"

"16."

"You could date Fujisaki!" Shuichi grinned, "He is 16 too!"

"I don't want to date any of your doofie band-mates… But Fujisaki-san _is_ cute."

"I need only one child dating a celebrity. _Being_ a celebrity!" Their mother interjected.

"You really are all over the news today. Apparently there are so many people visiting the NRG Studios web site that it went down for a while. It was on the news just before you got here." Maiko mentioned.

"Really? Oh no… That's not good." Shuichi gulped.

"They did something to split it up some how so it's all okay now."

"That's a relief. It has to stay up so people can download the song tonight!" He winced as his cell phone rang.

"Not again…" Eiri sighed.

"Manager K." He nodded.

"Give me that." He took the phone, "K… You know this is family time. Do _not_ call back. Shuichi is busy now… No, there will be no interview tonight, via phone or otherwise… I don't _care_… Well, if you do, I'll rip this phone in half and then you will have no way to contact him, period! _Enough_!" He closed the phone.

"Thank you." Shuichi bowed to him and took the phone back.

"You have him talk to your manager like that??" His mother was shocked.

"I need him to because I can't. K is _scary_! Eiri is scarier." He pocketed the phone, "They've known each other for a long time too so they can talk to each other that way. So while K is my band manager, Eiri is my life manager. He makes sure I get some sleep!"

"Excuse my rude tone. It is the only way for Shuichi to have a life of his own."

"I see… You have a bit of a temper, don't you?" His mother said.

"I suppose I do when pressed."

"You are not what I imagined a romance writer to be."

"Life often does not mirror art."

"You have been hard on my son too… Very cold though you don't break up with him."

"Mama… Please don't…" Shuichi hadn't expected this to start so quickly.

"It is your mother's right to question me. I don't mind." Eiri took another drink of his tea then set the cup down, "I have not been good to your son. This is true. He has been forgiving of my bad behavior far too much… and I appreciate that. Things are different now. This I promise you. I will not be cold to him again."

"Maiko… Please go to your room." Shuichi's mother said, obviously agitated.

"Why??" She whined, wanting to stick around to get the dirt.

"Because I have _asked_ you to." She said, "Please go."

"Fine…" She huffed off.

"You have been _more_ than cold to him. You have been _cruel_. You have made him fly half way around the world to chase after you!"

"I know… " Eiri nodded slightly.

"I don't want my son chasing you! He could have been _killed_ in New York! And I don't think you would have cared a bit!"

"Not true… And I never expected him to follow me… but then I suppose I wasn't much thinking about that at the time…"

"Why?? _Why_ are you in my son's life?? _Why_ do you do these things to him??" She threw the paper at him from the prior weekend, "You have this image of you _kissing_ my child everywhere in the news but you are so unkind to him! Your eyes are so cold… I do not know how you can write such sweet things. I think you are a demon!"

Shuichi was speechless, eyes wide, waiting for Eiri to say something. His look was so hollow…

"I am not. I am very much human… I was cold to your son because I was trying to put him off. I didn't want him in my life. I didn't want anyone in my life. Ever… But he would not stop. He saw something in me worth saving. No matter what I did, he kept steadfast in his belief that we should be together. He broke down every barrier that I had carefully constructed over years after surviving a very traumatic event, which made things worse... Then one day he took away the last bit of sanity that I had built for myself. One bright day in the park I realized that I had been a complete bastard to the only person who ever cared about me as a person instead of as a celebrity or other attraction. The only one to stand beside me honestly. I started to explain what had happened to me… and I suffered from a psychotic break. That is why I left… I wanted to be with him, and I couldn't until I regained what I had lost. Now it is done and I am doing the right thing for your son." He took up the paper that had been thrown at him and turned the image to her, "This picture… was taken near the family temple in Kyoto last weekend… I was just disowned by my parents for staying with your son instead of taking an arranged marriage. I do love him and I will spend the rest of my life proving that." He put the paper down, "Do you have any other questions for me?"

Her mouth was open slightly, surprised by what he had just said in such a calm tone, "Not at the moment…"

"Good. Then please excuse me." With that, he went out the back door into the garden.

"You don't know what he's been through…" Shuichi breathed, "He has been _so_ good to me since he came home. He has done _everything_ he can to make himself better, to keep me safe from his family, from the press, to bring me into his life… To help me with my career too... I love him so much."

"I'm sorry, Shu… It just frightens me to see you so attached to someone who can look that empty…"

"It's the only way he can protect himself some times, I think. Just to shut down…" He took a glass of water out back to where Eiri was sitting on the bench, "Do you want anything to drink?" He offered up the glass.

"No, thank you." He exhaled smoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Surprisingly, yes. I am." He smiled toward Shuichi who sighed from relief.

"I'm _so_ sorry about that. I never thought…"

"You thought this would be a _peaceful_ family meal?" He chuckled.

"I hoped it might be."

"You have such big hopes." He leaned over and kissed Shuichi's forehead, "I do love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"So far, this is going better than I hoped. I expect your father will have a few words for me too."

"Probably." He set aside the glass he had been clutching and snuggled up to Eiri, "Do you want to leave?"

"No… Well yes... I would like to be anywhere but here at the moment actually… But you went to Kyoto with me… In a suit, too! I owe you this family visit."

"I guess. I just wish it could be easy." He huffed.

"How could it be? Take away from the situation who we are, and we are still…"

"Two boys."

"Aaa, ding." He put a finger on Shuichi's nose, "You are the winner."

"What's my prize?" He smiled.

"I only have myself to offer. I'm sorry it is not a better reward."

"I'll settle for that."

"I have advice for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes… Given this… _reaction_ from your mother… Do not even _joke_ about the uchikake."

"Don't worry. It's the furthest thing from my mind right now!"

"I think it is also worse because I am older than you are."

"It's not as though I'm a _kid_."

"Only in the Americas."

"Right… Ne, Eiri… Will it ever get easier?"

"When the newness has worn off… We will become old news."

"You haven't become old news after loads of novels and years."

"I think mostly because I was single. I am a romance writer. There are fantasies out there of my dating my fans. Now I am taken. By a pop star!"

"I don't think it's going to make you old news, Eiri. It seems to be having the opposite effect."

"For a little while. We shall see."

"What's your new book about?"

"Nn? That's a surprising question all of the sudden."

"I'm just curious. I mean, people are asking if it's going to be about us."

"No, it's not. I wouldn't do that. Our lives are private… At least as much as possible… I started it before I met you… You have influenced the course of the writing though. I noticed that I was working through some of the deeper parts of my relationship with you through the lines. I've tried to clean that up, of course."

"Neat… So what's it about? Or aren't you allowed to tell me?" He sat up on his own now, looking up at Eiri's amused expression.

"Technically, I am not allowed to. It's part of the confidentiality agreement… but I will tell you if you promise not to turn me in."

"I super swear it."

"A relationship between a Japanese and an American. The associated difficulties. Cultural differences."

"Male and female though."

"Yes."

"Sounds interesting. I might actually read that one."

"Don't throw me a pity-read." He rolled his eyes and took his last drag from his cigarette.

"Awww… I wouldn't do that."

"Good… Shall we go back in?"

"Are you ready?"

"I just needed one smoke." He nodded and got up, offering a hand to Shuichi which he took and got a swift lift.

"Wow… Thanks!"

"Welcome."

Inside the house, his mother stopped working on dinner and bowed to Eiri.

"I am sorry… for being so rude to you."

"You were only voicing what you wondered. I am fine with it. I encourage you to ask me anything you want to. It is not very easy though… some things. I understand that this is not a welcome change in your son's life. You are more open to it than my family though. I appreciate that."

"I hope you will help him through this time. You have much more experience in dealing with celebrity… and it seems that it is coming for my son too."

"I do what I can to ensure that he can have a life aside from celebrity. That includes yelling at his Manager. I will not let anyone take advantage of him. Be assured."

"Thank you… Thank you."

"Mom… It's okay." Shuichi smiled, "It's just going to take a while for everyone to get used to things."

"I suppose it will… Please don't run off to New York ever again. I worry about you enough since you moved away."

"I know. Next time I go to New York it will be _with_ Eiri, not chasing him."

"I just don't like the idea of you going there at all!"

"They have really good food." He shrugged.

"And muggers and murderers…"

"Everyplace has those."

"Not in such numbers! I read the paper, you know."

"I know." Shu pointed to the paper where it lay on the counter still.

"I'm sorry I threw that at you…" She apologized with a sigh.

"I'm not hurt." Eiri tried a smile with her.

"Can I give you anything else to drink?"

"I have water. Thank you." He held up the glass Shuichi had brought him.

"Is there… anything else I should know before we carry on?"

"Like what?" Shuichi asked and leaned on the counter beside Eiri.

"Well… The papers are saying that you might have gotten married while you were in Kyoto."

"We were just formally dressed to meet Eiri's family. There was no wedding. Just us getting disowned from his family, like he said. Eiri was expected to take over the temple as the oldest male child. That's why he's dressed up like that." He mused, looking at the picture of them.

"At least there in that picture you look… happy."

"Oh, I wasn't. I was _very_ upset. Eiri was trying to calm me down. He's pretty good at that." He smiled up at Eiri, "Actually… we look happy a lot."

"When you are not breaking my things…" He smiled back at Shuichi.

"I haven't broken anything in a while." He made a face.

"That I _know_ of."

"Believe me, I can't hide things from you. I've tried."

"You are too obvious. No poker face." He pressed a finger to the bridge of Shuichi's nose.

"Poka fesu…" He crossed his eyes.

"Iie… You should not end everything in a vowel." He dropped his hand.

"English isn't easy."

"You're learning English?" His mother inquired.

"I'm re-learning basics. Eiri is teaching me. I never paid much attention in school."

"D-student…"

"So what? What were _your_ grades like?"

"All A's… Genius, na?"

"No. _Jerk_, desu yo."

"Very good. You didn't say 'jer-ku'. I am proud."

"You're such a great teacher." He rolled his eyes.

"Do not thank me so. I may get a big ego."

"Chh… _Get_ a big ego? Already _have_…"

"Such bickering… Shame." Shuichi's mother said, smiling slightly, "Is this your usual way with each other?"

"Not always, no. It's fun though." He grinned.

"Can I come downstairs yet??" Maiko yelled.

"If you really want to!" Shuichi yelled back.

"Be quiet! My God… You don't have to yell at each other all of the time."

"Sure we do." He caught her in his arms as she ran into the room and they hugged, laughing.

"Shu-chan!"

"Maiko!"

"Is everyone happy again?"

"I think so."

"Maiko has your energy too." Eiri noted and winced as they fell onto the floor again.

"It runs in their veins… I think they are not our children. Neither my husband or I are like them."

"I am surprised they are still alive with this behavior."

"So are we."

They calmed down and set the table before Shuichi's father came home.

"Hi dad!" He greeted him in the hallway.

"Shuichi… Now I know why I have noticed you've been gone. It has been so quiet." He smiled and rubbed his son's newly colored head, "What… have you done to your hair now?"

"Changed the color to a darker one. It's Deep purple and magenta and a little black."

"I see… I suppose it's the life of a pop star. Nh?"

"It is the life of me, anyway. How was work?"

"Interesting. Everyone wants to know if I have heard this song you are releasing tonight on the internet. I feel famous too!" He took off his coat.

"I hope it's not getting in the way of your job."

He shrugged, "It is fun, Shuichi. I like to see you do well… Is that your roommate's BMW out there?"

"Yes, it is."

"Very nice. Have you driven it?"

"No. He won't let me."

"I can hardly blame him… Did you tell him what you did to our car?"

"No… Don't tell him. I might still have a chance."

"I will lie then. Perhaps you will one day take me for a drive in something that costs more than what I make in two years?" He smiled and lay a hand on Shuichi's shoulder, pushing him playfully.

"Promise." He smiled.

"How is he getting on with your mother?"

"Better now that she yelled at him and then apologized."

"I am glad she got it out of her system. She is worried about you."

"You're not?"

"Not so much. I think you know people well, Shuichi. You would not be with him if he were not a good person somewhere inside. Correct?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"There are bumps on the road of love. It will smooth out."

"Dad…" He stared at him, surprised.

"What?"

"I'm… so shocked you're saying this to me."

"Do not be."

"You're not upset?"

"That you are with a man? Well… it is not quite what I expected… I should tell you, my youngest brother is also with a man. For many, many years now they have lived together. He does not bring it up to the family…"

"Uncle Kentaro? Really? No wonder he never married…"

"Not legally, but he is certainly married. He sent me an email the other day. He is very proud of your musical skill and career! And says he is jealous of your handsome love. Apparently he has all of Yuki-sensei's books."

He laughed, "That's funny. Why didn't you tell us?"

"It is always something that we did not talk about. Your mother is more nervous about such things because she has never known them."

"I understand… Can you give me his email address?"

"I will." He smiled, "I just want you to be happy, Shu. That is all… And be careful because not everyone will be tolerant of your rather modern living siutation."

"I know. Thanks." He hugged his father tightly.

"Mushy!" Maiko came into the hall with them and joined them in their hug, "Hi dad!"

"Hello, Mai. How was school?"

"It was bad. I had a test. I am stupid like Shuichi!"

"Now… Neither of you are stupid." He broke them up before they could start into another wrestle, "Stop that… Let's go see your mother."

Eiri got up from his seat at the table when they came in.

"Dad… This is Uesugi Eiri. Eiri, my father, Shindou Takaharu."

"It is good to meet you, Shindou-san. Thank you for having me in to your home." He bowed.

"Thank you for parking your beautiful car in front of my ugly house." He offered a hand and Eiri met him in a handshake, "The neighbors will think we have moved up in the world."

"It is a reliable car…" He tried to be humble about it.

"I will bet that it is fast too."

"It is."

"When do I get to drive it?" Shuichi asked.

"Never." Eiri smiled at him, apparently relaxed by his father's calm disposition.

"No fair…"

"It is kind to the car though. Would you like to go for a drive, Shindou-san?"

"I thought you would never ask." He nodded graciously.

"After dinner. It is almost finished." Shuichi's mother interjected.

"Ahh… Too bad."

"What kind of car is it?" She wiped her hands on a towel.

"BMW. M5." Shindou-san smiled, "I can only dream. It costs more than this house!"

"You exaggerate, Shindou-san." He bowed his head.

"What's so special about the car?" Shuichi asked his father, "I know it's a BMW… So?"

"10 valve, 500 horsepower. It is one of the fastest BMW models on the road. Imported?"

"Yes, it was. From the USA."

"Lots of speeding tickets?"

"A few here and there. It is easy to get carried away."

"I would be in jail now!" His father chuckled and got a beer from the fridge.

"Shuichi tells me you are in the import business."

"I am… I am only a business manager though. I watch these beautiful things come off the boats and leave me behind with my paperwork." He sat down and gestured for them to join him, "It is good to know that some of them stay here in Japan, that our citizens are doing well for themselves. Maybe one day my son will be so famous that he can have his own expensive toys."

"He is well on his way."

"You think so?"

"I know it." Eiri smiled, "Tonight will be a turning event, na Shuichi?"

"I hope so. I hope people don't think it is _bad_ at least."

"You have no confidence and yet your bright-colored head is all over the news." Shindou-san smiled at his son, "And I have requests from all departments for you to write your name on a piece of paper. Not for business reasons, like mine is requested."

"Sorry people are bugging you…"

"It breaks up the day." He shrugged, "How does it feel, Shu? Not to have an office job."

"Good… But it is still very hard work and does not have normal hours. I am up early in the morning and late at night and pulled around and photographed and get creativity blocks… But I get to _sing_. That is the best part. I get to make people happy for a while. People who work in offices with normal hours."

"You have your own office in a way. Your home. Both of you, yes?"

"Yes. Eiri has an office room. I have the extra bedroom. It has all my equipment stuffed inside."

"We should get the bed out of there. Replace it with a futon that can be folded into seating." Eiri mentioned, "You would have more room then."

"That would be perfect." Shuichi smiled, "Thank you!"

"You are starting to spill out into the other rooms with all you have been doing lately."

"Why don't you _share_ the office?" Maiko asked.

"Because Eiri is quiet and I am not." He poked her in the arm, "We do not work well in the same space."

"Oooh… You mean you're spazzy and he's not."

"Correct." Eiri said.

"Hey hey… Be nice." Shuichi waved a finger at him, "Don't agree with my sister!"

"It is true though. You cannot sit still."

"I guess…"

Dinner was mostly peaceful from there on. They sat around the television afterward to see the announcement of the download. The music station was doing a special on it, explaining that they would be playing the song for the first time on television 20 minutes after it had become available for download. They talked about the website traffic difficulties and measures that had been taken to handle the extra load. K explained that Shuichi was not available that night, whereas Fujisaki and Hiro were both at the studio for the event.

"… There is a family occasion tonight." He explained, "And a certain very angry blond novelist will not let me talk to him, so we will have to go without an interview from Shindou-san tonight." He winked, "I am sure he is watching though!"

"Your days are numbered, K." Eiri grumbled.

"You must mean Eiri Yuki!" The hostess giggled.

"I will never tell." K laughed heartily.

Eiri clapped a hand to his forehead, "He is doing it anyway…"

"Oh wow…" Shuichi bit his lip, "He didn't exactly _say_ your name…"

"He didn't have to."

"Hopefully he won't say anything else." He pulled Eiri's hand away from his face and held it instead, "Don't be too mad."

"I am simply angry that he is trying to promote you through me. That's not his job."

"Yeah… I know."

"It is _your_ music. Hopefully we will all be able to enjoy it instead of his mouth soon."

"It is still amazing to see your face on television." His father remarked, "Tonight I can see you in two places! Our living room sofa and on the television."

The music program did profiles of the band next.

"Ooh… Fujisaki-san is so cute." Maiko laughed.

"He is still single…" Shuichi smiled at her.

"Probably not for long." She mused.

Shuichi's profile was last and followed on by his relationship with Eiri which made him blush… and then made him mad. They were showing press photos of Eiri at a movie opening from a year ago, some red-headed American model on his arm. Another event, another woman… talking about how he had been a notorious 'ladies man' before.

"You're turning red…" Eiri said.

"Rrrrghhh…" He glared at Eiri.

"Shuichi… That was before I knew you even existed. Are you going to hold my previous life against me?"

"Maybe…"

"It's going to be a long night, isn't it?"

"Yes… Tell me when I can look at the TV again without wanting to punch you."

"You can look now." He smiled.

Shuichi looked and there was the picture of them at the temple. His shoulders dropped.

"You have a jealous streak, Shu." His mother said.

"I suppose… It's hard not to when he's got women chasing him around all the time and _drooling_." He made a face.

"You might just be happy that your have a super-hot boyfriend." Maiko kicked his shin.

"Ow!"

"Shut up, the song is next!" She snarled.

They all listened, Shuichi holding Eiri's hand in a death-grip and holding his breath at the same time. When it was over his family applauded and he relaxed, listening to the discussion that came afterward. Seguchi-san was there now and giving the viewing audience a summary of how many times the new song had been downloaded already. It was approaching a million quickly. He offered his congratulations to the band.

"This is a dramatic change from the music that Bad Luck has been producing. Do you think that this is the pattern that you will be following?" The host inquired and Hiro replied.

"Shuichi has been rather inspired lately to stretch his creative mind in different directions. We still intend to do pop music, but also things that may interest a broader audience. I really enjoyed working on this song and I think that Fujisaki-san would agree."

"I do. It was a real challenge to my skills. I hope everyone enjoys listening to it as much as we enjoyed putting it together."

"I'm sure they will. It was amazing!" The host gushed.

"Thank you."

"I can't wait to see what people say… The reviews…" Shuichi smiled as Eiri hugged him.

"Well done." He kissed the top of Shuichi's head, "I'm amazed."

"Really?"

"It's even better than I thought it might be. It's no wonder I've seen so little of you."

"Yeah, it was a lot of mixing and I think Fujisaki has finger cramps from all the keyboard work."

"He's a talented kid. I guess it runs in the family."

"Will you read the American music news for me tomorrow? I want to know if anything gets said. If they even noticed."

"I will."

"I'm so amazed by you, Shuichi. You made that up all by yourself?" His mother smiled.

"Yes… I am totally relieved that it's _over_." He sighed and then his cell phone rang.

"K…" Eiri shook his head.

"No… It's Hiro." He smiled and answered, "Hi!"

"Shuichi! It's _amazing_! There are people in the USA and Canada and Australia and the UK, Germany, Italy… All over the _world_ people are downloading the song! They can see it in their statistics! "

"You are so _lying_ to me right now to make me feel better…"

"No! It's true! There are so many comments being posted to the website now. People love it!… This was a very good idea! How did _you_ ever come up with it??" He laughed.

"I'm not sure… I think I'm going to faint though."

"Don't faint!" Hiro laughed, "How are your parents doing with Uesugi-san?"

"Okay. It's going better than I hoped. I think that my father wants a ride in the car… I better go."

"I will see you tomorrow then. Way to go, little man!"

"Bye." He closed the phone, "Maiko, can I use your computer?"

"I guess. Why?"

He was amazed by the postings, the comments that were flowing into the web site regarding their release.

"I am so happy!" He started to jump up and down until he knocked over some of the decorations on his sister's desk.

"Stop it! Be happy but don't jump!" She screeched at him.

Eiri grabbed him and tried to hold him still, laughing at his enthusiasm.

"Calm down." He said and kissed him until the motion stopped.

"That's better… Thanks." He gasped.

"Welcome."

One last kiss and then there was a flash, "How _romantic_…" Maiko cooed, looking at her digital camera's display, "I'm going to get sooo much cash for this picture at school!"

"Hey! Don't take pictures of us kissing! Pervert!" Shuichi yelled at her.

"Pervert?? Ha! This is all _business_, big brother. Kiss him again! This time with a little tongue…"

Eiri snatched the camera from her, "Not happening, freaky girl."

"Don't you _dare_ delete that!!" She shrieked as her precious picture was wiped out.

"Better luck next time." He winked and tossed it back to her.

"That's _so_ uncool, you jerk!"

"Come on. Let's go take your father for a ride… I bet your song is on the radio."

"Okay!"

They took Shuichi's father for a drive in the BMW, Shu happy simply to hear his music on the car radio. They parked back at the house and Shindou-san began to give Eiri his version of a talking to.

"…You are both young still. I know my wife is concerned at the age difference between you. Shuichi is only just out of school… and you have obviously been out in the world quite widely."

"My celebrity has opened many doors to me." He agreed, "I am thankful for the broad experience."

"Of course." He nodded, "I hope that things will become a little more smooth in your journey together, yet it seems that there is a while to go before that. There is so much attention being paid to your relationship. Not many have their partnership announced on the evening news. That is a lot of pressure."

"In some ways." Eiri took out his cigarettes, "Do you mind?"

"No. I will join you if you would be so kind as to share."

"You're not supposed to smoke." Shuichi said to his father from the back seat.

"Don't tell your mother." He smiled, "And don't start yourself."

"I may as well." He rolled his eyes.

"So… What are you thinking of for your future? Is this a temporary situation? Will you be returning your affections to women eventually?"

"It is my intention to live my life through with Shuichi." He said, "We are working through the issues that I have with things… It is a change for me to be in a relationship like this."

"I would imagine… From American models on your arm to my strange-haired son." He chuckled.

"I prefer _him_ though." Eiri smiled, "That is the funny part about it… I am being honest with you in this. It has been difficult for me to face these changes in the public eye… and with Shuichi always running down the city streets after me screaming my name to get my attention… There is barely a private moment."

"Sorry…" Shuichi sighed, leaning forward and resting his chin on Eiri's seat back, watching them smoking.

"No you are _not_." He smirked, "He lives his life in a very open and honest way. I have lived my life in a very solitary and publicly mysterious way given the fame that has come with my work. We are different people… but I am learning that his way is not so bad… Shindou-san… I love your son and I will do my best to make a good life with him. I have accepted that this is how it will be after fighting it for a long while. Now that I've stopped fighting it… I am very happy. More so every day… I hope that your family will be supportive, at least of Shuichi. You do not have to support me. I have behaved very poorly with him. It won't happen again."

He nodded, "I appreciate your openness. I understand that there are difficulties in this type of relationship. Especially when one is surprised to find himself in one for the first time suddenly. My younger brother has been with his husband for 17 years, so I know that it is not so easy. Perhaps it is easier today, in these modern times."

"True. I think we are fortunate in that way. The public is embracing our relationship, strangely enough. However, I do not want to have my name so closely associated with the band. I don't want Shuichi to question his success or anyone else to question it, for that matter. So you see why it is irritating to me that his manager is constantly inserting me into their publicity." He tapped the ashes into the car's ashtray.

"I understand… You might think of it in this way though… Eventually the fascination with your relationship will die down. What will be left is your work and his work to stand the test of time. Perhaps then, when you see that it is your individual successes, you will feel comfortable in working together on something. I suspect that is what you would both like, nn?"

"I would." Shuichi said and stroked Eiri's hair.

"I would too." He nodded, "One day."

"Our family will continue to support both of you. My wife will be calmer about things as she sees your relationship settle out. Perhaps you can take a break and go visit Shuichi's uncle and his husband. They are both good and solid people. They have an inn with a hot spring up north. Quite beautiful."

"Yeah. I bet that after a few more weeks in the studio I'll want to go. I'll email uncle Kentaro tonight!"

"Good idea..." Eiri sighed, "This is a pleasant change from our visit to my family…"

"I will bet it is." He laughed.

"Tell me… How is it that calm people have such… excited children?" Eiri asked.

"I think it skips a generation." He smiled, "I'm sorry about your family. Maybe one day they will come around. Leave the door open a little so they may squeeze back in, ne?"

"At least my brother and sister are accepting things. It is not all bad."

"Good good." He put out the cigarette, "Come in for a moment and say good night. I think you've had enough of the suburbs for one day… But do not become strangers to our house. Either of you."

"We won't!" Shuichi cheered.

Shuichi was glad to be back in the car and driving home. He yawned widely.

"A big day… but a good day." Eiri said.

"Yeah… Thank you."

"Thank me?"

"For making this good day possible… For coming home, for trying hard to be with me, for putting up with me, for trying to help, for bringing me to counseling, for standing up to your family, for visiting mine… For lots of things… I _love_ you."

"I love you too, Shu." Eiri's hand slid across his thigh, "Do you notice? Things _are_ getting easier."

"Yeah. Not much harder than going to a temple in Kyoto…" He rolled his eyes.

"And now I know what you're going to look like when you get older. Not bad!"

"Hey!" He laughed, "That's why you really went today… To see what my dad looks like?"

"No… I will be interested to see what your uncle looks like. You will probably fall in between, I would imagine."

"Eiri… Shame… Come to think of it… Is your dad bald or just shaved for the priest thing?"

"Shaved head. Baldness does not run in the family."

"Good. I didn't notice much else because I was so freaked out." He sighed, "Can I ask a question and you promise not to get mad?"

"I will give you one free one." He nodded.

"I… Well… Before we left, while you were talking to my dad… Mom asked me if I needed any money. Usually when I go home it's because I'm dirt poor and need to do laundry." He shrugged, "This time… I didn't need anything. We've got our own washer in the kitchen and that's so cool… but I kind of wonder… I mean…"

"Say it. Stop beating around the bush."

"I should be paying you part of the rent… I didn't even _think_ about it. Mom says I'm a kept man." He hung his head.

"I like it that way." He said.

"You… do?" He looked up again.

"Yes."

"But that makes me a _freeloader_. I'm like a squatter in your house!"

"No, that makes you my _family_. Your parents didn't charge you rent. Did they? Because you are family to them. If we are going to be a family, you need to get used to this."

"You don't want me to contribute to the household…"

"I do. Keep doing the dishes and cleaning. I hate doing that and you're not bad at it when you don't break things... And it's good that you mostly do the shopping… Just don't cook and we'll be fine."

"I'm _going_ to take a class some day soon…"

"If your teacher says you're good enough, then I will believe it."

"I still feel bad about this."

"Don't. I usually pay for things well in advance so I don't have to be bothered with bills… I'm not _poor_, Shuichi."

"I know. I kinda am though." He shrugged, "I'm mostly just sorry I never thought of it. I've been so caught up in just living with you that I haven't thought of any of the more boring parts of that. Like paying bills."

"Save your money. I know you're not making much yet. One day you will… Maybe it's just the traditional man in me… but I feel like I should support my wife." He smirked.

"Very _funny_."

"It's true though." He shrugged, "You're still young, Shu. Just have fun for a while and don't worry about the details. It's not a big deal."

"I know how much _little_ apartments in Tokyo cost so I _know_ our place is not cheap."

"It's a good thing you're married to a famous writer who can afford to keep you so well."

"Yeah. It is." He smiled.

At home as soon as the door was shut Eiri pulled him out of his coat and took his shirt by the collar, kissing him deeply and towing him off to the bedroom.

"Imagine me, a simple boy from a temple, getting to sleep with a pop star." He smiled and Shuichi smiled back.

"Just keep remembering how lucky you are when I'm annoying you the rest of the time." He said before Eiri found a way to keep him quiet for the next long while. Once again they ended up watching the city lights, "Eiri?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you do before you were a famous novelist?"

"I was a not-at-all-famous editor and writer for a newspaper. I worked in world news, translating important stories from English sources. Eventually I worked in translating the other way too. My manager hated me because I was better at what we did than he was. I finished my first novel early into my career there and was fortunate enough to have it generate some revenue. It was noticed by my current publisher who offered me a contract and promoted it better… And suddenly here I am."

"It's funny that you had an office job. I can't imagine you as an office worker."

"I knew that was not what I wanted. It was awful, really. I enjoyed the work but not the office politics…"

"You know… I never looked at you and thought… Wow, he's famous! I'd love to date a famous person… I always just saw _you_. Most of the time when we're together, I don't even think about that until someone sticks a camera in our faces. I just think of you as Eiri."

"That's what is so good about the way that things happened. I was just a stone cold jerk who was stealing your video game as far as you were concerned."

"You still _are_ a cold jerk some times." He smiled, "But… you are _my_ cold jerk and I will appreciate you."

"Heh… Good enough."

"It's so amazing that you talk to me so much now. I always wanted to know you."

"Now you are starting to."

"Not so bad, is it? Letting someone know you."

"Actually…"

"Oh, shut up." He turned over and clapped a hand over Eiri's mouth, "Just _agree_ with me for a change, would ya?"

Instead he got a nip on the hand and his wrists pinned to the bed after a brief wrestle, "I will agree with you when you are _correct_."

"Awww… Come on."

"It is _painful_ to let someone get to know me. It is _painful_ to force myself to talk all the time."

"Eiri…" He was surprised by the sudden cold look in his eyes, "Please don't be this way."

His look wavered then, "I'm sorry." He let go and sat up, looking down on Shuichi, "You need to know the truth. That is the truth. There is nothing simple about it." He reached down and stroked his face, "You… make it easier… to fight against the pain that is in me… But, I am _still_ a cold jerk." He smiled at last, relieving Shuichi.

"Yeah you are… Don't _do_ that." He sighed from relief.

"I am trying not to. It has been a stressful day." He fell down beside Shuichi then and bundled him close, "So far you are winning over the cold jerk. Perhaps I am becoming a warm jerk now."

"Maybe." He stroked Eiri's hair and kissed his forehead, "Feel better… I won't make you talk all the time any more. It's just so nice to know you and what you're thinking... I can't help it."

"Don't stop… _Shuichi_…" His voice was breaking.

"Eiri… I _love_ you." He hugged him tightly and pulled up the covers so they could get some much needed sleep.


	13. Set backs

**Chapter notes** – As promised, it's Friday and here's another chapter. Hope you'll enjoy and that you'll be looking forward to meeting Shuichi's uncle in the next chapter! Not sure how people feel about introducing outside characters, but we'll find out!

**EDIT **-- I just realized upon opening the next chapter to clean/edit, that Uncle Kentaro isn't going to make his appearance until chapter 15. Whoops... There's still one more between this one and that one... So, I'm sorry I jumped the gun :)

**Read and review - **It'll make me clean the chapters for publishing faster! It also makes me super warm inside to know that you care enough to jot a paragraph in response to these many pages...

**If you're still enjoying this story, be sure to check out the beginning of the story -- _Remix, The Beginning of the New Ending_ -- that is being published separately.**

**

* * *

  
**

In the morning Shuichi found Eiri smoking on the balcony, not interested in conversation. He went quietly about his work and Eiri about his.

"_What is this quiet that has fallen?_" He wondered, looking into Eiri's office as he tapped away at the keyboard, "_Are you so sad from what you said last night? It was the truth. I know it… I accept it. It's not any reason to be so distant_."

He brought Eiri some tea in the early afternoon. A peace offering. He didn't look up from his work even as Shuichi set the cup down carefully on his desk..

"Do you… want anything for lunch?" He tried.

"Yes." He stopped working at last, still not looking at him.

"Whatever you want, I'll go get it. Swear I won't cook."

"I want to apologize…"

"Huh?"

"You don't think I need to?"

"No… You haven't done anything wrong… I mean, you're very distant today but I guess I can understand why." He shrugged, "It's like I said before… You end up being open and emotional and then the next day you feel like you have to switch it all off. Right?"

"You're correct."

"Good. So I don't have to get bitten and pinned down again." He smiled.

"No. Sorry…"

Shuichi moved the tea cup and sat on his desk, looking at him, "I'm not going to leave you." He watched Eiri's reactions flow across his face, "It's just a fact. We're family now. Aren't we?"

"Yes…"

"So don't worry so much. What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you feel like is fine."

"Okay. I'll be right back." He hopped down and kissed Eiri's forehead before running out the door.

Eiri sat back in his chair, raking his fingers though his hair before lighting a cigarette. He exhaled heavily, closing his eyes.

"_Have to relax…I have to relax…He's right. It is not so bad letting someone know me. At least it shouldn't be… Damn you, Yuki_." He scowled then got up and went to the bathroom, taking up the bottle of pills, "You should be able to do this without these… Coward. And why? Faced with _Shuichi_? The least hurtful person you've known? What the fuck are you so scared of? The last thing he wants to do is hurt you. Or anyone…"

Shuichi came home to find Eiri staring at himself strangely in the mirror in their bathroom, gripping a bottle of pills so much that it was nearly cracking and his knuckles were turning white.

"Eiri…" He breathed, "Are you all right?"

"No… Come here." Eiri ground out the few words.

Shuichi walked over slowly, "Can I… help?"

"Yes." He gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut and breaking the stare, "Take these pills away from me."

Shuichi took his hand and uncurled his fingers from around the bottle, "Is the medicine making you sick?? I thought you weren't taking it."

"I am not." He clapped a hand to his face, "I probably should be… Shuichi… I am not going to be afraid of you."

"What? Why should you be? I'm the least scary person I know." He smiled.

"You apparently terrify _me_ though." Eiri turned and smiled back then suddenly reached out and pulled him into a tight hug, "I am such a coward."

"No you're not." He sighed and hugged back, "There's nothing shameful about taking medication. It's helping. It helped you a lot so far, right? You don't have to prove how tough you are by getting off it extra fast."

"You were happy though… when I told you I hadn't been taking it."

"Maybe that was wrong of me… I was just hopeful that everything was getting better for you. I wasn't trying to say that I was ever _ashamed_ of you. I'm sorry."

"What should I do?"

"Stay on the medication. For as long as necessary." He let go and looked up at Eiri's wounded expression, "You know what? If what happened to you had happened to me… I would _still_ be locked in a closet, sobbing. Even _with_ medication."

"You're a little soft that way though… Spiders have the same effect."

"Yuck." He smiled again, "I do hope that some day you don't need help from medicine to be yourself… because you're _wonderful_. One day… Hmm?"

"One day." He agreed and let Shuichi feed him a pill, "Even though you say I should not be… I am ashamed."

"Well, I'm not." He reached up, pulling Eiri down and kissing him, "Never ashamed… Just in love with you. Remember that."

"I will."

"Lunch is getting cold! Come on." He towed Eiri down the hallway by the hand with his usual enthusiasm for life, making Eiri smile in spite of himself.

"_Thank you, Shuichi…_" Was all he could think as he listened to his usual chattering about everything in his mind or that he had seen on his way to get take-out. Even eating didn't stop his talking.

"I _forgot_…" He suddenly stopped his long train of thought, eyes wide.

"Forgot what?"

"To email my uncle!"

"I'm sure he will not hold it against you… but I could use a trip to a hot spring I think."

"Yeah. That would be good." He nodded and then sprang into action, jumping over the coffee table on his way to the room that served as his office.

"Need to get that bed out of there…" Eiri reminded himself.

Eventually Shuichi came back, "You know what else I forgot?"

"No… What?"

"To make you read the American music news! I just kept wanting to be quiet for you so I forgot all about it!"

"I'll come look now."

"No no! Finish your lunch please." He bowed.

"I'll finish it later. I'm curious too." He got up, "You don't have to be so careful with me, you know."

"I just want to be!" His eyes were wide, smiling as Eiri clapped a hand onto his shoulder and pushed him back toward the spare room.

"Calm down. Your heart's going to fly out of you." He said and sat down at the mess that served as a desk, looking at the computer monitor, "How do you find _anything_ on this? There are a billion shortcuts on your desktop. Chh…"

"I know where everything is. Hurry!"

"Your computer is like your brain is…" He finally found the web browser and made his way to the US news portals, not long before he found news about the download from the previous night.

"We got good reviews _here_ in the news this morning…" He rested his chin on Eiri's shoulder, watching the confusing text go rolling by, "Heeeee!… That's meeee!" He saw his picture go by.

"Interesting…"

"What does it say??"

"Ow. I'm deaf…"

"Sorry…" He whispered instead.

"You are in 'world beat' and it is a review of the download and a synopsis of the band."

"What does it _say_ though? Do they like it? Do they hate it?"

"I will read to you… Ready?"

"Yes." He hugged Eiri from behind, "No, _wait_!… Just tell me this before you start. Do they _like_ it, do you think?"

"Yes. Shh…" He stroked Shuichi's hand to calm him down, "Here we go…"

"_Last night in Japan the bandwidth of the nation was tested as millions of fans of the rising star band Bad Luck went to their computers. The band released a new song, freely available for download on the internet, saying that it was a 'thank you' to their fans after their recent tour. Initial reaction to the news that this 'fan gift' would become available, brought down the web servers for NRG Studios—Home studio for the band—early this week. The load was hurriedly distributed amongst service providers and agreements to distribute the download across several hosts were reached in time to meet the demand head-on. If nothing else, this is a testament to the Japanese ability to throw technology at a situation and fast. The fans were not disappointed. This new song, written, sung and arranged by Bad Luck's front Shuichi Shindou, is a dramatic departure from the band's usual J-pop bubble gum antics. While J-pop is the fast-food love of the land of the rising sun, it has never been among this reviewer's favorite genres. This particular release, however, caused me to struggle through the AmazonJapan checkout in order to get a copy of the band's first CD, not available in the USA. From the two other tunes that I've heard snippets of from Japanese web sites, I can say that they are at first blush just another fluff band. When listened to more closely, they are technically impressive. This new release definitely proves that they are not just another cookie-cutter mall sensation. It left me breathless, landing somewhere amongst the styles of The Crystal Method, The Orb, Moby and Paul Oakenfold all mashed together. The young pop players include Suguru Fujisaki, 16 year old prodigy music student, who contributed to the arrangement and studio work as well as his phenomenal skills on keyboards. 20 year old Hiroshi Nakano demonstrated his skills with bass for a driving undercurrent. 19 year old Shuichi Shindou proves his talent for all aspects of the game from writing, composing, studio work, vocals and keyboard. If you haven't yet heard this tune, I highly recommend you download "What I love about Tokyo after dark". It's in my shuffle, and should be in yours. Information about this release is available in English here. If you can read Japanese you can find information about the band here. Brief overview of the band. Formed originally with two members, Shuichi Shindou and Hiroshi Nakano during their high school days. They gained a measure of overnight success after a live show at music hall Zepp Tokyo. A successful CD release and subsequent tour added to their rise. Add to this the very public romantic involvement of their young lead singer with famed novelist Eiri Yuki and you have a mixture of music and intrigue that has Tokyo a-buzz. While you might think that a traditional country such as Japan might not appreciate such a media-focused same-sex relationship, they can't seem to get enough of the odd couple. The news is full of them on a daily basis. Get beyond that and see what you think. We'll be interested to see what Shindou-san can come up with next._"

He stopped reading, noticing that Shuichi wasn't breathing on the back of his neck any more.

"Nnh?" Eiri turned around as Shuichi fell to the floor in a dead faint so he swiveled the chair more and looked down on him … then nudged him with his foot, causing Shuichi to inhale at last.

"_Breathless_… We are recommended in the USA." He smiled dreamily.

"Do you know… I remember when I was little that my cousins had a dog… It was a very happy dog… but it would always slam its head into the corner of the table in the living area. The dog never seemed to notice that it had hit its head, just carried on being happy. I think you are that dog reincarnated."

"But I can write music… Dogs can't."

"You can. So say the reviewers."

Shuichi sat up then, "You're not just making all that up to make me happy, are you?"

"No. It's not my style. That was what it said. Congratulations."

"Thank you!" He sprawled back onto the floor again, "Maybe some day soon I can get some new equipment…Aaahhh."

"New equipment?"

"Yeah… Newer, faster computer. Better keyboards…"

"Hmm…"

"They hardly said anything about _you_. Isn't that good?"

"Your work is outshining your relationship at last."

"But only in the news!" He held up a finger, ticking it back and forth.

"Yes… You should hurry to make another CD."

"You know what would be neat? If we could finish our CD at the same time you finish your novel… We could have our honeymoon after that!" He grinned.

"I'm not going to wait that long." He smiled.

"Then you better do a lot of work and get ahead of schedule… To keep up with me!"

"I will do my best. As a matter of fact, Aiko is coming by tomorrow to pick up the first section. If you don't mind, could you let her in and give her a CD?"

"Huh? You won't be here?"

"I would very much like to go visit the good doctor tomorrow morning. I'll call and find out if it's even possible given the short notice... so I am depending on you. Don't screw it up."

"I won't." He sighed and heard a beep on his computer, "Oh! I have email."

Eiri looked, "It's from your uncle."

"Read it to me, okay?"

"What, you can't get up?"

"Not yet. Besides, you're a super good reader, Eiri!"

He opened the email and smirked, "I think your uncle is like you."

"Why?"

"He is a fan of cutesy little icons… Now for some easier reading." He started, "It seems like a million years since I saw you last but I'm glad to see you are doing so well. At least I get to see you in the news a lot these days. And with such a handsome man too!" Eiri looked back down on Shuichi, "At least he has taste…"

"No aside comments please!"

"Fine… We would love to have you both come visit, get you away from the big city for some relaxation. Please let us know as soon as you are able to come. We will be sure to give you the best hospitality. I will save the conversation until then, nephew. Write soon!"

"Hummm… I wonder what his husband is like…"

"If your uncle is anything like _you_… probably insane." He smiled back down on Shu.

"Mean…" He made a face, "Thank you for reading that for me. I feel so much better…"

"It is quite impressive. I will look for more for you."

"Nah, it's okay. I know you're busy. I'm happy just to hear this one… Maybe more later on?… You know… I wonder why I haven't gotten any phone calls today. I would have thought that K would be crawling through the phone lines about now."

"You probably forgot to put your phone on the charger."

"You think?"

"Often. Try it."

"Ha…_Ha_…" He looked up at Eiri for a good while in silence, just watching his eyes, his calm instead of cool expression, feeling nice to be held in his gaze for so long. There was a connection being allowed once again and it was amazing. More amazing than the review even, "You're thinking too loud." He copied what Eiri had said to him before.

"You can hear it, nnh?"

"Yeah… blah blah blah, I'm a super great writer, blah blah, Shuichi is dumb, he can't read English, blah blah, he can't even stand up right, blah blah."

Eiri smiled more, "You really _can_ hear what I'm thinking. Amazing!"

"Wow, you didn't have to agree with me just then."

"No. I didn't… but it was funny." He got up from the chair, reaching down to Shuichi, "Need a hand?"

"I'll always take yours." He got lifted easily, brought into a warm embrace.

"Are you proud?" Eiri asked as he broke away.

"_Very_."

"Good… I am very proud of you too."

Another kiss, Shuichi melting from the unforced compliment… and then the intercom buzzed.

"Darn it…" He lamented.

"There you are. The outside world has found a way in beside your cell phone. Go get it."

For a moment he pressed his face to Eiri's throat, inhaling him like some sort of strength booster… and then let go to answer the intercom which was buzzing again.

"Oi oi…Hang on! I'm coming, already!" He yelled at it and then pressed the button, "Hai…?"

"Shindou-sama, there are three-" Was all the front desk security got out before he heard his Manager's voice in the background, yelling in half Japanese and half English.

"You tell that self-centered, _bastard_ boyfriend of yours that I'll climb the side of this building and kill him if you don't let me in this moment! Don't you turn off his cell phone on me, Eiri Yuki! I know where you live!"

"Apparently so…" Eiri muttered, "Time to move."

"Aaa, don't say that. I like it here." He sighed and pressed the button again, "I know he seems violent but they're okay to let in."

"Are you sure? The foreigner doesn't look stable."

"He's not… but it's still okay. Thanks."

"Yes, Shindou-sama."

Shuichi smiled, still amused to be called 'sama' and living on a secured floor in a high-end building.

"Maybe you should go hide." He cast his smile toward Eiri where he was leaning in the hallway.

"I am not afraid." He pushed up the sleeves on his black sweater, "Let him do his best. He's all talk."

"No fighting." He looked at the hall table and his cell phone was indeed off, out of juice. He plugged it into the charging stand, "My mistake."

"You should be more responsible… but it _was_ nice to have some quiet."

"Well, it's over now."

"I am going to go make coffee… Good luck."

"Thanks." He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, waiting for the knock at the door. It came more as a loud thud which made him wince.

"Open this door _immediately_!" Boomed from the hallway.

"I'm coming…" He opened the door and K pushed in followed by Fujisaki and Hiro, "Hi!"

"Where is he?? He has turned off his last cell phone!" K bellowed.

"It was my fault. I forgot to put it on the charger." He pointed.

"You lie to protect him." K leaned down, glaring at Shuichi.

"No. I tell the truth." He smiled widely at the man towering over him, "I was being irresponsible. I am very sorry… What's going on?"

"A lot." Hiro said, "They're going to start selling our CD on some American web sites. For download as MP3s. NRG got a load of requests today and took the best offer. By the end of next week, we're going to be for sale all over the world."

"You're _kidding_…" Shuichi's jaw dropped.

"Nope. That's why K is so frantic."

"Wow…" He sat down on the floor again, at least not completely falling over this time, "Serious?"

"Very serious. These are exciting times." K said, pointing down at him, "Expectations of your abilities are high. You had better be serious about having enough for two more CDs in your head…"

"I am, I am… I think I'm moving on to a _third_ actually… Am I asleep? Is this a dream?"

"No, it's _not_ a dream. Where is that _bastard_?" K cast his gaze around the place, cracking his knuckles dramatically.

"Hey, leave Eiri out of this! It really was my fault, you know."

"I do not believe you. I have been hung up on enough by him recently."

"We need to _sleep_ sometimes, K!"

Eiri came out into the hall with his cup then and K scowled at him immediately.

"You need to mind your own damn business!" He now pointed at Eiri who just looked at him, taking a sip of his coffee without saying a word, then turned and walked away down the hall, "Hey!! Answer me!"

He stopped and turned back, replying in English, "Go fuck yourself."

"_What_??"

"I said… Go… fuck... yourself." He took another sip, "Any other questions? Has your English begun to slip?"

"You pompous little prick bastard, self-centered son of a bitch…" K growled.

"Naa… Hasn't Ryuichi taught you any Japanese manners yet? You do not come to a man's home and threaten him. You do not wake a man from his bed nearly nightly and expect to be treated peacefully. So be quiet while I work or I will throw you out, stupid American. You are only allowed in here because Shuichi allows it. Excuse me." He went down the hall further and into his office.

"Fucking _asshole_… Break up with him!" He commanded Shuichi.

"No!! Just tell me what I need to know so I can get back to work!"

"Work…?" K blinked at him in shock.

"Yeah! I've been working almost all morning!"

"How… _unusual_…" He raised an eyebrow.

Hiro crouched down beside him and patted his head, "You never worked so hard in high school."

"I like this work better!" Then he remembered, "Hiro!! We have been reviewed well by the American press! Eiri read me a review!"

"I know. K has been reading them to us. Everyone is surprised. No one believes that we pulled this off in just a week."

"Many are saying that it was Uesugi-san that wrote it because it is not like our work." Suguru added as he joined them on the floor, "Did he write it?"

"No! It was all me. Swear… Oh!… and I want some time off."

"You cannot _have_ time off!" K blustered.

"Why not? I'm way ahead of schedule and I want to go visit my uncle!"

"There are _interviews_ to be granted. Photo shoots. Papers to sign. Studio work to do. Appearances to be made! You keep forgetting about all that! Are you even _remotely_ serious about being a successful band?? Inquiring minds want to know, cuz it sure doesn't seem like it, short stuff."

"K… We all have been working very hard." Suguru was the one who spoke up, surprisingly, "I would personally like to sleep for a _week_."

"You can't slow down now that you are becoming international… I am surprised to hear this coming from _you_."

"Then perhaps you will consider it more. I am _tired_. This past week has been so long. Well worth it… but we have just come back from tour with only a little while to rest before all of this. It may be best for us to really rest. I know that Hiro has _many_ things to do, Shuichi has relatives to visit and a difficult lover to contend with, I have school work and a new home to go to and just… _sleep_… Haven't you thought that perhaps people will want to hear more from us if they don't get overwhelmed by us for a while? Supply and demand."

"Hmmm…" He thought about it, "You are wise for your age, young Fujisaki. I agree. You will have a hiatus. I will tell the press that you are going to come back to work on your new CD refreshed and new. Good good."

"I'll still be working up until we leave so I'll email you guys with some more stuff if you care." Shuichi smiled.

"We definitely do. Your idea and song has pushed us far ahead of where we should be. I just hope that your life will continue to be smooth and inspiring. We know what it's like when it's _not_ that way." Suguru nodded.

"Everything is _fine_. You know that."

"Perhaps Shuichi is just getting used to Uesugi-san's poor attitude." K scowled.

"He tends to get irritable when a house guest says he will scale the walls of the building to come kill him." Shuichi made a face at him.

"He is not acting in your best interest. Only _his_… It's a shame. He used to be a nice young man…" K mused.

"He still is. You want some coffee? Anyone? Hmm?" Shuichi decided to be a host to their house guests, hoping that K would relax. The day had certainly had its ups and downs. Shuichi was hoping to keep things on the up side from then on.


	14. Domestic Bliss?

**Chapter notes** – Oh, I missed doing a Friday update this time. Fell asleep while editing. How embarrassing! But there you have it...

**As mentioned previously, and a little after the fact - **I realized upon opening this chapter to clean/edit for publishing, that Uncle Kentaro isn't going to make his appearance until chapter 15. Whoops! You can look forward to meeting him soon... This chapter is just a little bit of the boys trying to settle in at home. It's a relatively quick one. Poor Shu is exhausted after a full afternoon dealing with the aftermath of his successful release. It's a good thing he's going to get a break!

**Read and review - **It'll make me clean the chapters for publishing faster! It also makes me super warm inside to know that you care enough to jot a paragraph in response to these many pages...

**If you're still enjoying this story, be sure to check out the beginning of the story -- _Remix, The Beginning of the New Ending_ -- that is being published separately.**

**

* * *

  
**

Eiri leaned over Shuichi where he was still firmly asleep, curled tightly around a pillow that was apparently his replacement when he was out of bed. A quiet Shuichi seemed to be a crime to disturb, something rare that should be preserved like a national treasure… but it needed doing so Eiri leaned in, kissing him gently to wake him just enough to pay attention. With a protesting whine and a stretch, Shuichi peeled his eyes open slightly.

"Hmm? Going?" He mumbled.

"Yes. I will be back in a little while."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to go with you?"

"Yes. Everything will be fine. I've left the CD for Aiko on the table by the door."

"I'll wake up now and be ready to deliver it." He yawned.

"Good… It's important."

"I know." He finally opened his eyes fully, smiling, "You can depend on me."

"Yes… I know I can." He smiled slightly, "You're a good wife."

"Thanks." He sat up to kiss Eiri, "Be careful out there."

"As careful as I can be." His forehead pressed to Shu's, "Love you."

"Love you too." He watched Eiri leave the room, listening to his footfalls in the hall, door open, close… "You'll be okay." He hung his head, "But I am so _tired_…" He forced himself to get up and have breakfast, taking it to lean against the balcony wall and watching the city while he ate. The city watched him back, a few reporters below aiming their cameras up toward him if he leaned against the balcony railing.

"Eventually we will be old news. Not just our relationship. Eventually others will come along that will replace our fame. I wonder what we'll do then? Retire? Hmm… Growing old with Eiri. How funny that will be." He smiled and drank his cold coffee.

Aiko came by in an hour and he let her in, "Good morning, Shindou-san. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you, Narito-san. I have something for you, but Eiri is not here."

"Yes, he said as much in his email to me." She smiled brightly, clapping, "I can hardly wait to even hold this CD!"

"Really?" He mused and gave it to her, "Enjoy then!"

"Aaa… First part of a first draft of a master." She hugged it, "I _love_ his work. This is like a _dream_."

"I should really read one of his books some day." He rubbed his head thoughtfully.

"It's so funny you haven't read any! Every fan has _dreamed_ of being in your position."

He shrugged, "He's just another person with a job." He smiled, "I just love Eiri the person, not Eiri the job."

"Yes yes… So he explained from that last interview. I suppose that does make perfect sense really… but considering who both of you are, it is a little odd!"

"I probably would enjoy his writing. It's part of him after all… So what do you think I should read first?"

"I would suggest this most recent one if you _really_ want an intensive experience. It's positively agonizing. I couldn't put it down." Her eyes were wide.

"Agonizing?? _Painful_??"

"Well, yes… He has a way of describing emotions with words that really gets inside of you."

He thought of the 'song' that Eiri had given him upon his return, remembering feeling the words inside of him. She was right. Shuichi wondered if all of his writing was the same.

"…And most of his endings are not happy ones. He has always said in interviews that he does not believe in love or permanence. There is such intensity of emotion in all of his writing, though. And such a calm exterior all the time! He is just _fascinating_…"

"Yes, he is." He smiled, "Maybe this new one will have a happy ending."

"Maybe! I hope so! I think I will pass out if I read one of his novels with a happy ending the way he could write it. I am so lucky…" She admired the CD.

"Me too!"

"Please don't tell him how much I was gushing here. I am a little embarrassed by being so unprofessional, but it is very easy to talk to you, Shindou-san."

"Thank you. I won't say a word. Promise."

"I am so happy he has found that there _is_ love in the world after all..."

Shuichi nodded, "Would you like some tea?"

"I… shouldn't impose…"

The intercom buzzed then and Shuichi looked toward it, "You're not imposing. Excuse me." He went and answered. It was the front desk requesting access to the apartment for movers, "Movers??" A cold shock went down his back, bad feelings from the last time he had been left in an empty apartment.

"Uesugi-sama mentioned moving a flat bed to storage to make room?"

"Aaaa… Yes, I forgot." He exhaled heavily, "Please send them up."

"Yes, sir."

"Heh… I completely forgot. Too much excitement and too little sleep in me." He knocked on his head, "If you're not in a hurry…?"

"I would love to have a cup of tea with a star." She smiled again, "Your new song is beautiful too." She followed him into the kitchen.

"Thank you!"

"You both have that in common. A way of making people feel through your art. It made me proud and pleased to live here in busy Tokyo."

"Really? I wasn't thinking it might make people feel that way."

"Well, you sang like you were so happy about living here. It was all about the beauty even in the big city. Love for life here."

"Yeah… I love life here for a lot of reasons."

So he gave her tea while the movers came up and took away the bed that had been occupying the spare room that he called an office.

"This is where you make your music, where it is born." She mused.

"Uh huh…" He blinked at the empty space.

"It is a bit of a mess."

"That's the way I am. A mess." He laughed.

"Artists can be messy… The rest of the apartment is spotless."

"That's how he likes it… Uncluttered. Eiri thinks we can put a folding futon in here for seating and for guests… if we ever have any…" That was a strange idea. He thought that only Eiri's brother might stay over though, and that wasn't something he was looking forward to in any way, "I should go out and buy his book today… I have time off. I should read as well as compose."

"He doesn't have a copy around somewhere?"

"I would guess he does but I don't go snooping through his things. For all I know I might open a priceless first edition and _ruin_ it."

"Aa… You are still getting used to each other's ways and spaces." She smiled.

"True. It is new for Eiri to live with someone. I do my best to test his patience with me."

"You are so funny…" She laughed at him.

"Thank you!"

Shortly the door opened and Eiri returned to find Shuichi talking to his editor who hopped up from the sofa and bowed to him immediately.

"Oi… I didn't think you would cheat on me so soon, Shuichi." He smiled and placed the package he was carrying on the hall table, wandering over.

"I'm only sharing _tea_ with Aiko-chan!" Shuichi protested, holding up his cup.

"I am glad at least that you woke up enough to let her in. Thank you for coming by."

"I was glad to. I am very excited to get to work. I had better go then. It was so nice to talk with you, Shindou-san."

"Yeah. Thank you for the company."

"Welcome. Excuse me." She departed.

"_Cheating_ on you…" He laughed as Eiri sat beside him.

"I am very jealous." He smiled more, "What were you talking about?"

"A lot of things. She said she would take a cooking class with me because her cooking sucks too."

"How exciting."

"How did things go?"

"Very well… I should write a novel about myself. There is apparently a lot to write." Out came the cigarettes again, "And I need to quit smoking…"

"_Tell_ me about it…"

"It's not happening soon." He gave Shuichi a look, "I have enough to fight my way through without nicotine withdrawal to add to it." He sat back, rewarded by his first drag.

"I'm just happy you're considering it. That means that you'll be healthier and live longer and be with _me_ longer!" He grinned.

"I think… I need to start smoking _more_."

"Aaa… So mean… Uncle Kentaro says it's okay for us to visit starting this weekend. They're having a slow and peaceful time right now so it will be perfect. We can drive up on Friday."

"Good. It will be nice to just soak for a long time."

"Get all water wrinkled… Hey, Eiri… What are we going to do when we retire?" He watched Eiri's eyes grow wider, "What?"

"How do you think these things and just throw them out of your mouth? _Retirement_?? You're not even _20_ yet!"

"So? I was just wondering. Do you want to live in the city still or in the country? Do you think you'll just keep on writing novels until your fingers seize up? Or do something else? I don't think I'll be able to run around on stage singing pop music when I'm 50…"

"Or dye your hair." His expression relaxed.

"Yeah. That would look stupid on an old guy."

"No comment…"

"So what do you think?"

"I will probably always write until my brain stops. Novels… Articles…"

"Okay… Maybe I will teach music."

"A good idea. Perhaps by then your taste will have improved or my hearing will have gotten bad enough that it won't matter."

"Or I could write music for movies… Soundtracks." He smiled, ignoring Eiri's jabs, "You know… Aiko-chan said that we're alike in our art."

"You and she?"

"No! You and me…"

"Hnn… Remind me to fire her, she's not of her right mind."

"She's so nice. Don't even joke!"

"How are we alike?"

"That we make people feel with the work we do."

He nodded, "Yes. That is true, I suppose."

"So I've decided that as part of my hiatus… I am going to read one of your books!"

Eiri folded his arms, looking rather amused, "I will show you where the dictionary is when you get stuck on the big words."

"I'm trying very hard to get to know you… and you insult me _still_." He sighed, hugging his legs to his chest, chin on his knees, fully pouting.

"Which one are you going to read?"

"Aiko-chan said to read your most recent. So I will go out and buy it today, no matter what you say."

"No you won't." He got up and wandered off, Shuichi watching him go down the hall and into his office, returning shortly with both the dictionary and a copy of his book, "I have a half a box of these. So if you ruin one there are plenty more. Enjoy."

"Thank you." He smiled and accepted, putting the dictionary aside and just staring at the cover. _Eiri Yuki_…

"What are you thinking?"

"I think I am a little nervous to read it. Inside these pages are your thoughts. Thoughts that you had before you knew me too."

"I did think before I knew you…"

"And date. A _lot_." He scowled.

Eiri shrugged, "I am with you now. Isn't that what is most important?"

"Yes." He sighed, "I will work up to it."

"There is no hurry. I won't be upset if you never read it."

"Well, I will be… What's in the box?" He pointed toward the hall table.

"Ahh… The self-centered son of a bitch you love has more CDs for you."

"That box… is _full_ of CDs?" His jaw dropped.

"Yes. For both of us."

"Whaa… Where did you _get_ them? Why so many suddenly?" He felt himself drooling as Eiri went to gather the package and sat with him again.

"I do go to New York regularly… One of the things I enjoy is going to the used music and bookstores. There are so many of them. I always find something and take back what I can without annoying customs then mail the rest home… But they don't use MD there so it's all CD. Lots of things that are out of print…" He tore open the box, "So… you are allowed to use any of my CDs now."

"Eiri!!" He gasped.

"Shh! Listen first. Scream later…"

He nodded and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"You know I like music… just not Jpop… I have a lot of it… I know you have wanted to get into it all and you have been very good to not mess with my things… I have many, _many_ things that are no longer in print so if you break or otherwise scratch my CDs, I will make you regret it, Shuichi Shindou. Do you accept these terms?"

He nodded again.

"Good." He opened the box and shuffled through, coming up with one, "Go put this in the stereo."

"Yes, master!" He hurried to obey, nearly overwhelmed to tears at the low sound that came rolling out of the speakers, across his senses. He drifted back to the sofa, sitting down and just listening as Eiri continued to sort through the CDs, "This is… so _beautiful_." He looked at the case, not sure what it said on the cover.

"Isn't it? It's pretty old stuff… but amazing nonetheless. I've heard this band on the independent stations on the web. Glad I found a copy."

"How do you _do_ that?" He looked at Eiri.

"Do what?"

"Just be effortlessly sophisticated. Stylish. Trendy. You know _everything_ cool."

"Chh… It just looks that way. It's all an illusion."

"I've been into music for ages and I've _never_ heard of any of this stuff!"

"You've been stuck in Japan. That's why. I spend a lot of time on music forums on the internet too. It's just an interest."

"What forums?"

"English language ones. I will show you."

"Do you have any CDs from the bands they compared our new song to?"

"Yes. Patience." He patted Shuichi's leg, "Did they come move the bed out yet?"

"Oh, yeah. It's gone. The room seems _huge_ now."

"Since you're on hiatus we can go find you something new to sit on."

"Really? _Today_?"

"Why not?" He shifted his gaze from the CDs he was going through, raising an eyebrow at Shuichi.

"Aren't you busy?"

"I'm not feeling like working." He shrugged.

"Oh, okay… Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine. Just want to be sure my wife has something to sit on." He smiled briefly, "Sorry…"

"Sorry?"

"The nut-doc said you might be offended by my calling you 'wife' even in jest."

"I'm not offended. I can't believe you _told_ her that…"

"Well, I left out the part about the uchikake…"

"Good… I really don't mind it, though. Why would she think I would mind?"

"She said something about your perhaps feeling emasculated by my referring to you as a female partner. She reminded me that you're just as much of an adult male as I am, regardless of our age difference."

"I think you've figured that out by now." Shu smiled and laid his hand atop Eiri's where it still rested on his leg.

"Yes, I definitely have."

"You still seem a little off…"

"Just sorting through a lot of stuff in my head. Like I said, I should write a novel about myself… How fucked up I am."

"You're entitled to be. Me, I was just _born_ this way."

"Shu… You're a little weird, but that's not abnormal. Everyone is a little bit weird."

"Some weirder than others. Like Manager K, for example… If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm not busy."

"I am." He put the CDs aside and got up, crossing the room and turning off the music that had only just started, "Are you coming?"

"Furniture shopping?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like fun."

They went out into the world again, a couple reporters again snapping pictures and they headed off to the subway.

"Some day we'll be boring…"

"Some day." Eiri agreed, hand still firmly on Shuichi's far shoulder.

He had a grand time at the furniture store, wondering too what they should get for Hiro and Ayaka's engagement gift.

"Maybe some kitchen things. Hiro didn't have much stuff at the apartment."

"Ask Hiro before you do that. Ayaka may have already taken care of that for them."

"True. I guess she's a better wife than I am." He joked, "I bet she can cook too."

"She definitely can." Eiri nodded.

"Waaa… I'm second best again."

"Not true."

He wandered away, seeming a little annoyed by the attention they were getting from the other shop customers. Shuichi just smiled and distracted the curious people from following Eiri.

"_Some day we'll be boring_." He thought again, "_But for now… I don't mind the attention so much_."

Eventually he found Eiri outside having a smoke, leaning against a wall that was out of the direct sight of customers.

"Hi!" He leaned on the wall beside him.

"Mmh."

"Embarrassed to be seen in public with me, huh?" He nudged Eiri with a little laugh.

"No. It would be nice if people cared less some times." He reached over and rubbed Shuichi's head, "It will be good to go away for a while. Spend some time alone."

"I agree… I've narrowed it down to two. Do you want to look? I wouldn't trust my judgement if I were you…"

"Sure… Hey…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm _not_ embarrassed of you…"

"Okay…"

"I appreciate that you redirected their attention."

"I could tell it was getting on your nerves. I'm good at distracting people." He smiled.

"Yes you are… Some days are just better than others for an abundance of attention." His hand found Shuichi's.

"Yeah… It would be nice if we could just hang out and be ignored some times. I like it when I'm on my own because I love talking about the band to anyone that wants to listen… But when we're out together, I wish I could put up a sign to say 'do not disturb' for a while."

"It won't work."

"Maybe if it was a really _big_ sign." He was glad to see Eiri smile before dropping his cigarette and crushing it out.

"Hey, at least you got us a 'media day off'. It's not all bad… Let's go."

As he figured, Eiri went for the more reserved looking futon sofa. They paid and left, Shuichi toting along a big potted plant he had decided they needed to have in the apartment. He could hardly see around it so Eiri was steering him somewhat as he explained the benefits of having a plant at length.

"Besides… The apartment is just too… _sterile_." He concluded, "Mr. Plant will help!"

"You give this plant magical powers, Shu."

"Yeah!" He almost tripped going into the elevator.

"You're responsible for it."

"Okay. I know how to water a plant. No big deal."

"It is a responsibility though. It's alive. It will depend on you. Don't kill it."

"I won't!" He placed it by the windows in the living room, throwing his arms up in the air, "Welcome home, plant!"

"Weird…" Eiri concluded, going off to the kitchen make coffee.

The store delivered his new seating later and Shuichi sat on it happily while Eiri watched.

"Good?"

"Yeah!"

"A good place to sit and work?"

"Yeah… and to lay down for a nap too." He stretched out, "Ahhh… Thanks. It's _perfect_."

"Welcome." He sat down too, "Shu…"

"Mmh?"

"I am actually worried about what will happen with this growing level of fame you're experiencing."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He smiled, "How do I put this without being too… ironic?… Or perhaps just hypocritical… Fame brings many things, Shu… It brings attention when you just want peace. It also brings fans… and the potential for more casual encounters than you know. I'm wondering what will happen with you the first time beautiful women throw themselves at you?"

"I'll tell them that there's only one person in the world I want to go to bed with. I'm _not_ going to cheat on you, Eiri."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am… Just like I was sure about _you_… Can you possibly not notice? I'm not just playing. Chances are way better that _you'll_ cheat on _me_!"

"Not going to happen. I've decided on life with you… I've had plenty of such things happen to me, so I know what you're looking forward to. It's not easy to say no. It's just so easy to say yes…"

"Yes, I love you." He smiled and watched Eiri smile back, "How can you be sure that you'll be able to keep saying no?"

"A strange thing has happened to me. My eyes don't wander. When I have been propositioned, it has been simple to say no. I just thought of you."

"_Wow_." He sighed.

"You do something to me that hasn't been done before. Sex with you isn't just sex. It's love. No one night stand is worth losing that. Nothing is worth losing that… And too, I couldn't hurt you that way…"

"Thanks… Hey _wait_… Who was propositioning you recently??" He sat up, "Tell me…"

"Well… There were a few women in NY… and a couple at the studio where I was interviewed when I came home..."

"Eiri!"

"As I was explaining… nothing happened."

"What did you say to them?"

"To the girls at the studio, I just laughed and ignored their flirting. The women in NY were more persistent. I explained that I was already taken… When that didn't deter them I explained that I was taken by a man. Then they were offended by my being gay so I didn't contradict them… and then the one decided that it was her duty to convert me… That was actually rather funny…"

"I wish you were uglier..." He continued to frown.

"Na, don't wish that on me. Then you wouldn't want me any more!"

"Not true. I would still love you… Swear nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened, I swear… It's actually a relief in a lot of ways."

"Huh?"

"To just say no… To know I have someone to come home to." His hand stroked Shuichi's cheek, "I love to come home to you…"

Shu sighed as Eiri kissed him, "I love you…"

"I love you too… Shuichi… Let's break in your new futon, hmm?"

"YES!"


	15. Exploring Family Ties

**Chapter notes - (A lot of notes for a long chapter)** – It's 15 pages, one of the longer chapters, and it's packed-in with a lot of stuff in three distinct sections. You'll get to see more family dynamics and some not-so-happy moments with one of Shuichi's jealous competitors, Taki Aizawa. I should mention here that what transpired between Shu and Taki in the original series does _not _go on in the re-write I did (and I haven't gotten that far into posting the chapters of that yet so that you might know it!). In a nutshell, Eiri does save Shu from quite the beating from his artistic rival, putting Taki in quite the bad state in the process...

**About introducing characters that are outside the original story - **It's time to meet more of Shuichi's family. I've always been fascinated by the way that the families of young people don't make much of an appearance in anime and manga. Teenagers are left on their own to save the world! In this series, at least we meet Shuichi's mother and see his father (though briefly) and get to know his younger sister (a little). We get to know Eiri's entire immediate family aside from his mother... I wanted to dig into that a little more and Uncle Kentaro introduced himself my mind for some reason. Spent some time fleshing out his character that of his partner by writing a story about how they met and ended up with an inn. They seem like nice people. I'd love to hang out with them, myself! Since I can't, at least I can enjoy writing about them. I hope you'll let me know what you think of them.

**Read and review - **It'll make me clean the chapters for publishing faster! It also makes me super warm inside to know that you care enough to jot a paragraph in response to these many pages...

**If you happen to be a fan of my writing style**, you can PM me to be pointed to another project that is published on a different website.

**If you're still enjoying this story, be sure to check out the beginning of the story -- _Remix, The Beginning of the New Ending_ -- that is being published separately.**

**

* * *

  
**

The week before their trip was peaceful, for the most part. They worked on their own projects peacefully in the apartment, had dinner with Hiro and Ayaka on Tuesday night and on Wednesday evening Shuichi's father stopped by on his way home from work. Eiri cleared his entry with the front desk security staff as once again Shu was deaf to the world with a headset on, working away.

"Welcome, Shindou-san." Eiri bowed respectfully, "Please come in."

"I hope I am not intruding." Shuichi's father smiled graciously.

Eiri still felt tense around the man, even though he seemed to be in their corner. It was the best course of action to not be too familiar with him quite yet. At the same time, it was a bit of a relief that he was making an effort, even so much as to stop by for a visit. It was more than Eiri's own family would dream of doing.

"You're not intruding at all. Your son is hard at work through there. You'll be able to scare him if you like. He has headphones on and becomes incredibly absorbed in what he is working on so…"

"I take it you have scared him yourself in this way?" An eyebrow went up.

"I am sorry to say, it is not too difficult a thing to frighten your son." He smiled slightly.

"He does tend to jump, doesn't he?… I will go see how much I can scare him myself. Thank you."

"Of course… I have coffee on. Would you like a cup?"

"That would be most welcome."

Shuichi had noticed Eiri going down the hall to start brewing his evening coffee, so he knew it was just a matter of time before he tried to sneak up and scare the life out of him. This time he was _determined_ to be ready for the attack… He would play dumb and wait. Sure enough, there was a shadow approaching… sneaking slowly up behind. Shuichi turned around fast, yelling and waving his arms.

"Stop scaring me, Eiri!!" He stopped short, blinking in surprise, "Dad???"

His father recovered from the shock of being shrieked at and laughed, "So I see how you spend your days now! Working and playing tricks on one another. Is that how things are?"

"Yeah… Well, it's mostly _him_ getting bored and playing tricks on _me_." He scowled at Eiri where he was now leaning in the doorway with a solid smirk on his face, "You must be _really_ proud of yourself right now, huh?"

"I certainly am… It's not a one way street. I suppose the ice cube down my shirt when I fell asleep at my desk was _accidental_?"

"Only in that I only got _one_ down your shirt before you woke up." He made a face.

"You are a cruel thing, Shuichi."

"I learned from the best, _Eiri-kun_." He accused.

"Yes, you did." He went down the hall to leave them alone.

"I am glad to see things are going well for you." His father smiled, patting Shuichi's head, "And such a nice, big home too!"

"I like it here a lot. It's even better than where we lived before actually."

"So much security to go through, though. They had to give me this special card to use in the elevator." He held it up.

"Sorry. They activated the security system for our floor after reporters got in here and the police had to come and remove them from our door."

"I did see a few reporters outside when I came in, now that you mention it. Is that how it always is?"

"Yeah. I can't stand on the balcony without getting my picture taken. But I don't mind, really."

"You are still messy, I see." He looked around the room.

"I have a new sofa!" He pointed, "Sitting space for me, extra bed for guests."

"Very nice. I am glad to see you are smiling so much, Shu."

"Me too… So… How come you came by? Just checking in?"

"I wanted to see your home life for myself… and I have this for you." He took a few envelopes out of his briefcase, "Mail."

"Oh. Thank you… I should probably change my address!"

"Indeed you should… Are you looking forward to your trip?"

"Very much. I can hardly wait to meet Uncle Kentaro's partner. What's he like?"

"I will leave that for you to discover."

"Okay… but do you approve?"

"I do. He is a good man." He nodded.

"I should show you around… "

"I'd like that. Make me more jealous of this big life you have." He chuckled.

"It's just _home_, dad. Come on." He showed his father their home and concluded the tour with Eiri's office, "This is where the jerk works..."

"I love you too…" He smirked from his desk, still tapping away at the keyboard.

"A tidy study. You are very different people." Shu's father noted.

"For which, I'm thankful." Eiri got up from his work, "Ready for coffee?"

"Very ready. Thank you."

"Aww, you're going to try and make my father like you more than me by giving him good coffee!"

"Do you think that is all it will take?"

"With _my_ luck? Probably." He smiled as Eiri pushed him playfully aside to get by.

"You have a lot of _good_ luck for a boy in a band called 'Bad Luck'." His father noted as they followed along to the kitchen.

"I know. Dumb luck really."

"No comment…" Eiri said, starting to get their drinks together.

Soon they were sitting together in the living room, having a peaceful chat over coffee and cookies that Eiri kept trying to take from Shuichi, reminding him that they were going to have dinner soon.

"Perhaps you'd like to join us?" Eiri inquired.

"Ah, no. I have dinner waiting for me at home, but thank you. Perhaps another time…Your mother will be pleased to hear my report. I have been asked to observe and give her details." He smiled toward his son.

"She _could_ come by and visit…" Shu frowned.

"I think she is still feeling a little strange about things. She doesn't want to intrude. Especially after giving Uesugi-san such a difficult time in our home."

"Please tell her that I am not offended and we welcome her to our home whenever she has time." Eiri said.

"Gracious. Thank you again… _Very_ good coffee. I will tell her that too."

Soon he was on his way and Shuichi was leaning on the balcony, waving to him. The media gathered by the building's main entry were trying to figure out who this suit-wearing businessman was to an up-and-coming musician, starting to go after him.

"Oh, _brother_…" He sighed, watching his father waving them off pleasantly.

"Your father is a good man." Eiri said from behind him.

"Yeah. I've been super lucky. Mom's a good person too. Really! Just a bunch more conservative."

"I know. It will take her more time. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried… Hey, I'm going to go over to the studio tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Dad brought my mail from home." He explained, "I should change my address with the administrative offices… if that's okay with you?"

"Very okay. I'll go with you."

"Yay."

"I should make some effort with Touma, I suppose…"

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"If he is willing to keep out of our relationship, I am willing to forgive the past."

"You think he will?"

"I'll see how he reacts when we talk." He shrugged, "That's all I can do."

"Okay…" He huffed.

"You really do worry too much, Shu."

"I'm still getting used to being happy every day!"

"I hope you never do."

"Huh?" He looked up at Eiri as he came over to lean on the railing beside him.

"Never get used to being happy. You might get bored of it."

"I guess I'll just have to find out." He nodded.

* * *

In the early afternoon of the following day, they ventured out to the studio together, planning on having lunch somewhere afterward. They separated at the administrative offices, Shuichi going to fill in paperwork for his address change and Eiri stalking off to find Touma in the executive offices. The plan was that he would meet Eiri in the studio where he wanted to pick up a few things he had left laying around.

The girls in the office giggled at his request and made him blush but he managed to write down what was necessary and give the papers back to them.

"You are _serious_ if you are changing your address!"

"Very!" He smiled through his fit of embarrassment and waved, going off to the studio.

There he found where he had strewn most of his writing for their arrangements of '_Tokyo After Dark_'. He smiled at a doodle he had done of Eiri when he was stumped for a while about how to finish the song off.

"Happy!" He laughed and then suddenly found himself with his face slammed into the table, "Ow!! Hey!!" He protested, held to the spot, arm pinned behind his back.

"You little _shit_! You think you can just wander in here and take over our spot!!"

"Aizawa! Let me go, you big freaking _jerk_!" He tried to stand up only to be shoved back down again, "Oww! _Stop_ it!"

"Not so cool without your blond bodyguard, are you, _punk_? When I get done with you, you'll wish you'd _never_ shown your face here!!" Taki vented in his ear, nearly deafening him.

Before he could complain again, Aizawa got pulled off him. Eiri had come in and grabbed him by the back of the collar, hauling him backward and choking him in the process. He threw Aizawa against the wall and pinned him there, Taki gasping from the impact. Shuichi righted himself quickly, rubbing his cheek while watching.

"_Bastard_…" Aizawa hissed, "Get _off_ me."

"Heh… I thought I told you to leave him alone." Eiri sneered, "I guess I wasn't clear enough, huh?"

"Fuck _you_."

"You're not my type… Pretty brave of you to sneak up on a teenager alone in a corporate building and attack him. I'm impressed by your new low. This is your _last_ warning, Aizawa… You touch him again and I'll beat you within an inch of your pathetic little excuse for a life." He pulled Taki away from the wall slightly, only to punctuate his point by shoving him back into it harshly before letting him go.

Taki turned around, fists clenched, furious.

"Oh… Are you going to _fight_ me? Don't you remember how well that _didn't_ work last time?" Eiri mocked.

"You think I don't know what's going on here??"

"Nnh?"

"You, all buddy-buddy with Seguchi-san… Having a new book coming out… This is all a huge _publicity_ stunt! For you and for NRG! It's a cheap fucking publicity stunt!"

Eiri smirked, "You've _got_ to be kidding… You think that Shu and I are a publicity plot to kill off interest in your band? You really _are_ an idiot…"

"It's just to take the limelight from everyone else… I _know_ how things work around here. You're _ruining_ me!"

"You're _nuts_!" Shu concluded, shocked by his allegation.

"Ask him then! Ask him if this isn't some fucked up scheme that Seguchi hatched! Maybe _you_ don't know it!" Aizawa yelled at Shuichi.

"I _know_ it's not. I don't _have_ to ask. What you're suggesting is just beyond bizarre." He started to gather his papers together.

"You just don't know how these people work. I've been here for three years! I've seen some messed up stuff go down."

"It's surprising how much having your band outdone by a new group, fresh out of high school, has distorted your perception of reality." Eiri mused, "I'm curious… _Why_ do you think I need publicity? I've been steadily selling out my work since the beginning of my career."

"It's not for _you_, it's for NRG and trying to get Bad Luck to the top of the charts here and abroad. And you're doing it too! Good work! But it's _cheating_!!"

Eiri laughed, "This is too funny… You think I would screw up my career to get involved with a pop-rock teenager just to help out NRG? Not on your life."

"It _hasn't_ screwed up your career!"

"Good for me." He smiled, "I guess I can stand up to the scrutiny. Besides… Why would they pick Bad Luck to promote over you? Shouldn't it be you and me on the front of the news papers, if your theory holds?"

"I'm not a _fag_, but _he_ is." Taki pointed at Shuichi.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" He vented back.

"No _way_ I'd ever let anyone say it about me either. He doesn't mind being plastered all over the papers, on you like a rash… You're in for a _big_ wake-up, kid."

Manager K showed up just as things were cooling down.

"Maybe you should get lost before whatever crappy career you have left is over." Eiri suggested and Aizawa bolted out the door past K.

"What was _that_ all about?" The American wondered.

"Aizawa has completely lost grip on reality!" Shu squeaked.

"Just let him dig himself deeper on his own, Shu." Eiri joined him, checking his face, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He nodded, wincing instead from Eiri looking at the papers he had been shuffling together.

"Is this supposed to be _me_??" He picked up the paper with the drawing on it.

"Well… maybe…?"

"Don't take up art, stick with music." He rubbed Shuichi's head.

"Okay! Thank you for rescuing me!" He hugged Eiri.

"Seriously… What just happened here?" K inquired.

"You better have a talk with Aizawa… because if he touches Shuichi again I'm going to put him right back in the hospital." Eiri said.

"Huh? He was fighting with Shuichi?"

"Yes. He was trying to give him a beating…"

"What the hell for?"

"Because he's _nuts_!" Shuichi said, letting go of Eiri.

"Maybe you shouldn't come here any more." K said to Eiri, "You have a way of stirring up people's emotions."

"If it weren't for my being here, your rising star wouldn't be on hiatus. He'd be in an ambulance… and I would be in jail for tracking Aizawa down. All and all, I like how things have turned out… Let's get lunch, Shu."

"Okay, I'm almost ready." He hurried to stuff everything into his backpack.

"_Watch_ him." Eiri said to K on their way out the door.

"Hmmh…" K's eyebrow went up.

"I like your protective streak." Shu grinned.

"I'm not sure how you can smile after that… Chh…"

"Because everything is okay and we're going to get lunch."

"You are made of rubber, Shu." He sighed and draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, did you get to talk to Seguchi-san?"

"He wasn't around. That's why I managed to get there in time."

"Good, I'm glad he wasn't there then."

"No questions after all Aizawa said?"

"Nope. I know the truth. I'm just hungry!"

"Mmh." He smiled, "Me too."

* * *

Friday afternoon they drove north. Shuichi had been too excited to sleep. Now he was starting to drowse as the sun warmed his face in the car. He yawned… Eiri yawned… Shuichi laughed at him.

"Shut up, you." Eiri smirked.

"It's catching." He put the seat back and got comfortable to take a nap, resting his hand on Eiri's thigh, "Our first vacation together. Romantic, ne?"

"We'll see."

"Aww… Don't be like that."

"Depends on whether or not we have any privacy. Doesn't it?"

"I think it'll be fine."

"Besides… You know I'm no good at romance."

"You're fine too." He smiled and started to drowse, feeling Eiri's hand come to hold his, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Eiri woke him up when they got to the inn. Shuichi yawned and stretched as he sat up, looking out the window at all the trees. "Wow… It's _beautiful_."

"It is. We should go see what is planned for us."

"Yeah. Neat!"

It really was an amazing old place. The pictures he had seen on the website didn't do it justice. Very peaceful and wooded, only a few other cars in the unpaved parking lot. He could hear the sounds of water moving somewhere near by but out of sight. Maybe there was a creek?

They were greeted by one of the housekeepers and brought inside. It turned out that they were going to be staying in a small, secluded home on the property. Shuichi was in love with it. The perfect traditional place with sliding screens and their own private piece of hot spring right outside. The housekeeper brought them tea and they knelt together on the tatami mats with the screen open so they could enjoy the scenery.

"This is soooo-"

"Shh…" Eiri interrupted him, "Just _listen_ for a while."

He closed his mouth and listened to the sounds of nature, watching Eiri drinking his tea. He remembered Eiri in his priest's robes and thought that perhaps this was something he was used to doing. Drinking tea and contemplating the cosmos… or something like that. Shuichi closed his eyes and sighed, just resting, very aware of Eiri's presence and the sounds around them, the feelings of the breeze on his face, a wind chime singing. In a while Eiri brought him out of the trance he had drifted into.

"I have never heard you so quiet outside of sleep." He smiled.

"Yeah. That was nice… Are you sad you're not going to be a priest?"

"Nnh? No. It's far from what I want out of life."

"You just look so proper and peaceful kneeling on tatami and drinking tea."

"It is how I grew up so there is a familiarity... It's nice to be here in the quiet but not have religion and expectations crowding me."

He nodded, "But your brother is sure into it."

"Pervert that he is… For some reason he enjoys the temple too."

"He's been emailing me recently…"

"Oh?"

"Yes… To discuss his fascination with Sakuma-sama."

"Of course. He hopes you'll introduce them… because I won't do it."

"I'm not gonna… That peaceful smile he gets… I know why now."

"Do tell." He smirked.

"Tatsua is thinking about Sakuma-sama when he gets that smile. _Dirty_ things. What a _perv_."

"I keep telling him that he's not going to get together with a 32 year old man… He's only 17."

"His _drive_ is that of someone older… Maybe you should warn Manager K that he has competition." He snickered.

"I am _not_ getting involved." He held up a hand.

"Probably a good idea."

"We should go and try to visit with your family."

"Yeah." He sighed as Eiri leaned in and kissed him.

"I get the feeling that this family visit will go much better than the other ones."

"I agree… It will be _totally_ weird though." He kissed back.

"I'm looking forward to it."

They made their way back down the wooded path to the main cluster of buildings that made up the inn and hot springs. There was a cord with a sign hanging across the end of the path, indicating that it was private and closed to the inn visitors.

"Your uncle is taking very good care of us." Eiri noted as they went around it.

"Yeah, I'm amazed by the generosity. I guess we don't have to worry about our privacy any more!"

Near the buildings they found another employee who directed them to one of the main public lounge areas as being their best bet to find Shuichi's uncle.

"He is usually entertaining our guests there. Did you find that you need anything at the house?" She asked, trying hard not to be too much of a fan of theirs.

"Everything is _great_. I think we've got more than we need. Thanks!" Shuichi cheered and they went on to the main building that opened up on the other side into the garden.

Instead of his uncle, they found a tall military-looking older American man standing there, facing away from them and looking out toward the pond, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Excuse us for intruding." Shuichi offered, wondering if he understood Japanese.

He turned around and smiled in a rather calm manner, "You're not intruding." So at least he spoke a bit but his reply was not that of someone entirely comfortable with the language, "Shuichi?"

"Yes…" He tilted his head, wondering how this man knew his name.

"Alan Barton. Nice to meet you…"

"Thank you. Nice to meet you too."

"And I know I'm going to screw up your name so forgive me. Kentaro-kun has tried to get me to say it right but it's no use… Usugi-san?" He tried.

"Close enough… Please call me, Eiri."

"I will. Someone competent to speak to you will be here soon. I've been here for 20 years and I _still_ don't get the language all the time." His speech was slow and careful, trying to get everything right.

"Do you work here?" Shuichi asked, still trying to figure things out.

"I try not to work too much." He attempted a joke and Shuichi smiled, "But Kentaro makes me."

"Wait… You are my uncle's _boyfriend_??" His jaw dropped.

"Boyfriend…" He chuckled, "I'm a bit old for that title. I am your uncle's husband."

"Wow… An _American_." He grinned.

"Your father didn't tell you?"

"No. He said he wanted me to get my own impression of you… Eiri speaks English so you can talk to him! I _stink_ at English." He demonstrated it too, with his last shaky sentence.

"Yes, you do." Eiri mocked his attempt to speak a little.

"Cruel…"

"How is everything out at the cottage? Comfortable?" Alan asked.

"It's _very_ nice. _Too_ nice! Thank you for letting us use it!"

"Welcome. It's one of the best places to get some privacy here, aside from our place. We have a few celebrities that stay with us so it is good for that."

"Neat."

"The place is amazing." Eiri spoke English, "You must love living here."

"Yeah. Nowhere on earth I'd rather be. Cost us a small fortune but it's paid for itself time and time again in many ways."

"I would imagine. We really do appreciate the hospitality. It's going to be good to get away from Tokyo for a while."

"Been seeing plenty of your pictures in the news."

"That is how it has been for a while now. Apparently we are fascinating."

"And maybe a little bit of a relief too." Alan nodded.

"How so?"

"It's good to see your relationship being embraced instead of trashed. Maybe things are getting less conservative out there. I suppose it gives us old-timers hope." He chuckled.

"Frankly, it's just strange even to us. I'm not sure it's an indication that Japan is any less conservative. My parents have disowned me. Shuichi's parents are putting up with us."

"Sorry to hear that about your folks."

Eiri shrugged, "I'm not so upset about it, actually. That was a relief, even more than our public approval."

"Lost some of my family in the process too. Didn't want to live my life in regret though. So you do what you have to, right?… I know you're a writer and all but I have to admit I haven't read anything of yours. I just can't get the hang of reading with kanji and romance novels aren't my bag… but Kentaro's read every one back to front, so I hope that makes up for me."

"I am not offended at all."

"Then we're off to a good start." He smiled more, "Kentaro should be back soon. Just went out to see to a few things… You know, you look a lot like your uncle, Shuichi."

"I do?" He was surprised by the switch to Japanese again.

"He's a lot less bright in his hair… but there is a strong resemblance."

"I can hardly wait to see." Eiri smirked, "Now I will know what you will look like when you get older."

Alan offered them coffee, asking one of the employees to bring a fresh pot, and they sat down to enjoy the view of the garden and pond while waiting, getting to know this very welcoming person. Shuichi liked him already. Eventually Kentaro came back and grinned at seeing them all sitting together.

"Shu! Welcome!" He came inside and Shuichi met him in a hug.

"Hi! Thanks for having us!"

"I'm just glad you could get away." He held his nephew away, looking him over, "It has been so long! The last time I saw you in person was at your cousin Shinji's wedding… What was that? Four years ago? Five?"

"Yeah, about that. Wow."

"You grew up and your hair got all funny!" He laughed and rubbed Shuichi's head, "Your parents must be _furious_ with this color."

"Mom is more upset than dad. Dad's just always kinda calm."

"That's how he is." He agreed, "You've met Alan, I see."

"Yes. You married an American!"

"I did." He nodded, "The tallest one I could find!"

"Oh… Wait…" He remembered and dragged his uncle over, "Uncle Kentaro, this is Eiri Uesugi, not that you couldn't already guess..."

"I could! It is a true honor to welcome you to our home, Uesugi-sensei. The only way you've been here before is in paper form." He bowed.

"Thank you for having us, Shindou-san. As I was saying to Alan, this place is amazing. You have been very generous to us."

"No no. Just being good to our family. I would also like to think of it as contributing to the relaxation of one of my favorite authors. Please feel at home."

"I know I could get used to it." Shu smiled happily, "I wish I had known about this place before. And about you! You were always just kinda showing up at family occasions and disappearing again."

"The family does not like to talk so much about me." His uncle laughed and gave Shuichi another hug, "They will have a harder time ignoring you!"

"I hope they'll get over it."

"See? They do look alike." Alan mentioned, seeing Eiri looking at the pair.

"Yes… I see." He was entirely fascinated by this. They did look a lot alike, but Kentaro wore his hair in its natural black color and long, in a tail in back, "I assume their personalities are similar too."

"If you mean that Kentaro has more energy than anyone should have a right to… then yes. Definitely."

"Mmh… Then I see that it runs in part of the family, at least. Does he talk a lot?"

"See for yourself." He gestured to where they were standing and yapping at each other.

"_Amazing_."

"I think that Takaharu and Haruki turned out calm just to be the opposite of their brother. Their sisters are all really calm too."

"I will be interested to have your advice then." He smiled toward Alan.

"Advice? From me?"

"You've lived with him for _how_ long?"

"Round about 17 years…"

"Yes. I think I would like your advice then."

"Hell, Eiri… I just roll with it. I've got no useful advice at all." He chuckled.

"I think you are wrong. We will find out."

"Sure. If I've got any in me, you're welcome to it… It's relaxing to speak English again!"

"For me too, in a way… _Amazing_." He shook his head at the two who were still talking away.

"Kentaro…" Alan tried to interrupt.

"Nnh?" He stopped mid-sentence.

"Take a breath. You're going to pass out."

"Nooo… We will have dinner together! Are you hungry, Shu-chan?"

"I am _always_ hungry!" Shu grinned.

"Then come to our house. Come come."

So they went off to another of the structures that was set away from the main part of the inn. This was their home and Kentaro was pleased to show it off, bring them to the kitchen so they could switch to drinking tea while he cooked for them.

"Go watch and learn something." Eiri gave Shu a nudge, "Your uncle doesn't burn things."

"Mean…"

"You burn food?" Kentaro laughed.

"I _stink_ at cooking… but I am going to take a class with one of Eiri's editors soon!"

"What a funny life you must have… The first time I saw you on the news I think I made Alan deaf, because I shrieked so loud. I could hardly believe it was you!" He smiled, "I called your father and asked and he said that it _was_ you after all. Becoming popular for music. I was so proud!"

"Really? Thanks!"

"_Then_ I saw you with Eiri-kun… I was so surprised! But here you both are, in my kitchen… So… are you all happy together yet or are you still just trying to get used to being together?"

"A bit of both." Shu nodded, "It's kinda hard with people always following us around… And I know it's a pain for Eiri to get use to living and working with someone else around."

"I've gotten to like it though." He slid a hand onto Shuichi's shoulder.

"Thanks…" He sighed and leaned on Eiri, "I wish I had known you were not just busy all the time, Uncle. Nobody really talks about you and you were never around much so… I guess I never gave it a thought."

"That's the idea, Shu. To make me invisible to the family. When I come to family events, those few times, I am alone. Haruki, I hardly ever hear from unless there is a birth, death or wedding. Your aunts are more conversant but still hoping I will decide that this is just a temporary way for me to live and I'll get married to a woman one day… Your father emails and talks to me frequently as he always has, but I know I am not really welcome in his home. When your mother found out, she was _very_ upset. So it's better that we just talk on our own without her knowing… Is she upset with you, Shu?"

"Yeah, but she's trying... She sent dad over to check out our home. A spy mission. And when we came over for dinner she _really_ gave it to Eiri."

"Saaa… Well, at least she let you in the door! That is a good start." He smiled reassuringly, "If you ever need family that can understand, here we are."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that. I still feel bad that you've been cut out."

"It is a shame, but we grew up in a different time. This is very normal, unfortunately. I am very lucky though that I have had someone in my life to make it all worth while." He smiled at Alan.

"Thank you."

"Where did you meet a tall American, Uncle?"

"Okinawa. There is a US military base there, if you didn't know. I was an administrator at the hospital there. Alan was in his residency. So he is _Doctor_ Barton actually."

"Oh! Neat. Do you work in a hospital now?"

"Mostly, I work here. I do a bit of volunteer work from time to time at the local medical center."

"It seems like you should have an office or something…"

"Sometimes your life takes a turn you don't expect… and it's better that way." He smiled, "So, I'm not so much a doctor these days. It's more of a hobby at this point, like my woodwork. I even picked up some traditional non-western medicine since I've been here."

"For example, Alan is a Reiki master." Kentaro nodded proudly, "He will give classes or do sessions for our guests. He's also a massage therapist so I get treated to some very special massages! But then there's the acupuncture. It makes me feel scared to see those needles." He shivered and Alan laughed at him affectionately, "He was supposed to go home to get married and finish his residency in the USA. I ruined his life for him." Kentaro laughed a little, "Sorry, Alan!"

"I'm not. I've got the best life in the world."

"You _see_ why I love him. He tells such sweet lies to me!" Kentaro pretended to swoon.

"They're not _lies_, K-chan." He chuckled.

"I should probably tell you…" Kentaro sighed and refilled their cups while things simmered, "I had some angry words with your father not too long before this."

"You did? How come?"

"Well… When I saw you two together on the news with Eiri-kun announcing your relationship to the world… I was so worried for you!"

"Worried for me? So you yelled at my father?" He tilted his head, not getting it.

"No so much _yelled_… It was really none of my business… but I was afraid that what happened to me would happen to you. So I told your father that he better not dismiss you from the family or I would be _ashamed_ of him. I told him that I would adopt you _myself_ if your mother found her very conservative ways with you… So I am sorry if I have caused you any trouble at home with my big mouth."

"No. Not at all. Thanks, actually." He smiled, "That was really nice of you!"

"Your uncle has been a little more than upset over this. Happy that you found someone, but worried about what that would mean to the rest of your life." Alan smiled fondly upon his partner.

"It all worked out in the end though." Shuichi nodded.

"Very well for a boy with a band named for '_Bad_ Luck'." Kentaro smiled again.

"No matter what he does, he seems to come out of it well." Eiri added.

"My luck changed when I met you." Shuichi shook his head, "I hate to admit it to you though."

"I'm useful after all." He smirked.

"Yeah, just a _little_." He leaned on Eiri more.

"No more sad talk. Tell me all about your new novel! I saw your interview on Morning Tokyo. Will it really be done by summer?"

"I hope so. I cannot say more than that really. Contractual obligations. Forgive me."

"Aa, business. So _boring_. I finished your latest just a little while back. It was so hard to put down but we have been so busy here. It took me so long to finish!"

"I was constantly prying him apart from your book." Alan chuckled, "It wasn't easy."

"I'm flattered. I hope you'll like my next as well."

"He likes them _all_ as well." Alan assured, "Pre-orders every one."

"This one will be in English too, so you can read for a change." Kentaro nodded.

"I don't do romance, sweetheart." He said in English, "Just for you and not in books."

"Yes, yes. You like the sports and news. Politics! Boring too." He clicked his tongue, then gasped, eyes wide, "Aa-kun! Go feed the children! I forgot!"

"Sure thing."

"Children?" Shu blinked.

"Our fish. Want to help feed the kids?" Alan asked, heading for the door.

So Shuichi and Eiri went with him back to the enormous koi pond in the garden and fed the fish.

"Your children don't look anything like either of you." Shu was having a good time feeding the very friendly fish.

"They're adopted." Alan laughed, relaxing in his speaking now so that he was being less precise and more informal, "They cost just about as much as the real thing too. I never knew _fish_ could be so expensive."

"They are _beautiful_… and they act like they like us!"

"They like anyone that feeds them. They're not real picky. They just see people and they think it's dinner time."

"Maybe we should have a fish tank…" Shu looked up at Eiri from where he was crouched at the water's edge.

"Forget it. The plant is enough of a challenge for now… Shu is trying to prove his parenting skills with a new plant." He explained.

"Your first child." Alan smirked, "The first is always the hardest."

"So far it's not dead…"

"I watered it and fed it before we left. Plant-san will be A-OK." Shuichi nodded confidently.

"I hope so. I'm concerned we will come home to an apartment full of gnats and wilted green."

"Nooo… Don't _say_ that. It knows what you're thinking!" He stood up, clapping his hands to get rid of the remainder of the fish food.

"It does not. It's a _plant_, Shu." Eiri wandered over and hugged him from behind, "This really is an extraordinary place." He enjoyed the moment, the peace of being in quiet with Shu and with two new relatives who wouldn't judge them.

"Yeah. It's no wonder you've stayed here so long."

"It's the place we were meant to be." Alan looked up as some birds flew overhead.

Shuichi was used to Americans being big and boisterous, verging on the insane, just from knowing K Winchester. Alan was the opposite of K in personality, if not size. He seemed very at peace with everything, very relaxed. Shuichi hoped that one day he might feel that way too. Of course, it was probably a lot easier to get to that state when one wasn't being constantly photographed…

"Do you miss the USA?" Shu asked.

"Here and there, but we go visit every year. We'll be going again in a couple weeks. We spend a week near the family in Florida and a week somewhere else in the states. Your uncle picks what he wants to see and we go there. We get family and friends that come to visit during these slow times, too. It's a great life, I kid you not." He looked over at them with a smile, "I'm glad you could come. You have no idea how happy your uncle is to have you both here."

"I kinda got that." Shuichi smiled, "It's really great to be here too. Thanks for taking care of my uncle all these years."

"Welcome. Best part of it all is being with him. Looks like you know how it is."

"Yeah." Eiri smiled down at Shu, making him melt.

"Gotta be weird with people wandering around after you all the time. At least neither K-chan or I are public figures… And you were just right out there, telling the world. Most celebrities try and hide it and themselves. I gotta say, Shu, you looked completely freaked out when the press cornered you both at home."

"I _was_… I didn't expect Eiri to just come out and _say_ it like that."

"What did you think I would say?"

"I thought you would deny it until your dying breath."

"No reason to deny the truth. No matter how many times people ask, I will tell them the same."

"Thanks." He sighed and smiled, getting happier by the minute.

Dinner was peaceful, relaxing. Eiri lit up after their meal and Kentaro looked across the table longingly.

"Hey… Sensei says no smoke, K-chan." Alan laughed at his husband.

"But I so _want_ to." He lamented, hanging his head.

"It's been years…"

"Yes, I know! Years of _wanting_ to smoke!" He smiled brightly.

"Sorry." Eiri smirked, "I'll quit it."

"No, no… It's good to torture him to make sure his resolve stays strong." Alan waved a hand, "But _you_ should quit too, kiddo. It's no good for you."

"I'm working on it. I have bigger things to fix beforehand. Believe me."

"One thing at a time." Alan nodded, "So… Tomorrow we're going to be having a group breakfast. There are two other couples staying here right now. One pair from the USA and one from the UK. You're welcome to join us or to have breakfast in your cottage. 8am. It's all up to you."

"People who don't know us." Shuichi looked at Eiri, "What do you think?"

"I'm always interested in speaking in English." He nodded, "And in breakfast. Your uncle cooks well. Teach him please, sensei." He clapped his hands and bowed.

Kentaro laughed, "I would be glad to teach you, Shu."

"Okay. It couldn't hurt, that's for sure."

"And since you are bowing that way, there is a little shrine on the property that you can use if you like. It is Shinto with a little bit of Buddha here and there. Just like in me." Kentaro smiled toward Eiri.

"Thank you again. A little prayer and meditation will be helpful."

"We've asked the staff to leave you be unless you request something so please do not hesitate to use the house phone to call for things. If you want more service, just let them know, in other words. They have no problem with providing anything you want. I just thought you would like to be left on your own."

"That's exactly what we have been needing." Eiri nodded.

"Good, good. There are futons and so on. I'm sure you can manage. Now go have a soak and a rest. We will see you both in the morning. Go go!" Kentaro herded them out the door, "There are solar garden lights to guide the way. Enjoy!"

"We will! Good night!" Shuichi waved as they made their way along, listening to the night sounds, "Wow… This is so nice!"

"It will be even nicer once I've soaked a while."

"Yeah! Hurry up!" He started jogging off along the walkway and down toward their private lighted path.

"Shu…" He chuckled and instead of wandering he did his best to catch up.

The hot spring was a great thing. Eiri relaxed while Shu checked out the extent of the spring pool. When he went by, Eiri grabbed him and made him sit still.

"You're supposed to actually _relax_ you know."

"I know. I'm just curious."

"Quit it. You're still all tense… Look up at the stars. You can see them perfectly without the city lights."

He looked up, "Aa… Wow… I hope we can offer them some hospitality some day."

"I hope so too… but it will never be the same as this."

"You really like them…"

"I do. They're good and honest people. I appreciate that. They've spent many years together. I think we could learn a lot from them… Alan gave up a career in medicine to spend his life here with your Uncle. That's pretty impressive."

"But he's happy that he did."

"True… but it's still a big thing to change your life so much. Even if you aren't being photographed non-stop." He kissed the top of Shu's head, "It's a sacrifice. He even left his home country."

"Guess he just loves uncle Kentaro a _lot_." He looked up at Eiri and smiled, "Are you going to make me give up singing?"

"Never. It's what you love to do."

"And I would never make you give up writing… But if you asked me to… I would move to the USA with you."

He nodded and kissed Shuichi, "Maybe one day, if we both want to… I wanted to run away there, to escape my problems, and to get away from Japan… Now, I am happy here. I don't want to leave anymore. I'm looking forward to seeing how our lives will play out…"

"Me too."

"For now, we're just going to enjoy our time relaxing."

"Yeah."

He faded into Eiri's embrace, eventually being brought out of the warm pool into their cottage to continue. Later on Eiri took out the futon for them while Shuichi lay helpless from afterglow on the floor. Soon he was rolled over onto it and tucked in. He smiled as he fell asleep beside Eiri, listening to his heartbeat and the night noises that surrounded them.


	16. Emotional Outlet

**Chapter notes - **Oh! Suddenly it's 2009. How did that happen? And here we are with another chapter in this saga... This one was pretty tough to get through. I wanted to convey the intensity of the interaction between Alan and Eiri... and I'm not so sure it will come out well. I don't want to give away too much here, so I will have to wait and see what you think of it :) They're still having a good time on vacation!

**Read and review - **It'll make me clean the chapters for publishing faster! It also makes me super warm inside to know that you care enough to jot a paragraph in response to these many pages...

**If you happen to be a fan of my writing style**, you can PM me to be pointed to another project that is published on a different website.

**If you're still enjoying this story, be sure to check out the beginning of the story -- _Remix, The Beginning of the New Ending_ -- that is being published separately.**

**

* * *

  
**

In the morning Shuichi woke to the songs of birds and wind chimes, which was a definite switch from what he heard when waking up at their apartment in Tokyo. Eiri was gone from their futon but he was nearby. Among the sounds of nature, Shuichi could hear the comfortingly familiar sounds of Eiri ticking away at a keyboard. He rolled over and saw Eiri sitting against one of the wood beams by the open sliding screen door, laptop being abused as his fingers sailed over the keys. It made him smile to see the expression on his face… He was calm, relaxed, working… He must have already been in for a soak because his light hair was slicked back with wetness, he was wearing one of the inn's yukatas.

"_Wow… You're just beautiful. I can't believe I get to be with you." _He sighed inwardly, still basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, "_And you're all happy for a change too. It's so neat to be here with you and Uncle Kentaro and Alan-san. I suddenly feel so normal about things…_."

Then something happened to Eiri's face… He got that twitch above his eye that meant the start of supreme irritation, his typing stopped abruptly. Shuichi was very familiar with that look and immediately wondered what he had done to offend Eiri's peace… but he hadn't even _said_ anything yet that morning! As he watched, a snarl grew on Eiri's mouth and then he started typing furiously again.

"Eiri…." He whispered, "Is everything okay?"

"Nnh?" He looked toward Shuichi for a moment, snarl disappearing, "You're awake."

"Yeah… What time is it?"

"7:15 AM. Plenty of time before breakfast." He turned his attention back to the screen, anger growing on his face again.

"What are you doing? I thought you weren't supposed to be writing on your travel laptop 'cause of contracts and stuff…"

"I'm not writing… not novels anyway… Ghhh!" He winced.

"Huh?"

"I was _trying_ to respond to an email…" He growled, "From Nakumura-san."

"He's, umm… The President guy for your publishing company, right?"

"Correct."

"I thought you were trying to _relax_ instead of work."

"I was. It is important that I respond in a timely manner to him, however… Actually… I was just surfing the internet doing some research… when the internet started to rebel…"

"Rebel? Hey wait… How are you getting on the _internet_?"

"Wireless access point." He pointed over to the TV in their room where it sat blinking peacefully, "Alan-san is fond of technology. Your uncle told me about it this morning. I said I felt strange being away from my email. He told me I didn't need to be separated at all."

"You already saw my uncle this morning? Jeeze, how long have you been up?"

"About an hour. I wandered to the shrine and met your uncle on the way there. We talked for a while, meditated for a while… Your uncle is a good person. Both of them, actually."

"Yeah… So is your computer _breaking_ or something?"

"No… Shuichi… Tell me the truth…" He looked back toward him again, "Did you give your dear Manager K my IM id and email address?"

"What?? You have to be _joking_!" He sat up, "I would never ever, _ever_ in a billion years do that!"

"Then how the hell did he get it?"

"You mean… he's messaging you?? Right now??"

"Yes…"

"So _that's_ why you look so pissed…" He was at least half relieved that it wasn't his fault for a change, "I have no idea how he would have gotten either… but you know he has his ways of getting information whether we like it or not. Why is he bothering you?"

"Perhaps just to spite me. So I closed the IM down… and now email notifications are popping up all over from him… I need to finish this email and concentrate on being formal about it!"

Shuichi got up and pulled on his own yukata, finding his backpack and rummaging, yanking out his cell phone and speed dialing… fuming… Eiri watched him, amused by his expression.

"LEAVE EIRI ALONE!! HE'S TRYING TO WRITE A PROFESSIONAL EMAIL! I SO SWEAR I AM NEVER COMING BACK IF YOU DON'T LEAVE US ALONE!! IT'S ONLY BEEN A DAY!!" His powerful voice belted out of his skinny body and suddenly the deluge of emails stopped, the cell phone shut and sailed out the open door. Shuichi stood there, shaking, red-faced for a little while, "Did it stop?"

"Oh… it stopped all right." He smirked.

"I am so _sorry_… I have no idea how this happened." He slumped.

"C'mere."

Shuichi sat down next to him, leaning on him.

"It's not your fault. The guy's just a menace… Let me finish this and then you can read his messages."

"I don't wanna. Screw _him_. He's like a stalker not a manager." He pouted.

Eiri smiled and went back to writing without interruption, finally able to proof and send.

"All is well again."

"What did your President have to say? Is everything okay?"

"Perfect… Nakamura-san is enjoying our media attention even though the ones I work with directly have been giving me a hard time about keeping quiet. Things are good. If this next novel goes over as well as I hope it will… I'll have an even easier time getting you in Synergy's door."

"Neat… but don't do it for _me_. Okay? Just do what you love and don't worry about me."

"I'm not worried."

Shuichi watched him net-surf for a little while, just content with the returned peace and his closeness, "Why are you looking at tires?"

"Time for a new set."

"It is?"

"Umm hmm. Reading reviews…"

"For _tires_?"

"Yes…. They're not just plain, boring tires. They're performance tires."

"Yikes… They're _expensive_ too."

"You don't put 10 dollar tires on an 80k car, Shu."

"Of course! How _silly_ of me." He joked.

"Indeed… I also looked up a few things for our trip to New York."

"Oh… Cool… Like what?"

"It's a secret." He closed the laptop and put it aside, "Did you notice that your uncles have wedding bands that they wear?"

"Yeah, that's pretty neat."

"We got to talking about a lot of things like that… Your uncle told me that they have many anniversaries that they celebrate. They've spent a lot of time figuring out what they want from one another, what they need. It is reassuring that I am not the only one that has been confused about these things… So… what do you want from me? I had become used to a way of being in a relationship that doesn't seem to apply in this case. You never ask me for anything… Money, gifts..."

"Just to be with you like this. That's all I ever want. Yep. Just to be with you. What gifts do I need?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking. It's weird…"

"I just want to do and see stuff with you. That's all the gift I ever need… and maybe to put up with me wanting to be more like a _couple_ than just a couple guys that live together."

"Nn?"

"You know… Doing couple things."

"Like what?"

"Like what you did when you were dating every _model_ of the face of the earth… Jeeze." He blushed.

"I didn't do 'couple things' with models. Mostly just took them out on the town and if I saw them more than once they'd be dragging me off to jewelry stores and junk. It's been a complete relief not to have that happen with you so… I hope that's not what you mean."

"No. It's not… I mean… like when you put your hand on my shoulder while we're walking. That's really nice… Or like that picture I had to _force_ you to take with me at the park."

"What haven't we done yet that you want to?"

"Just… I don't know… Cute things, I guess. _Augh_…" He clapped his hands over his eyes, "I so _swear_ I am going to punch you if you laugh at me…"

"I'll take that risk… What do you want to say?"

"I always thought… it would be neat if you wanted me to get an earring like yours… or if you kept a picture of me on your cell…"

"Seems a little High School, don't you think?"

"Yeah, well I'm just _out_ of High School! And I never dated in High School except for _you_!" His hands dropped, face blushed in frustration, "And I would be lying if I said I never thought about having wedding rings like Uncle Kentaro and Alan-san have… so you can laugh all you want now. Go ahead."

"Hey…" He opened his phone and showed Shuichi a picture of himself asleep on the living room sofa, "I already have a picture of you…"

"Eiri…" He sighed, surprised.

"I'm not laughing at you… I suppose I just wanted to be able to remember you this way. Completely calm and relaxed for a change." He looked at the picture himself and then shut the phone, "Tell you what… If you aren't too chicken to get your ear pierced, once it heals I'll give you the small hoop I wear and you can buy me another one that you choose. How's that?"

"Seriously??"

"Seriously… And Shu… there will be a pair of rings for us too. I promise."

"_Eiri_…" He immediately collapsed against him, sobbing for joy, Eiri smiling and holding him.

"It's too bad, you know…" Eiri sighed after a while, "I thought this would be a peaceful day when I woke up."

"I'm sorry…" Shuichi sniffled, trying to get himself under control.

"It's not your fault. I'm going to have to figure out some better way to deal with Winchester-san." He brushed at Shuichi's bright hair, "Maybe one day you'll go a full 24 hours without crying."

"Don't bet on it."

"I'm not." He nudged Shuichi's chin to raise his face, smiling at him, "You're a mess, you whiner."

"Shut up."

"Hey, you just said I couldn't _laugh_ at you."

"Okay, how about just being _nice_ to me?"

"Ah, forget it. That wouldn't be any fun."

"Would be for me!"

"No it wouldn't. You know it." He now raked his fingers through Shu's hair and kissed him deeply before he could talk more, "Hey…"

"Huh?" He clamped his lips to Eiri's again before being removed once more.

"We better get dressed or we're going to miss breakfast."

"We have time."

"Not enough for what I want to do to you right now…" He winked, "So get off me."

"Awww…"

Even without a pre-breakfast interlude, Shuichi had a fantastic day which flowed right into a fantastic week. The few guests at the inn had no idea who they were other than being related to Kentaro. Shuichi was just bummed that they didn't speak Japanese much at all and his English was still awful in spite of Eiri's tutoring.

They went on a lot of day trips to points of interest including a local sake brewery, attending a tea ceremony and hiking in the woods up to an old temple. The only time they felt like their celebrity-selves was when they were out at these places and recognized, photographed. The two foreign couples started asking questions on their last day, wondering about all the attention. Kentaro proudly explained that his nephew was a famous new musician and that Eiri happened to also be quite well known for his writing, encouraging them to look for his new book when it came out in English.

Near the end of their stay, the other couples departed to spend some time in Tokyo, leaving the inn empty except for the two of them and staff. That was how it was planned so that Kentaro and Alan could leave for the USA the following week. Things were being closed down for a little while. Only the staff would be in residence, looking after things while the owners were out of the country. Shuichi was excited that his new futon back at the apartment would get some use because his relatives had accepted their invitation to stay over a couple nights before going to the airport. They would have their first house guests.

Kentaro decided to put Shuichi to work for fun, dragging him out to pick up some supplies and visit the local shops while Alan put Eiri to work in the workshop, repairing furniture and other things that needed tending to before their departure. Eiri was just thankful that Shuichi wasn't going to be allowed near power tools.

"C'mon, Eiri. Let's be manly and make some sawdust while the women-folk go shopping." Alan joked, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Nyah…" Shuichi stuck his tongue out at them before their car pulled out of the parking lot, "I hope Eiri doesn't hurt himself. I've never seen him do manual labor!" He laughed along with his uncle.

"Don't worry. Alan is very good at what he does and respectful of the tools. He won't let your Eiri harm himself… He has wanted to have some alone-time with your young man, so this will be perfect!"

"Huh? Alone-time?" He wondered, "You don't mean like… he thinks Eiri's cute or something? He's gonna hit on Eiri?"

Kentaro got a look on his face then like he was going to sneeze then instead, burst into laughter, "No! Oh, no no no! How funny!"

"Sorry…"

He took a deep breath, composing himself, "He just sees that Eiri-kun is struggling with some things and wants to see if he can talk to him a bit, help him out."

"Oh… He can tell that, huh?" Shuichi frowned.

"Indeed. Alan has been around a while, seen a lot of stuff, and he just wants to see if he can loosen Eiri-kun up a bit so he can be more relaxed, get him to talk things through. He's so _controlled_ in everything he does and says. That has to take up an awful lot of energy." He shook his head.

"Yeah… Well… I hope Alan-san is ready for some stiff opposition. Eiri probably won't exactly appreciate the unsolicited help." He sighed.

"Perhaps not, but we're family… and family helps family in need. Right?"

"Right." He nodded and hoped for the best.

Back at the inn Alan found Eiri had returned to the main building, now wearing a T-shirt and some pants he didn't mind getting messed up. He was sitting, leaning against a porch beam of their common house, looking out into the garden with a rather intense gaze, cigarette dangling from his mouth. Alan shook his head with a smile and wandered over.

"Hey there, kid… What's with the super intense stare?"

"Nnh?" He snapped out of it and turned his head to look up, "Sorry?"

"You're burning holes in the scenery with your eyes." He held out one of the cans of beer he was carrying as a peace offering, Eiri taking it from him, "What's behind the look?"

"Just thinking." He turned away again, hand to mouth to take the cigarette away after an inhale followed by an elegant exhale.

"Ready to do some male bonding?"

"Sure." Eiri nodded, unusual golden brown eyes looking up at Alan as he offered a hand for a lift up. After a moment of hesitation he decided it was all right and accepted, wandering along with him to the shop to try something he hadn't done before.

Alan gave him a friendly harassing, putting him to work, trying to get him to loosen up, crack a smile that wasn't a put-on. It seemed to be more difficult with Shuichi out of the picture. That only confirmed what Alan had been thinking. After a good while he opened the shop's fridge and tossed Eiri a second beer.

"Break time. Cheers." He cracked it open and they sat together on the porch of the workshop.

"You built all this?" Eiri inquired, taking a drink.

"Yup. There used to be an old potting shed here that was falling in on itself. Tore it down and improved upon the original after some research into traditional Japanese construction… So it looks a lot the same but it's bigger, has electricity, and won't fall over in a stiff wind." He smiled.

"It's impressive."

"Thanks."

"How did you become a woodworking doctor?"

"My dad is a woodworker. A cabinetmaker and so on. A real craftsman… He taught me and my brothers from a very early age. We were always out in the workshop. My brothers back home are all in the family business… so I was psyched when I came up here with K-chan and started to build my dream workshop."

"You did not pursue a woodworking type of education though…"

"Nope… Times were tight at home so I joined the army… They said I had it in me, so I learned how to fix people instead of houses." He took another drink and relaxed with a sigh.

"But you did not keep to being a doctor… even after all of that effort."

"Sure I did… I volunteer down at the medical center in town, when they need me I pull pager duty for the ambulance… I still love being of service to the community in healthcare, but I love being here even more… When I was finishing my residency I swear I didn't get a full night of sleep for a year… I was getting so tired of hearing that damn pager. I was just sick of it. I didn't get to see Kentaro much at all and when I did, it was only a matter of a little time before he was putting me to bed so I could sleep for a few hours… Sooo I guess what I'm saying is, I was only seeing him in bed and not in a good way!" He chuckled and actually caught the edge of a smile on Eiri's face.

"So for a simpler life…this is what you chose."

"Pretty much." He nodded.

"How did you end up with Kentaro-san? You do not strike me as… gay."

"I don't go around checking out guys, no. Never did. Women however…" He nodded, "I can't explain, really." He shrugged, "All I know is that I love him. He didn't want to see me wreck my life so he told me to go home and get married and be 'normal' and happy. Fact was, I wasn't happy. I knew the moment I was separated from him that I didn't want a life that didn't have him as the biggest part of it. Took me a couple months to clean up the mess of my life in the USA and get back to Japan. Since then, I've only left for vacation with him next to me... So there it is. My life in short essay form."

"It is very interesting to me…" He raked his fingers through his blond hair, taking another long drink.

"Yeah, to me too!"

"There are no regrets?"

"Not a one." He shook his head, "Do I look sad?"

"Far from it… I would have thought that an American living here might be feeling homesick."

"I like visiting, but this is my home now. Home doesn't have to be where you're from."

"True… I hate Kyoto."

"Really? Beautiful place, I thought… We've visited a few times."

"Too much history."

"Amazing temples…"

"Not so amazing if you are raised in one." He smirked and put aside the beer to light a cigarette.

"Ah… That's right. Kentaro was saying you were raised to be a priest. Forgot that."

"I would not have been a good one."

"Good writer though."

"So people say." He shrugged.

"Your car says you've got the bucks that prove your popularity."

"Being popular does not make you good."

"I suppose you're right… Do you enjoy writing though?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then if you enjoy it, keep on going."

"I fully intend on it."

"So, how does a guy who has probably been with more women than I've even _looked_ at, end up with Shuichi?." He smirked, "Seems a far more unlikely tale than mine…"

"Nnn…" He nodded, "A little altercation over a video game that he wanted and I got the last copy of… After a lot of begging, I let him play a game with me… Turned into a full evening of pretty even matches. I enjoyed it. Maybe because he wasn't treating me like most people do. I only found out later that he had no clue who I was."

"Sounds like that was a good thing."

"It was… I saw one of the songs he was working on, spilling out of his backpack when he took a bathroom break… Read it… When he came back I told him it was the biggest load of crap I'd ever read and that he should quit while he was ahead."

"Jeezis… _Harsh_."

"Yes. I was… Didn't stop him from stalking me from that point on to prove me wrong and get my attention though… So, now here we are."

"Why'd you give in, then? From your account of the situation, you should have just gotten a restraining order."

He shrugged slightly, staring ahead.

"Eiri… _Guy_… Unclench already." He laughed.

"Unclench…" His eyes tightened.

"Seriously… You're what? 28?"

"Yes… And?"

"I've always been amazed by how fast you Japanese are expected to grow up… You've got the kind of success that a guy _twice_ your age might not get after a lot of trying. Kentaro was managing a hospital's offices and staff at 23. Blows my mind… But you're still _young_, Eiri. Lighten up a bit. It's not all serious."

"Don't think you know me…" He muttered, taking a drag on his smoke.

"I don't. I just know the guy whose surface I'm looking at right now. The one I've been watching for a few days up close and personal. I'm trying to get to know you, but you're doing a damn good job of burying yourself. You've got more cement than the Great Wall of China going on in you. What the hell, Eiri-kun? You're young, you're famous, you're rich, and you have someone in your life who loves you. What's the problem? Why can't you relax and just be yourself? It's not going to make you less of a man to crack a smile for more than just effect or punctuation."

Eiri shot him a cold look, but it didn't deter Alan.

"Ow… If looks could kill… I'd be dead a million times over." He chuckled and noticed Eiri's surprise at having his scowl challenged with a smile.

"My life… is none of your business. With respect… I appreciate your hospitality but do _not_ appreciate being questioned, picked apart."

"Tough." Alan continued to set him off balance with his smile and not backing down.

"Tough?"

"Yeah. _Tough_… You're the one that said he wanted my advice. Right? So I'm giving it to you now whether you like it or not… I think I knowwhy you're with Shuichi."

"_Enlighten_ me…"

"Because that kid's the only one with the vibration speed to get past your maze of walls. He's open and honest and kind and helpful. Every emotion is out there for everyone to see. There's no mystery, there's no walls with him. In other words, he's your polar freakin' opposite. He's _safe_ for you because he doesn't wear a mask. He's completely comfortable in his own skin…" He watched Eiri's expression shifting as he was deciding how to react.

"What the fuck do you know?… _Nothing_."

"I think I hit it right on the head, actually… So… How many of you are in there trying to defend the real you, anyway? Which personality is this one? Protective guardian at the gate? Frightened child lashing out?"

Eiri's eyes widened with shock and he got up, Alan jumping up and taking his arm to prevent his departure.

"Here comes another one. Who's this one, kiddo? Rage? Do you even _know_ all the masks you wear?"

"Fuck _you_… Let _go_ of me." He snarled.

"Not a chance… You hate being out of control, don't you?"

"So the fuck _what_? Who _doesn't_??" He jerked his arm away but Alan pushed him back against the wall.

"We're not done yet, kid… I've been in the military so I know what post traumatic stress looks like… and I've spent a lot of time picking up some rather old healing arts… I can _see_ all that pain you're masking through all your coping mechanisms… so why don't you let me help you break up that concrete a bit? I can already see it starting to stress from being challenged… Shuichi doesn't challenge you like this. He does it in different ways."

"It's none of your _goddamn_ business, gaijin." He tried to get free but was pushed back again.

"You're _family_ now, Eiri. I want what's best for you. I'm not doing this to hurt you. I want to help. Won't you let me?"

"What can you _possibly_ do to help me?"

"Offer you some release, healing energy and someone you can talk to, someone who isn't going to give a damn about your name, your fame or whatever else everyone sees of you on the surface… That's about it right now… So be a man and let me help, why don't you? Five minutes. Give me five minutes of you just calming the hell down."

"_Fine_…" He growled.

"Keep trying." He laughed gently at Eiri's continuing scowl, "It'll stink more if I start off with you all wound up like this."

"I don't know _how_ to calm down when I'm pinned to a wall by ex-US military…"

"Yeah, well… I'm also your gaijin Uncle Alan… so we'll do this the hard way and get it over with, huh? It'll be a little worse than ripping off a band-aid."

When he lay his hand on Eiri's stomach it seemed to hit him like a solid punch. His expression changed completely from the sensation and he doubled over with a yell. Eiri tried to fight it off now that he felt it, but it was too late. There was nothing he could do to defend himself from the strange energy that had entered him.

"It's okay… Just relax. Just let it happen." Alan said quietly in his calming voice.

"What… are you… _Aaah_…" He gasped.

He ended up sliding down the outer wall of the workshop, wrecked, sobbing. Alan knelt there with him, Eiri trying weakly to pull his hand away from his stomach.

"_Stop_ it… Please _stop_. It _hurts_…" He urged out.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just all the shit inside you getting a chance to come out. It's not all going to come out right now… There's a _load_ of it… but you _have_ to let it go, Eiri... It's not your friend. You're just _used_ to it." He said, pressing his hand firmly into all those knots and trying to speak as kindly as he could, "You've been seeing psychiatrists… taking medication… I'm not going to put that down, because there's a place for it… but I feel like it's just making it easier for you to keep the status quo, yanno? It's not helping fix the problem, especially seeing how you're trying to resist this… It's just keeping the symptoms in check… You're doing real good, kiddo. Keep it coming. You'll earn the rest of your beer." He smiled, pleased to see the flicker of a smile on his patient's face.

After a very long few minutes he let go and Eiri took a shallow, shaking breath, wiping at his red eyes. Alan ruffled his hair up affectionately.

"You okay?"

"_No_ I'm not _okay_… It still _hurts_… What the hell did you do to me?" He moaned.

"Oh, a little ancient technique of energy manipulation that I picked up. You're pretty blocked up in several chakra points. The worst is your stomach. You've been eating all your pain for years… but you've made a bunch of progress on your own lately, haven't you?"

"I'm doing my best." Another sob came out of him against his will, tears still falling.

"Takes a lot of guts to face this like you have. I'm proud of you." He nodded.

"Right…" He scoffed.

"Seriously. I'm not mocking you. Look at me…" He tilted Eiri's head back, "Anything you need help with, you let me know. Okay? Under all this stuff there's a hell of a good guy. Whatever happened to you, happened _to_ you, not _because_ of you. Wasn't your fault. Stop thinking you don't deserve to be loved."

"I _don't_… I've been _awful_ to Shuichi… I've made him cry so much… I can't stop myself from being an asshole to him most of the time… but I _love_ him. I really love him." His tears increased, the pain welling up again with the confession, "And no matter what I do… he's _always_ there for me. He never holds it against me."

"Because he loves you. You know he'd move heaven and earth for you. Just to make you happy, just to see a real smile on your face… There's worse things in the world to have to live with, huh?… This too shall pass… Take a deep breath."

"I _can't_." He moaned again, stomach still tight.

"Okay… Then sensei says, drink your beer." He smiled and gave him back his can to finish.

Eiri composed himself enough to have a drink and that helped to slow him down. His hand was over his stomach, which was still aching like he had been punched 20 times. Alan just watched over him, making sure that he didn't pass out from the release, drinking his own beer, resting against one of the outside beam supports for the porch roof.

"Hey…" He nudged Eiri with his foot after a while.

"What?"

"Want another?"

"Yeah… Bring me about 30." He smiled a little. Alan was pleased to see that it was a real smile for a change.

"We'll start you with one… Work your way up, Superman… Feeling any better?"

"Not much…. Sort of… I feel strange all over and my stomach is still _killing_ me."

"It'll get better." He got up and went back inside, getting a couple more beers then returning to the porch, sticking one on Eiri's head, which he reached up and took.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I mean for what you did… and the beer."

"No problem… Anything you need, kid. I'm serious." He sat down next to Eiri this time.

"How about you quit calling me 'kid'?"

"Sure, as soon as you catch up to me in years. You may act like an old man, but you're not. Deal?"

"Deal." He relented and after the second beer he was feeling more like himself… in a good way.

It still took nearly an hour to recover to a point of near normalcy but it was enough to get him back to work with Alan. Half drunk, they made a crappy pair of movers for some bookcases Alan had built and they had stained and finished before their break. Kentaro and Shuichi came back from their shopping expedition to find them this way, weaving half way down a path with a bookcase between them. Both stopped and stared.

"Welcome home!" Alan smiled, quickly trying to rebalance his end from having let go to wave.

"Hey, quit shifting." Eiri complained.

"Drunk movers… Be _careful _with that!" Kentaro scolded and they got out of the way.

"Wow. Eiri's really doing physical labor… How _strange_."

"Alan has an interesting effect on people." Kentaro smiled, receiving a kiss from his husband as they passed by, nose wrinkling at the scent of alcohol, "That and some _beer_ apparently. Let's go make them dinner so they have something to soak up the alcohol."

"Good idea… Wow."

Eventually Eiri and Alan came into the house to see what was available for eating.

"Hey." Eiri came over and kissed Shuichi in greeting.

"Ummm… You're definitely full of beer. I can taste it!"

"Yeah." He smiled lazily.

"You've been drinking since we left?" Kentaro inquired.

"Not just me. He's the one with the beer." He pointed an accusing finger at Alan who was going to the fridge for another.

"So… he _corrupted_ you?" Kentaro smiled.

"_Exactly_." Eiri nodded.

"I hope you haven't been using power tools while you've been drinking this much…"

"Nah, not once we finished the first can. Just the simple stuff and moving a few things." Alan stood beside Kentaro and kissed the top of his head, putting another can on the counter for his new nephew-in-law.

"It's cute to see you boys bonding."

"Eiri's a good kid. We're having fun. Right?"

"I didn't know this was a forced labor camp though." Eiri opened his next beer.

"That's why I got all the beer in ya. To keep you pliable." Alan winked.

"You mean, too drunk to know what I'm doing."

"But not so much that you fall over. It's a fine line… You want a beer, Shu-chan?"

"No thanks. We're having _sake_." He held up his cup.

"The cups are way too small." Alan said.

"Don't drink the beer. He'll put you to work." Eiri warned, drifting beside Shuichi and leaning.

"I'll leave that all to you… You're _heavy_."

"Why don't you drunkards get washed and changed so we can have a somewhat respectable family meal?"

"Whatever you say, K-chan." He bent and kissed Kentaro before going around the counter and taking Eiri by the back of his shirt, "You heard him. Let's go while you can still stand."

"Erk…" He almost toppled over from the sudden change in direction but caught himself and stumbled along.

Shuichi laughed, watching them go. "That's so _funny_. Eiri really _likes_ Alan-san… He doesn't like people, usually…"

"Your Eiri is a complicated young man. Alan likes a challenge… and he likes family just as much as I do. Looks like he has broken down some of his defenses, after all."

"Yeah. It's so bizarre. I'm glad we came here more and more every day."

"So am I. It's nice to feel that my family is coming back to me. Maybe one day your mother will actually let me visit your sister!" He refilled their cups while things were simmering.

"I hope so. I know Maiko would be happy to know you."

"She knows about you two and she has no problems?"

"Right… I mean she _kicked_ me because I was whining once about how Eiri had dated a billion models before he met me… but she doesn't have a problem with our being together."

"That's good… Not that she _kicked_ you, of course…"

"Yeah… I love my family." He smiled happily, really pleased with how their week had gone.

"Me too…" Kentaro sighed, "Before, all I had were photos of happy lives. It's much better to have the real thing."

Outside, Alan was escorting Eiri back to the cottage so he could get washed up. Both of them were weaving a bit, but Eiri seemed much more relaxed.

"Alan-san…" He said just as they were approaching the porch.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should continue to see my psychiatrist?"

"I never said you should stop, but it seems like you have some doubts… Talk to me."

"I have not seen this person for very long. She is better than my previous Japanese nut-docs… but… She is nowhere near as effective as this one that I met in New York. There is still somewhat of a feeling that she is bowing to my will out of respect for my fame."

"You feel like you can get one over on her, huh?" He chuckled.

"Yes. That is it. That is how I behaved with my previous doctors. I know it didn't do me any good, but I felt safe because I was in control… After what you've done to me, I believe that what I need is to let go of that control to someone that I trust and respect… someone that doesn't see me as anything other than a person who is wounded… Am I wrong?"

"Nope. You owe it to yourself to get the best treatment that you can. If you have doubts about the person you are being treated by, they'll linger. You'll be no better off than you were. I know you don't want to go backward."

"Exactly. The doctor in New York did more for me than anyone has, and in a short amount of time. This new person was recommended by him."

"He won't be insulted if you seek out someone that's a better match. You should ask him for another recommendation. In the mean time, see if you can't do some phone sessions. It'll cost a bunch but I think you'll agree that would be better than nothing."

"Cost isn't an issue… It's too bad you're not a psychiatrist." He smiled weakly, "You'd be good at it."

"Nah… You don't necessarily have to see a psyche-doc either. Therapy comes in different forms. I'd recommend that you also find a good local Reiki master that isn't into books or pop music or pop culture and go get yourself some additional relief. I'll see if I can help you find that person through my connections."

"I would appreciate that." He nodded, "Is it going to hurt as much?"

"No. Not at all. I wouldn't recommend having to do anything afterward though. You'll feel like Jell-O. What I did to you was a little extreme, but it seemed to me like it was necessary to release the pressure inside you. It was causing you more pain than the treatment. You know?"

"I understand… and I still thank you… Can you do it again? In the less painful way."

"Not this time around. You're still sore. Just let this one sink in for a while… When we come down to see you, if you're still in the mood, I'd be glad to."

"All right… Thank you, Barton-sensei." He bowed to the man, almost tipping over from the beer.

Alan laughed and caught him, "That's 'Uncle Alan' to you. Right?"

"Right."

"Good man. Go get cleaned up. I'll wait."

"I will try to hurry without falling over."

"Yeah, you can _try_." He laughed again as Eiri tripped a bit going up the stairs.


	17. Rings

**Chapter notes - **This one's a lot lighter than the last in many respects... The boys are on their way home again to get back to the business of their careers and lives. The calm before the storm?? Next chapter perhaps we'll see some of Sakuma-sama :) I don't believe the published chapters have had any of him running around in them yet so perhaps it'll be a treat, something to look forward to? Only time will tell...

**Read and review guilt - **It'll make me clean the chapters for publishing faster! It also makes me super warm inside to know that you care enough to jot a paragraph in response to these many pages...

**If you're still enjoying this story, be sure to check out the beginning of the story -- _Remix, The Beginning of the New Ending_ -- that is being published separately and has been recently updated with Chapter 5!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Saying goodbye to his uncles was hard for Shuichi. Fortunately he looked forward to their arrival in a few days for a short visit before their trip to the USA so he didn't cry as much as he might have. Eiri seemed relieved about that, and other things. Along with Alan, Eiri had explained to Shuichi what happened in the rather odd therapy session he had recieved and some next steps they were working on together in order to keep things moving in the right direction for Eiri. Shuichi was impressed even more by his new uncle. As they packed up the car, Eiri handed Alan his personal contact card instead of his business card.

"Thanks, kid. I'll email you soon." Alan smiled.

"I look forward. Thank you again. For everything."

"You're _very _welcome." Kentaro came and hugged them both, "Safe trip! We'll see you again soon!"

As they drove away, Eiri sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"Back to reality… I have a lot of work to do, not just on my looming deadline." He smiled slightly, "At least, I have a little more help with the personal part of that work… I'm very glad we had this time with your uncles."

"Yeah, no kidding! They're so easy to be around. I'm still so sad that I didn't get to spend more time with Uncle Kentaro before this."

"Indeed… You just have to be sure that you don't allow anyone to make you disappear from _your_ family."

"I won't. I'm going to make a ton of noise so that _no one_ gets to ignore me! Woo! I'm gonna rock the whole _world_!" He bounced in the passenger seat and Eiri laughed at him.

"Save some of that energy for the studio."

"I have _tons_ now. No worries!" He unbuckled himself from the seat belt and squirmed around to reach his backpack in the back seat, pulling out his pad to start scratching away as they drove.

At home again, they had been gone for so long that the usual media encampment was gone.

"Wow… Did we suddenly get un-interesting??" Shuichi wasn't sure if he should be happy or worried.

"We couldn't be so lucky. They just got worn out and went to bother someone else." He pulled their suitcases out of the trunk, "Let's get inside before they get tipped off by someone that we're back. Maybe we can milk this peace and quiet for a little longer."

The weekend brought the reporters right back out, so Shuichi had to wade through a crowd of them in order to get to the store for food and cigarettes. Eiri didn't go out at all. He was hard at work, trying to catch up and meet a deadline. Shuichi felt pretty guilty about that. Eiri hadn't mentioned a thing about it, even given how their trip had cut into his schedule. Shu just tried to keep out of his hair except to bring him food and the other staples of his life while he was heads-down in his office, abusing his computer keyboard non-stop.

Monday, Shuichi was back in the studio, re-energized, filled with enthusiasm and ideas. Manager K was busy pawing through a pile of Shuichi's marker-scribbled inspiration while Sakano-san worked on heating water for tea as usual.

"Looks like you wrote this on a roller coaster. The handwriting's even worse than normal!" K turned the paper around a few times.

"I wrote it in the car on the way home, that's probably why. There was a lot of stop-and-go traffic, bumps…" He shrugged.

"Hey, what's this?" K pointed and Sakano peered at it over his shoulder.

"Not Invisible." He read the title.

"Ah. Now the rest of it makes more sense!"

Sakano brought K the electronic dictionary along with his tea, a subtle effort to help the American with his often shaky grasp of Japanese without bruising his ego.

"I was inspired so I couldn't wait to start writing." Shuichi shrugged.

"Looks like you're getting political… You trying to make a point here?" K raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. I wrote it for my uncles! They're awesome. Started the music for it too." He accepted a cup from Sakano and sipped at it, "This is really good!"

"I'm glad you like it, Shindou-san." Sakano smiled, "Your journey was inspiring, was it?"

"You bet! I highly recommend going to their inn. Wanna see pictures?"

"Perhaps after we've gone over your schedule for the week." He took out his planner and sat down.

Hiro showed up then, "Hey! Sorry I'm late."

"Hiro! Hi! I'm back!" He jumped up and ran over to hug/tackle him.

Sakano sighed at the friendly mayhem, "Perhaps after the reunion?"

Fujisaki shook his head and decided just to enjoy the tea while taking turns with K at leafing through the pages, wincing as the wrestling pair fell off the sofa onto the floor with a thud.

"You two! Cut it out!" K barked, "Get over here!"

"Aww…"

"Hey, little man. I need your help." Hiro pushed Shuichi off him so they could get up.

"Sure. Anything!" He dusted off.

"I need you to help me go pick out a ring for Ayaka this week."

"You saved up enough _already_?? How'd you do that?"

"My folks. They really love Ayaka so they want to make sure she sticks around." He grinned, "They gave me the cash as a gift. Grandparents are gonna help with the wedding."

"Awesome!"

"And guess who's gonna me my best man??"

"Me!"

"Nah, you're the wedding singer." He gave Shu a friendly shove, "Just kidding!"

"_Congratulations_, Nakano-san." Sakano smiled.

"Thanks."

"Do you have a date picked?"

"Not yet." He wandered over to the group and got his own cup of tea, "I'll let you know when we do. I know you're dying to pencil it into your little black book of everything."

"It is important to know these things." Sakano nodded, resuming his seat after finishing his tea duty.

"Yeah, I have to publicize it adequately." K grinned, "It's gonna be tough keeping the girls interested going forward. Only Fujisaki's single, and he's jail-bait!"

Sakano finally managed to get things under control so he could go over the schedule for the week, moving a few things around so that Shuichi could greet his visiting relatives on Thursday.

He got home late on Monday night, finding Eiri on the phone talking to someone in English, sitting on the sofa. Shuichi cut off his loud homecoming announcement at seeing that and slunk off to his work room to wait until he was done. Eiri looked tired when he finally came to lean in the doorway.

"What's going on? Are you okay? You look pale. Did you eat your dinner? I hope you weren't waiting on me. I didn't know I was going to be so late and then it was just 8pm all of the sudden. I'm sorry!" He finally stopped, seeing a smile growing on Eiri's face at his torrent of questions and apologies.

"I ate my dinner. There's leftovers if you need something."

"They had pizza brought in but I can _always _eat more." Shuichi grinned, relieved that he wasn't angry, "Who were you talking to?" His eyes followed Eiri as he crossed the room to flop on the futon sofa.

"The doc in New York."

"So you took Uncle Alan's advice."

"Yep."

"Then…?"

"He's going to work on finding me someone else local. In the meantime, he's going to make himself available to me by phone. I did not think he would be that flexible… but apparently Alan-san is correct. He simply wishes to aid my recovery. It's just a shame that he's not in the same time zone." His tired smile was continuing on, "I've given him your uncle's phone number and email address in the case he would like to talk to Alan-san for some help in accessing the medical community here."

"Cool. I'm really glad this is working out so well. Do you feel happy about it?"

"I am feeling relieved." He nodded then yawned.

"You've been working too hard…" Shuichi frowned, "Did you get a lot done today?"

"Yeah. I'm getting ahead of the curve." He rearranged the throw pillows and put his feet up, taking out a cigarette as a reward to himself.

"Maybe you should just get some sleep."

"I'd like that… Just a nap though. You mind?"

"Help yourself. It's your futon too."

"Don't worry about making noise. Wake me up in an hour."

"Sure!"

After the smoke was done, Eiri fell asleep there while Shuichi worked with headphones on, only mouthing the lyrics to the track he was re-arranging based on a day of input from Fujisaki and Hiro. It was starting to sound real good. When the hour went by, Eiri was still out like a light. Shuichi watched him for a while. He hadn't moved at all. It was good to see him looking so peaceful so instead of waking him up right away, he went off to the kitchen and started the coffee machine up so he could offer a prize for being awake again. Eiri seemed to appreciate it and sat quietly on the futon, sipping and waking up.

"Augh…" He finally said and got up, stretching.

"Going back to it?"

"Yeah… Thanks for the kick-start."

"Anything for you, honey!" He grinned as Eiri went by, patting him on the head.

"Spaz…"

"Oh! Tomorrow I'm going wedding ring hunting with Hiro!"

"Huh?" He stopped in his tracks, turning back around in the doorway, "So soon?"

"Yeah. His family's helping out with money to move things along. They like her a lot."

"Mmh… She's a good person. I'm sure that they're just happy to be getting a proper and demure young woman as a daughter-in-law instead of some random band groupie."

"You want to change your mind about her before it's too late?"

He smirked, "I have never felt differently about her to be _able _to change my mind. This is what I want too. Hang on…" He departed briefly to return carrying a piece of paper with a few addresses, "There's your shopping list. They know me so if you show up with Hiro they'll treat you well. I'll warn this one that you're coming. He's pretty particular. Good with diamonds though. Probably your best bet."

"Ah… Your old shopping list for bimbo-jewelry…" He sneered.

"It'll serve you well right now. Want to make sure that Ayaka is blinded when Nakano opens the box for her. The faster the wedding is over the better."

"Aww… Don't think of it that way… It's sweet, don't you think? Hiro's so happy. He smiles non-stop!"

"Good for him. Tell him not to go cheap. I'll pay for half."

"Serious??"

"Yep."

"You already gave them an _apartment_!"

"What, you don't think I'll have enough money left over to buy _you_ a ring?"

Shuichi felt a blush heating his cheeks, "I… Uh…"

"You can tone down the jealousy. This is all going the way you want, too. Don't worry."

"I guess I will a little until they're finally married…" He admitted with a sigh.

"Why do you think I want to hurry this up? There's always going to be a little lingering question until it's finally all said and done… even if we know better… So go have fun shopping tomorrow and be happy for your friend. They're always going to be part of our lives, right?"

"Right." He nodded, "Sorry…"

"Just look in on me before you go to bed. Make sure I'm not sleeping on my desk."

"I will. Work hard!"

Eiri grumbled and disappeared down the hallway. Shuichi turned back around in his chair, grabbing his phone to send a text to Hiro who went outside the building to call him back and talk without Ayaka overhearing.

"Hey… What the heck?" He laughed at the bizarre content of the text he had gotten.

"Eiri gave me a list of _serious _jewelers to visit tomorrow. Not the mall-type junk."

"Oh, cool. That's pretty decent of him. I don't know _anything_ about this stuff and my permanently-poor brother is useless for advice. He just said it should be sparkly."

"Yeah, that's a big help!" He laughed.

"You sure they'll even let us in those shops without calling the police?"

"They will. Eiri said he's going to call and warn at least one of them that we're coming… and that they should recognize my association with him anyhow so…"

"I guess you get the 'rich boyfriend' bonus, huh? All that cash he dropped on hot chicks over the years is now paying off for you."

"You don't have to remind me… Jerk."

"Heh heh… Just messing with you… This is pretty exciting. I guess I better find something decent to wear for tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah, me too."

"You can wear that suit jacket you wore to Kyoto."

"Good idea! Wow, this is going to be weird."

"Eh, it'll be fun too. Look at it that way. I'll see you tomorrow, little man!"

"Yep. Bye!"

By the time he went to bed, Eiri was still awake and working. It looked like Shuichi was going to go to bed alone again that night. He would have to make sure Eiri was awake before he left as he had an appointment with his editor in the morning.

At least when he woke up in the morning, Eiri was in bed beside him instead of slumped over his desk. Shuichi smiled at his sleeping face, half buried in a pillow and ignoring the buzzing alarm clock, "Awww… You're so cute and sleepy… I'll go make you coffee again." Smooch.

"Huh?"

"Time to wake up!"

"Uurgh…" He protested and rolled over.

He left the apartment that day with a head full of advice from Eiri on how to pick diamonds. He kept trying to run it through in his mind, so much so that he hardly properly said hello to Sachi Morimoto as she came into the lobby to meet Eiri for their meeting.

"You look very handsome today, Shindou-san." She complimented.

"Thanks. You think it's okay without the tie? I didn't want to be too formal."

"It's fine. You're formally casual enough for just about anything. Something special happening?"

"Going shopping for wedding rings with my best friend. He's getting married soon."

"How nice! Congratulations to him then. You approve of his choice?"

"Oh, yeah. She's a _really _nice person and he's nuts about her… I gotta run, but Eiri's upstairs waiting for you. Have a good day!"

"Thank you for waking him up!" She waved as he dashed out the front doors of the building.

"Uesugi-sama will see you now." The desk security informed her, handing her a card to go up.

"Thank you!"

Upstairs, Eiri let her into the apartment, "Morning."

"You're up early. How unusual! Things have been so much smoother in your life lately." She cheered.

"Yeah yeah…" He grumbled at her mocking, "You want coffee?"

"I would _love_ some… What I would love even more is your next chapter!"

"You'll get it. Relax." He wandered back toward the kitchen with her hot on his heels.

"Oh, I don't usually relax when dealing with _you_, Sensei!"

"You can this time. It's coming along just fine."

"Is it?" She set her purse on the island countertop.

"It is." He served her coffee and pushed the sugar bowl across to her.

"How so? How can I be sure? Is it just a short chapter?"

"Don't be a smartass. It's not a simple task to write it in two languages and edit it twice."

"Of _course_ not. I'm very proud of you that you haven't made any excuses. When you took off to go on a vacation with Shindou-san, I was _sure_ I'd never see the next chapter."

"Hey, I've given you everything on time so far."

"I know! I hardly believe it's you!"

"Sachi…"

"Oh… Calm down. I'm just having fun…" She had a sip of coffee, "Yum! So… Your cute little boyfriend is off helping his best friend buy wedding rings."

"Yeah. I gave them some recommendations for shops to visit."

"Did you? Hmmm… Don't you think he might be feeling a little jealous?"

"You're certainly very curious about other people's business today, aren't you?"

"I just want to make sure that everything's going beautifully for my favorite couple. After all, you're much more responsible with your work now that you've settled down… So?"

"You think it's a coincidence that I had a list of jewelers ready to recommend?"

"Oooh…" She smiled, "How nice. Everyone's been speculating."

"What _else_ is new?" He scoffed, "I can't do anything in private."

"Such is the life of a celebrity… He really is a sweet young man. Aiko-chan adores him. Are they really taking a cooking class together?"

"I've heard it's in the planning stages. Maybe she's more organized and will remember to actually find and schedule one."

"Now… You be nice to Shu-chan!"

"I have an idea… How about we talk _business _instead of letting your hidden fan-girl climb out into the sunlight any further?"

"Chh… So cold, Uesugi-sensei… I'm just trying to support you!"

"Of course you are…" He smirked.

"It's true!" She rifled through her purse for cigarettes, "Do you mind?"

"No… Then you can give me one and I can blame the smoke on you."

"Hm? You're quitting?"

He took out an ashtray, setting it on the counter between them, "I'm working on it… Slowly…"

"I would never have believed it… You?"

"Yeah… Shuichi's been doing our shopping while I've been heads-down, working… and he gives me the _eyes_ with every pack he delivers to me." He accepted one from her, "So… I'm trying not to smoke so much and think about not smoking at all some day."

"Amazing. Good luck to you." She passed the lighter over.

"Thanks. What about you?"

"Oh… It's still a favorite hobby of mine… and I look so good doing it!" She winked.

"Planning on leaving a beautiful corpse to the world?"

"If at all possible." She nodded and next produced a CD from her purse, pushing it across the counter to him, "First edits from Aiko-chan. She really worked her fingers to the bone on this. I told her to be harsh with you before she got started."

"What is your opinion of her work?"

"Very good! She's positively terrified by what you'll think about all the markups." She giggled, "She was almost in tears when she turned this in for review. She just _adores_ your work and finds it so hard to do what she feels is criticizing your work."

"Just tell her that I fall asleep at my desk so I need someone to be harsh."

"She couldn't imagine such a thing. I did tell her! But she must picture you being carried aloft by cherubs as you write. Something ethereal and elegant… instead of the grumpy, coffee gulping, chimney that you really are."

He chuckled, "She'll get over it… What else is new back at the 'big house'?"

"Oh! I'm glad you reminded me. I have a story for you."

"Do you?" He leaned on the island countertop.

"Umm hmm… About your favorite person in the world. Satoshi-san!"

"Now what…?"

"He's being upset by your increasing exposure with Shindou-san. Very upset."

"What the hell does it have to do with him anyway?"

"He's the one fielding all the requests for interviews and information about you. Apparently, recently there have been many requests for you to be interviewed by gay publications, or to write pieces for them, do a sitting for photos along with Shindou-san. That man is soooo uptight, he just turns bright red at the mention of it. I think he wishes you'd go back to being a womanizer. I just get a kick out of seeing him so worked up over nothing." She laughed prettily.

"I haven't heard of any such requests from him."

"Of course not! It's hard enough for him to field the calls, never mind trying to pass it on to you! Would you do it anyway?" She arched an eyebrow upward.

"I'm not eager to paste that label to myself, no. I doubt that NRG would want to have Shuichi become the poster-boy for the new gay Japanese revolution."

"Honey, I think you both already _are_, whether or not you're actually getting in line to march. You boys make such a pretty couple. Very easy on the eye, so photographs are always nice to see. Even I pick up the fan rags just to see what you two are up to."

"Why bother? You have to work with me."

"I know. It's just fun… You know, you don't have to keep my assistance. There are plenty of other editors at the house for you to choose from."

"But I'm used to you and your badgering. Are you trying to quit on me?"

"Not at all. It's been great, especially now that I have help! The paycheck isn't so bad either. Without knowing it, you've been indirectly supporting a _lot_ of very handsome young hosts."

"Huh?"

"Umm hmm. Better looking ones as the years have gone by and the pay has increased along with your fame… Don't look at me like _that_… You know I'm single."

"Single, yes… Not a host club patron! Are you serious?"

"Very serious. You know me… I get so easily bored so I like variety in my life without the commitment. I never complained about your 'dating' habits, did I? How could I?"

"I had no idea. How long has this been going on?"

"Oh, _years_. My friends and I love going out. I'm going to get Aiko-chan to go with us, but I think she might be too shy. She might faint at the mention of love hotels."

"Love… hotels… You know, you've really just blown my entire image of you."

"Sorry." She giggled, "Maybe I could hook her up with Satoshi and they could blush a lot together."

"Don't even do that to her… You go to _love hotels_?" He still couldn't believe it.

"Don't pretend you've never been…"

"I just can't believe it, still… All right… Let's change the subject."

"Excellent idea. Let me see what you've been working on please!"

While Eiri was busy with Sachi, Shuichi was busy trying to steer the topic of conversation away from him and back toward Hiro and Suguru in their morning interview at the studio. K had brought in a couple of interviewers from music and fan magazines to interrogate them that day and had dropped more than a hint about Hiro's upcoming marriage. Instead they were asking Shuichi when there would be a ring on _his_ finger. They were finally let go from the conference room, Suguru bright red and stomping down the hall in front of them.

"Hey! What's the rush?" Hiro mocked him.

"Shut up!" He made a sharp turn into the bathroom with a growl of frustration.

"I didn't think he'd be that shy." Shuichi said.

"He's only 16 going on 17 shortly. Give the kid a break." K chuckled.

"I was never that shy about sex." Hiro mused.

"Everyone's different. Poor kid. I think you two just took about 10 years off his life."

"I'm not sure if we should call that interview a success." Sakano looked up at K.

"Works for me! I'm all for any attention being good attention." He grinned, "You turned a little red yourself, Sakano. What the hell? You're not a teen."

"Just because I am older doesn't mean I have to be a pervert or accustomed to the mention of such... topics."

"I was just trying to get the focus off me and Eiri… Sorry." Shuichi shrugged.

"You certainly did." Hiro had another laugh, "I love you, little man… You're priceless."

"Yeah… So, let's go shopping! We're done, right? We can go?"

"Yep. Good job on the new tune, kiddo. You sure you want to do it as another internet freebie?" K asked.

"I think so. It's not like I'm running out of ideas for the new CD and it'll help promote our upcoming local shows."

"Very true. Good luck with the shopping." K clapped a hand on Hiro's shoulder, "Remember… Big and sparkly!"

"Chh… You must know my brother. He said the exact same thing."

They went off together to Ginza, looking into shop windows and being nervous about the whole ring shopping thing… not actually going into the stores.

"Man, we're losers…" Hiro huffed, rubbing the back of his neck as they stood off to the side in a food court, drinking bubble tea and trying to avoid any fans.

"We're just working up to it." Shuichi nodded confidently.

"What the heck am I so scared of anyway? This shouldn't be so hard… Marriage should be more difficult, and I'm freaked out by shopping for a metal loop? Chh… I'm gonna be a shitty husband, huh?" Slurrrrp.

"I think you'll be an _awesome_ husband… It's just weird, is all. It's a lotta money to spend all at once on something so small."

"Maybe it's small… but it's gonna be around for a long time." He sighed, "I guess I better get one that I like too because I'm gonna be seeing it a lot."

"Every day… for the rest… of your… _life_…" His eyes bulged.

"Do you have to say it all creepy like that??" Hiro gave Shuichi a shove, "What's wrong with you?"

"Getting cold feet, super Hiro?" He made a face.

"No… I know I want to be with her forever. That's not the problem… And I don't see you leading the charge either. You're supposed to be helping me!"

"Sorry. I think it's weird too. Like if we walk into one of these places they'll instantly know how low class we both really are… and we'll fall through a trap door into a pit of poor-people-eating alligators!"

"I've got to get _something_ today…"

Shuichi spied a small shop across the court just then, "Maybe we just need to start small and work our ways up… Come on!" He grabbed Hiro by the wrist and towed him across.

"What the… Hey, this is a shop for teen girl cutesy cheap crap. I'm not getting her something here!"

"I know, I know. I just remembered something though… I might not be getting a ring out of this, but I'm gonna get a hoop!"

"Huh?"

Shuichi pointed to a sign in the front, "Free piercing with purchase."

"You're going to get your ear pierced? You were always too chicken to do that." He tugged on his own pierced earlobe, reminding Shuichi about their failed bargain to split a pair of piercings during their early High School days.

"Well, I have a really good incentive now. Eiri said that if I did, I could have the little hoop he always wears. I _want_ that hoop…" His face was set with determination.

"That's kinda gross… Used earring?"

"It is _not_! It's something he has always worn, kept close to him… and he's willing to give it up to _me_."

"I guess when I think about all the _other_ gross stuff you two have shared, this doesn't sound quite so bad… Let's do it. No whining."

"Right!"

The girls in the shop argued amongst themselves and then did rounds of rock-paper-scissors to see who would have the privilege of piercing his semi-famous lobe. Shuichi sat trembling in the chair as the winner approached him.

"Dude… Hold still or she's gonna pierce your brain!" Hiro laughed.

"It's gonna hurt, isn't it?? Waaah!"

"Only for a half a second. Now hold still." He grabbed Shuichi's head, holding it steady for the girl, "Okay. Go for it!"

The whole area heard Shuichi's yelp of shock and momentary pain as he achieved his goal. People who had gathered to watch clapped for him and he blushed at all the attention.

"Your face is almost as red as your ear!" The girl giggled, "But it's in there good." She gave him a care guide before requesting an autograph along with the rest of the shop.

Finally they headed back out, "Okay so we got you a new hole in your head. What now?"

Shuichi took out the paper with the names and addresses, "Well… We might as well start at the top. This is the one that Eiri said he would call ahead of time. I bet it's the best place of all of them… Ow…"

"Well, at least he warned them. Let's go!"

They stood across from the shop for a while, both of them looking at the rather big, dangerous looking dude in a suit that was parked in front of the doorway. There was no shop window, displaying all the finery up for sale. Only some relatively small lettering on the exotic looking metal door let people know that there was anything to do with jewelry inside.

"Are you _sure _about this? Maybe your jerk boyfriend is messing with us..." Hiro nudged him.

"I don't know... but it's a jewelry place... so let's check it out."

Very carefully, they made their ways over to the big guy who was standing there and now looking down on them rather menacingly.

"Um... Uh... We came to look at some wedding bands for him and his fiancee..." Shuichi pointed to Hiro who smiled nervously.

"Name?" The big guy had a matching, deep, booming voice that made them cringe.

"Shindou... Nakano..." He gulped.

"This way."

Big-guy turned and used a pass card to tap against the door frame then pulled the thing open for them. They both peered inside. There was a nicely decorated hallway leading to an elevator with similar metal doors. Hiro nudged Shuichi in ahead of him. Big-guy used the card again by the elevator and pressed some numbers on a keypad, stepping back as the doors opened. He then bowed briefly and went to resume his post out front.

"Weird..."

"Get in before it closes!"

They stayed close together, wondering what was going to happen next. There were no buttons inside the elevator to push except for a number pad and an emergency button. Wherever they were going, they were going. No choice in the matter. Eventually it stopped and the back of the elevator opened up to let them into another well decorated hallway with a different big-guy at the end waiting for them. They spilled out of the elevator and walked over, the door being opened and held for them again. Inside, there were the display cases lining the walls and the floor, classical music filling the air around them from concealed speakers

"Holy crap... This place is over the top..." Hiro whispered to him.

"Uh huh..." He nodded, blinded by the surroundings.

"Ah, Shindou-sama. I've been expecting you." They turned toward the voice and looked at the man approaching them. American looking guy in a spectacular suit, "I'm Adam Sone. Welcome to my store." He bowed slightly.

"Th... Thank you." Shuichi managed to get out that much.

"This must be the lucky man. Nakano-san?"

"Hai..." He replied dryly.

"Congratulations on your upcoming wedding. I hope I'll be able to assist you in selecting some lovely wedding bands. I've been told that you are rather new to the business of selecting diamonds?"

"Hai..."

"Perhaps you'd like something to drink." He chuckled, "Come with me, young men."

In the next few hours they went through loads of different metals, settings and diamonds, relaxing into the process as time went on. The owner really knew what he was doing, that was obvious. It was also obvious to both of them that they would not be looking any further for a set of rings. At last Hiro was sitting in front of a tray that had a set of bands lying on it while the shop owner was busy making the final arangements. Shuichi watched his best friend's expression. He was getting teary-eyed and it made him want to start crying like a baby.

"You really like 'em?" He asked.

"Oh yeah... _Definitely_... Heh heh." He wiped at his eyes, "Man, I'm turning into as much of a baby as _you_!"

"I think that's perfectly cool right now." He nodded, "I'm happy for you."

"Me too... Me too." He sighed, poking at the little metal circles a little, "It's funny. I can't wait to wear mine now that I've picked it!"

"It'll happen soon enough... This wasn't nearly as horrible as either of us thought, huh?"

"Nope. This dude knows his stuff. I feel totally good about this... Thanks for coming with me and for having a super-rich boyfriend who could recommend this place." He smiled and gave Shuichi a friendly shove.

"Don't mention it." He grinned.

The owner returned then, taking the bands and placing them carefully into pouches, "We're all set, Nakano-san. I'll give you a call in a few days so you can pick up the finished engagement ring to present to your lovely bride-to-be."

"_Great_. I can hardly wait to see her face when I give this to her." He smiled and shook the man's hand, "Thanks a lot for all your help."

"You're very welcome... Oh, and before you go…" The shop owner opened the ring-sizing box again, "Will you please hold out your left hand?" He smiled at Shuichi.

"Huh? I'm not shopping today. Just him."

"I know, but Uesugi-sama asked me to find out your ring size before you left."

"He _did_?"

Hiro laughed loudly at the blush that lit up his face, "Oh, man! Your face totally matches your ear now!"

"Shut up, Hiro!" He squeaked.

"Now then… Just as I showed your friend… Try these on in the same way and see which one feels most comfortable to you."

"Oh… Uh…" He gulped and despite his trembling managed to find the one that felt the most comfortable.

"Very good. Now we'll try on a few different bands so you can get a feel for different widths. See if you feel any differently about the size…"

Before he knew it they were back on the sidewalk, Shuichi in shock enough to forget about his throbbing ear.

"Snap out of it." Hiro nudged him a few times with escalating force until he finally shoved back, "Looks like you got more than just a crummy used earring today, huh?"

"But even just _that _is the most wonderful thing to me… I can't believe he's actually going to do it! He's not just messing with me!"

"I can believe it… No crying! Let's get some chow. I'm _starved_."

There would be plenty of pictures of them in the paper in the morning. Everywhere they went together people were snapping pictures with cell phones and such. Shuichi was glad to sit down at their favorite diner and have a milkshake.

"It's cool to hang out with you again… We should do it more often." Hiro mentioned.

"But without the suits. Yeah… It's so weird that people take pictures of us now, isn't it? We're not just like a couple random guys any more."

"True… but we really are anyhow. It's really _amazing_. We've gone farther than I ever thought we would."

"Yeah… Hey, are your parents still pissed that you didn't go to college?"

"I think maybe a little… but they see us being successful so they've gotten off my back about it. Especially with Ayaka around now. I think they're just happy I'm not marrying _you_." He made a face.

"You couldn't _be _so lucky." He held up a finger.

"Yeah, well… Mom kinda let that one drop by accident recently. I guess she always thought you might be a little on the giggly, boy-lovin' side so she was concerned about how close we always were."

"Oh, man… Even with all the girls you were dating??"

"Yep. Those coulda just been 'friends', you know? So she's glad you're dating some other guy and I'm gonna be 'normal'." He chuckled.

"Wow… So your mom had a _couple_ reasons to hate me, huh?"

"You betcha. Don't worry, I told her I'll still snuggle with you, even if we are both getting married. Giggle!"

"Oh, man… You didn't say that..."

"Sure I did. If she's going to be ridiculous so am I. Keeps her young."

"Yeh, that and your unemployed older brother."

"I forgot to tell you. He actually got a gig! Can you believe it?"

"What? When?"

"Last week. It's a TV series. He's a minor character but he has _lines_! He said that when they found out he was my brother they got really eager about him."

"That's awesome!"

"So I guess mom has a reason to _thank_ you aside from sorta finding me a wife. You got bro a job, indirectly."

"You too! It's _your_ name that got him in the door."

"But without you, my name wouldn't be worth anything. It's the truth. So thanks, from my family to you." He clapped his hands together and bowed his head, "And from me to you, cuz this sure beats loads and loads more school to become a doctor."

"Stop that… Are you really happier this way?"

Hiro lifted his head again, resuming his casual arrangement in their usual booth, which now bore their names on a little brass plaque, "Loads. You know I love music. What better way to spend my life. It's all good, little man… So are you and jerk-wad gonna have some huge celebrity wedding or what? I don't want to miss that side-show."

"We haven't really talked about it other than to joke about me wearing ladies' wedding kimonos… and rings… and talking about our 'honeymoon' in New York City. That's mostly what's planned, and he's the one working on that. I know that's gonna be in the fall some time, but not much more than that. He knows the city so I don't have much to contribute other than to be glad to be going with him." He shrugged and sucked on the straw again until his head hurt, "Ow…"

"You should apply ice to the _outside_ of your ear, dummy."

"I wonder if I should be planning a wedding ceremony for us. Maybe I'm slacking off and I don't even know it!"

"Calm down. I'm sure he'd tell you if he wanted your help."

"What about you? Is Ayaka planning it all?"

"We're talking it through together. It's fun." He sighed happily.

"Awww… Your face just went all squishy again! Cuuuuute!" He laughed.

"Shut up, you… I had to put up with your mush-face over a _guy_ all the time, now it's _your_ turn."

"I know. But it's only fair if I get to make fun of _you_ now. Shoe's on the other foot."

"I can take it." He nodded.

"So… Bachelor party??" He squealed and clapped his hands.

Hiro chuckled, "Umm… Maybe not with strippers, but that'd be cool. My brother's into it. I don't know who else we'd ask. I mean, most of our random friends from school are out of town at universities or prep-schools. Doesn't mean the three of us can't go out and get stupid-drunk and have a laugh."

"I bet Eiri would go!"

"I bet you're wrong!"

"Aww… You know he's in your corner about marrying Ayaka."

"He's just not that kinda social. You know it's true."

"Can I invite him at least?"

"Fine with me, just don't be all pouty when he says 'NO' to you. Deal?"

"Deal." He nodded, "Ooh… I just thought… We could invite Sakuma-sama!"

"That'd be too weird. If we went out with him, it'd be a media circus. We wouldn't be able to move!"

"Maybe we could get in somewhere seriously, amazingly cool though! And he's a load of fun. Right?"

"Ask him, since you're buddies. I wouldn't say no. I could tell my grandchildren about my bachelor party with Ryuichi Sakuma… How cool would that be?"

"Definitely and totally." He nodded, "Consider the invitation given."

They yapped for a long time over their food then headed back toward Shuichi and Eiri's home. For some reason, Hiro wanted to talk to Eiri and wouldn't tell him why, even with plenty of begging and whining, which usually worked on him.

"You have to be quiet. He's probably working." Shuichi instructed.

"Sure." He nodded and they went inside.

"Eiri? I'm home." He called out experimentally, "Hiro's with me."

In a few moments he had come out into the hall, "Yeah?"

"Hiro wants to ask you something…"

"Then he's going to have to wait until I get more coffee." He went into the kitchen.

"_Dude_… Not even a hello, huh?" Hiro shook his head.

"Give him a break. He hasn't been sleeping much lately." Shuichi elbowed him, "Come on…"

They followed into the kitchen where Eiri was yawning and looking a bit grumpy while getting his latest cup of coffee.

"What, you're in a hurry to talk to me?"

Hiro suddenly bowed to him, "Thank you for helping us with the apartment and with the rings too. You have been very generous to us."

"You're welcome. I guess it went well today, huh?"

"Yes… But I have one other favor to ask of you."

"All right… Let's hear it." He leaned on the counter.

"Ayaka would like it if _you_ would perform the ceremony. She wants a Buddhist wedding. Please will you do this for us?"

Shuichi was surprised by the request, "Wow…"

"Don't you think that would be a little strange? Put another nail in our families' coffins?"

"Ayaka wants you to do it. You've known each other since you were little. It makes perfect sense. It's part of both of your families' traditions and obviously her family won't help. I know you don't practice anymore, but…"

Shuichi was sure he'd refuse, but instead Eiri nodded and said, "All right. I'll make Tatsua come and help."

"Haah?" Shuichi tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out if he was dreaming.

Hiro stood up from his bow, surprised too, "You will?"

Eiri shrugged, "If that's what she wants and you agree to it, I'd be glad to."

"Th… Thank you."

"Try not to look so shocked." He frowned.

"Heh, sorry. I thought it'd take a lot more begging than that."

"It just means it'll be a small and private ceremony. No news media, right? I'm sure they'd be all over the place if it were an American-style wedding. Since I'm sure there's no way on this earth that Shuichi would let me miss it, I'd prefer the quieter option."

"Actually, I'm not sure that Manager K is going to let it be that peaceful. We're trying hard to not give him a lot of details."

"Good. Keep it up."

"He already made a side deal with Sakano-san to keep things quiet." Shuichi finally snapped out of his stupor to smile.

"All right… I'm out of here. See ya tomorrow, Shu." He gave his friend a fast hair-mussing before leaving the apartment.

"I can't believe it. You're really going to do it?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Uh… Do you want to come to the bachelor party?" He decided to go for broke and add another request on.

"_You're_ throwing him a party?" His eyebrow went up with a snicker of amusement.

"Well, not really a party… but we're going to go out and drink. He said no strippers or anything. His brother's coming too. Maybe Sakuma-sama, if I can convince him."

"I guess I better go then."

Shuichi shook his head at Eiri's good mood, "Wow, your meeting musta gone super well today."

"It did, actually… What the hell happened to your ear?"

"Oh, umm…" He put his hand up to it self-consciously only to be stung by pain, "Ow!"

"I guess you got the guts up to get it pierced… I hope you didn't let Nakano do it with a dirty needle… Come here." He put aside his coffee and took Shuichi by the hand, towing him off to the bathroom to make sure it was clean enough while he whimpered the entire time, "What a baby…"

"It hurts! And it wasn't Hiro. I got it done at a regular piercing place. I'm sure there are pictures up all over the web by now… Hiro had to put me in a headlock to keep me from running away or moving too much. OW!" He yelped as Eiri reinserted the post after cleaning it.

"You're going to be fun for a while, huh? You have to turn this every day so it doesn't crust over. You need some ice on this. It's way too red and swollen."

"Do you think it's gonna drop off??"

"You'll be fine."

"When can I have your hoop?"

"Not until this heals up. The wire is too fine a gauge." He patted Shuichi's head, "Good job. I can hardly wait to see the pictures."

"Yeah, you'll have a good laugh at my expense. Enjoy it." He frowned.

"I will. Go change out of your suit and I'll go crush some ice."

"Thanks." He mumbled and followed his command, soon sitting on the sofa with a baggie of ice on his ear, freezing his head while he tried to stay warm by drinking coffee and listening to Eiri laugh over the pictures that were already posted.

Shuichi gave up on his pouting. Eiri was _laughing_. Even if it was laughing _at_ him, it was still a good thing. He was happy, calm. Even though he had gotten a bit of a mocking over the piercing, Eiri had tended to him rather kindly. Shuichi smiled now, taking a look at the laptop over his shoulder. The pictures were pretty funny after all.


	18. Dye

**Chapter Notes** - 18 was getting _extremely _long... It hadn't been fully fleshed out so I had to go back and add some bits and pieces... which stretched it on forever and _ever_... So I cut it in half! You'll get to see a weary Ryuichi Sakuma. What could have worn him out? The answer isn't as exciting as you might think :)

**This will be the last chapter for a while! - **Or will it? I'm going back to work on another project for a while... Though this one is getting a lot of subscriptions and views, there aren't a lot of comments coming in. Since chapter 18 was halved--and they're both cleaned halves--if there are encouraging comments that come in, I'll put up the second half after 5 are posted. Perhaps something more than "hurry up and post more stuff, you" :) How's that for a challenge? You write, and I'll write too! Deal? Deal...

**If you're still enjoying this story, be sure to check out the beginning of the story -- _Remix, The Beginning of the New Ending_ -- that is being published separately and has been recently updated with Chapter 5!  
**

**

* * *

**

Wednesday morning came along with a good yelling-at by Shuichi's manager for getting pictures all over the web of himself looking like a 'freak' while getting his ear pierced . Eiri grabbed the cell phone from Shuichi's unharmed ear at hearing K's voice.

"Hey. Why don't you turn it down a notch? It's too early for your crap. What happened to 'any publicity is good publicity'? You got _plenty_ of it for free and I'm in a shitty mood because he kept me up all night saying 'ow' in his sleep so…" K could be heard ranting at Eiri on the other end of the conversation, "Oh, yeah… Why am I bothering to talk to you? Drop dead." He closed the phone and gave it back to Shuichi, "Not sure what I was thinking… Coffee…" He wandered off to the kitchen, eyes still only half open.

Strangely, Eiri didn't seem to be in as bad a mood as he had reported to K. Once he had some coffee and breakfast in him, he went on to read the finance section of the paper. This was something that Shuichi had always found strange, since he already seemed to have more money than anyone would ever need and there would only be more coming in. Why should he care about anything to do with money any more? He started to badger Eiri about his odd hobby and got some decent answers out of him instead of a command to keep quiet.

"I invest for the future. What should I do if my inspiration to write completely dries up? I've gotten used to living this way so I want to protect that. I don't just blow all my cash on booze and broads." He smirked.

"At least not on _broads_ any more… You really think you might just lose your ideas some day?"

"Who knows? I get dry spells sometimes. I think every writer does. I've heard you whine plenty when you dry up."

"Yeah… but right now it feels like I have a bottomless well of inspiration!"

"Good for you."

"Maybe I should start investing too, huh? When I finally get some actual money…" Most of what they had been making had just been covering the studio's investment in them and a little bit of cash for them as artists to live on.

"Don't worry about it right now." He flipped a page.

"Will you teach me about this stuff some day?"

"Sure, but you might regret asking."

"Well… I can just try and see if I get it or not." He shrugged then decided to see if he could squeeze some forbidden information out of Eiri in his relaxed and responsive state. Information he had coveted since finding out about Eiri's relationships within the studio where he now worked, "So… I need to get Sakuma-sama's phone number from you…"

"No." Was his immediate reply.

"Huh? Why not?"

He put his paper down and gave Shuichi a good hard look, "If I give you _his_ phone number, why not just give a fan of mine _my_ phone number? Think that would be fun for me? I don't think that would be fun for him either."

"But-"

"No. One day when he's just a colleague instead of your fan-boy obsession, then maybe I'll give it to you."

"I need to invite him to Hiro's party though!" He whined.

"You work in the same studio. Go find him."

"He hasn't been around! I heard something about him filming a TV show…"

"Then go talk to his wranglers. Sakano has been appointed to him lately. He'll help you get in touch."

"I could just borrow your cell instead…" He tried the pouting tactic next.

Eiri huffed and picked up his phone from the table, sending off a text message then putting it back down.

"What'd you just do?"

"I let him know you're looking for him."

"You did? Thanks Eiri!" He smiled again.

"Sure." Shortly his phone beeped in reply and he looked, "He'll be at the studio tomorrow afternoon."

"Wow… It's so cool that he answers you so fast!!"

"Because I don't _bug_ him constantly."

"I'm not trying to _bug _him. I actually have a valid reason to talk to him. Jeeze. Will you even let us talk to him when we're out for Hiro's party?"

"Maybe a bit." He smirked, "Don't you have a job to go to?"

"Yeah…"

"Perhaps you'd be kind enough to go to it some time soon."

"All right already… I can take a hint."

He sighed and got up to go get his things together to go to the studio and leave Eiri with his few minutes of newspaper-peace before returning to his writing. At least he had gotten in contact, although indirectly, with Sakuma-sama. Eiri deserved the gift of quiet for that. One day though, he would have that ultimate phone number. He was sure of it and was prepared with the perfect picture to go along with that phone number in his cell. He pulled on his shoes at last in the foyer, leaning back in to see Eiri now on the sofa with his laptop.

"Bye! Don't miss me too much!" He cheered.

"Yup… Bye." He smirked as the door slammed shut, liking the numbers that were on the screen in front of him, "Knowing how you are, you're probably going to be _very_ sorry you asked me to teach you about investments, Shu... Heh heh…"

But then he had been surprised by the peaceful evening they'd had, even after Shuichi had his ring size taken while out shopping with Hiro. After laughing over his piercing pictures, they'd had a very peaceful discussion about their future plans. It had left him feeling rather calm that morning instead of looking to shut himself off.

"Just when I thought there was no further under my skin that you could get, kid… you surprise me again. Hmmm…"

Wednesday flew by and Shuichi hurried home to make sure that everything was ready for his relatives' arrival. He raced around, trying desperately to clean up the mess in his workroom so they could pull out the futon and put sheets and blankets on it.

"There! What do you think? Is it a good enough guest room for Uncle Kentaro and Alan?"

"I think it might be a little below their standards for lodging…"

"Yeah, but… we can't exactly carve out a hot spring in the floor or anything." He shrugged, "Seriously… Should I do anything else?"

"Maybe you should hit the guest bathroom to try and get a bit more of your hair dye off the surfaces. I know I'd appreciate it."

"Oh yeah!"

"Other than that, I think they'll be just fine, roughing it with us… Parking pass is on the table by the door."

"Thanks." He sighed, "I can hardly wait to see them!" He scooted off to the bathroom to start scrubbing.

Over lunch on Thursday, Shuichi got a call from his uncle, giving him an ETA for their arrival. They had been packing up until the last minute that morning. Apparently neither of them liked doing that so they always put it off as long as possible, especially when it was for long trips.

"Alan's just putting our bags in the car now and we have to do one last check before leaving the place… So we should be there around 4pm? Maybe 5?"

"Okay. Well, just call me when you get close so I can be home to meet you. You've got the directions, right?"

"Clutched in my hand tightly, nephew!" He laughed, "That and my passport, which I'm always afraid I'll forget! We'll see you soon."

"Safe trip!"

"Love you!"

Shuichi closed his phone, noticing that Hiro was giving him a look across their table in the studio's dining hall.

"What?"

"Your uncle even _sounds_ like you." He had seen the pictures too, "It's kind of creepy. You're like a freaking pod-person. Aren't you afraid he's just growing you to take over your body one day?"

"And you call _me_ weird…" He frowned at the mockery.

"_Dude_, you hardly look like your _dad_, but you look just like your _uncle_. Are you sure there isn't something freaky going on in your family? You can tell me…"

"No, there' isn't anything freaky going on! We're related! It's not that weird that we look alike! Look at Eiri and Tatsua! You and your brother look a bunch alike too!"

"Yeah, but in both cases, we're _brothers_… Not uncle and nephew. I don't look like my uncles. Just my mom and dad… Are you sure you aren't the product of some science? A test-tube-Shuichi?"

"Quit it!"

"Ahem…" They looked up to see gray-suited Sakano standing there, watching over their friendly bickering in the studio dining hall, "Excuse me but, Sakuma-sama has returned to his studio. When you are finished with your lunches, you may visit him."

"Ah, cool! Is he all done with filming that TV show?"

"For the time being they're done with him, but it has been a long experience for him. He's a little worn down, so please go easy on him."

"We will." Shuichi gladly accepted the security pass that would let them go up to the executive floors where Ryuichi Sakuma had his private studio.

Sakano bowed slightly to them then headed off, his precious book-of-everything clutched to his chest as he greeted colleagues in the room. He was a pretty formal and nervous kind of guy, but he was definitely on their side so Shuichi couldn't even bear to make fun of him.

"I'm goin' up with you…" Hiro mentioned.

"Sure. You think I'd deny you?" He grinned, "I might make you give up your rice pudding in exchange!"

"No way. You're _harsh_."

They hurried up to eat their lunch then hurried again to the elevators. Security met them at the executive elevator, checking their pass before allowing them entry. Even though they'd been up to Studio 54 several times now, it was still a thrill for them. Neither of them had ever imagined they'd actually get to meet Ryuichi Sakuma… but actually being able to _talk _to him and _hang out_ with him? It was just surreal, still. Shuichi hesitated, gazing reverently at the sign on the door to his idol's private studio.

"Do you think we should knock first?"

"It's a sound-proof door…"

"Oh… yeah." He shrugged and slid the security card, listening to the bolt slide back, "Ready?"

"You bet." Hiro nodded.

As the door opened, they could hear music coming from further inside. It was pretty mellow and lounge, definitely a CD playing because it wasn't anything produced by NRG's bands. They both took off their shoes in the hallway before going inside. The place was more like an apartment than a studio, though it was that too. The windows had incredible views of the city.

"Sakuma-sama?" Shuichi tried calling out quietly but there was no reply so he headed down the hall into the main area with Hiro following closely behind, "Oh… Umm…" They found their idol napping on one of the big sofa sectionals with a bright blanket pulled up around his head. He looked like he was in a colorful cocoon with only his nose sticking out.

"Maybe we should go…"

"Hmm?" Came from the bundle on the sofa, "Shuichi?"

"Yeah, it's me and Hiro. Sorry we interrupted your nap."

"It's okay." He suddenly sat up and yawned, peeling back some of the cocoon of blanket to reveal a ruffled mass of brown hair and an amazing but tired face, "I just needed a little shut-eye. It's been like a billion years since I saw you!"

Shuichi went over as Ryu stood up and suddenly he was caught up in the cocoon too, both of them falling back onto the soft sofa. Shuichi was torn between bliss at being hugged by Ryu and terror that he might have hurt him in their fall.

"Are you okay??" He squeaked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He smiled sleepily, "You look so worried… Stop it. Grrr."

"I didn't wanna knee you anywhere important by accident."

"The goods are unharmed. You're just so cute I had to squeeze you right away… Wow, your ear looks like it's going to fall off!" Ryu marveled at the redness.

"Heh, I just got it pierced so it's a bit sore."

"It'll heal up in a while. I know from experience." He pulled back his tousled hair for a moment to show off his own assortment of piercings, "Ohhhh… Hey, your hair looks _totally_ amazing. I want to dye mine too!"

"You should! Just about _any_ color would look so cool on you!"

"I'll make Sakano-san go get me some dye. Would you help me??"

"Yeah!"

He was getting swept up in Ryu's enthusiasm as usual, forgetting just about everything else on the face of the earth including his usual awe of being around the guy he admired so much. After a bit of blabbering away about how he had pretty much stained every surface in the guest bathroom while doing this latest dye-job, Hiro came over and peeled back the layers, "Hey. You guys are going to suffocate under there."

"Hi, Hiro!" Ryu waved at him, "Those are some _cool_ pants… Where'd you get them?"

"Oh… Heh heh… Ayaka-chan, my fiancée, made them for me. Aren't they great?"

"She _made_ those? That's incredible!"

"Yeh, she's pretty slick with a sewing machine. One of her not-so-conservative aunts brought one up from Kyoto for her. I guess not all of her family is opposed to her marrying a commoner like me." He smirked.

"That's right! You're getting married! Sakano-san told me." Ryu nodded.

"And that's why I wanted to talk to you, actually."

"Oh?" Ryu turned back to Shuichi, blinking, "What for? You need a wedding singer?"

"While that would be totally awesome and amazing and go down in history as the best wedding ever because of the music… I just wanted to invite you to Hiro's bachelor party."

"Me??" His eyes bulged.

"I mean… I'm sure you have better things to do but, I thought just maybe…"

"I don't have better stuff to do. Are you _kidding_?? I wanna go!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Of course! Thanks for asking me!" He grinned, "I love you guys!"

"Wow. He said yes!" Shuichi looked up at Hiro who seemed rather dazzled by the acceptance.

"So, what kinda party is it? What are you going to do?" Ryu inquired, beginning to pick through the layers of color in Shuichi's hair.

"Well… It's probably pretty lame by your standards, but we're just going to go out drinking somewhere, get some food. Low-key fun." He shrugged, "We haven't really figured it all out yet."

"We could go out somewhere like Shadow Bar. They've got it _all_. Food, drinks, music, pool tables..."

"I don't think they'd let us in." Hiro sat down on the couch to watch over the strange grooming session that was going on next to him, "You wouldn't know it from looking at our stunning hotness, but we're a little on the low-rent side, me and him."

"I'm not." Ryu smiled happily, "And neither are you guys! But I know what you mean… so if you think it'd be fun, I'd definitely hook it up so we can go. How many guys are going?"

"Just Shu-chan, Uesugi-san, me, my older brother… and now you. Five of us." Hiro shrugged.

"That's kinda sad too, isn't it?" Shu sighed.

"It's not _sad_. I think it's nice! A small group of close people. I'll be glad to see Eiri-kun again. He's been so _busy_ lately. He can't even squeeze in a few games with me, that old man…"

"Yeah, he's been _seriously_ working on this new book. No time for fun. Trust me." Shuichi sighed.

"Not even with you??" He gasped.

"I guess I can't complain, because we just got back from a vacation and I've been working pretty hard too… The PlayStation is gathering dust."

"Dude, if you wanna play, I'll play you. I just pried my PlayStation away from my brother. I'm ready to roll." Hiro gave him a thumbs-up.

"Write down your ID for me!" Ryu's arm shot up, hand pointing back behind the sofa where there was a big free-standing white board with his scribbles all over it, "Prepare to have your butt kicked!"

"Bring it." He laughed, hopping up to go write it down.

"You don't have to put yourself out to get us into Shadow Bar." Shuichi felt guilty suddenly.

"It's no big deal. I'd like to do it, if you'll let me."

"I wouldn't stop you, that's for sure."

"That's the spirit." He smiled then suddenly stopped, his face getting a bit more serious, "Do me a favor. Tell Sakano-san what we've talked about here. He'll make sure that I remember it all. He also told me you're trying to keep it all a secret from K, so if you tell him about it including the dates, he'll just make sure I get where I need to be on time. If I don't know the details, there's no way I can slip up and give the info to K by accident. Right?"

"Right… You're not mad that we're keeping secrets from Manager K, are you?"

"Ah, no… Sometimes you need to do that with him otherwise you get no privacy. He does his job extra well! That's why I'm afraid to know anything too much about this. He has a way of getting info out of me… Hmmm… I'd make a rotten spy, huh?"

"It's cool of you to do this for me." Hiro said, "I really appreciate it."

Ryu nodded, his face shifting back to his smile, "I suck at shopping for presents so consider this my wedding gift, okay?"

"Done and done. I'll make Ayaka play you too. She's pretty good!"

Ryu laughed, "You really love her a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, I do… but I'm not just saying it because of that. She beat me good a couple times!"

"I'm glad she ended up with someone so nice."

"I forget you kinda knew her for a long time too, huh?"

"Yep. She was _way_ cute when she was little. You should make her show you her kid pictures."

"Hey… What's the TV show you've been doing?" Shuichi remembered suddenly, noticing that Ryu's smile was softening. His face was showing how tired he still was… that and the fact that he didn't seem to feel like moving around much.

"It's a kid's show and it's _so _much fun but I always end up so wiped out by the end of the day because I'm so worked up through the whole thing. I _love_ kids. It was so cool that I got this gig."

"Which show?" Hiro asked.

"It's called 'Kids Crazy Hour' and it's off the hook. I wish it was on TV when I was a kid. I would have _loved_ it. I think the producers were glad to see me go after running around with all the kids so much and winding them up. That's why I'm so tired! I guess I'm not as young and I want to think I am. Waaah!"

"You're only as old as you feel, Sakuma-sama." Hiro smirked.

"90. I feel like I'm 90 right now. Bleh."

The door to the studio suite opened then, Sakano-san making his entrance with a tray. His organizer book was now clamped tightly under his arm so he could balance while opening the door.

"Oh, yay. Food for me. You're the best, Sakano-san! Thanks." Ryu beamed his smile in the suited man's direction.

He came over and set the tray down on the coffee table, "You're very welcome." He looked over the situation, "Is everything all right?"

"Uh huh. Why?"

"What are you… doing to Shindou-san's hair?"

"Putting little braids in it by color." He kept right on.

"It might look a little strange, don't you think?" Sakano persisted too, concerned that Shuichi didn't seem to care at all.

"Probably, but it's not permanent or anything."

Sakano coughed, "Perhaps it's time for Sakuma-sama to have some peace to eat his meal…"

"Awww, man! They can stay. I still haven't shown them my new keyboards!" He protested.

"Perhaps when you're a little more awake, sir… Gentlemen…" Sakano gave them a serious look, so with that, they were kicked out. Shuichi heard his idol requesting tickets to their upcoming shows as they departed. "Sakuma-sama… You're the studio's _owner_. You don't _need_ tickets."

"I guess you're right, but I like to keep them as mementos."

"I'll be sure to get you a T-shirt too, sir." He sighed.

"You really are the best, Sakano-san!"

"Thank you, sir. I do my best."

Hiro was smiling like a dope as they walked down the hallway toward the elevator, "He's so cool… How does a guy like that still stay so nice and easygoing? I can't believe you got to get your hair braided."

"I know! He touched me… Gaahhh! I can almost _feel_ the musical genius seeping into my brain… He's coming to our shows!"

"We better make them good." He nodded.

"I wanted to tell him about our next song…" He pouted, "Stupid Sakano, kicking us out too fast…"

"At least he let us _in_. That was nice of him… and honestly, the guy looked pretty wiped out."

"Yeah… I can't _wait_ to see those TV shows. I'm going to record them for sure."

"Did you see the piles of sheet music on the coffee table?" Hiro pushed the 'down' button.

"Not really, I was kinda distracted…Why?"

"It was all hand-written notes and lyrics. He wrote all that by hand and it's stuff I've never heard of either."

"You were nosey!" Shuichi smiled, glad that he was.

They went into the elevator, "Sure I was. I'm always curious when I get a chance to learn something new about that guy… That was like a whole _career_ worth of music, just sitting there, brand new, unheard by anyone."

"Wow. They were pretty big piles… Do you think this means that he's gonna start performing again?"

"I don't know. He hasn't been on stage since he sang with us that one time and that was the first time in years… I'd so love to hear him sing again."

"I wish my voice was even _half_ as good as his." Shuichi slumped against the elevator wall, pouting, "I'd settle for a _quarter_, really."

"It'd be a crime not to let that music be heard. You don't think he's ghost-writing for other bands in-house, do you?"

"Could be… That's no fair though! There's no way we can compete with music and lyrics by Ryuichi Sakuma… I better get _really_ good and _fast_."

"You already _are_, little man." Hiro patted Shuichi's head, "If we sucked, do you think he'd want to see our shows? Not a chance. I doubt he shows up to Ask's shows."

"He's not the only one. No one shows up!" He snickered.

"Never woulda thought that the tables would be turned. Now he's a fan of ours."

"You better not go easy on him when you game. He's good at that too."

"I don't throw pity-wins to _anyone_. Gaming is sacred." Then just before the doors opened to let them out, he stood in front of Shuichi, grabbing hold of his shoulders, "We… are going… to Shadow Bar… Us! Can you freaking _believe_ it??"

"I know! Oh. My. GOD!!"

Their squealing like school girls ceased as the security guard posted by the elevator gave them the kind of look that earned his paycheck ten times over. They calmed down and hurried out into the hall to get back to their own studio and wait for Sakano to show up so they could be sure to give him all the details necessary to secure their fantasy night-out for Hiro's bachelor party.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the first half of Chapter 18! 5 reviews gets instant posting of the second half! **Well, _nearly _instant.... And if not, I'm back on to other projects for a while. Thanks to everyone that has stuck with this series so far :) It's been fun. PS, Tatsua's back for a visit in the next chapter, if that's any incentive to anyone!


	19. Company Overload

**Chapter Notes** - 19! Okay, so I got more than I asked for out of the last chapter by way of reviews. Hopefully you'll get more than you hoped for out of the second half of it....

**Answering questions from the last chapter** - Yes, it's "Tatsuha", but in the first fan-tran I read of this a long while ago the name was "Tatsua" and well... I just liked the way that sounded better I guess! If people get distracted by it, I'll definitely change it... Just let me know, because search and replace is pretty easy :) You'll see it used a _lot _in this chapter.... Yes, English is my first language (I've never been asked that before!) with British and Canadian influence. No, I don't write essays and this is intended to be a bit more formal in style without much dramatic "what if" mysteries going on. It's just not that kinda story. It's more about Eiri and Shuichi interacting and growing in a more 'realistic' world. Shadow Bar, in this universe, is one of the hottest Tokyo night spots, frequented by celebrities of all sorts. It's Ryuichi's favorite place to hang out and shoot some pool even though he hasn't been able to get out much lately!

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this next half of chapter 18, published extra-fast as promised :)**

* * *

In the late afternoon, Shuichi headed out from the studio to greet his relatives as they pulled up to the carport. He was a little disappointed that the braiding in his hair had started to come out and Manager K had insisted that he remove the rest of it before going out in public again. Apparently he was still a little annoyed by the goofy photo-op Shuichi had provided for everyone when getting his ear pierced. Shuichi didn't dare contradict him, seeing the homicidal look on his face...

At the apartment building he tried to keep out of the sight of the few members of the press who were gathered outside the gates as usual. He would have rather been pacing out on the sidewalk, watching for their car but… things being what they were, he just wanted to keep it all as peaceful as possible for their arrival so he kept a low profile. Soon enough they were coming through the security gate to the parking lot. He smiled at them--Kentaro waving at him and smiling right back-- and pointed to the empty spot beside Eiri's BMW so that Alan could park.

"Be careful! If you touch Eiri's car he can sense it, miles and miles away!" He warned.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I've got the whole parking thing down pretty good. Lots of practice." Alan winked at him and they carried on to park safely.

Shortly Shuichi was getting big hugs from his travel-weary relatives, giving them the parking pass then helping them take their luggage up to the apartment.

"This is _beautiful_!" Kentaro gasped as he traded his shoes for house shoes to wander inside, "I've never seen a Tokyo apartment this big!"

"Yeah. I don't think about it much but it really is pretty amazing. Eiri likes his modern, trendy spaces."

Alan just wandered in, in his sock feet. The guest shoes weren't big enough for him, "This is a load bigger than where we lived in Okinawa. Remember that?" He smiled at Kentaro.

"_Very_ well! I am so happy we have been fortunate enough to live in such an open space as we do. I can't imagine going back to that tiny place. I'm not sure how we managed!"

"The guest room isn't so great. Sorry! It's my office and I tried hard to clean it up but…" He showed Kentaro.

"It's not bad at all. How cute! There's your futon, all ready for us. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Let me show you around."

He gave them the grand tour, apologized for still not being able to get the hair dye completely off the surfaces in the guest bath, then explained that Eiri was out at a meeting at his publishing house.

"… He wants to cook for you but I'm not sure how long he's going to be gone. Do you want to get something for a snack? There's a really great café nearby."

"That'd be fantastic. I'm starved." Alan said.

"Believe me, he is. It is all he's been talking about for the past hour!" Kentaro laughed.

"Well, Uncle Alan is a big guy. He has to eat a bunch, right?"

"Right." Alan agreed, "Feed me."

"Okay! I'll text Eiri to tell him to meet us there if he can."

Shuichi gave them a spare key and security pass for the building then took them out to have a look at the neighborhood and sit down for something quick to eat. Alan had plenty on his plate and Shuichi worried he wouldn't be hungry for dinner.

"Oh, I've _never_ known Alan to refuse food." Kentaro patted his hand reassuringly.

"Today won't be the first day. I guarantee it." Alan winked at him, "Hey, how has Eiri been doing?"

"Really good, actually. He's just _busy_."

"I would never ask him to not be busy, since that means that I'll be able to read another one of his amazing novels soon!" Kentaro clapped his hands happily, "But… he does need to have _some_ relaxation too. That's important."

"Well, we did have a _lot_ of that when we stayed with you, which was really nice. We can't always have vacation time." He shrugged.

"There's a time and place for everything… He seems pretty good in email, so I just wanted to ask what your impressions were since you live with the guy." Alan took another bite of his sandwich.

"I have to try _way_ harder to irritate him." Shuichi grinned and Alan laughed at him.

"That's good, I guess."

He filled them in about everything that had been going on including the ring shopping trip and how Eiri had agreed to perform the wedding ceremony for Hiro and Ayaka. After a while of their energetic chatter, Alan excused himself from the table. Unfortunately, Alan had only just gone off to the restroom when Tatsua turned up and stared at Shuichi and Kentaro from a distance, pointing back and forth between them.

"Umm… Do you know him? He looks like a young Eiri with black hair…" Kentaro asked his nephew, pointing.

Shuichi looked over and groaned at the sight of him, "It's his younger brother Tatsua. It's best to ignore him." He explained, "Maybe he'll go away."

Instead, Tatsua came over and pulled up a chair, sitting down and eyeing them both, "You look like an old Shuichi!"

"Naaa, it is not _nice_ to talk of a man's age, little boy." Kentaro frowned, "Not even a proper greeting from you!"

"Who _are_ you?" His mind definitely wasn't on any kind of formality.

"He's my _uncle_, Tatsua." Shuichi said sharply, "Be polite!"

"Wow… Uncle. You look so much alike! Shuichi, I bet you'll look just like him when you're old!"

"He really is unstoppable." Kentaro clicked his tongue.

"Bro is so _lucky_. You'll be young forever!" He planted his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands, just gazing at Kentaro.

"How unnerving…" Kentaro leaned back from the strange young man.

"He likes older men." Shu sighed, "I'm sorry… Usually he's just running around town trying to meet Ryuichi Sakuma."

"Oh, he is a handsome man. I've always liked his music." Kentaro nodded.

Alan returned to observe the strange arrangement from across the room. He smirked and wandered over, behind what _had_ to be Eiri's relative who was just staring at his husband... Alan leaned down and clapped a hand on his shoulder then spoke into the shocked boy's ear.

"Hey, kid… You're kinda _young_ to be staring so intensely at my _husband_."

Shuichi laughed at Tatsua's expression of surprise, "Eerr, _husband_?"

"Yeah. _My_ husband. Get your eyes off him or we're going to have problems."

"Sorry!" He looked away from Kentaro then gulped as he looked up at the tall former military man that was confronting him, "He… He's just really cute for an older guy."

"Yeah, I know… How old are you, kid?"

"17… Why?"

"Man, you're getting an early start, aren't you?" He chuckled and sat down beside Kentaro who happily placed his hand on Alan's leg.

"I just have my particular preferences." He said indignantly, "So?"

"I can see that. Jeezis… 17, K-chan. This is a new record for you."

"I can't help it that I'm still so young and handsome looking." He smiled proudly.

"_Beautiful_ smile…" Tatsua went right back to drooling over him.

"Hey, back off, perverted kid. You're jail bait." Alan warned.

"Jail bait? I wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Tatsua! Quit it!" Shu snapped at him.

"And I wouldn't tell Eiri if _you_ wanted to-"

"Shut up! You are so weird! You're supposed to be a monk!!" He yelped.

"Yeah yeah..." Tatsua's eyes rolled upward then returned immediately to checking out the two of them, side by side.

"A monk? No kidding…" Alan laughed, "Trying to get it all out now huh? Or don't you have to be celibate?"

"Celibacy is not required. I am happy about that… You're really _married_?"

"Yeah. Very." Alan tapped his wedding ring on the table that separated them, "We've been together before you were even an _idea_… so be polite to my husband and keep your hands and eyes to yourself."

"Aaahh, why did you have to have a giant gaijin with you??" He lamented, "I have no luck."

"You are a very _naughty_ boy…" Kentaro said to him.

"You could spank me." Tatsua recovered quickly with a grin.

"Eeeh… How _frightening_." Kentaro wrinkled his nose.

"I can't believe we're going to be related to this…" Alan shook his head.

"Related?" Tatsua perked up.

"Because of Eiri and I. They consider you family since you're Eiri's brother. _Scary_ family."

"I'm not so scary. I just want to _love_." He gave them that warm and welcoming smile that only he could make. That look which made people think he was as one with the cosmos, but Shuichi knew he was really just thinking something disgusting.

"What is the _rest_ of his family like?" Kentaro wondered.

"Pretty regular, sort of?… I mean you know his father's a priest. His sister is married to Touma Seguchi from NRG. She's a little over the top herself… but nothing like Tatsua. He is unique."

"One day I will have my desires fulfilled." Tatsua waved a finger at them, pointing it finally at Kentaro. "Do you have any brothers?"

"Yes. They look nothing like me."

"Aa, no luck again… Divorce the foreigner! I will be there to comfort you in your time of sorrow."

"Get _lost_, Tatsua!" Shu yelped again.

"You are not very nice to your relatives." Tatsua accused.

Then Eiri arrived at last, scowling at seeing Tatsua with them, "What… are you doing here? And how are you embarrassing me now?"

"I'm meeting our new relatives. That's all. Forging new bonds!"

"You're hitting on Shuichi's uncle, aren't you?"

"No, not really…"

"Just enough to make Alan-san want to put you in a full-body cast!" Shu added.

"I really do not know what is wrong with you, Tatsua. Get out of here."

"But-"

"Just get out. Go go go!"

"I don't have anywhere to stay tonight…" He pouted.

"That's your own fault, isn't it? No one invited you to come to Tokyo."

"You're the one who called me up, talking about helping you do a wedding for Ayaka!"

"At no time during that call did I ask you to come to Tokyo any time soon… That idea got in your head on its own, apparently."

"Bro! Come on! Don't put me out in the cold!"

"Mmh… We already _have_ guests."

"Oh…" He looked across the table, "I wouldn't mind sharing a bed!"

"I would." Alan waved a fist at him.

"Fine… Sofa." He sighed, "Please??"

"I'm taking you to a hotel. You're _not_ staying with us. That's way too dangerous. It's bad enough when it's only Shuichi in the house. Personally, I don't want to have to explain to our honorable parents why you're in the hospital. So, no, you're not staying. No argument."

"Thank you, Eiri." Shuichi sighed with relief.

"Welcome. Get up, Tatsua."

"Waaa…" He complained and Eiri took him by the back of his jacket, pulling him out of his seat.

"Move." He gave him a shove.

"Someone save me from my cruel brother…" Tatsua whined.

"Not a chance." Alan said, "Good luck, Eiri."

"I _need_ luck. I'll meet you back at home after I take care of this… Go!" Eiri pushed his brother out of the café, Tatsua getting at least a chance to look back and ogle Kentaro once more.

"I do not know whether to be more flattered or frightened." Kentaro laughed, squeezing Alan's hand when it came to his.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from teenaged adult-molesters."

"I am _so_ sorry. I had no idea he'd be here. He just likes to show up every now and again to try to stay over. Eiri locks him in the spare room!"

"I've never met a hornier kid." Alan was surprised.

"I'm surprised no one has taken him up on his desires yet. He is not _ugly_." Kentaro shrugged.

In a little while they were all back at the apartment where Eiri was going to attempt to repay hospitality with the same, cooking dinner for their relatives. Soon they were all full and sitting around in the living room drinking wine, talking and having a laugh. The intercom buzzed and Shuichi popped up from his seat on the floor to answer it. It was the front desk asking for permission to allow a visitor onto their floor.

"Who?"

"She says she is your mother, Shindou-sama."

"My mom?? Yes, please let her up!"

"Yes, sir."

He stood there in shock, "My mom… is _here_?"

"If it is any comfort, she will probably be as shocked to see us here as you are looking right now." Kentaro offered.

"Probably… Wow… Umm… What should I do?"

"Relax… Just be yourself." Eiri advised.

"I am! And being just myself, I am freaked out!"

He whined and then raced out into the hall, down to the elevators to meet her. She came off the elevator and tried a smile but then it faded and she just looked worried.

"Hi… I'm… really surprised to see you here." He blinked.

"Well… I couldn't believe your father when he said you lived in an immaculately kept apartment. It seemed so unlike you that I wanted to see it for myself."

"Most of it's clean as a whistle… Just not my work space." He laughed nervously, "You can definitely see for yourself. We just finished dinner. Come in!"

"Oh… I'm intruding… Maybe I should come back another day."

"No! _Please_ come in now. I really want you to see that everything is okay! I'm really so glad you're here."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. There's leftovers. Eiri made this amazing curry stuff. You have to try it."

"He… cooks…"

"Yeah. Really well."

"So he is here now?"

"Yeah." He laughed, "Please don't be nervous. Eiri is not angry. And there are other people who would like to see you too."

"Other people?"

"Come on… Really!" He half begged.

"A… All right." She went down the hall with him, "I can hardly believe all of this security!"

"Comes with our being in the news all the time. They have to keep the reporters off our floor. It was really annoying for a while there."

"How strange for you… To be chased by the news."

"It is! But it's worth it, really."

He let his mother inside and there she blanched noticeably, Kentaro rising up from the sofa along with Eiri to greet her. Alan remained seated.

"Kentaro…" She gasped.

"Yasuko… It has been a long while." He smiled cheerfully, "You are looking well."

"Thank… you… What are you doing here? Moving in?" She noticed the suitcases.

"Oh no… We are here for a few days before flying to the USA for a vacation and to visit with Alan's relatives. Shu and Eiri were kind enough to let us stay with them."

"I see…"

"I hardly think these young newlyweds would want to have old people such as us moving in with them!" He laughed.

"Newlyweds??" She went even whiter, looking at Shuichi with wide eyes, "You said that you were not married!"

"Uncle Kentaro meant it in humor!" He held up his hands, trying to slow her meltdown, then escorted her to the sofa to sit for she was growing wobbly just standing there in shock, "Are you okay?"

"I think I will be." She put a hand to her forehead.

"I will bring you some water, Mrs. Shindou." Eiri offered.

"Thank you." She glanced over at Alan, "Hello…"

"Hello, Yasuko." He smiled slightly.

"You are still together after so long…"

"Yeah… It's been a great 18 years. A shame you missed the majority of it."

"Alan…" Kentaro clicked his tongue disapprovingly at his tone, sitting down beside him again, "I am _so_ glad you come to visit your son. I was worried you might decide to forget about Shu."

"I would _never_…" She blushed, turning away from him.

"You can understand why I was concerned, of course."

She nodded, "I'm sorry… I'm _sorry_ I kept you from your brother."

"Perhaps that can change now?"

She nodded again, "I don't know if you'll ever forgive me…"

"I do. I understand why you felt the way you have. Still, the rest of the family is being the same as usual. At least I have been able to keep in touch with my brother over the years… I would not have forgiven you if you cut your own son off… but you have not." He just continued to smile as she looked back in his direction.

"How can you _smile_ like that after all of this?"

"I am just happy. Things have worked out well in my life in many ways… and now my little nephew is becoming a famous musician. I am so _proud_. It's very exciting, no?"

Eiri returned with a glass of water for Shuichi's mother and she accepted it, thanking him. Shuichi was just doing his best to keep his mouth shut as his elders sorted out their years of history.

"If you really can forgive me, you are welcome in our home."

"Yasuko… One of Kentaro's greatest abilities is that of forgiveness. He has always forgiven his family even when I felt that he should not." Alan said, "He has been saddened by the family keeping him away, forgetting him… but he has never closed his heart to _any_ of you."

"And what about you? Will _you_ ever forgive me?" She asked.

"If you treat the man I love as a human being, with respect and kindness… I will forgive you."

"I will do my best. I just don't understand…"

"You probably never will… That's not the issue. We're just two people, Yasuko. Just like you and your husband. Just like Shuichi and Eiri. Just people going through our lives."

Another nod, "I didn't know that you were all spending time together…"

"When we came over to have dinner, dad gave me Uncle Kentaro's email address. We just spent a week up at their inn. It was awesome." Shuichi tried to infuse the conversation with something cheerful.

"And you are welcome to visit us there too, Yasuko. It is especially beautiful in the fall."

"I will ask my husband…"

"Good, good."

"Where are you traveling to in the USA?"

"Florida. To see Alan's family for a week and then go on to our vacation. This time we are going hiking in the Grand Canyon and Utah."

"How nice."

"It sounds like _work_." Shuichi made a face.

"Hiking is fun, Shuichi! I didn't want to go at first but Alan made me. Once I tried it, I never wanted to stop. The desert is amazing. Don't be lazy, nephew. Go hiking!"

"Are you kidding? He'd complain the entire way." Eiri laughed.

"And you _wouldn't_? When's the last time you seriously went hiking, city-boy?" Alan smirked.

"Yeah!" Shuichi grinned.

"Well… Never…" He admitted.

"It's too bad you cannot come along with us. Perhaps the next time we go." Kentaro sighed.

"I'll be right back." Shuichi popped up again and hurried into the kitchen to bring back a plate for his mother, "You have to try this."

"It's bright yellow…"

"It tastes _so_ good though." He really hoped she would like it and from her expression she seemed to, "Well?"

"Very good… Different… You made this?" She looked at Eiri.

"Yes."

"I'm impressed."

"My cooking does not compare to Kentaro-san's."

"Thank you, Eiri. So kind." Kentaro clapped for himself.

"Just the truth." He shrugged, "Gives me hope that Shuichi's inability in the kitchen is not genetic."

"I'm sure he would be fine in the kitchen if he were more focused… I tried to teach him a little… but every time he got a knife he would get distracted and _cut_ himself." Yasuko explained.

"ADD." Eiri smirked and Shuichi scowled.

"Just you wait! I'm going to learn to cook so well you'll _beg_ for my cooking!"

"Instead of for you _not_ to cook? That'll be the day… Scorcher. They moved the fire department closer because of you."

"_Please_ be nice to him!" Yasuko looked on the verge of tears.

"I…" Eiri was surprised by her sudden reaction.

"Mom… It's okay… We're just horsing around. It's not serious." Shuichi turned to her, "We just like to play around. You know. It's all in good humor… and I do burn everything I touch so it's just kinda funny, don't you think? At least I stopped cutting myself all the time."

"He doesn't need to be so hard on you." She sighed in frustration.

"Mom… He's not. I'm sorry you feel that way. We can try and tone it down around you if that will help."

"I just can't stand for you to be poorly treated… I guess I'm a little over sensitive right now."

" Shindou-san, I love Shuichi… I am just used to our way of interacting. I will keep things calmer." Eiri added very calmly to their discussion.

"Thank you. I would appreciate it." She looked at Shuichi and again her eyes went wide, "My God… You have your ear pierced!"

"Yeah, isn't it neat? Still hurts a bunch right now though. Heh heh…"

"Why did you decide to get your ear pierced??"

"Well… Ummm…" He blushed.

Now she looked at Eiri who turned his head away too late, "I see… You want to look more like him…"

"No no, that's not it really!" He slumped, "It's a long story…"

"Why don't you show your mother the new song you're working on…" Eiri suggested.

"That's a great idea! Come on mom! Let me show you!"

He was relieved for the suggestion to get her away from the group for a while. Inside his workroom he sat her down with him on the futon and she picked at the plate of curry, just looking upset.

"Mom…" He started with a sigh, "I don't want you to think that everything that is happening to me right now is some evil influence that Eiri's laying on me. I think you feel that way, and it's not right. I just want to say this to get it out, so please keep eating and listening, okay?"

"All right…"

"It's not like he happened along one day and dragged me off against my will. We met by accident… and I couldn't forget him. It was totally weird to me, too... But I pretty much just started hanging around and driving him nuts. I guess I grew on him after a while." He smiled hopefully, "I'll probably never be able to adequately explain it to you… I mean the _why_ of it all… but I love him. I'm happiest when I'm with him. I know you don't like to see our messing around and arguing… It's really something that we just do. I'm not hurt by it. I give as good as I get too so it's not like I let him walk all over me."

"You're sure…"

"Yes. Positive."

"But you were so _sad_ for a while…"

"I know. We've been through a lot together in a short time. It's all very private stuff, just like in anyone else's relationship, so I can't really tell you… Just trust me. The hardest part is over now. It's all going amazingly well… I don't want to have to lie about my life to make you more comfortable. I just want you to be _happy_ for me."

"At least you haven't changed the rest of your ways too much." She looked around the room.

"Yeah, I'm still a mess." He smiled proudly, "And this is _clean_! I cleaned up so Uncle Kentaro and Uncle Alan could use this as their room!"

"The rest of the place is immaculate though. Just like your father said."

"Yup… One more thing… We're not married… We can't legally be married anyway… but I think that you're going to start hearing that we consider ourselves married around about this fall so… I wanted to warn you ahead of time."

"So you'll be wearing rings like Kentaro and Alan do."

"Uh huh… That's the plan."

"That's really what you want? To live with a _man_ for the rest of your life?"

"Not just _any_ man, mom… It's not like that. I want to be with _Eiri_ for the rest of my life… There are two big things in my life that make up who I am… Music and Eiri. They're both equally important, and they both influence each other. He inspires me to create and to be better at what I do. He reassures me because I always worry about critics. He calms me even with just his presence so I can focus on working… The new song we put out on the internet was heavily inspired by him and by the load of music he brought back from New York to let me hear something different than J-pop… I guess what I'm saying is that I'm encouraged and supported in a way I didn't know was important to me. Everything is just fitting together so _well_."

"Just don't give him _all_ the credit for your hard work. You're the one that makes the music."

"I know. It's also pretty cool that I get to be with someone who's already a successful artist. To see that it's really possible to make a career doing what I love to do. Obviously he's at higher level than I am… but I'll catch up! I know it."

"I know it too, Shu. I had my doubts before, but you really do have something special going on in your head for music. Even with your relationship being what it is, people are always praising you to me, asking me what you have planned next..."

"That's great! I'm glad."

"But still… I've read _every_ novel that man has published and I cannot reconcile what he writes with who he actually is. It doesn't seem like all of that emotion can come from him. He just seems so… cold."

"He isn't, though. He's just... ummm… guarded, I guess. Some really really horrible stuff happened to him. All that emotion is there though. Every bit of it… I have an idea…" He got up and went over to his desk, rummaging through the mess to find his locked box of things from Eiri that he had stashed away, retrieving the song he had written. He unfolded the paper with a smile, going back to sit with his mother, "You have to swear you won't mention that I _ever_ showed this to you. It's something he wrote for me and I never thought I would share any of it with anyone else… but I think it's important that you read it… I think just these first 10 lines will make a world of difference in how you see him." He folded it over so just those lines were there to read, "So do you swear?"

"Of course. I'll keep whatever you tell me private."

So she read it and he watched her expression change.

"Well?"

"You win." She gave it back to him, "If this is how he really feels… he has my approval."

"Yay! I turned into a _total_ mess when I read it the first time." He smiled and carefully put his favorite treasure away again, "You know what's really neat, too? Seeing Uncle Kentaro and Uncle Alan interacting with Eiri. He really respects them and Alan-san just feels free to give him a hard time when he's acting like a big-shot. He keeps saying that Eiri needs to lighten up and not be an old man so early. That we've been expected to grow up too fast… So maybe now you can like Alan-san too!"

"I'm not so sure Barton-sensei will _ever_ like me."

"I think he will. He's just very protective of Uncle Kentaro. They're both very honest and good people. It says a lot about them that Eiri is already comfortable with them. He really can't tolerate people being fake."

"Maybe that's why he likes you so much. You wear every emotion on your sleeve. You never try and hide anything."

"Probably. He trusts me because I'm transparent." He grinned, "I've never been so happy about that!" He laughed, "Can I let you hear the song I'm working on?"

"Of course. I heard on the news again about you releasing a second one for the internet soon. Is that what you're working on now?"

"Yeah. This one's going to be more upbeat. It's called _Not Invisible_." But before he could let her listen to anything, he heard the intercom buzz again, Eiri calling that he would answer it, "So many people are coming by today…" Then he heard Eiri get mad, "I better go see what's going on…"

His mother followed him out, Eiri telling the front desk security that they were not permitted to allow K Winchester into the building, K yelling back at him… and then something else… Amidst the noise and confusion, Shuichi's father had shown up too.

"I'll kidnap Shuichi's father if you don't let me in, you punk!" K bellowed.

"Kidnap my _dad_?? K, quit it!" Shuichi added his own yelling into the mix.

"Let me _in_, Shu-chan. I have a package to return to Eiri Uesugi! From my doorstep to yours, you rat-bastard!"

"Oh, _brother_…" His eyes rolled, "K, my _mom_ is up here! Tone it down!"

"Ah! Excuse me, Shuichi's mother-san!" He said quite cheerfully.

Shortly, Shuichi's father was coming in followed by K who was dragging a very bedraggled looking Tatsua along with him.

"I believe _this_… belongs to _you_!" He shoved Tatsua at Eiri who caught his little brother before he fell over.

"Tatsua is _not_ my responsibility." He helped his brother stand back up.

"A certain someone gave him the idea that Ryuichi Sakuma is staying at my residence. This little _freak_ has been camped on my doorstep since this I got home from work. I wonder _who_ would have put that idea into his pea-brain?" He sneered at Eiri.

"I have no clue." Eiri smirked.

"He wouldn't even let me _see_ Ryuichi…" Tatsua frowned, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets, "You are unkind, giant gaijin! Why are there so many giant foreigners around lately?? Look! There's the first one! Hello Alan-san!" He removed a hand from his pocket again to wave.

"You again… _Wonderful_." Alan rolled his eyes.

"And cute _Kentaro_-chan…" He winked.

"This kid is a frickin' _pervert_!" K complained.

"We know." Kentaro scooted closer to Alan for safety.

"This… is the life you live?" Shuichi's mother hugged his arm.

"Not always… Tatsua just showed up today to make our lives more interesting. He's usually far away in Kyoto. I'm _really_ sorry. It seems like you just picked a lousy day to come around."

"At least it is enlightening…"

"Hi, dad…" Shuichi waved, "Welcome to the mayhem."

"Indeed… Aah, Kentaro! Alan!… What a pleasant surprise in the midst of all this strangeness!"

While they staged a family reunion, Tatsua just gaped at Kentaro, and Eiri and Manager K glared at each other. Tatsua tried to get in line for a family hug but Kentaro jumped back from him.

"You're nuts!" He squeaked, going back to Alan for protection.

"Kid, keep your hands off my husband." Alan warned.

"I just wanted to be social with my fun new family." He grinned, "So _mean_, giant gaijin! Are you all raised the same?"

"Apparently so, if that involves us wanting to keep you away from our loved ones."

"Wait… _Loved_ ones? You're… You're _sleeping_ with Ryu?!" He turned on K suddenly, "How _could_ you!! He's _mine_ you big, ugly bastard!!"

"Ggh!" Manager K was shocked at his rant.

"Tatsua! Shut up!" Eiri collared him before he could try and take a whack at K, "You're out classed. He'd drop you in a second."

"So _what_? He's defiling my perfect Ryu! I have to protect his honor!"

"Now that's a funny thing for _you_ to say…" Eiri sighed and continued to restrain his younger brother.

"So… How are your songs coming, Shuichi? Now that I have returned the gift that keeps on giving, I can bother you!" K grinned at him.

"They're coming along fine, actually. We're gonna start working on them in the studio a couple days from now. Fujisaki's already working on some arrangements for my first full draft of _Not Invisible_. We're going to be the top of the charts!"

"That's the spirit! Keep working, our best little lead singer/composer." He came and patted Shuichi's head, "So, this is your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you! I'm his manager, Claude K Winchester-san!" K bowed.

"You don't introduce _yourself_ as a 'san'…" Shuichi reminded.

"Oh, yeah. Whoops. I forget sometimes."

His mother smiled as cordially as she could under the strange circumstances, "Nice to meet you, too… I've heard so much about you. You're even bigger than you look on TV."

"Thank you!" He took it as a compliment.

"And that's my dad… and my Uncle Kentaro and his husband Alan. I'm gonna bring them to visit the studio tomorrow."

"The whole family. How _wonderful_. Your son is very talented! You should be proud."

"We are." Mr. Shindou smiled.

"And _you_… You should get your publicity managers on the ball." He pointed at Eiri with a triumphant smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Apparently you've been seen so often in the media with NRG's top singer/songwriter that people outside of Japan think you're part of the band. Isn't that a laugh?"

"Sure sure."

"They've been calling _me_ to get to _you_."

"That's definitely a mistake." Eiri scowled.

"No kidding… but I'll tell you anyway because I'm such a great guy… Some casting folks called from New York. They want you to guest star in a long-running TV crime drama."

"What? I'm not an actor, I'm a writer."

"Yeah, well… they want you anyway, apparently. You've got the look they want for the part."

"That's so _cool_!" Shuichi squeaked, "What part do they want him to play??"

"A _yakuza_… Can you imagine? And they want _you_ to be his sidekick, Shu-chan!"

"No lie??"

"No lie. You'll be on a national TV show in the USA." K nodded his head of blond hair.

"He's a _musician_, not an actor." Eiri added.

"True… but I got them to agree that they would use at least one of Bad Luck's songs in the show."

"I'm going to _faint_…" Shuichi started to pinch himself to see if this wasn't all some crazy dream he was having.

"Isn't it your job to promote Bad Luck as a _band_ not a TV engagement?"

"Sure, but it's an opportunity to get his face out there in the USA along with at least one of their songs. You could think of it as an opportunity for you, too, Mr. Releasing-a-novel-in-English-soon."

"I see your point… but I still find it irritating the way you go about promoting the band."

"What's to complain about? It's pure publicity of the best kind…Free and nation-wide! Plus, you'll actually get a free trip to New York and a hell of a paycheck out of the deal."

"The money doesn't concern me. I have more than I need already."

"_You_ might, but short stuff don't." K winked and turned his pointing finger at Shu.

"That's cool… but… we were going to go there for _vacation_… Not for work." Now that he had thought about it for a moment, it didn't seem so exciting. He wanted his next trip to New York to be just for them, "I mean… the money would be nice. We could get some new equipment… and get a song on TV…"

"Have a heart, Eiri. This could be a _huge_ break for neon-boy and the gang." K told him.

"We'll discuss it later. Now get out and take my brother with you."

"Not a chance on that one… Bye!" With that, he made good his escape.

"Aww, c'mon! Let me stay and get to know my new relatives." Tatsua begged.

"No… You leave too. I got you a hotel room for a reason. Use it or go home to Kyoto. Doesn't matter to me."

"Fine…" Tatsua shook loose and departed as well after one more good, long look at Kentaro, "Oh, _baby_…"

"So… Eiri as a yakuza and Shu as his partner in crime… What an exciting day!" Kentaro clapped for them.

"_Too_ exciting." Eiri threw back the last of his glass of wine, "Shu, before you get upset, I know what you're thinking already… but he might have a point for a change… Think about it and we'll talk it over later."

"Okay… You'd actually act for me?"

"It wouldn't kill me." He shrugged, "It's not what I want to do with my life… Happy family, you'll have to excuse me for a while. I haven't slept for a couple days while trying to meet a deadline. I still have a way to go before I sleep tonight… and now I have even more to think about thanks to Winchester-san. Please enjoy the coffee. It should be done about now. I know I'm going to need a cup." He managed a weary smile.

"Better not have another glass of wine, Uesugi-sensei. You'll be asleep on your desk." Kentaro offered him a cheerful smile.

"I know my limit… but I'll probably be sleeping there anyway." He sighed.

"I hope our being here hasn't gotten in your way." Alan added.

"Not at all. I'm glad you've come. I just never seem to be able to make a deadline without effort. I'm not sure why." He went over to Shuichi, patting his head, "Think you can take over the coffee and entertainment duties?"

"I think I can handle it. Don't worry." He smiled up at Eiri, worrying because his eyes looked tired and he really had been up for more than the past two nights trying to catch up after their vacation.

"Come check on me before you go to bed. Make sure I'm not passed out."

"Yes, sir."

"We'll talk about TV." He bent and surprised Shuichi by kissing him even though his parents were right there and watching, "Excuse me for now."

"Good luck, Uesugi-san." Shuichi's father offered.

"I need it!" He wandered off to bring his wineglass to the kitchen in exchange for a cup of coffee.

"You two do have a rather non-stop life, don't you?" His mother asked.

"Yeah. Just when it gets peaceful everything comes crashing in. It keeps us from getting bored I guess… Anyone want coffee??"

So he entertained, glad to be host to his family's rare opportunity to spend time together. It ended with an amazing thing… An offer of dinner at the Shindou household for all of them. Kentaro jumped at the chance.

"I don't know if Uesugi-san will have time, but you're both welcome of course." His mother patted his arm.

"I'll ask him, but don't count on it. He has another meeting tomorrow afternoon. I guess that will be the deciding factor. I'll show up though. It could give him a break."

So he saw his parents off and played cards with his uncles until they got tired and went off to the spare room to get some sleep. Their first futon guests. He asked them to give a review of it in the morning.

"Go check on your, Eiri. Good night!"

Kentaro kissed and hugged him good night before he wandered off to find Eiri there in his office. He was sitting in his chair, leaning forward, elbows on the desk and fingers in his hair, supporting his head. His glasses were slipping off his face and he was nearly asleep from the looks of things. Shuichi let him hear his approach instead of tip-toeing over, trying not to startle him too much, took him by the shoulders carefully…

"Mmh…" He said and leaned back on Shuichi.

"Well, you're not _all_ the way asleep yet… Come on… Get up. I can't lift you."

He got up and accepted an escort to the nearby sofa where Shuichi got him comfortable with his feet up and a pillow, pulling the throw blanket over him. He sat on the edge of the sofa looking upon a drowsing Eiri, reaching down to carefully take off his glasses, putting them on the side table. Eiri mumbled something, then took Shuichi's hand and lay it on his chest, laying his hands on top.

"Eiri… Get some sleep."

"I still have more to do… Not much…" He yawned.

"I'll wake you up in an hour. Okay?"

"Promise you won't fall asleep. I have to get back to it."

"I promise. You can count on me."

"Thanks." He relaxed and settled in, asleep as soon as Shuichi finished kissing him.

"Sleep well." He smiled and stroked his hair away from his face before setting his watch for an hour and going off to clean up their dinnertime mess.

When the hour passed he had showered and changed into bed clothes, wandering back down the hall quietly to check on Eiri who was still sound asleep. Shuichi hated to wake him. He was just beautiful when he was asleep… but he had issued a command to be woken and so he did his best to not shock the hell out of him in the process… Sitting slowly down on the edge of the sofa, moving slightly against him so he could get used to the feeling of a presence beside him… Finally Eiri took a deep breath and his hand slid over Shuichi's thigh, causing a thrill in his body that was not going to be satisfied that night for sure given his lover's worn out condition.

"Erk… Hey… Umm… Are you close to awake yet?" He whispered.

"Mmh…"

"Almost… Hey… Eiri-kun… Wake up…" His fingers went into Eiri's soft blond hair again, rubbing his scalp, "Brain massage…"

"What time is it?" He started to stretch.

"Hour later. Don't get worried. Did you get some sleep?"

"Yeah… Good stuff. Rare."

"Hopefully you'll be able to get some more soon." He gulped as Eiri's hand found its way to home plate, "Yai… Hey, quit it. You're in no condition."

"Says you." A tired smile came to his face.

"You're such a perv even when you're asleep. You're definitely Tatsua's brother."

"I'm the more refined of the two, thank you."

"Hey… Cut it out." He tried to move his hand away.

"What? Your parents are still here?"

"No… but my Uncles are!" He hissed.

"So what? They're in bed right? Besides, I think they've seen two guys getting it on a few times in their life. Come here."

"What about your deadline?"

"It'll still be there… and I'll be more focused in a few minutes. We also have some talking to do, don't we?"

"Yeah we do… Errggghh…" He gave in, sprawled out on the sofa with Eiri all over him and smiling all the while.

"It's your fault, you know…" He whispered in Shuichi's ear.

"Fault? Huh?"

"You come in here in your cropped Tshirt showing off your stomach… Just drives me wild." He chewed on Shuichi's jaw and then throat.

"I… didn't know that." He panted.

"Now you do."

"I'll keep it in mind… Aaahh…"

"You're the best distraction… I could ask for… Mmmhh…" He buried Shuichi in his next kiss, pulling his knee up, feeling him tensing instinctively, "Relax… Just relax…"

"Sorry…" He sighed as Eiri's warm body slid against his more firmly.

"It'll take a while still, I know… I love you… I'll never hurt you again… Shuichi…"

"Eiri… I love you so much…"

And he relaxed, feeling them becoming one in a blur of kisses, Eiri being slow with him yet again, patient… so loving, so affectionate… Shuichi responded accordingly by making a complete mess, trying to remember to keep it down because his relatives were snoozing right down the hall and Eiri hadn't even given him the time to get up and shut the door to the study… Then he fell asleep hard. He woke in _another_ hour to find Eiri had moved his work over to the sofa to sit beside him while he was asleep. He smiled again at the closeness that was there still.

"You awake?" Eiri felt the movement of feet against his legs.

"Yeah… A bit."

"There's some coffee for you on the table. Decaff."

"Thanks." He sat up, wrapping up in the blanket to get it, enjoying the fragrance and the smooth taste, "Ahhhh…"

"Good stuff." He slurped at his own cup wearily.

"You _still_ look tired…"

"I am… but I'm more relaxed." He gave Shuichi a meaningful look, "Thanks."

"Sure… It was a real drag but… I make the sacrifice and do it for you." He shrugged.

"Chh…" He chuckled, "Sorry I cut into your TV time. Thanks for the pity-sex."

"Aa, don't mention it." He waved a hand, "So, how's it coming?"

"Almost done."

"I guess I'm inspirational too!"

"I'll throw in a special liner note just to thank you… Jerk."

"Yeah, I'd like to see how that would read…" He made a face, tongue hanging out.

"For chapter 6, many thanks to Shuichi Shindou for the pity-sex that got my brain back on track. You're one hot little piece of-"

"Hey! Keep it clean. Your readers will be jealous and all start to want me!"

"Right… Shaddap." He said, chewing on one of the flavored dental sticks that Kentaro had introduced him to, instead of having a cigarette.

Shuichi sat drinking coffee, humming happily as Eiri finished working and made sure to start burning a CD before he turned his attention toward him again.

"Hey, stop being so geeky, you."

"Sorry sorry." He quit humming.

Eiri lounged back and looked at him for a while.

"Whaaat?" Shuichi made another face.

"I'm surprised you're not all freaked out right now."

"Oh? Oh, yeah… The TV thing… Heh…" He smiled, "I'm overwhelmed with freak out, actually! I have no idea what to do! What are we going to _do_?" He started to shake slightly, thinking about it all again. The sex had distracted him, too.

"There's the little spaz I'm so used to. I figured you were around somewhere." Eiri smirked.

"It's been eating at me all night… Do you think K's just screwing with us?"

"He might be, in order to thank me for pointing little bro at him."

"You really did that, huh?"

"You bet I did. I just repeated what Fujisaki said about not being able to get any sleep over there. Tatsua just made the best of the information. Too bad Ryuichi wasn't around. That would have been by far the best revenge."

"I think K woulda beat the crap out of your little bro while Sakuma-san was trying desperately to shake loose from him. Bleh..."

"I woulda paid big bucks for a picture of that… but I don't actually think K's just messing around with us."

"No?? No _way_!"

"Hey, keep it down. You're going to wake your uncles."

"Oops…" He got up, dragging the throw blanket with him to shut the door then returned, plunking down partly in Eiri's lap where his legs were splayed, leaning sideways onto him, "What are we gonna _do_?" He whined and Eiri rumpled his hair.

"Look… It's not like we have to make any decisions right away. So don't get all mental."

"But but but… There's so much to think about… I mean… TV! In the USA! Wow! I wonder what series it is… and why did they decide on _us_?"

"Casting directors do their best to fill the parts well… Obviously we both have something they want for the parts. Me, the sophisticated yakuza and you the insane little sidekick."

"Pffhht… _Sophisticated_. They just want you because you're smug and pretty."

"That too. _Damn_ I'm hot."

"You're in a mood. What's the matter with you?" He sat up, eyeing Eiri.

"I got done before dawn. I'm experiencing something new—beating a deadline. I can relax for a change." He smiled a bit.

"Cool!…But seriously… Why us?"

"Because we're all over the news, genius. They're looking for trendy Japanese. There's not a day that goes by that our picture's not printed somewhere. That counts as trendy."

"Oh… Yeah." He sighed and settled back against Eiri.

"So soon he forgets."

"I have a billion questions… What if Hiro and Suguru get pissed that they're focusing on us?? What if I suck as an actor? What if they make Taki Aizawa be your sidekick instead?? I'll throw up!" He cringed, "What if they make you kiss a chick on screen?? I'll frickin' kill her!"

"Hold on there!" He laughed at how worked up Shuichi was getting.

"What if NRG won't let me do it anyway?? And what about your publishing house?? And your deadlines?? And mine?? And and… New York was supposed to be special just for us to go on vacation! Our _honeymoon,_ Eiri!"

Eiri clamped a hand over his whining mouth, "You've just gone over the edge and into the void, haven't you?"

"Mmmhph!" Eiri let go, Shuichi taking in a deep breath, "What about all that??"

"NRG will agree to it. K sees this as a perfect opportunity to market you overseas. They won't disagree. It would be a great platform… unless you _do_ suck on screen. But I doubt it. Your freakish charisma will come through and you'll be fine. It has always saved you before."

"Are you going to let them make you kiss a girl in front of me?" He pouted.

"I'm not doing anything until I read the script… and if it says I have to kiss a girl…"

"You won't be too upset about it… Jerk." He griped.

"I wouldn't be. But since I know you'd lose your mind and probably track her down and assault her for touching me, I would turn the part down. It's just not worth a full-fledged Shuichi meltdown."

"What, the _kiss_ or the _job_?"

"_Either_, spaz. Besides, I think they know what they're getting with us. I bet they've picked us for just that reason. They probably want me to plant one on _you_ and get the show controversial."

"Oooh… I'd like that. If they pay me extra I'll even slip you a little tongue." He smiled and snuggled.

"Media whore." Eiri hugged him now.

"What about your publishing house? What'll they think?"

"It'll be good for their business too. They will just want to be sure I continue to meet my deadlines. I'll run it by Nakamura-san… In the mean time I'll get my publicity people to get on task and find out about the job… get a script for us to read… You wanted to work on something with me, right?"

"Yeah. Of course. I just thought it would be musical in nature."

"Might be a good quickie. It won't take long to shoot an hour-long TV show. While we would be the focus, we wouldn't be on screen constantly. It would be shorter than working on a song together… Who knows. We might kill each other if we had to work together for long." He shrugged.

"I don't think so." He slid his hand under Eiri's shirt, comforted by the feeling of his warm, smooth skin.

"I'm not going to let it ruin our vacation either… Okay?"

"Yeah… Thanks."

"This one is all your call, though… _You_ have to make the decision. I'll go with whatever you want to do."

"Really?" _You trust me that much_?

"Really. So don't fuck it up."

"Gotcha…" He looked up at Eiri, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I'd slip you a little tongue even if they _didn't_ pay me extra." He smiled again and Eiri rolled his pretty golden-brown eyes.

"Guess what? I bet you'll get sick of kissing me after all the takes they might have to do."

"No way." He relaxed even more as Eiri's fingers brushed at his hair, "I'll bring Chapstick!"

"Resourceful…" The computer made a 'ding' noise and the CD tray popped out, "Finally. Time to go to bed, super star."

"Yay. We can actually sleep tonight! Both of us!"

"Isn't that a surprise? Let's go."

He bundled Shuichi off to bed with him without a moment's hesitation and they both got some good shut-eye for a change.

* * *

**End of chapter 19 - Want more? Give me some more feedback. Ask me some questions. I'll be glad to answer them :)**


	20. A Picture's Worth

**Chapter Notes** - 20 is a shorter one, but it's the prelude to chapter 21 which is one of my _favorite _chapters in the series. It just is... Lots of good stuff in there... Yep... Now that this is up I can get on to editing that one and I'll enjoy it thoroughly (^.^)

**Answering questions etc. from the last chapter's reviews and PMs**: I really, _really _enjoyed all the comments and notes. Thank you!

"Tatsua" is now going to go back to the appropriate Romaji spelling of "Tatsuha". I guess it was distracting a lot of people. You win! :)

Tatsu**ha** _will _be interacting with Ryuichi in later chapters, so you have something else to look forward to. He's an amusing guy, at least in my little world and in my head. I enjoy writing him. I enjoy writing all of them really...

Seguchi _won't_ be keeping out of things for much longer. He has plenty of opinions, and he'll be showing up in 21 :)

For those worried that there's lots of stuff going on and you're not sure if I'll be able to mash it all together, you don't have to worry! This entire story has already been completely written, it just requires a lot of editing/cleaning before posting the chapters... so it's all already taken care of.

Where do I get my ideas from? I'm not really sure how to answer this. I've been writing for years and years and years... It's just something that happens. Sorry I don't have a better answer! These 'people' just sort of take on a life of their own in my head and occasionally I'll write something that I publish.

Thank you for your _squeeee_-ing, but try not to get so excited that you hurt yourself when you get the email that this has been updated!

English and Shuichi = Bad grade in school, much like every other class except for music... But... the reason he even _graduated _was that Eiri ended up tutoring him (see the other part of this story, Chapter 5). So Eiri is used to teaching him. Obviously he has the tools to motivate, and this will be no different.

Not sure what Voltron is? (O.o) Am I that old?? Oh nooooes! Lotor was my favorite villan... Yum.

Speaking of _old_, just as a reminder, in this story Eiri is significantly (nearly 10 years) older than Shuichi instead of their 5 year spread from the original manga.

**Enjoy chapter 20 and if you're into "Mushishi" you can read my recently published piece in that realm!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Shuichi was happy to be able to wake up in the morning and be nestled down in the blankets with Eiri, feeling his breath on his face. Eiri was still deep in sleep and probably pretty happy about it after missing out on a load of sleep.

"I love you so much…" Shuichi basked in the feeling of him for a little while longer before getting up quietly to check on his relatives. He found his uncle Kentaro awake and already working on breakfast in the kitchen, "Morning! Oh, hey! You shouldn't be cooking! You're the guest!"

"Don't worry about that. Poor Eiri looked so worn out last night. The least I can do after he cooked that magnificent meal is make one for you two! I love to cook anyway."

"I won't stop you by force." He smiled and leaned on the counter, watching, "Where's Uncle Alan?"

"He went down to the gym on the second floor."

"There's a _gym_?" He was surprised.

"You're as bad as I am." He laughed, "It's the military in him. Up at the crack of dawn and exercising. It's sickening! But it _does_ make him nicely toned." His look drifted into the wistful.

"It's so cool that you still have it so bad for him."

"Absolutely…" He laughed softly, "And you two seem to have it pretty bad for each other!"

"Huh?"

"Well, he kissed you in front of your mother. Didn't even give it a thought."

"He was pretty tired then. I think he just forgot… Was running on habit."

"What a nice habit to _have_… Also, I heard some pretty _interesting_ noises from his office last night when I got up to visit the bath… I don't think it was _snoring_." He winked.

"Oh my god… I'm sorry." He blushed hotly.

"Don't be sorry! I think it's great. Obviously he wasn't _too_ tired! You two are just little monsters!"

"It takes more than being tired to slow him down…" He buried his head under his arms on the countertop, "I am _so_ embarrassed…"

"Stop that. You're having great sex with someone you love. Isn't that just the best thing ever?"

"It really is… He does things to me that I… Well... I didn't think a human could feel that good." He lifted his head, "This is weird… Talking about sex with my Uncle."

Kentaro made a face at him and lightened his mood, "Perhaps you'll appreciate it in time. I wish I had an uncle to do the same with when I was your age! It would have been a relief."

"I guess it would have." He got himself a cup of coffee and leaned on the counter to watch his uncle work, "You think my mom will ever really get used to this?"

"Probably not. But she will put her best face forward and try hard to. She loves you, you know. There's no way she's going to give up on being part of her son's life. I'm glad. Do your best to be patient and understand that this isn't easy for her. She is from a very conservative family and my brother has gone out of his way to just be the best brother to me he could under the circumstances. Those two things have always been at odds… It's very hard to change a person's mind." He sighed, "I just try to be the best person I can be, regardless of the gender of my partner. I realize that we're much more than that."

"Yeah… You're _amazing_, Uncle Kentaro!"

"Thank you." He bowed his head.

"You wanna come to the studio with me today? You can see where I work."

"Sounds like fun… Aa… There he is." He smiled as Alan arrived, fresh from the showers at the gym, "Good morning, Aa-kun!"

"Morning, God of the kitchen." He gave Kentaro a half hug and an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek, "I worship you for your feeding of me. Amen."

"Amen!"

"Morning, Shu. Get any _sleep_ last night?" He asked knowingly.

"Yeah, a bit." He blushed again.

"I've already given him a hard time about it. You're too late." Kentaro interjected, "We're going to see his studio today."

"Great. I can meet some other famous people, huh?"

"Maybe. Depends on who's around… If you meet a guy named Taki Aizawa please feel free to punch his lights out. Uptight freak…"

"A little rivalry. Interesting."

"He's a total loser from another band at NRG. He keeps trying to beat me up but Eiri always saves my skin."

"Good for him." Kentaro praised, "I'm surprised they allow such things to happen at your studio."

"It's not a matter of allowing or not allowing. It's just how it's worked out. No one's caught him at it beside Eiri… And me obviously."

"Here is our hero… Good morning, Uesugi-sensei!" Kentaro cheered.

"Morning…" He yawned, ruffling his hair which was sticking up all over. Shuichi smiled at that sight since Eiri never allowed anyone else to see him in this condition. His uncles were definitely accepted. Shu hurried to make a cup of coffee for him just the way he liked it and presented it to him, "Thanks. You're the best."

"Ya, I am." He grinned, "Did you know there's a gym on the second floor of our building?"

"I heard something about it in the welcome speech… Why? Did you go there?"

"No way. I just found out about it. Uncle Alan went this morning for a workout."

Eiri looked at Alan, his energetic appearance, "You're nuts..."

"Hey, I like morning exercise. More than having my heart pound from caffeine. It'd do you some good too, skinny."

"Ghh… I'm _not_ skinny."

"Arm wrestle?" He offered.

"Fine… You win… I'm skinny. I'll keep my shoulder in the socket, thanks." Eiri slurped his coffee.

Alan chuckled.

"I think he had _plenty_ of exercise last night anyway." Kentaro smirked.

"Nn?"

"You made me too _loud _last night." Shuichi scowled at him, "You coulda given me a chance to close the door…"

"Ah… I hope that you were not caused any emotional damage from our noise, Kentaro-san."

"Not at all. Just glad you found some energy last night. You looked so tired!"

"I usually just need an hour to sleep and get back on track."

They sat down to breakfast together before Eiri drove them all over to the studio on his way to yet another meeting with his publishing house staff. He meant to have a talk with his president with regard to the TV opportunity that was in front of them. He didn't anticipate any objections but still… it was the right thing to do to warn his long-time patron about it. That and he was annoyed by Satoshi's continuing failure to properly deal with his publicity. It could only be amusing for just so long…

Sachi met him in the main lobby, looking shocked to be presented with a CD, "Who _are_ you?"

"Don't give me a hard time, you… or I'll take it back." He scowled.

"I'm just so surprised! Over and over! You really are giving this your all. I'm so proud."

"Sure…"

He followed her into the elevator and up to their usual conference room where Aiko was waiting for them. She hopped up to bow to him.

"Good morning, Uesugi-sensei!"

"Morning."

"Keiko-chan is on the speaker phone."

"Hi!" She cheered from the center of the desk.

"In a couple of weeks she'll be right here with us. We'll actually be able to see her face!"

"I'm so excited! The flight is going to be so _long_… but I'm really looking forward to seeing everyone in person and Aiko-chan got us tickets to see Shindou-san's show. My sister is so jealous… Ha ha!"

Eiri smirked, "With some luck, she might be seeing him without a long flight in the future."

"Oh?" Sachi sat down, "What news is this? Are you suddenly moving away?"

"No… Another interesting thing has happened to complicate things." He stopped talking as one of the admins came in to serve them coffee and tea, depending on their usual tastes. When she left he resumed, "It seems that we've been scouted for a TV show in the USA, Shuichi and I." Then he had to wait for the gleeful squealing to die down before starting to explain it to them.

"That's so amazing! I watch that show all the time. It's _really_ popular here." Keiko told them.

"Yes, well… It's going to add some interesting pressure to the mix, I'm sure. I'm going to be talking to our president today, hopefully. I'd like to hear his thoughts on the subject."

"You mean Satoshi didn't tell him yet?"

"Satoshi doesn't _know_ to be able to tell him…"

"How is that possible?"

"Shuichi's manager was contacted about it. They went to NRG instead of coming here to get to me. Not so good."

"I'd say it's not… Ohhh, Satoshi-kun… For shame!" Sachi sighed.

"Indeed."

After he concluded his business with them, he wandered to the executive halls. As luck would have it, the president was in and eager to speak with him. Hearing the details he simply sighed and shook his head.

"I do not know what has happened to him… He used to be so good!"

"I know what has happened to him, I believe."

"Tell me, then."

"Since I've changed my public status, he's been having a problem dealing with the fallout from it. He finds the situation embarrassing."

"I was afraid of that… How would you like to handle this situation? I can, of course, replace him."

"With your permission, I will speak to him and ask him what he prefers. He has done a fine job over the years…"

"I agree… It's a shame. He was supposed to be working with the New York office on publicity for you there… It really doesn't make sense that they found you through NRG… Such a prestigious publishing house being outdone by a young music studio…"

"I wouldn't be _too_ upset. After all, in the USA the chances of Japanese music being picked up before novels…"

"True, true…" He sighed again then had Satoshi brought in so Eiri could discuss their future working relationship.

* * *

Shuichi was glad to show his relatives where he worked. Up in the studio, Hiro and Suguru stared at Shuichi and his uncle. Even Sakano seemed rather surprised.

"Wow… It's even freakier in person." Hiro said at last.

"It really is a striking resemblance." Suguru nodded.

"So you're heading off to the states, huh?" K inquired, feeling free to speak English to Alan who was even taller than he was.

"Visiting the family." He smiled, "Once a year, every year before it gets too hot and muggy."

"Where?"

"Daytona."

"No kidding? My family's in the Orlando/Kissimmee area."

"Oh, yeah?"

"The whole load of us. Once a year, every year, I'm stuffed on a plane to fly there too. Usually around Christmas time."

"The inn is too busy for us to get away then. Besides, palm trees with Christmas lights wrapped around the trunks really doesn't do it for me. I like the little snow we get."

"Yeah, I hear ya. Still, you can't beat being able to golf and fish over the holidays." He gave a thumbs up, "So, you look a little military…"

"Army doctor." He nodded.

"I thought so. My whole family's pretty much been in the military."

"You, too?"

"Yep!"

"With all that hair?" Alan chuckled.

"The day I was discharged I vowed not to cut it again. Heh heh."

"You've been out for a long time then!"

"Too true. Still miss it."

"I don't miss being _paged_ day and night. K-chan is a lot happier too."

"K-_chan_?" He laughed, "And I'm K-_san_. Hell, I feel like we're family!"

"Then you'll take good care of our nephew, ne?" Kentaro smiled at him.

"Hey, I do my best. Some days, all the military training in the world couldn't prepare me for _this_ job… Enjoying the tour so far?"

"It is rather amazing. Thank you." Kentaro nodded.

"Hey, freak-show. I hope this is a sign of things to come. Your uncle is way more mellow than you are." K grinned at Shuichi.

"I wouldn't count on it!" He smiled back.

"I couldn't be so lucky, huh? Oh well…"

Sakano finally got off the phone and came over to their group, "K-san… The concert hall is taken care of."

"Sweet. Thanks, Sakano." He turned his attention back to their visitors, "Your nephew's gonna be on stage in a couple weeks. If you get back in time I'll hook you up with tickets."

"How _kind_… Unfortunately we will be in the air the following night to come home. We had already discussed it. I definitely would like to take you up on your offer one day, however." Kentaro nodded.

"Not a problem."

Their tour _almost _ended with the studio's dining hall where they were getting lunch. Hiro was in the middle of getting a week's stay at the inn out of Kentaro for his honeymoon when Ryuichi showed up in a big hurry. He was being pursued by Sakano who had left their group earlier on to go look in on his ultimate boss. He stopped in the entry, wide eyes scanning the room until they settled on Shuichi's group.

"Aa!" He was in motion again, coming to a stop by leaning on their table, looking at Shuichi and Kentaro, "Wow! You guys really _do_ look loads alike! Hi, Shuichi's Uncle!" He smiled and waved.

"Hello." He smiled back.

"Sakuma-sama, this is my uncle, Kentaro Shindou and his husband Alan Barton-sensei." Shuichi started the introductions formally.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Ryuichi Sakuma! I'm friends with your nephew who's a really _amazing_ singer!" He blurted out in English.

"You're pretty energetic." Alan chuckled.

"I know! Sakano-san told me you were here visiting." He plunked down at their table, "Are you having fun?"

"It's wonderful to see where Shu-chan works." Kentaro nodded, "It is an honor to meet you, Sakuma-sama. I _adored_ your Symphony for Spring Dawn. How incredible, to be able to compose such wonderful things."

"I'm really glad you liked it. Lots of people thought it was just weird that I wrote for an orchestra after being a pop rock musician." He shrugged, "I almost fainted when I got to hear it in person the first time. It was so _cool_ that all those instruments in my head were actually being played all at once in the same place."

"I am sure that was a very magical moment indeed. I only have it on CD, unfortunately. It is still beautiful there, but I can imagine it must be rather overwhelming to hear it in person. Especially if you're the one who wrote it!"

"_Yeah_… Oh! So, do you want to come up and see my studio? I have loads of instruments. I'll make Shuichi sing for you! The whole band is here so they're all ready to give you a mini-concert!"

"If it wouldn't impose upon you, I would be very excited to see that." Kentaro smiled.

"Nah, it wouldn't at all. And they can't say no to me cuz I'm their favorite. Right?"

"Ab. so. lutely." Hiro nodded.

"Then it's settled." Ryu nodded, "We will have an after-lunch concert."

"Sir…" Sakano cleared his throat.

"Huh? Oh! Hi. You look really tired, Sakano-san!"

"I am out of breath from chasing you all over the building, sir…" He sighed, still catching his breath, "Please don't forget that you have an appointment this afternoon."

"But we still have time to play a little, right?"

"Yes, but it is important that you are done by 3pm."

"That's _plenty_ of time."

"And we are going shopping this afternoon for gifts to bring the children in the family, so you won't have to worry about us keeping you too long." Kentaro smiled.

"Aww… Thanks! You're cute just like Shu-chan!"

"You sure are popular in Tokyo…" Alan chuckled.

"I guess so…"

Sakano took his re-energized boss over to get some lunch from the cafeteria line, leaving the group alone to talk.

"So that's the guy that Eiri's brother wants to bag, huh?" Alan asked.

"Yep." Shuichi nodded.

"I guess I can see it. He's got a load of interesting energy."

"So you think that Sakuma-sama is like a bright light for Tatsuha's pervy-moth?" He laughed.

"Something like that. That kid has way too many hormones."

Hiro noticed something then. A weird look on Fujisaki's face, "Hey, what's with you?"

"Huh? Oh… Uh… It's just really… amazing to be able to be around Sakuma-sama…"

"I would have thought you'd be used to it, related to Seguchi-san and all..."

"I'm a _cousin_. It's not like I'm in his inner circle or anything. I'm just a kid that's _related_. You just don't believe it." He frowned.

"Have you been up to his studio?" Shuichi wondered.

"No. Never. This will be the first time… I guess it's not a big deal for you guys… but it is for me."

"Oh, it's _still_ a big deal." Hiro smiled at him, "So let's put on a good show for him, right?"

"Right." He nodded.

Shuichi's big prize for the day was getting Alan to take a picture of himself, his Uncle Kentaro and Ryuichi all together in Studio 54 before taking his uncles out shopping and then to dinner at his parents' house with Eiri. That went surprisingly well too. His uncle was _very_ happy to get to spend time with Maiko, getting to know her for the first time. Shuichi was just relieved that there were no arguments. What was more, his mother told him that Hiro's mother had stopped by earlier.

"What? I thought you didn't get along…"

"Well, she was always concerned that you two were such good friends and I think that it made her very worried. She was set upon him going to medical school, and you were distracting him, pulling him toward being a musician. With her older boy already an unemployed actor… I suppose I could understand that she was worried… But now Yuuji has a job! And not a little one either, from the sounds of it. She's worried now about how well he'll do with this new acting role. And Hiroshi seems to be making it with you in music. That's undeniable, really. The media even wants to talk to _me_ about my famous son." She smiled and kissed his cheek, "So she came over to apologize to me for everything she used to say about you. Because of you and your determination, both of her children are happy doing what they want to do, and Hiroshi is getting married to a very nice _girl_."

"Yeah, Hiro kinda told me she was worried we were dating."

"Yes… She was _very_ surprised to hear that you two didn't have anything happening between you over all these years, _especially_ when you ended up with Eiri Yuki in the news."

"Admit it, you thought the same thing, didn't you?"

"I _wondered_… but to me it always seemed like Hiro was just a good brother for you."

"And that's _all_."

"I believe you… It's so nice that you've become the source of so much happiness for the people you care about." She hugged him now, Shuichi just surprised at all the sudden affection but happy that it was back, "I'm still worried about you going back to New York, but I think that will turn out well for you too… Who would have guessed that a child of mine would be on a big TV show?"

"Not me, that's for sure. Maybe Yuuji can give us some acting tips."

"I'm sure he'd be glad to." She released their hug and gave him another kiss.

"Jeeze, mom… You're gonna wear out my face." He smiled.

"Come help me with the dishes then."

"Okay!"

From his seat on the sofa Eiri raised an eyebrow, watching the two of them go off to the kitchen together. At least things seemed to be peaceful for Shuichi at home now. The Shindou clan was knitting together nicely… Then a flash went off and distracted him. He turned to see Maiko grinning at him, camera in hand.

"That was an _awesomely_ sexy 'thinker' pose. Thanks!"

"Kid… I'm gonna break that thing if you take one more picture of me." He scowled.

"Don't be that way. Just think, you're going to help me fund my college education!"

"You're _selling_ pictures of Uesugi-san?" Kentaro was surprised.

"Sure! I got 10,000 yen for a couple hairs he left behind the last time he visited."

Eiri's eyes widened and Kentaro gasped, "You're _selling _his body parts?? Maiko Shindou! You shouldn't be doing that!"

"Why not? Everyone else makes money off his hotness, so why shouldn't I? Especially when my brother's dating him!"

"That's not right at _all_. This is a family situation. You should forget about his fame while he's here in this house."

"I have to agree." Shuichi's father had come back to hear their conversation, leaning down and confiscating the camera from his daughter, "No more."

"_Dad_!"

"How would you feel if someone was doing the same to you? You wouldn't like it." He started to go through and delete the pictures she'd already snapped of Eiri that evening.

"Oh my god! You're not going to delete them _all_!!" She hopped up, trying to grab it back.

"I am indeed. The only thing you get to keep are family group pictures. Now sit down."

"I'm finally saved from your photographic molestation." Eiri smirked at her distress.

"Oooh!"

"We can afford to put you through school just fine." He finished and shut the camera off for the night, "After all, we still have all the money we might have spent on your brother's education that he opted out of. Promise me you won't be searching for blond hair tonight…"

"_Seriously_??"

"Yes. Very. You won't like the consequences if I find out you're selling anything to do with Uesugi-san from here on. This I promise you." He gave her a stern, parental look.

"Aw, fine…" She slumped, "Can I still sell Shuichi's pics and stuff?"

"No. He's your _brother_. I don't know how you came up with this idea."

"It's _easy_. The girls in school are _always_ asking me about them, wanting autographs and pictures and stuff."

"I'm glad no one wants _my_ hair!" Kentaro sighed, shaking his head, "I can't imagine what it must be like to be famous. Whenever we have people who are famous to our inn, we always try to make them feel as though they're just like everyone else. They seem to appreciate it."

"You have famous people staying with you??" She perked up again.

"Yes. Quite often. Don't get any ideas, little niece." He laughed at her returning frown.

* * *

They returned to the apartment full and ready to relax fully. Shuichi played cards with Kentaro while Alan took Eiri aside for some talk in his office, getting a self-report of his condition.

"… I'm more relaxed, the medicine has settled in completely, I think. I don't feel myself slipping like I used to…" He sighed, looking longingly at the pack of cigarettes on the table.

"Have one if you have to. I'll forgive it this time." Alan smiled at him.

"I'm still not completely able to give it up." He shrugged and went for it, enjoying the first inhale.

"In time you will. You have the intention to do it and you've been backing off on them, so it's all going in the right direction. It's not easy. _None_ of what you're dealing with is easy. You never need to add to it by being hard on yourself."

"Mmh…"

"When I come back I'm going to introduce you to someone here in town that I met a long time ago. I think he'll be a good match for you."

"In what way? Doctor?"

"Reiki master. Acupuncturist. He's an all-around good guy. I think you'll be able to relax around him enough to be treated."

"All right…"

"I'll go with you. Promise I won't let him bite ya." He winked.

"I'm not worried about that."

"Or sell your hair."

"Yeh… How about that, huh? Chh…"

"I've never heard of anything like it… I've been emailing back and forth with the guy in New York, as you know."

"He said that you've been a big help to him."

"I just wish I was a _faster_ help to him. I feel bad about our going away without this being settled."

"It's not your responsibility, but I do appreciate your help. So don't worry about it."

"But I will anyway. So just make a deal with me, all right?"

"What deal?"

"That you'll ask for help if you need it. If you're feeling off, just tell Shuichi about it. Don't try and deal with it on your own. He's a good kid and you know he loves you. Let him help you. You've given him your doctor's information and all that, right?"

"He has the contact info." He nodded.

"Good. You have people in this world that want to keep you here with us. Don't hesitate to pick up the phone and call any or all of us."

"Understood. Deal."

"Then I'll be able to enjoy some barbecue with less concern. Thanks."

"Welcome. Glad I could help." He laughed wearily.

"And get some damn sleep. You're burning the candle at both ends."

"I plan on it. This weekend is just going to be quiet. Once you're on the plane, I'm probably just going to take a long bath and sit on the balcony with the paper."

"I'd tell you to take a walk in the park but I'm afraid someone might jump you and shave your head for retail purposes!"

"Scary, isn't it?"

"I can't imagine being you. I like my nice quiet life in the boonies with K-chan."

"Aah, but I'm still young, not an old man, according to you. I should be made to enjoy all of these crazy things. Right?"

"There's limits. Speaking of which, why don't you put out that smoke and let me do some work on you?"

He took one more drag and crushed it out, "Ready. What should I do?"

* * *

The next day they saw Alan and Kentaro off at the airport. They had decided to leave their car at the apartment building while they were gone since it was free and Eiri didn't mind having an old domestic car parked next to his BMW… Shuichi sighed as they disappeared through security.

"Cheer up. They'll be back soon enough." Eiri rubbed his head.

"Ow. No noogies." He swatted the offending hand away.

"Gets your blood flowing… Let's go get some food and go the heck home. I'm ready to go into a people-free bubble for a while."

"Aww… Do I have to go back to my parents' house cuz you're over-peopled?"

"No. You're not _people_. You're Shuichi." He replied, arm going around Shu's neck in a friendly headlock, "Come on, you…"

"Yay! Going home." He grinned at the playful affection, "Can I drive??"

"No."

"Awww…"

"You can keep dreaming."

"I will!"

He laughed as he got dragged off, people watching and snapping pictures as usual. At least his sister wasn't going to be taking pictures of Eiri any more… but in a way he couldn't really blame her. He had his own precious photos of Eiri and now there were a few more waiting for him at home. He would never think of selling them, though…

In his workroom, he sat down at his computer with his own camera, and downloaded his new, prized photos. They turned out _great_. Ryuichi Sakuma smiling between he and Kentaro, arms over their shoulders.

"He heee… My first picture of me and Sakuma-sama!" He clapped then got a really good idea…

He picked the best of them then made a copy, blurred it like crazy, made it really small and sent it off to Tatsuha's cell phone to torture him. Pleased with himself, he went out to the kitchen for a soda, joining Eiri on the balcony to enjoy the warm weather. Within 10 minutes of his clicking 'send', his phone was ringing… Then Eiri's phone was ringing. Eiri's eyebrow went up where he was reading the paper, but he ignored it. Shuichi grinned. Their phones rang again and again. Eiri finally turned over his phone on the table beside his chair, looking at who was calling before just turning off the ringer.

"What the… What does he want _now_?"

"I sent him a special picture." Shuichi laughed.

"A picture? Oh… _That_ one… Why the hell did you do _that_? The kid's going to have a heart attack."

"Becaus I wanted to torture him. Get him back for the 'Daily Dirty Thought' texts and emails. I made it _really_ small and blurry so he can't _possibly_ get horny over it… It's just enough to tease him to beg for the real thing…"

"You're evil. I didn't know you had it in you." He smiled.

"You gonna answer that?"

"Not a chance. You can if you want." He shut off the ringer at last and set it down.

Then, just as the phones stopped, Shuichi heard his email notification chime in the other room… and then his IM started going off, "Oooh… This is soooo good… Keeeheheheh!"

"You magnificent bastard…"

"I'm gonna have some fun with your bro! Ahahahaha!"

"Don't make him come up here again or I'll kick your ass. I want a quiet weekend."

"Don't you worry." He wandered back to his computer slowly, humming merrily, prepared to mess with Tatsuha for a long while.

* * *

**End of chapter 20 - Want more? Give me some more feedback. Ask me some questions. I'll be glad to answer them :)**

**BTW - Is anyone reading the _other _part of this story? Let me know in your review!  
**


	21. A Big Weekend

**Chapter Notes** - As I mentioned at the start of chapter 20, chapter 21 is one of my _favorite _chapters in the series. Mostly because of being able to write an annoyed Eiri. There's also a lot happening in this chapter, lots of players interacting, pulling things together. It's a mini climax :) I also enjoyed writing 22. There's a lot of Shuichi on a rollercoaster of excitement and freak-out.

**Answering questions etc. from the last chapter's reviews and PMs**:

Once again, I really enjoyed all the comments and notes. Thank you!

If you're going to send me a PM, please be sure that you have your PM's enabled so I can reply! A couple people have messaged be through this site and I haven't been able to reply because you've got your PM's disabled...Waah! Also, check your 'inbox' which is new on this site. Third tab over once you've logged in!

Yes, it is an ABJD in my profile. That's my Shu-chan doll :)

One question that I think answered itself - Yes, the way that Eiri and Shu met in this 'universe' was changed in another part of this story - Remix, The Beginning of the New Ending

I'm worried that someone thought that Alan was doing something... _bad_... to Eiri... That was Reiki which deals with energy manipulation. He was just trying to help him. Nothing bad was goin' on. Promise! :)

I love seeing where the characters are going to take themselves too. They tend to just write themselves without much help from me!

I don't think I can do fluff stories... I suspect that's a _little _more mushy than I am able to do. Maybe someone can explain to me what 'fluff' is?

Don't know how many chapters this will end up being. It's already fully written, just requires breaking apart and cleaning before publishing. I don't tend to write in chapter format. It's all one long ramble.

I don't think Alan & Kentaro will be moving anywhere away from their inn for the rest of their lives and I doubt that Eiri & Shuichi are cut out for 'country' living, so it doesn't seem likely that they'll ever live too close together... but that doesn't mean they can't visit :) In case anyone cares, I did actually spend a lot of time writing a story just about Kentaro & Alan, just to make sure that they really had a solid basis in my mind before throwing them into the mix as characters that don't exist in the regular story. Seems to be working out all right!

**Enjoy chapter 21 and if you're reading the other end of this story, I'm going to be updating that soon, too!**

**

* * *

  
**

A couple busy weeks later, they found themselves tired and for a change, in the same room for an unusual weekend meeting that effected the both of them. Eiri separated himself from the band members in the NRG main conference room, giving in and lighting a cigarette. He looked out the window at the city, listening in on the chatter of the rest of the group where they were huddled together at the table and engaging in nervous, excited conversation… K felt it necessary to come bother him, Sakano in his wake.

"Hey… You're going to behave yourself, aren't you?" He asked.

Eiri looked back over his shoulder at K briefly then returned his gaze to the skyline without a word.

"_Answer_ me…" K insisted.

"I'll behave however I damn well please…"

"Oh, this isn't going well _already_…" Sakano was sweating, even before their American guests arrived to begin discussion about the TV show.

"Try not to be a bastard, huh? Do it for Shuichi." K continued.

"Mind your own business…. The _band_ is your business. Not me."

"Exactly… and this is a fantastic opportunity for all of them. _Don't_ fuck it up."

"Chh…"

"Don't you have a publicity manager that should be here with you? Someone to speak for you and your publishing house?"

"Of course I do, but the president agreed that I could handle this independently if I so chose... and I did."

"He must not know your attitude too well to agree to something like that…"

"Oh, if you think you don't like my attitude _now_, you just keep on talking…" He growled.

"Can I get you a cup of tea, Uesugi-san? Coffee maybe? Anything?" Sakano offered, hoping to break up a potential fight between them.

"Water… Bottled water."

"Of course! Right away!" He scurried off, relieved to be able to find something to do, some action to take to hopefully make the situation better.

"Hey… Just give it a chance. Put on a friendly face or something…" K pressed him.

"I… will do what is best for me and best for Shuichi. That is _my_ responsibility. Get off my back."

"Super…" He frowned, "Do you have your bed pushed up against the wall?"

"_What_?" He looked back at K again with a scowl.

"Seems like you only get up on the wrong side of it, so I just wondered…" He smiled at his own humor.

"You're just hilarious…"

Then the doors of the conference room opened, an NRG admin escorting an American man and woman in. K left Eiri's side to go greet them and bring them over to the table to meet the band.

"You must be Shuichi Shindou." The woman cooed, setting down her big purse before taking a seat across the table from him.

"Hai… Nice to meet you." He managed to get out with a heavy accent, "Not so good English."

"That's okay. I'm sure your manager will translate." She spoke slowly.

"I'll do my best." K chuckled and proceeded to make the introductions of the band members.

"Then, that must be Eiri Yuki. I've seen the publicity shots… but _wow_!" The woman fanned her face with her hand.

"Sharon's the best scout. She's really outdone herself this time." The guy nodded, Shuichi struggling to keep up with the conversation, "He'll be _perfect_."

"He doesn't really look Japanese, but he _does_ look damn good."

Eiri scowled as he listened in, still looking out the window, taking a drag on his cigarette. This day was not the one on which he could stand to be without a smoke, even if it was giving him a headache due to his cutting back recently.

"And he smokes too. That'll work out _great_." The guy said.

"I wonder if the rumors are true… That they're a publicity stunt." The woman mused.

"Um… I should probably mention—" K tried to interject but they just kept on babbling amongst themselves and then…

"Hi, Shuichi… Hey… So, are you really living with that guy?" The woman decided to interrogate him, using a rather sing-song voice with him.

"Nnn…Nani?" He didn't get it.

"You and him, honey. Living… to-ge-ther…?"

Eiri wandered over at that point. Shuichi was just blinking at the woman, trying to sort out what she was asking him.

"Looks like we're going to have a _big_ language barrier with him." She clicked her tongue.

"I was trying to say that—" K began again, not used to not being able to get a sentence in.

"Hey… _You_…" Eiri arrived at the table, "_Don't_ talk down to him. _Understand_?"

The two Americans looked at him in surprise, finally quiet enough for K to get out what he was starting to tell them.

"Heh… I was trying to say that Eiri speaks flawless English… so you should probably watch what you're saying." K finished in the uncomfortable pause.

"He's not an _idiot_. He just doesn't speak English. Be respectful." Eiri scowled.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to be rude…"

"Just because a person does not speak your language doesn't make them a child. This may come as a surprise to you… I don't suppose _you_ can speak any Japanese besides 'sushi' or 'wasabi'…"

"Actually… not really." She blushed under his steady glare.

"Then try to be professional." He took another drag on his smoke, exhaling elegantly.

"Uh… What's going on?" Shuichi asked him.

"She's being a bitch to you, that's what." Eiri replied.

"What?"

"She's talking to you like you're a baby. I'm not going to put up with it."

"Oh… I guess I was too busy trying to figure out what she was saying to notice."

"She's not being a bitch, she's just being… ignorant?" K mused.

"That's not much better."

"So… Eiri Yuki… Famous Japanese novelist." The guy kicked back in then, trying to get things rolling, pulling out a profile on him from inside his briefcase.

"My name… is Eiri Uesugi. I no longer use my pen name of Eiri Yuki.

"All right… Did you have a chance to read the script you requested? We were hoping you'd find a translator, but it seems that you don't need one."

"I read it. It's garbage." Eiri nodded.

"Garbage…"

"It's the typical trite garbage that American TV puts on. I suppose it's in keeping with the style your particular show has adopted. It's transparent in a bad way. You have a guest star or stars… and they are always the responsible party for the crime that your cops are investigating. Why even bother?"

"Did I mention that Uesugi-san can be a little abrasive?" K chuckled uneasily, "I'm sure he doesn't mean it though. As a writer himself he can be a harsh critic of others… _Right_, Eiri…?" He glared at him.

"I'm going to be perfectly frank with you, Mr. Uesugi… The production company and our director wants you for the part and we're willing to give you any concessions you want in order to have your participation including financial considerations… You'll be put up at the best hotel in the city…"

"And the show can help you carry on with your relationship publicity stunt." The woman added.

"_Publicity_ stunt??"

Eiri's forehead did that _thing_ again and Shuichi scooted his chair away from where he was standing, along with the rest of them. Sakano was even afraid to get close to him and stood off to the side, clutching the bottle of water he had just returned with.

"Aww, shit…" K moaned, shaking his head.

"Well… we had heard that your relationship with Mr. Shindou was a publicity stunt. The story line has you two as an item…"

"I have no idea where you got that information… but it's _false_… You're getting on my nerves fast, lady. You may fill out that executive power-suit well, but looks only gets you so far with me these days. Why the _hell_ did they send you two amateurs?"

"Ow…" K winced, amazed by how much worse this was going than he had even imagined.

"Ummm… I… Our boss Sharon's just late getting here from Narita Airport and she asked us to get started without her..."

"I thought as much." He scoffed, "I'm not _interested_ in money, I stay at my usual hotel when I travel to New York, and the script is horrible. Why not use Nakano-san? He has a kid face but he might be able to do this part justice… for what it's worth."

"They want your face, your presence, your attitude." The guy said, "You're perfect for what they want. Both of you… So you're saying that you're in a _serious_ relationship with Shuichi..?"

Their boss arrived as Eiri way laying into them again, "Do you honestly think that a man in my position, at the height of my career, goes out looking for a _publicity stunt_ like dating a male high school student in a new band?? Idiot!"

"Eiri's _maaaad_…" Shuichi nudged Hiro.

"Yeah, no lie. I think he's going to burst a vein."

"This isn't going well at all…" Sakano was getting whiter as the seconds ticked by.

"Oh, dear… What happened?" Sharon had stopped in the doorway, appalled by what she was hearing. They all looked at her, "I'm sorry I'm late…"

"Thank _God_ you're here, Shar. We're just torching the whole deal!"

"Well… Let's see if I can bring some marshmallows to the scorched table." She smiled at the group and came to the table, putting down her coat and case, "Hello everyone!"

Eiri took another drag on his cigarette before crushing it out, "Your staff… is an embarrassment."

"I'm sure they don't mean to be, Uesugi-sensei." She bowed to him slightly, "And there _is_ a rumor floating around that you two are paper instead of fact. Bizarre, I know… but there it is. I hope you will give me the opportunity to be more polite to you, as I am sure you are accustomed to being treated."

"Do your best. It couldn't be worse."

"Introductions?" She smiled and K made them all again.

"Just so you know… he's not our responsibility here at NRG. He's a free agent." K clarified.

"Oh, I know. The offer was supposed to go out to both publicity managers, but for some reason the one to your publishing house got lost in translation. I apologize again, Uesugi-sensei. I very much realize you are not part of the band. I never meant for it to come across that way."

"Good."

"I think he's just being more mellow because she's smokin' hot." Hiro whispered to Shuichi.

"Probably… He's _cheating_ on me in his brain…" His shoulders slumped but then went up again when Eiri placed his hand on his head, "_Happy_."

"I'll tell you what I have already told them… I'm not interested in money or a nice hotel and I think the script is crap."

"I could see if they would allow you an option to make suggestions for a re-write."

"Fine…"

"What else could we do for you, Uesugi-sensei? I have been given wide authority to compensate you for your participation…"

"Nothing… I'm only doing this for Shuichi. Whatever he decides to do, I will go along with. So if you want to impress someone, you better impress him instead of talking to him like a 4-year-old because his English is bad." He stared daggers through the young woman, "I won't tolerate it… And by the way… I don't listen to what Winchester-san has to say, so trying to sway him won't do you any good. Follow?"

"Hey…" K grumbled.

"Yes, completely."

"Good. That's all I have to say then." He removed his hand from Shuichi's head and took a seat beside him, lighting another cigarette as Sakano screwed up the nerve to get close enough to him to deliver the requested bottle of water.

"You really are _perfect_ for the part though!" She winked at him.

"Mmh…"

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were being _super_ nice to me." Shuichi made a face at Eiri, relieved when he smiled slightly.

"Good thing you don't know better, then."

"Don't let him fool you… He is." K smirked.

"Shut up, K. Just translate."

So he sat back and listened while they talked, satisfied that they were being respectful. In the end Shuichi said he'd like to talk it over further with his band mates and Eiri before making a decision.

"I can only hope we've made a better impression on Uesugi-sensei than we did initially." The casting director smiled.

"That's up to him to say." Shuichi smiled back.

"How about I take everyone out for lunch? Any takers?"

"Free food is always good." Hiro jumped right in.

"I'm starved." Suguru agreed.

"You are so completely cute, Fujisaki-san. The girls must be going wild for you at school."

"A little." He blushed.

Shuichi pointed at him, "Ha!"

"Quit it!"

They went out for lunch, including the assistants that had annoyed Eiri earlier. He kept to the far end of the table to avoid them.

"So…" Sharon joined him there as he was enjoying some peace and another smoke, "He's got it pretty bad for you."

"And?"

"Just pointing out the painfully obvious." She smiled slowly.

"It would be a shame if it were a one way street."

"You're seriously going to go along with what he chooses?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Unless you screw around with him in the process. Keep that in mind."

"I'm getting the impression that you're more his manager than Mr. Winchester."

"When Shuichi is happy, I am happy. It's in my best interest to make sure you keep things on the up and up."

"You really will be fantastic for this part." She sipped her tea, giving him a look, "Is there anything else I can do for you to sweeten your disposition a bit? I know you don't want money…"

"Yes… There's definitely something you can do for me…"

"Name it, handsome."

"You can lay off the come-on. I'm not available."

"Oooh… My God, you're _fascinating_." She laughed, "All right… So what is it about him that turned you into his dog instead of the notorious ladies man you used to be?"

"If I am any dog to him, it's a guard dog… and there are many things… One of them is that I hate bullshit. There's no bullshit with him… In contrast, you're really getting on my nerves."

"Sorry. I can't help it. I'd just _love_ a little one-on-one with you and that's no bullshit."

"Keep it up and I'll veto his decision before he makes it… and if your hand gets any closer to me, I guarantee he'll come kick your ass in a heartbeat."

"Your devotion is overwhelming." She gave up with a huff.

"Thanks… If you can get me the script in an editable electronic format I'll be glad to take a pass at making it presentable. Send it back to you tracked so your 'writers' can see what I'm hacking to pieces."

"Super. You're gonna piss them all off."

"Not my problem… I have conditions too… and arrangements to make. We'll discuss scheduling."

"I trust your people will send us wire transfer information for the retainer fee once we've come to terms..."

"Winchester-san will take care of that. Whatever the decided fee, just send it to Shuichi's account… As I said, I'm not doing it for the money."

"Generous."

"Yeah… I'm a hell of a guy." He chuckled, glancing down to where Shu's gaze was fixed on them, a storm cloud brewing over his head at the sight of their interaction, "Yes, you're about an inch away from a tirade right now… I hope you know how lucky you are."

She looked his way too, "Ow… What a look." She waved at Shuichi, watching him turn redder in the face, "You think you'll be able to calm him down?"

"I will."

"Will he be able to learn the script's English dialogue?"

"Yes. I'll make sure of it."

"No problems with laying a big wet-one on him for all the world to see?"

"Already been done. It's nothing new." He took out his wallet and showed her the picture from the temple, "If you hadn't seen that before… it was front page news."

"Yow… And he looks amazingly cute in that suit."

"It's a good suit for him." He agreed and then Shuichi couldn't take it any more, getting up and heading down the table, plunking down beside Eiri and peering at him, "Hello…"

"She's hitting on you, isn't she?"

"Yes. I'm not biting, so calm down. She actually pisses me off in more ways than I can tell you."

"No lie?"

"No lie."

"Good." He smiled broadly, reaching up and rubbing the irritation-wrinkle on Eiri's forehead, "You are _scaring_ me…"

"Hey, don't erase that. I want it there. It's not because I'm annoyed with _you_."

"It still makes me nervous… If she's going to hit on you the entire time I'm not doin' this."

"I told her that neither of us will. I think she gets it…" He took his wallet back from her, "Just relax. You're going to get all worked up and not be able to do the show tomorrow night."

"I'll be fine. I'm totally psyched for that so there's no stopping me!"

"Good." Eiri leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Gahhh… Thanks."

"Looks like you two won't have any problem with the on-screen chemistry." She winked their way and Eiri's irritation crease deepened.

"Wow, she really _does_ get under your skin in a bad way." Shuichi was surprised.

"Seems so." He turned toward her again, "Our chemistry is never an issue…"

"It's incredible to hear you go back and forth so seamlessly between Japanese and English. Do you speak any other languages, Uesugi-san?"

"Some Korean, Chinese, French…"

"Impressive… Could you help me talk to him a little?" She asked.

"Shu… She wants to talk to you a bit and have me translate… If you're sick of her I'll tell her to go to hell."

"I'll talk. I'm curious." He grinned.

"All right… He'll talk." Eiri told her.

"Super… So, Shuichi… You have a concert tomorrow night. Do you get nervous on stage?"

"Never. I love singing for people. It's what I live for."

"Maybe I can get some tickets… I guess I think of you as a bit shy so it's kind of strange for me to think of you up in front of a huge crowd."

"The more people the better! Hiro and I have been performing since second year in high school so we're used to it."

"I loved that song you guys just put out for download. _Not Invisible_, right? Is the new secret song you're going to do tomorrow night going to be like that one?"

"It's different but still upbeat... It'll be good. We've spent a lot of time on new material. If you want, I can get you comps from Manager K."

"That would be awesome. Thanks. I haven't been to a concert in Japan before."

"Then this will be the perfect first one." He nodded, "We rock!"

"Ha ha! It's funny having Uesugi-san translate for you. He's very serious and you're so excited about everything."

"Yeah! Well… We're different. It's good to have him to calm me down. I need it a lot."

Shuichi was glad to be walking home with Eiri after lunch. The annoyance wrinkle was gone and he was chewing on a mint stick instead of smoking.

"So… What pisses you off about her, huh?"

"Lots. Never met a more fake person in my life. I don't even think _she_ knows who she is under all those layers of bullshit. She's perfect for her job." His hand found the back of Shuichi's neck and rubbed a little.

"I guess so. You think it's going to just piss you off to have to work with people like that?"

"I've worked with them all my life… I don't care. I will care if she pisses you off or fucks with you. Then she's done."

"She'll piss me off if she keeps giving you the _eyes_… I can just hear her dirty thoughts."

"Yeah… I had to fend them off with dirty thoughts about you." He smiled slightly.

"Really?? That's awesome!"

"Settle down, you… Save your energy for tomorrow night."

"I will. You're coming to the show, right??"

"Of course."

"Then it will be _extra_ good."

"It better be… I want that chick to see you being you. She still thinks you're an amateur. A scared little kid."

"I'm still a teenager but not for long! Thanks for being so protective, Eiri!"

"Welcome."

He worked on another few songs that evening before turning in early. In the morning Eiri dropped him off at the studio on the way to yet another meeting with his editors. Shuichi made sure to get the best goodbye kiss he could because they wouldn't see each other until much later.

"Do your best, Shu… but have fun too."

"I will. I always do."

They practiced and worked, took a long break and then went off to the concert hall, sitting and watching the other opening acts. Shuichi was growing more and more excited as the moments passed so when it was their turn it was easy to thrill the crowd with all his pent-up energy. Especially when he saw Eiri off in the wings watching and smiling.

"I've never seen so much energy come out of someone…" The casting director commented to Eiri, "I guess he's not so shy after all. This could be a lot of fun… What a voice! The crowd _loves_ him."

"Umm hmm. Maybe from now on you'll take him more seriously."

"Yeah… Wow. Do you feed him a lotta sugar or _what_?"

"No. I make sure he eats better than pocky and Big Macs."

"And to think I worried he'd freeze up on camera." She shook her head with a laugh.

Near the end Touma joined them, greeting the casting director and nodding to Eiri, "Hello… I heard you came by my office not too long ago." There came that angelic smile.

"Yes."

"Perhaps we could talk for a while?"

"Not now. I'm watching the show." He looked back toward the stage.

"Shuichi is even more 'on' than usual tonight."

Eiri found himself blushing at hearing the song _Love Genius_ for the first time. Shuichi was singing about him, regardless of the disclaimer he had given at the introduction of their new song that everyone had their own out in the world somewhere… While he had expected it to happen at some point, having it happen was a different experience, not something he could have prepared for. Touma looked at him sidelong, watching the reactions move across his face. When the song ended Touma smiled, the crowd going wild all around.

"That kid's going to be the end of you, Eiri. How did you let him get so close to you?"

"Shut up."

"You're still the same even so…"

"Thank you everyone! We hope you liked our new song!" Shuichi belted out, hopping up and down as the screaming in the crowd increased, winding him up further, "Yeah you did!" He laughed, "I promised to do something special if we sold out this show… and we did! So I'm going to break the rules now! If you didn't know, Hiro and I went to High School at Tohoku and I bet there are some students here tonight! Let me hear you!"

More freaking out ensued.

"Yeah, I see you! You moved up a grade but you're still our nerds! Yeah! You remember what this is. It's not a Jam Session… It's a _Cram_ Session!! From the _best_ student in the class of last year, Hiroshi Nakano, and the second _worst_, me! You know how it goes! Same refrain and whatever comes out of my brain. Give Fujisaki a hand cause this is his first time today doing one of these so… Kick it, Suguru!"

"Oh my… They're not supposed to be doing this…" Touma was surprised.

"How unprofessional." Sakano moaned, "An improvised jam session, of all things."

"I don't see anyone bitching besides you two." Eiri smirked, "He knows what he's doing… and someone else agrees with me." He nodded toward where Ryuichi was enjoying himself farther off in the VIP seating area along with a couple bodyguards.

"I almost forgot to get him a T-shirt…" Sakano moaned again, dashing off to do just that.

The crowd responded extremely well to their messing around, everyone getting the idea and screaming back the chorus every time it came around again. They finally ended it, taking their bows and exiting the stage at last. The crowd wouldn't give up though, screaming for them to do an encore.

"Never saw Ask get that kinda reaction." Eiri shot them both a self-satisfied smile.

A half-hour later, the crowd was starting to disperse and Eiri was being moved along the service corridors to where the bands were gathering back stage. Shuichi was still wound up, talking to everyone, huge grin pasted on his face, celebrating.

"What an _incredible_ performance. I made the pick of the century with you two." Sharon smiled.

"I would like to be able to read the script myself… To ensure that our young artist is being appropriately represented." Touma told her.

"I'll be glad to… once it's re-written… Apparently Uesugi-sensei has some issues with our script."

"Oh? And you are willing to allow him a re-write?"

"Absolutely."

"What exactly do you find so wrong with the script, Eiri?"

"It's too sanitary… Their writers have never met a real yakuza. They may as well have written in a wheelchair and knitting needles for the character."

"Try not to make Shuichi into a Takashi Miike character. It wouldn't be good for the band's image."

"I'm not an _idiot_, Touma…"

"I know, I know. I just thought I would put in my own opinion before it was too late..."

"EIRI!!!" Shuichi had spied him and flew across the room, jumping on him and knocking the wind out of him in the process.

"You could give a guy some warning…" He tried to right himself where he was pressed against the wall.

"I thought my screaming your name was enough warning for you to brace yourself." He smiled upward, "Did you like it? How'd we do? Huh??"

"You did great, spaz." He smiled, "So, I'm your 'Love Genius', huh?"

"You know it! Lucky guy. Heh…"

"Rest your voice a bit."

"Okay… I'm so glad you could make it!!"

"Shhh… Jeeze… Go hang out with your band. Have fun. I'll see you at home."

"Awww… _Stay_."

"I'll just get in the way right now. You impressed the casting chick, by the way."

"Whoopie. I just want to impress _you_."

"You always do… See you at home." He leaned in and got a kiss before going on his way.

Shuichi sighed as Eiri was tailed out the door by the casting chick and Touma just looked at him, making him cringe inside.

"You took a big risk tonight." Touma said to him at last.

"You mean the jam session… Sorry… It's our roots though… And everyone had a good time." He shrugged as Hiro and Suguru came to join him.

"Yes, they did." Touma smiled at last, "The risk was worth it. I am continually surprised by your ability to come out on top regardless of your reckless behavior. Well done… Ah, here is the press now. Put your best faces on and greet them, young stars."

Touma turned and made his exit, finding Eiri looking annoyed out on the sidewalk with the casting director and a small horde of his fans gathered about behind a security fence and swooning to be in his presence.

"… That was _seriously_ amazing. I'm glad I came out! Here's my card. I'll be in touch." She handed it to Eiri, "And now I'll leave you to your fan-base. Good luck getting away!"

"Yeah… Thanks." He grumbled and pocketed the card, the fans now freaking out at Touma's approach, "What now? There's too many celebrities around these parts…"

"The media is busy with the band inside. There will be pictures in tomorrow's paper again, I suspect."

"That's nothing new."

"You should be happy. Your live-in affair is making a name for himself."

"Live-in affair… Interesting way to put it."

"I don't see it as being much more." He shrugged, "Eventually you'll get tired of it or he will break one of your 'rules' and it will be done. At least he will have his shining new career to comfort him, won't he?"

"Is _that_ what you think?" His head went back, looking down on Touma with anger rising.

"I think I know you fairly well by now. You like your solitude, shall we say. Your freedom."

"I don't _like_ my solitude… It's the only thing I could _stand_ up until recently." He felt the need for a smoke but fought it, "You don't know who I am. Don't suppose you know how I feel."

"He's an interesting diversion for you. Someone light, someone easy. It's better for you to be on your own, Eiri…"

"Fuck _you_, Touma… Fuck you _and_ your opinions. I'm sorry I bothered to come to see you."

"I'm not. I think we both know what is best for you. Familiar people that know you, who you were before everything happened... Perhaps it was wrong of me to support Bad Luck… "

"Look… You leave him _alone_. Don't fuck with his music or I'll make sure you regret it. If you don't want him in your studio I'll be sure to find him a new one. You can make your high and mighty decisions, but they have _talent_. No matter _what_ you say or _how_ you try and spin things, you can't take that from them."

Touma's smile never wavered, "How do you know it's them and not you? Perhaps people are responding more to your public affair with a lead singer than to any talent they might have in the whole of the band."

"I _know_… because I have eyes and ears. If you are so blind to what happened tonight… No… I don't believe you _are_. You just want to pull the strings. Mine, theirs… _Everyone's_. You're no friend of mine. Maybe _you_ are better off on your own… Quit baiting me." He turned and walked away, past security and through the cooing throngs to catch a cab home rather than have anything more to do with NRG that night, including using their car service.

Shuichi came home at last, finding Eiri on the balcony having a smoke.

"I'm home!" He called and yawned.

"Welcome back."

"Hi…" He wandered out, glad when Eiri took him into his arms but surprised too, "You okay?"

"Yes… As time goes by, the truth of my life becomes more and more clear… How the hell did it all end up this way?"

"Huh…?" He looked up, "You're talking all weird… Did something happen? Hey, that chick didn't try and jump you, did she??"

"No." He laughed.

"You were talking to Touma… Are you friends again?"

"Ha! Hell, no. Far from it. In fact, I'll probably never speak to him again unless forced to."

"No… Really?"

"Really… I love you, Shuichi Shindou. Nothing, no one, will change that. I am grateful for you."

"Eiri… I love you, too… What did he _say_ to you? I'll kick his ass…" He reached up and held Eiri's face in his hands.

"Don't worry about it. Just glad to be home with you."

"Me too." He sighed inwardly as Eiri kissed him.

"Gonna see your picture in the paper again tomorrow I bet."

"I guess. I hope my face doesn't wear out from all the pictures."

"Good thing it's a young face… It'll keep regenerating… Holy crap, you _stink_!"

"Hey! I've been out all day and jumping around under stage lights for an hour! I have a _right_ to stink!"

"Yeah, you do… but take a damn shower, already! My eyes are watering…"

"Tears of joy at seeing me!" He protested.

"Right…" He smirked.

"I can't smell _that_ bad." He took a whiff of himself, "Auugh!! I DO! I can't believe I was talking to reporters like this! I smell like I rolled in something dead!"

He ran off to the bath to wash, Eiri smiling in his wake. Finally he was in the shower, scrubbing away the stage-stench, feeling horrible for having subjected Eiri to that especially when he was in the midst of being so nice. While it was far more common, it wasn't ever something he wanted to discourage in any way… and he wondered what Touma had said to him. It was obvious that Eiri was upset and he was pretty sure Touma had a lot to do with it, even if Eiri was saying everything was all right… He still wanted to know what they talked about… That and what was up with the casting lady that was constantly undressing Eiri with her eyes.

When he was clean at last and in comfortable around-the-house clothes he found Eiri in the living room with the TV on.

"You're already on the news." He mentioned.

"No way…" He plunked down on the sofa.

"Yes, way. In all your stenchy glory."

"I'm clean now…"

"The world, and I, thank you for your generosity… No wonder you worked up such a sweat. Look at you… They can hardly keep the camera on you."

"I was totally happy with how the concert went. It was our best so far. People are really getting into the music, really enjoying it! But Touma said that he wasn't happy with us for doing the jam at the end…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Huh?"

"He was standing with me and the chick when you started that and said it was unprofessional."

"Oww…"

"I told him he and Sakano were the only ones out of the entire building who thought so. That you knew what you were doing. The crowd's reaction proved my point. You're good at reading your audience."

"Thanks!… Hey, what else did he say to you…"

He shrugged… silent.

"Come _on_… I want to know."

"It won't make you happy."

"It makes me less happy to know you're keeping something from me. Give it up. I don't care what he said as long as I know what it was."

Eiri sighed and sat back, resting on the back of the sofa and looking at Shuichi who waited.

"I'll put it to you this way… He believes that you are a temporary part of my life."

"What?"

"That our 'affair' will be over some time soon."

"No it won't!"

"Told you it wouldn't make you happy."

"And it's not an _affair_! I _love_ you!"

"Calm down. It's all just talk. He's pushing buttons. He doesn't get the reactions he wants from me, so he's getting them from you. Every little string he pulls with me sends you into a frenzy. He's probably hoping that eventually I will shut you out when you cross the line… break one of my 'rules'."

"Rules…"

"All the boundaries I've set up over the years to keep people at a distance… He doesn't know it yet… but you've already broken every one. You're still here, though… You're the only one…"

"Eiri…" He gulped at seeing him getting upset, snuggled up with him, "I never meant to hurt you, you know. I just wanted to be close to you. To know you."

"I know. You are the only one that is allowed… I suppose that is hard for him to understand because we used to be good friends. He believes he should be the one who is allowed inside my walls."

"Why don't you let anyone else in?"

"They're all liars." He shrugged, "I thought you were too at first, but you don't have it in you to really lie… Touma is a manipulator. It's just his nature. It's how he survives."

"Maybe there are other people too that you'll feel okay with some day."

"Yes… But not like you… For example, I have enormous respect for your uncles. I think we are both fortunate to know them."

"No kidding. They're _awesome_."

"They're very honest… Very real… Shu…"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking…"

"What?"

Eiri sat up then, disengaging himself from Shuichi and pulling the laptop forward on the coffee table.

"We got email from Alan." He said, "Pictures."

"You're changing the subject…"

"No… I'm just leading into it so you get my meaning." He opened the email, Shuichi seeing it was addressed to both of them. There was a link to the pictures on the website for the inn. Alan had been uploading them as they were going along on their trip, "Alan's family…"

"Neat. They seem to like Uncle Kentaro too." He smiled as the images scrolled by.

"So he has other nieces and nephews now, from Alan's side of the family. That's his younger brother John and his wife and kids."

"Cool…"

"Shuichi… My family are all _freaks_." He smiled, still looking at the pictures.

"Umm…" He bit his lip, not sure how to react.

"Every one of us is messed up. My sister's married to Seguchi… That says a lot of things right there, even without her dragging you out of a class to a bar in the middle of the day to get you to con me into going to see my father… My brother is a perverted monk. Enough said… My Father, who thinks he's normal, not to mention high and godly, insults his own son and tells him to dye his hair a respectable black if he's not going to shave it off… My mother… Well… I suppose I am as much of an embarrassment to her as I am to my father. I've never wanted to be part of the family temple. It made me hate who I was… And then there's me… You already know how fucked up I am… The rest of the family is weird too in other ways… But you… Your family is _normal_."

"I dunno about _normal_… I mean, we're just a typical suburban family." He shrugged.

"Exactly. All honest people, not trying to scheme or be something they're not. They're just good, honest people. Your father is very peaceful and open, doesn't put on airs or play the power-suit businessman. Your mother is true to her feelings, doesn't play the good Japanese housewife who keeps opinions to herself at all costs. She _yelled_ at me. Didn't give a damn who I was. Just wanted to keep you safe… Your sister is like _you_ with boobs and an entrepreneurial flare at my expense..."

"Ha!" Shuichi smiled.

"And then there's you… There's no secret to how you feel, you never lie, and you're going after your dreams without hesitation… Your uncle Kentaro is as honest, genuine, and welcoming. Your uncle-in-law Alan is the same way with a protective streak toward his partner that knows no boundaries… It also seems like there is an extended family on Alan's side that is the same way. Look at them. Happy American family with your skinny little uncle having a good time." He flicked through a few more pictures.

"I think you're saying that our being normal is weird to you."

"It is. The Uesugi clan is supposed to be a pillar of the community… but we all wear masks of one kind or another."

"Maybe there's just less pressure on our family so it's easier to be normal."

"Perhaps… Look." He found another set of pictures. Kentaro and Alan hiking up a canyon with a creek flowing through.

"Wow… That's really beautiful."

"It is. I haven't spent any time in places like that. I think I might like to."

"Still looks like work…"

"But it would be worth it. Not everything is easy in life, lazy."

"Yeah, I am. At least I admit it!"

"With the amount of energy you spend in a concert a hike should be no big deal to you."

"That's _different_… but it's really great that you like my uncles." He watched the pictures going by. Amazing vistas captured as they were hiking along.

"For the first time, I have the opportunity to have a mentor… A role model with no conditions or schemes. I am hesitant about interacting with Alan… but I am growing to trust him quickly."

"So you've kinda male-bonded with him more than with Uncle Kentaro."

"Yes. Perhaps because he is American… Perhaps because he is the stronger of their pairing. I suppose I see myself in our relationship more like Alan is in his own… Although Kentaro-san is _far_ less prone to emotional melt-downs than you are."

"Yeah, well…"

"It's true… Don't deny it."

"I don't. I think I have a lot to learn from Uncle Kentaro, just like you do from Alan."

"How to cook…"

"_Jerk_."

"Anyway… I talked to Alan about a lot of things, as you know… Trying to get perspective. They both told me that they spent a lot of time figuring out what they both wanted and needed from their relationship. That's why I asked you what _you_ wanted… Alan said it was difficult for him because it was something that he had never given a thought to. He knew what was expected of him… To get married and have a family. He never saw your uncle coming along."

"You never saw _me_. I guess my family just sneaks up on people." He leaned on Eiri.

"Stalks them… Unrelentingly… Until they give in."

"That too. Worked like a charm!"

"Charm… Right…" He flicked past a few more vistas, "So he said to me that he had decided that he needed to be like a rock for Kentaro because he was a softer kind of person than Alan. Something that he could always be sure of, depend on. A stable foundation to make it so that the qualities of trust and forgiveness and kindness that he had within him always had a safe place to fall back on even in times of trouble. He wanted to offer an environment that would protect and nurture those qualities. Every day he has been that way, and he is very happy. Kentaro is happy."

"Yeah, he's _crazy_ happy, actually. They're still in love even after all these years."

"Do you think that you might want that from me?"

"I know I do. You're _way_ more stable and mature than I'll ever be, even with all the stuff from your past… and I think you've been trying to be that way for me a lot, recently."

"I have. I'm trying to get it right… because I want to be your safe place. I want to be your foundation so that you can grow and never lose your honesty, never be afraid to say what you feel, never be afraid to follow your dream of music."

"Wow… That's _amazing_ of you to say… I mean, you always told me I suck at music."

"You don't. I didn't think you had anything going on in the beginning… Now I know differently. You _know_ I changed my opinion. Maybe you just don't know how much." He leaned back into the cushions again, putting his foot up on the coffee table.

"Tell me." He peered at Eiri eagerly, "Praise me!"

"Shhhh… Okay… Promise not to freak out and scream or anything. I'm starting to get a headache."

"Promise. Commence praise!"

"I think you have something bordering on musical genius."

"Waaaa…??" His jaw dropped.

"Yeah. You were just a Jpop little punk before. Now, I don't know what the hell you are… but it's pretty amazing to watch. It's like you took all that music I brought home and absorbed it and mixed it all together and pulled out something completely new."

"I guess I've just been really, really inspired since everything's been so cool between us. It's the best that I make music you actually _like_ now."

"I like it a lot. Surprised me tonight with _Love Genius,_ though."

"I was hoping to."

"I spend more time praising your abilities now than I ever did telling people how hard you suck at lyrics and composition." He smirked.

"You must be talking your jaw off then." He made a face.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I have been… It's getting late. You should be way tired…"

"I'm not tired. Keep going. You're not done. I know you."

"It'll wait… You have stuff to do tomorrow."

"Not until the afternoon. Keep going. Seriously. I'm not going to leave this sofa until you finish this big chain of thought you're going through… Go on."

"You're not very patient."

"Especially not with this stuff. Give it up. I won't quit bugging you until you give."

"Fine… Anyway, that's all part of what I'm getting at… Your family's normal, I am glad I have a mentor, you don't suck at music, you actually impress the hell out of me… and there's a lot of other stuff…"

"Lay it on me. Quit stalling."

"Pushy… I'm getting there. Hold on."

"I can't. Hurry!"

"Next subject… You don't have to worry about being a kept man any more. You're more than pulling your weight in our financial relationship at this point."

"How do you figure that? I still make scraps from royalties for our CD sales. NRG is trying to recover its initial investment with us."

"Yeah, but _my_ pay days have become an event." He smiled more.

"Okay… So you've got more money to keep your other money company. Hooray…?"

"Yeah… Hooray."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Everything. My entire archive of back work has been reprinted since we got hung out to the world… Because of demand. I've watched my income continue to grow well beyond the norm. That's not all me… It's you being in my life that's making the sales. As far as I'm concerned, that extra is yours. So let's put it this way… You've repaid all the eating out and take out we've had since you suck at cooking. I'm starting to feel like a high-end call girl must. The world is _paying_ me to sleep with you."

"Lucky you…" He frowned.

"No shit. I opened my account statement while I was walking home a couple days ago and laughed myself to tears. I went directly to my financial advisor instead of coming back to the apartment."

"Yeah, yeah… You're richer. I get it already. Big _deal_." He rolled his eyes.

"Retard, did you miss the part where I said the extra is _yours_?"

"It's not _mine_."

"Yeah, it is… You know, you shouldn't leave your personal stuff laying all over your desk…"

"Huh?"

"I took your ID and opened an investment account for you the first time I got an extra bonus check. I figured it was only fair… So with this latest installment you're really not so bad off financially." He shrugged.

"Gaaaahhh! You did _what_??" His eyes were wide.

"You have to have a meeting with my financial advisor to go over the account. If you don't like her, you can go to a different one."

"Aaaaaa….???"

"Quit drooling on yourself."

"Why??"

"Because it's nasty."

"No! I mean, why did you do that??"

"Like I said, it was only fair. Now your lame ass has a retirement fund and a real savings account."

"But… But… I don't _deserve_ that! It was _your_ writing!"

"Calm down. It's not a big deal."

"It is to me!"

"I thought you would be happy."

"I just feel _guilty_!"

"Don't. I'm not going hungry. I still have all the money I usually get paid… and I don't really even need that." He shrugged, "You've been overdrawn for as long as I've known you."

"I feel like a kept man even more now!"

"Deal with it. Eventually you'll forget about it."

"No I won't!"

"Yeah you will. Guaranteed. Especially when you see what you'll get for the TV appearance. It'll be a non-issue… Then _you_ will have more money to keep your money company too."

"Eeeeeee!"

"Interesting spaz noise… That's new… You said you wanted me to teach you about this stuff… So now I am… What did you think would happen? Did you think you'd pursue your dream of musical fame and not get money eventually?"

"I didn't think about getting money! I just thought about making music!"

Eiri blinked, realizing something new about Shuichi, "Really…"

"I just wanted everyone to hear our music!"

"How were you planning on feeding yourself?"

"I don't know. Just doing whatever I needed to."

"You are the _weirdest_ person I've ever met… and that's saying something… Are you going to calm down? I've got more to say."

"I can't just calm down!"

"I love you." He tried.

"Eiri…" His body relaxed and his eyes went back into their sockets.

"That worked."

"Cheater."

"I just have to do what it takes to bring you down to earth again." He smiled.

"What _else_ did you do today? Get a tattoo of my name?"

"No… I also started a vacation fund. So it's gonna be an _extra_ special trip…"

"Oh?"

"We were thinking about doing a second trip to New York… I say we just do our work in New York, spend a little time there after and then take off to see some more of the USA."

"You think?"

"Yes. It's a huge country… You should see the Grand Canyon."

"Have you?"

"No. I always meant to… I'm going to make you go hiking."

"No _way_…"

"Don't be a chicken. You might like it."

"I guess…"

"Are you disappointed?"

"Not really… I'm just thinking about it… Where else do you want to go?"

"Wherever you do. Spend some time on the internet and pick a few places."

He sat still for a little while, thinking more, "Sounds like it'll be a long vacation."

"I hope so… Oh… And before we go anywhere else on our trip, we're going to Boston."

"We are?"

"Yeah… We are."

"Why _Boston_?"

"Because…" He sat up again, leaning in close, "they passed an interesting bit of law in Massachusetts…"

"Law?" His heart was pounding from Eiri's sudden closeness. Even after so long it was still a thrill.

"A law… that allows for two men to get married."

"Wow…" Gulp.

"You liked being on the apartment lease with me…"

He nodded weakly.

"How about being on a marriage license with me?"

"Yes." He squeaked.

"You sure?" He smiled slowly at the expression on Shuichi's face.

"Yes." It hardly came out of him that time.

"Marry me…"

"Yes." And as Eiri kissed him he fainted.

"Well… Looks like you're tired after all." He smiled down on Shuichi where he had fallen across his lap, combing his fingers through bright hair for a while before carrying his limp body off to bed.

* * *

**End of chapter 21 - Want more? Give me some more feedback. Ask me some questions. I'll be glad to answer them :)**


	22. Money Matters

**Chapter Notes** - Oh, here's chapter 22 after a long pause. I enjoyed writing this one just to let Shuichi really ride the emotional roller coaster up to the heights. He's such a good guy, really. I don't think there's a greedy bone in his little body.

**Answering questions etc. from the last chapter's reviews and PMs**:

Once again, I really enjoyed all the comments and notes. Thank you! But poor Alan. He got his first negative review as an 'extra' character... Waah! Poor guy. He means well, so bear with him when you see him again.

Beyonce's 'Halo' - Well, I'll be the first to admit that I'm not a Beyonce fan, but I checked out the lyrics to this tune and it is a pretty good match. I've never heard the song itself to comment on how the atmosphere might match up, though. Thanks for pointing this out!

About bribing "Right Stuff" to animate this - Oh... I don't think that'll be happening any time too soon. It's more likely that Murakami-sensei would fly over and find me for a beat-down :) I appreciate the support, though!

About K and Eiri - Yeah, they don't get along real well, do they? Each of them thinks their viewpoints are correct, and so they'll probably always argue, even if just for their own satisfaction. It won't get any better any time soon, this I promise you!

Will the wedding be written? - Yep, it's already written but it'll be a few chapters before we get there so hang on tight!

**Enjoy chapter 22 and if you're reading the other end of this story, it was also updated this week with chapter 7.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

In the morning Shuichi woke to the alarm, eyes snapping open. He realized instantly that there was something on his face and he knocked it off, sitting up and shutting off the alarm. A piece of paper lay in his lap.

"Huh?" He squinted and read what was written there.

"_Don't be late for your appointment. 4pm Tokyo Financial, Tia Marone. I will meet you there. Eiri."_

"Holy crap… He really _did_ do that." He just stared at the paper, wondering, feeling terrified that somehow he had money. It was normal for Eiri to. He just seemed well adapted to being rich and snobby. Shuichi had always just made small bucks at little jobs in high school, "Maybe he's right. Maybe it's okay to take it… I mean… he _is_ getting ever richer off our relationship being all over the news… No! It just feels wrong! Aaaaah! I'm not in this for the money! I love, Eiri!" He stopped yelling abruptly and smiled, "He asked me to _marry_ him. That was so _cute_… but I fainted..." He hung his head, "I suck. I shoulda been all romantic about stuff and instead I just pass out on him." He fell back onto their bed and stared at the ceiling, "I guess he must be used to me at this point though… and he didn't take it back… or dump me on a park bench when I passed out… So he still loves me!" Another smile, "Better get up…"

He made it to the studio in time for their meeting. A recap of the concert and reactions to their new song, statistics on downloads, fan email…

"Pay attention!" K yelled at him and Shuichi jumped in his seat.

"Gaa! Don't scream!"

"You're off in la-la land! Get with it!"

"Sorry!"

"You should be thrilled! Everyone's singing your praises for the new tune and even for your naughty teen-aged jam session."

"I'm thrilled, already. I just have stuff on my mind!"

"It better not effect your music…" He waved a finger at Shuichi which suddenly morphed into a tight fist, "Do I have to go re-arrange blondie's face or _what_??"

"NO! Everything's totally cool with us!"

"You're looking serious…" Hiro looked at him closely.

"Sorry. I'll pay attention."

He put forth an effort to get involved in the conversation. It had to do now with what songs they were going to send to the TV studio to be considered for the show that he and Eiri were about to become involved with. They decided that they would send off _Tokyo After Dark_ and one more that Shuichi was in the midst of finishing up—_Soul Skimmer_.

"Keep on track. It's gotta go over soon."

"No pressure." Fujisaki rolled his eyes, "I feel like we're always running."

"You are! Running up the hill of _stardom_! It's not a marathon for the wusses." K nodded.

"Then Shuichi should drop out." Hiro mocked and shoved him.

"Hey!"

"Just messing with you. You're leading our charge. Keep it up."

He walked off afterward with Hiro.

"Wanna get some food?"

"I can't. I have an _appointment_." He slumped.

"Huh?"

"Yeah…" He took out the piece of paper and showed Hiro.

"Tokyo Financial?? What the hell?"

"You can't tell _anyone_. I'm still freaked out about it."

"Why are you going there?"

He explained the overage in Eiri's 'pay checks' and what he had been doing with it.

"That's awfully giving of him… Wonder how much you're worth now." Hiro smiled.

"I'm so scared…"

"Why? You're not dirt poor any more. That's cool."

"It's just creepy."

"He's trying to help you. I know that's creepy… but let him. Hell, if your having to run from the media is finally paying off, you should enjoy it. I'm still just surprised that he's sharing the wealth."

"I guess I'm not."

"No?"

"He really does have a load of cash… so it's not like he's losing anything." He shrugged.

"I can stop feeling guilty about having our rent paid." He laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding… It's just so strange to me."

"Maybe it's his way of making your bizarre bond deeper."

Shuichi nodded, "He asked me…"

"Asked you what?"

"To marry him." He smiled and sighed.

"You're _kidding_." Hiro's jaw dropped.

"Nope. Apparently it's possible for us to be legally married in the state of Massachusetts in the USA."

"So you're gonna go for it?? That's _awesome_. You're going to be Mrs. Uesugi. Eiri will have the ugliest wife in town!"

"Screw you, mean guy! I'm gonna be a smokin' hot bride! YEH!"

"Freak!" He laughed then Shuichi attached to his arm, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Please, come with me to this place, okay? I'm too chicken to go in by myself."

"Fine. Let's go."

They found the building and went up to the 30th floor, met at the front door of the office by an actual doorman who let them in. They both stopped inside and looked around.

"Holy crap… This place is off the charts." Hiro said.

"We _totally_ don't belong here… This is _way_ worse than ring shopping." He looked into the koi pond off to the right, the waterfall…trees… all inside the building… It looked more like the perfect Japanese garden than an office.

"Yeah, we're bringing down its expensive vibe… Here comes someone."

A woman came toward them down a garden path, bowing respectfully, "Welcome. How may I help you?"

"I… umm… have… an appointment?" Shuichi cringed in saying it.

"Your name?"

"Shuichi Shindou."

"Oh, yes. Welcome Shindou-sama. Please follow me. Tia is expecting you."

"O… kay."

"Have fun. I'm outa here." Hiro lifted a hand to wave goodbye.

"Don't go!" Shuichi yelped.

"This is all _you_, little man. Let me know what it's like later, huh?"

"Aaa! You suck!"

"Bye!" He waved and left.

Shuichi looked back toward the expensively dressed woman who smiled at him, "Don't worry. We're here to serve you, not bite you."

"Swear?" He gulped.

"Of course, Shindou-sama. Please come with me."

He followed her down the path, farther into the freaky surroundings. He was brought into an office that was part of a giant old-style house with sliding paper screen doors in the center of the strange building-garden. Another assistant brought him tea and some expensive looking snacks.

"Tia will be with you shortly. Would you like anything else?"

"No thanks. This is _way_ more than enough."

He sat there fidgeting and waiting… wondering where Eiri was… He took out his cell phone and frowned. No messages.

"You creep! You're making me do this alone!" He jumped in shock as his phone rang at the same moment he was busy yelling at it, "Hello??? Eiri??? Where are you???"

"Aah! I'm deaf now… What the hell?"

"Why aren't you here?? This is so weird!!"

"I'm stuck in traffic.. Are you in with Tia now?"

"I'm sitting here in this freaky place waiting for her. When are you getting here? I don't belong here. I so _totally_ don't belong in this place!"

"Calm down. It's an office with office workers… Just prettier…"

"How long are you going to take to get here??"

"Probably another 10 to 15 minutes. There's an accident backing up the highway."

"I'm going to faint…"

"Not again… I don't think that can be healthy for you."

He remembered his faint from the night before then, calming down and smiling, "Thanks for not dumping me in a park somewhere last night so I could wake up with a pigeon on my head."

"It seemed like too much effort to carry you that far…"

"Jerk… Hurry up!!"

"Driving as fast as possible. Just calm down."

"This isn't _normal_…" He hissed.

"Yes it is. I'm hanging up now."

"Noooo."

"Yes. You'll be fine." The call ended.

"Gaaahh!! Eiri you giant jerk!" He looked up as a tall woman with dark reddish brown hair came in wearing one heck of an executive power outfit. She didn't look even a tiny bit Japanese but then he supposed she wouldn't, given her name.

"Shindou-sama. Welcome to Tokyo Financial Advisors. I am Tia Marone." She came over and bowed to him, he forgetting to get up and do the same, just staring at her, "Are you all right?"

"No." He gulped.

"Is there anything I can get for you to help?"

"No."

"Maybe you would like things to be a little less formal?" She smiled slowly at his look of utter horror.

"Yes."

"All right." She came over, placing the folio she was carrying on the desk before pouring him a cup of tea from the pot he had been terrified to touch for fear of breaking it, "Here you are…"

"Thank you."

"So, may I call you Shuichi if we're being informal?"

"Please." He nodded and sipped the tea he held in his shaking hands. Not surprisingly it was perfect.

"Will Uesugi-sama be joining us?"

"He's stuck in traffic… He said he'd be here as soon as he could."

"Oh, dear… He's stuck in that mess uptown. I saw it in passing on the news."

"I guess so…"

"I'm not going to bite you, silly." She laughed warmly, "I'm just a financial advisor."

"I've never been in a place like this… I'm just a little nervous."

"I can see that… So let me tell you a little bit about where you are so you can get comfy."

She explained the company's long history including their owner's unusual taste in interior decoration, their A-list of clientele, and the background of his surprise accounts.

"Apparently your 'coming out' has been good for Uesugi-sama's financial outlook… so he wanted to share the wealth and make sure you were well taken care of." She opened the folio and started to lay out pieces of paper on the coffee table. Shuichi just blinked at the charts and numbers, "A little baffled?"

"Totally… What does this all mean?"

"This means that you have a financial portfolio being managed and held here at Tokyo Financial. I am your advisor unless you find my services inadequate, in which case we will set up interviews for you with our other advisors until you find someone you're comfortable with. These funky looking pie charts show how your assets are distributed among types of investments. It's a very balanced portfolio. These are mutual funds, these are foreign high-risk investments, stocks… I guess it's like thinking of having more than one thing to eat in your kitchen. You'd get tired of it after a while, so you try and keep it interesting by having more than one thing."

"Uhh... Okay."

"I think that Uesugi-sama was getting bored with managing his own portfolio. It has really just taken on a life of its own… so he's been very actively managing yours instead. More of a challenge to build something from a smaller beginning than just to watch a huge account bloat. He seems to favor dealing with foreign markets, like the US stock markets. He plays the game well… Here… This number is how much your investments earned last month." She flipped a paper over and Shuichi's eyes bulged.

"No way!!"

"Yes, way." She laughed again.

"That can't be right!"

"It is… Here is your entire portfolio." She showed him another number.

"Gaahh!! He's nuts!! Why did he give me all this money!??"

"Like I said, he wants to be sure you're well taken care of… and in the event of his death, his entire estate becomes yours… I need to get your signature on file so we can move ahead with the arrangements. Legal nonsense. You know…?"

"No, I _don't_ know!" He squeaked, starting to hyperventilate.

"It's just money. You shouldn't be so upset, sweetheart."

"I've never had any! This is _so_ freaking me out!"

"The best thing to do is just forget it's there and let it keep growing until you need it."

"How am I supposed to _sleep_ at night with _this_ hanging over my head??"

"You are too funny… Most people feel that way about _debt_, not solvency… I loved your new song by the way! You're so talented and so sweet too! You must really be in love to write lyrics like that."

"Well… Yeah… Of course I am." He managed to catch his breath, "I just wish he was _here_ right now instead of stuck in traffic."

Fortunately it wasn't much longer until he arrived in the office, tailed by another executive assistant.

"Sorry I'm late…"

"Uesugi-sama. Welcome." Tia bowed to him with a smile.

"Eiri!" Shuichi yelped.

"Freaking out _still_? I thought Tia would calm you down." He smirked and sat beside him.

"Are you out of your _mind_?? Why did you give me all this money??" He pointed a shaking finger at all the papers on the table.

"I already told you… It's really yours anyway… and besides that… it's just money. But it's money that can be there when you need it, so you don't have to worry about anything other than making music. Does that suck for you? Not to have to worry?"

"I wasn't really worried _anyway_… She told me that if you croak I get all your stuff!!"

"Yeah, I finally got around to writing a will. What's your problem with that?"

"I don't want you to die!"

"I don't want me to die either, dork… but everyone does. The responsible thing to do is have a will in place so there's no long court battles. I figure you'll be mental for at _least_ a year after I die, so you're going to need the money to pay for nurses to take care of you."

"Waaaaaaaahhhhh…"

"Shut up, already. Quit spazzing out. Welcome to being an adult. You have to plan ahead."

"But… But…"

"I'm not gonna die any time too soon. At least not that I know about... Do you want to have to go through that and also have to fight my dumb-ass family for my estate?"

"No…"

"Well there you have it... Did you get him to sign what you need yet?" He asked Tia.

"Nope. He wanted to wait until you got here. It's really sweet, you know. I see so many trophy wives come and go and a few trophy husbands… You go through the motions and know that at the end of the day, your client is just a sugar daddy or sugar momma… But Shuichi _loves_ you and the thought of taking money from you makes him want to barf." She laughed, "I thought I was going to have to get a bucket at one point…"

"I think I'm going to be sick for real…" He moaned, holding his stomach.

"You are _not_. Toughen up, Shu." He reached over and ruffled his hair, "Pretend you're signing autographs and then we can get on with life."

"This is just so not right! Please take it back!"

"No. It's yours. Live with it."

"Pretty please?" He clasped his hands.

"If you want me to take it back then break up with me." He sat back, folding his arms.

"I'm not going to do that!"

"Then you have to keep it."

"You're not _fair_, Eiri… I don't want your money I just want you!"

"You already have me. Part of me is the money. You've been living with it for a while now… What's the big deal?"

"Because it's never been numbers on a piece of paper and charts and stuff. It's all just been matter-of-fact life. It still freaks me out when I think about where we live! I just try not to think about it."

"Then don't think about _this_. Just do it."

"Do I _have_ to?"

"Yes." He held his hand out to Tia and she gave him the papers.

"I've never had anyone argue over this sort of thing before. Beg not to get money…" She mused.

"You've never met _this_ freak… Hey… Quit quivering and sign." He placed the papers on the table in front of Shuichi and put a pen in his hand, "Get on it."

Finally he finished signing everything then dropped the pen, "I feel so _dirty_…"

"You didn't kill anyone's kitten…"

"No… but now I feel like everyone else you dated… always looking at you like a bank."

"You don't. You're different. Very damn different."

"Mmh…" He frowned.

"Shuichi, try and think of money as a tool. You don't have to become a jerk because you have some. You can be helpful. It all depends on what you do with the tools you're given." Tia smiled at him reassuringly, putting the papers away.

"What am I supposed to do with all that?"

"Let it grow so you'll have a good retirement… Plan for the future. Lots of things… My job as your advisor is to understand your wants and dreams and make sure you have the financial foundation to make it all happen for you… So, I know that music is very important to you. I've been keeping up with your career. I know that Uesugi-sama is very important to you. I've been watching the news and watching how he conducts his business with me… He's not doing this to _upset_ you, Shuichi. He wants you to be secure because he cares for you. Nothing wrong with that." She folded her arms and leaned against her desk.

"I guess not…" He sighed.

"So you'll have to tell me what else is important to you so I can make sure we keep you on the right track… Do you have a third love in your life? Friends? Family?"

"Well, yeah. Both of course."

"You could help take care of them… For example, Uesugi-sama's will is there to take care of you in the event of his passing. His life insurance too… And also to benefit his publishing house if there is a loss of revenue due to his death. He has a trust established for his little brother too."

"For Tatsuha?" He looked at Eiri.

"I figure it's only a matter of time before the kid runs away from the temple to live a life of debauchery. As his older brother I should make sure he can feed himself until he gets over it and gets on with his life. Maybe pay his college tuition if he doesn't go crawling back to Kyoto." He shrugged, "I do actually _like_ Tatsuha… He just pisses me off more often than he entertains me, lately…"

"So maybe I could start a college fund for my little sister? Or maybe for Hiro and Ayaka's kids! Yeah!"

"I should contribute to _that_ one… since he's taken that responsibility from me." Eiri smirked.

"Totally."

"So you see, there are ways that other people can benefit too. Uesugi-sama also gives to charities, the arts. The school you just came from could have benefited from his generosity… So think about it for a while."

"Okay. I will… Mostly, I just want to be with Eiri and make music. It's working out so far. It would be cool to help Hiro since he has always put up with me."

"So your third love is Hiro… Your guitar player, correct?" She asked.

"Yeah. My best friend… What's _your_ third love, Eiri?"

"My car." He smiled, "It's an investment in enjoyment."

"Since you're sharing everything _else_ with me… do I get to drive it now??"

"Only if you let me beat the crap out of Hiro." He punched his own palm dramatically.

"Hey! Don't say that!"

"What? You want to wreck _my_ third love so I should be allowed to do the same to yours."

"That's just twisted…"

"Let's put it this way… You get to drive my car over my dead body…"

"And that would be true since I get all your stuff in your will!" He smiled proudly.

"No… I put a special contingency in my will. I'm gonna be buried in it so you're shit-out-of-luck, punk."

"You really _do_ plan ahead..." He frowned.

"Sure do."

"You two are just too much… Well, just let me know if I can do anything else for you. I'll have the Admin set up another meeting in a few months to give you time to think things over."

In the parking lot Shuichi offered to drive them home, holding out his hand for the keys and smiling widely.

"_Hell_ no. Get in the car, brat."

"Fine…" He got in the passenger side and sat quietly for a while as Eiri started to drive them home, "So… Say we're in the middle of nowhere and you're stricken by some mystery illness and the only way to get help is for me to drive you in your car to the hospital…"

"Leave me to die and walk to a pay phone. Give me a good funeral."

"You really are nuts…"

"Yeah, and don't you forget it."

He sat quietly for a little while more, absorbing all of what had happened over the past couple days, watching the scenery go whizzing by. There was a lot going on and it was pretty overwhelming, even if none of it was bad. He sighed, feeling grateful for a few minutes of having nothing to do other than be a passenger and knowing that Eiri was in his corner.

"Hey, Eiri…?"

"What?"

"Thanks… For looking out for me. It's nice to know that you were thinking about me like that. I'm sorry I freaked out… but it's _still_ weird to me."

"It might be for a while. Fortunately you move on to other things quickly so I'm not worried about you dwelling on it for long."

"I just want to be sure that you don't think I'm after your money."

"I know you're not." He gave Shuichi a smile, which thrilled him.

"Good…" He nodded and then had another thought, "So how many times have you slept with Marone-san?"

"What?? Zero! What kind of a question is that, all of the sudden??"

"Never? Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"That's cool. She wasn't giving you the eyes so I wondered… Did she ever hit on you?"

"No."

"Did _you_ ever hit on _her_?"

"Yes."

"Ow! Denied!" He laughed.

"It's not what you think… I was interviewing the female advisors… She was the only one that didn't hit on me so I hit on her… and she told me the interview was over. That she absolutely didn't get involved with clients or like having that sort of pressure placed on her… Plus she's married. Very much so. So I told her she was hired because that was what I was looking for… Someone to manage my money, not to try and get into my bed."

"Still… Someone who didn't wanna do the throw-down with Eiri Yuki. Amazing!"

"Who woulda thought? Her husband's an executive chef at some snazzy restaurant here in the city."

"She's American?"

"No. Italian."

"Ever been to Italy?"

"Rome once, briefly. You'd like it. We'll go some day."

"Yay… Oh… And I'm sorry I fainted last night."

"It's okay. You were tired. I was surprised you made it that far through the conversation."

"I'm glad I did… Were you just messing with me? We're actually getting married?"

"Yeah. Pretty funny, huh?"

"I think it's _great_. Hiro says you'll have the ugliest wife in town." He smiled happily, "He's such a bastard."

"He's right. Wife with the hairiest legs. Woof."

"Screw you, too! I'm _super_ hot! Yeh, baby! You _know_ you want this!"

"You're right. I wanted it last night too, but you passed out and it's no fun when you're all limp." He chuckled.

"I'm sure you would have managed anyhow… Pervert."

"I managed to drag you to bed and that's about it, hot stuff."

At the apartment, they got out of the car still smiling and mocking each other. Shuichi was beside himself with happiness. Eiri was in an excellent mood and not being too caustic with him, just fooling around… and then he held Shuichi's hand as they walked along.

"_I am so in love with you… Eiri…" _He sighed inwardly, his peace broken when the reporters that camped on their doorstep started to flock toward them along the fence, "Aaa, things were going too well."

"They musta heard about how hot you are… Woof."

"Or that you got denied by a hot Italian chick."

"That's rare indeed." He didn't let go of Shuichi's hand as they made their way past the group to the front lobby of their building, "I'm starting to get used to this."

"Good. Hey, how did the meeting go anyway?"

"Well enough. I think that Keiko-chan was a little under the weather from the flight though. She will feel better once she's had a nap… You need to do me a favor." He said, pushing the button for the elevator.

"Sure. What?"

"Autograph one of your CDs for her sister, Kana."

"Oh, okay. That's cool."

"You want to join us for dinner? I'm taking all three editors out tonight. I know you and Aiko get along…"

"Yeah, I can chaperone. Protect your virtue."

"Virtue, huh?"

"You're right… You don't _have_ any." He made a face as Eiri shoved him into the elevator.

"No lie. You've ruined me." He pushed Shuichi against the wall of the elevator next and kissed him firmly, leaving him breathless, "Now… I only want _you_… To kiss you and make love to you and just _be_ with you."

Shuichi smiled and stroked Eiri's beautiful pale face, "I wouldn't have it any other way… I love you… _Eiri_…"

"You're like a drug, Shu. I'm hooked." He smiled back.

"Let's hope you don't ever go into withdrawal."

"Never. I'll be sure to get plenty of you."

At least they managed to make it to their bedroom before frightening any of the neighbors with their sudden public display of affection.

"I think my pants are in the hallway…" Shuichi yawned after a nap, lounging in Eiri's arms.

"Go get 'em."

"I'm too tired… I don't think I can walk anyway."

"Good… Don't want my ugly wife in the hall showing off his hairy legs." He chewed on Shuichi's ear.

"Mmmmhhh… Woof."

"What time is it?" He sat up and looked, "Ahhh… Time for a shower. Don't pass out. We have to go to dinner."

"You'll have to carry me."

"If I must." He got up and went off to the bath.

"Too tired… to move…" He yawned and got comfortable until Eiri came back and pulled the covers off.

"Get up. We don't have long before they're here." He leaned down and kissed Shuichi.

"You're so romantic."

"Don't make me drag you outta bed by your ankles."

"You really want me to go with you tonight, huh?" He sat up with a smile.

"Don't do me any favors…"

"Seriously. You can tell me. You just wanna be with me because you love me _soooo_ much you can't stand to be away from me for even a moment!" He clapped his hands.

"Get over yourself, already." He gave Shuichi a look, "Maybe I just want you along to entertain the girls, since you're more like them than I am… Overly emotional."

"Nah… It's because you're in wuv with me. It's okay. You don't have to say it. I know!" He got up and patted Eiri's head where he sat on the bed glaring at him, "I'll be done with my shower in a little bit, sweetheart!" He cheered.

"Ghh… Get going. And _try_ to wear something more conservative…"

"Sure thing, honey!"

He managed to get showered and dressed just before the editors got there.

"Do I look okay?"

Eiri looked up from his computer, "Yeah… Fine. Thanks for not wearing mismatching neon."

"Anything for you, pumpkin!"

"Wow, I musta been good in bed for you to be in such a mood." He pushed his glasses up on his nose more.

"You were!" He sat down and smiled at him.

"What's that look for?"

"You're just super cute in your glasses! Are you gonna wear them out tonight??"

"Not if it makes you want to keep shrieking."

"I'll be quieter." He demonstrated, "Shhh…"

"Are you drunk or just high?" He raised an eyebrow.

"High on life. And I'm starved! Are we going somewhere good?"

"Yeah, that's why I told you to dress normal."

The intercom buzzed, "I'll get it!" Shuichi popped up from the sofa.

"Yeesh… Isn't this the guy who was just moaning about how tired he was?"

Shuichi pressed the button for the intercom, "Shindou here! What can I do ya for?" He grinned as Eiri clapped a hand to his face in shock at his continued energy.

"Sir, there are three women here… to see Uesugi-sama?"

"Oh yeah." He turned, "Hey, do you want them to come up or should we go down?"

"We'll go meet them in the lobby."

"Please tell them we'll be there in a minute! Thanks!" He let go of the button, "Why'd he sound so confused I wonder?"

"Because there's chicks here to see me and everyone in the world knows I'm living with a _guy_, numbskull."

"Oh… So he thinks they're here to do a tag team… Super! Man, you have a reputation."

"Had… I _had_ a reputation." He closed the computer and got up, going to get his coat, "Now I have a _status_… At least once upon a time it was a reputation." He smiled and tossed Shuichi his own coat.

"I know… I've ruined your perfect life." He stuck out his tongue.

"Not quite. Keep trying." He bent and kissed Shuichi, "Ready?"

"Totally!!"

"Damn, I need to buy you some downers."

"No thanks! They wouldn't work anyway."

"You're probably right."

Downstairs they met the little group.

"Hi Aiko-chan!" Shuichi cheered, "You look super cute tonight!"

"So do you, Shu-chan." She smiled, "I'm glad you're coming out with us!"

"Keiko… I'm sure you already know him… but this is Shuichi Shindou." Eiri introduced.

"Very nice to meet you." The new girl bowed to him.

"Shu, this is our newest addition from the USA, Keiko Nakamura."

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to Japan!" He bowed with a big smile.

"Uesugi-sama… Your limo is here." The doorman informed.

"Thank you… Everyone… Dinner awaits."

Shuichi was glad to stuff himself, starved from waiting too long to eat anything for want of a good romp with Eiri.

"So I found us a cooking class… A private tutor." Aiko told him.

"Cool... How come _private_?"

"Well when I told her who I was going to be taking the class with she thought it might be too distracting for the other students to have you in a big class."

"Awww… Being recognized sucks for having a personal life." He sighed.

"We might learn faster though because we get personal attention."

"True… I just hope I don't stab myself or something…"

"You probably will." Eiri said and sipped his coffee, "That's why I keep the knives locked up. Not because I'm afraid you'll kill me in my sleep... And bring lots of bandages."

"Mean…"

"Aiko… I advise you to stay far away from him when he has a knife. I wouldn't like to lose you."

Aiko laughed, "I'm sure he can't be so clumsy."

"Wait and see."

It was fun for him to spend time with the people that Eiri worked with. They were all nice though Sachi was a little more reserved than Aiko and Keiko. He supposed that since she was the senior she had to be more professional.

"It's amazing that you're going to get the chance to work together on a TV show." Keiko clapped, "Are you excited?"

"Half… I'm also nervous I won't learn my lines. Eiri says he's going to make sure I learn 'em but I'm not convinced... It's really cool though that we're going to New York and that the band is getting a couple songs to have air time in a national US TV show."

"Your life is a non-stop roller coaster ride, isn't it?"

"Sure is… but I wouldn't have it any other way!" He smiled happily.

"And Uesugi-sama, with pre-orders in anticipation of your newest novel in the US exceeding even those placed in Japan… How are _you _feeling?"

"Pleasantly surprised. It is good to know that even given dramatic changes in my life, my work is managing to stand up to scrutiny." He lit a cigarette, "It is fortunate too that my partner in media frenzy is also being so well received."

"They're calling you Japan's hottest couple." Sachi said, "You can do no wrong."

"Let's hope so." Eiri nodded.

* * *

**End of chapter 22 - Want more? You know what to do by now! Give me some more feedback... Ask me some questions. I'll be glad to answer them :)**


	23. Catching up with the UesugiShindous

**Chapter Notes** - I'm back again with another installment. After writing many too many essay type pieces recently, I've gotten back to the kind of writing that I actually _enjoy_! And I did rather agonize over this chapter because so much happens in it and I may be going in directions with characters that may bother some readers/fans of the Gravitation series. After a lot of thinking it through, and mulling over getting a Beta Reader, I decided to just go where the characters were taking me and let it be what it is. On top of that, I've cut this chapter in half at what seemed like a logical point, because otherwise it was going to go on _forever_... Most of what I am concerned about will be showing up in chapter 24, so you'll have to enjoy this as an appetizer until then!

**Answering questions etc. from the last chapter's reviews and PMs**:

Thanks again for all the reviews. There weren't really any questions posted this round to answer! I do appreciate the compliments and I'm glad that you're enjoying. I love my Shu-chan doll, too! (from my profile pic) He's so much fun to dress up... I've read a number (or tried to read...) of other Gravitation fics on the site but I really don't enjoy all the unresolved angst in them, so I understand what you're saying about having a weird after taste. People seem to love to torture poor Shuichi! Does he really deserve it? o.O

Dzem gets an 'A' for review effort =D

**Enjoy chapter 23!  
**

**

* * *

**

The sun was really blazing down on Tokyo that day. Somehow summer had crept up on the city yet again. Eiri was hiding from it as much as possible under the shade of a group of trees, sitting on a bench in the park-like setting of a group of office buildings. It was close enough to the studio that Shuichi wouldn't have to walk far to find him, but far enough away that people might not be stalking around looking for celebrities. He did his best to keep out of the way while waiting and reading a paper. His peace was broken by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He answered, not sure who was calling him from the unfamiliar number appearing on the outer screen of his phone.

"Moshi?"

"Hey, Eiri-kun… It's Alan. What's new, kid?" His language was English and his tone was upbeat.

Eiri smiled, surprised by this, and changed languages to match, "Not much. You showed up as an unknown caller, Alan-san…"

"Yeah, sorry about that." He laughed, "I'm not home right now. We're down in Okinawa."

"Oh? What's happening there?"

"Visiting some old friends… Two of my brothers are coming in for a visit, too… We were talking about getting a weekend poker game going up in Tokyo with some other friends there. You play?"

"Sure, sure… It's been a while, though…"

"It's by no means a serious match, so whatever you know would be good enough… K-chan is here entertaining the wives, so bring Shu and he can bond with his uncle and father. Whattaya say, old man? Might be your last chance to hang with the guys before you're hitched."

"Bachelor party?" Eiri chuckled.

"Yeah, why not? No strippers though… The women folk wouldn't dig it."

"Shuichi would hemorrhage…" He agreed, "I'm game."

"Great. If you know anyone else who might like to join in, bring 'em. It'll be fun."

"I'll think about it… This weekend?"

"Yeah. We're coming in on Friday night, got rooms and a suite downtown. Call me back on this number if you need to reach me. My cell battery died so I'm using my friend Taka's until I can get it replaced. Let me know if you're bringing anyone else, too."

"I will… Thank you for the invitation."

"No problem. Looking forward…Oh, and hey… Leave your little brother at home, would ya?"

"I do, whenever possible. You don't even have to ask, really."

"Super. I'll talk to you again when we have more details ironed out. See ya, kid!"

"Goodbye." He closed the phone just as he noticed Shuichi coming across the park toward him, waving in greeting, "_I have… a normal family now_." He told himself, "_Friends… who want to spend time with me just as the person I am… This is so strange_…"

"Hi hi hi _hiiiii_…" Shuichi plunked happily down on the bench beside him, observing his strange expression where he sat still holding the cell phone in his hand, "What's wrong? Who called to piss you off?"

"Oh… No one pissed me off. I was just surprised… It was Alan-san."

"Really? How's he doing?"

"Very well, it seems… I've been invited to a poker game this weekend."

"You play _poker_?"

"Sure… Learned in Vegas when I was visiting once."

"Makes sense." He nodded, "Where?"

"Here in Tokyo… Apparently two of his brothers are in town and some friends from Okinawa are meeting up with other friends at a hotel here on Friday night for a weekend of poker. Sounds like fun."

"Cool… So I can meet _more_ of Uncle Kentaro's new family!"

"Yeah. You can hang with the girls while we men play poker, drink beer and scratch ourselves." He smiled down on Shuichi.

"Woo. How _exotic_." He made a gagging noise.

"Does Nakano play poker?"

"Beats me. I'll ask. My dad does."

"Your dad is already invited, it seems… Ask Nakano if he is interested in joining in. The crowd might be a little old for him but… Alan asked if I knew of anyone else that might like to play."

"Okay… So what's the weird look on your face for?" He poked Eiri's cheek.

"Surprise that there are people in the world besides you that want to hang out with me."

"Normal people ain't so bad, huh?" He laughed.

"Not at all." He leaned over and kissed Shuichi in belated greeting, bumping their foreheads together.

"Thanks for coming to meet me." Shuichi sighed from the unforced affection, "You didn't have to."

"Between your work and your cooking class and _my_ work and meetings, I've hardly seen you. So we're going to have dinner whether you like it or not."

"Oh, I like it just _fine_." He nodded.

"Good… Then let's get out of here."

"Yay! Date with, Eiri!"

"Dinner… Not _date_."

"Date!" He insisted, getting up and hopping around.

"Freak. We're not _dating_ any more." Eiri got up too, slinging his leather satchel over his shoulder, then following the bouncing pink dot toward the subway. Shuichi's practice must have gone well, judging from the amount of energy he was giving off. Then quite suddenly he came running back, going into orbit around Eiri momentarily until he was restrained by grasping arms.

"Daaaate!!" He sang.

"It's _not_ a date. We live together. We're getting married."

"I'll _always_ date you, even so!" He beamed, "You'll never believe it! Seguchi-san approved your script rewrite today! We're _definitely_ going to New York!!" He broke free and ran off screaming again.

"Well, now _that's_ surprising. I was sure he'd sabotage it." Eiri mused, now watching the pink dot racing around between pedestrians, startling them, making them laugh at his drama. He hopped up on one of the other benches along the way, people gathering around.

"You and me! We're gonna rule the _world_! Hiiiyaaaahahaha!" He threw his arms up in the air and then ran off again toward the subway with pedestrian commentary following him.

"There's Eiri Yuki, too."

"I guess their relationship is going well."

"He's so handsome!"

Eiri heard such chatter as he followed the trail Shuichi had carved through the early evening foot traffic. Then, when people started getting too close on the subway platform, Shuichi was attached to his arm, keeping the crowds at bay by acting insane.

"Get back from this soon-to-be-famous TV star!" He grinned, laughing wildly.

"Shu, your voice is going to be a mess if you don't calm down." Eiri warned him.

"Oh, yeah. Oops. Heh… Hi everyone!" He waved.

"Kyaaa! Kiss him!" Some girls screamed.

"Whaaa?? _Kiss_ him??" Shuichi was surprised.

"Apparently we've found some voyeurs…" Eiri sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Pervs! No free shows!"

"And no more sugar for _you_." He hustled Shuichi into the train the moment the doors opened, "I think we need to stop taking public transit..."

"It's so much _fun_ though. I get to see people. Besides, I think it's good for you to be in public, down here in the streets with the rest of us norms."

"You're not a norm anymore. When are you going to get used to that?"

"Never." He leaned on Eiri comfortably.

"You're a pretty special kid, aren't ya?"

"Yup… Say, what's for dinner anyhow?"

"Tapas."

"Wu-_huh_?"

"You'll see. Something new for you to try… So… Touma approved the rewrite… I'm shocked."

"Me too. I guess he must have given up on toying with us."

"Just means he has a new toy… Whatever it is, I wish it good luck."

"Yeah, _seriously_… Oh! And I sent an extra song off to the TV producers today."

"Oh?"

"I think you'll like it. _Pressure Drop_. It'll go along with that club scene you wrote in."

"CD must be coming along nicely…"

"Almost done! They decided to put _Tokyo After Dark_ on it due to demand on the NRG artist forums. We're ahead of schedule. Just like you are!"

"Trying to beat me to the finish line, are you?"

"Yup." He nodded emphatically.

"It's not a race, you know."

"Sure it is. For my _pride_. I'm _definitely_ gonna beat you." He hugged Eiri suddenly, "Doesn't mean I won't still respect you!"

"Right. Jerk." He shook his head.

Shuichi's fans would not be still even in the subway car and coaxed him into giving them a little impromptu concert. Eiri just smirked and watched him, standing up on the seat next to him and holding onto the handrail, singing his heart out. He was a true performer and his fans loved him on stage or in a packed subway car. They applauded as Eiri grabbed his hand and towed him out of the car at their stop.

"Nicely done."

"Thanks!"

His hyperactive antics scored them yet another spot in the morning news, reaffirming their position as the celebrity couple most likely to be spotted in public and continuing Shuichi's reputation of being very accessible to his fans. This news article was proudly tacked to Shuichi's office wall most happily because it had Eiri in it, _smiling_ at him. Sitting back in his desk chair, he sighed and admired his ever-growing collection of pictures and articles about the two of them.

"Yep. We really _are_ going to rule the world." He nodded with satisfaction.

He had enjoyed his new dining experience at the upscale Spanish Tapas restaurant the night before. It was always a good thing to have people bringing him a steady flow of delicious food, most of which he had never tasted or heard of before. Though he had been worried he wasn't appropriately dressed for it—having just come from the studio in his ratty street clothes—Eiri assured him that his level of public recognition now precluded him from a dress code. It turned out he was right. Even in camouflage long-shorts, T-shirt and high top sneakers with mismatching socks, he was _still_ allowed into the fancy place.

Things had really fallen into place for Eiri, recently. Alan had finally referred him to a Reiki master and an acupuncturist, both of whom were old acquaintances of his. Eiri had to go to Yokohama to meet them and figured out quickly that they were rather unusual people. They had a very exclusive and private clientele and had taken him on as a personal favor to Alan, hence the long wait for the introduction—Alan wanted to ask for this special favor in person when he and Kentaro returned to Japan from their trip to the USA.

It was a much different experience than the treatment he had received from Alan. There was a different tone to it, if he could really call it that, and a lot of calm intensity. It left him feeling strange and wobbly afterward as expected, but more than he had experienced before. He ended up staying for a couple hours afterward to recover before driving back home and shared a meal with the strange family that had just treated him.

They'd sent him home with instructions to drink a lot of water, eat fresh foods whenever possible, packets of herbal mixes to take regularly and an appointment to return in a few weeks for a repeat of the process. They wouldn't accept money at all, which made Eiri feel rather strange, but once he had been told not to mention money again, he didn't. It was being done for him as a personal favor to Alan and he simply had to accept that gift.

"Was it a coincidence that you sent me to a male couple?" He had asked Alan over the phone a few nights later.

"It was, actually. But I think that probably only helped things. They've been together for a long time. I hope their energy was helpful to you."

"It was… _intense_. That's the best way I could describe it… The acupuncture was strange, too. I got to see it in a mirror before Sensei took the needles out. Now I'm gulping water like there's no way I'll ever be anything but thirsty."

"Good. It'll help get rid of the toxins. The thirst will pass in a little while."

"I hope so. I'm getting bored of the bathroom."

Alan laughed at him, "It's better for you than smoking."

"True… They told me not to pay them. I really don't feel right about that. I got it that this is a big deal for them to take me on."

"Don't pay them. Seriously. Don't bring it up again, either."

"That's just strange. I've always paid all my other doctors."

"It's not the same. They're doing it as a favor to me, so just accept that."

"All right, if you say so."

"I do. Sometimes it's best this way. The best healing can come from those who are not being compensated monetarily for their work on you. That's what you need right now. It's not any less potent because it's not paid for. Right?"

"I understand."

"If you really feel guilty, go find a really, really weird old book somewhere and give it to them. They like that kind of stuff."

"I doubt I'd find anything weirder than they already have in that place. It's like a museum of oddities."

"Yeah, it's like that, isn't it? The dust in that place has dust on it." Alan chuckled.

"Did you study at the same school as they did?"

"No.. I already had started practicing when I met them. They taught me a lot more, though, so I think of them as my master teachers… You felt comfortable enough with them?"

"Since I knew that you knew them personally, yes… Thanks for this, Alan. It was more than worth the wait."

"Welcome. I'm glad it's working out well. How have you been feeling?"

"I feel very good. Relieved, actually. I'm focused, calm… I still want a smoke though."

"Then you're gonna get more poking from needles, kid."

"I know. It's not bad at all, actually."

The bachelor party for Hiroshi had gone off well, in spite of its relatively small size. Ryuichi had help from Sakano in planning things out with Shuichi. Sakano encouraged him to keep things calm while out with the studio's superstar and owner. When K got wind of it, he insisted on going with them to supervise, but mostly to look after Ryuichi since Sakano couldn't be persuaded to go to the trendy nightspot in his stead.

"Most people would be all _over_ the opportunity to go there…" K raised an eyebrow at Sakano, "Especially in the company of Ryu… So what the hell, man?"

"Such things… I am simply _not_ comfortable with." He shook his head, trying hard to stand up to K's friendly harassment of him over their lunch at the studio.

"Why not?" He smirked, "You get all crazy when you drink? Huh? I'd pay to see _that_."

"I am not a drinker, K-san. You'll go to look after things. That's more than adequate." He nodded.

"You bet your ass it is, but that's not my point..."

"Just try not to make things difficult."

"I have no idea what you mean." K chuckled.

"You certainly _do_ know what I mean. Let them have fun, while you watch over things. Yes? Give me your _word_. This is an important celebration for Nakano-san."

"Understood. You don't have to ask me twice."

"Good…" Sakano sighed and made an effort to relax his knotted muscles after weeks of being tense over the situation.

"I had no idea you were such a romantic, Sakano."

A blush flowed across his surprised face, "Wh… It simply is _important_. This should be a once in a lifetime event for him. To take this step so young and to be so sure of his decision, I think is to be commended and supported." He nodded.

"Yep, yer a romantic." K smiled, "Don't worry. You can count on me!"

"Thank you, K-san." He bowed his head politely.

"Still wanna see you drunk someday…" He mused before slurping down another noodle.

One of the studio limousines picked everyone up for the party, stopping first for the groom. Ryuichi was glad to say hello to Ayaka who he hadn't seen in a long, long time.

"Oh! I shouldn't be hugging your future wife! Sorry!" Ryu apologized to Hiro as he released his happy hold on her after smooching her cheek.

"S'all right, man. I'm not a jealous guy." If anything it just made his fiancée all the more attractive since she had known Ryuichi for so long and warranted such an enthusiastic greeting.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that nothing too naughty happens tonight." He winked at her, getting a smooch in return.

"I'm not worried at all. Just have fun tonight. It's really good to see you again, Ryu-chan!"

"Thanks! You, too. Let's go party!" He grinned then stopped, noticing the look on Hiro's brother's face, "What's wrong? You look broken…"

"I think he's just in shock to be around someone so famous… Yuuji, snap out of it." He punched his older brother in the arm.

"Ow… I guess if this was a dream that wouldn't hurt…" He snapped out of it only to hug his brother, "You're getting married! My little bro's getting married! Waaahhh! It's so great! How'd you grow up so much more mature than me??"

Ayaka laughed at them and saw them out, waving as the limo pulled away from the curb. It was good to know that Hiro had good friends and family.

Shadow Bar's lounge had a corner reserved just for them, complete with a pool table. After a few drinks Shuichi and Hiro started to feel like they weren't so out of place, even though famous people were all around them. Tonight, they were the special ones and the lounge's security staff was keeping people away from them. Even the famous wanted to reach out and touch the heat of Ryuichi Sakuma's still-blazing star.

Not surprisingly, Shuichi ended up with some very wonderful new pictures to add to his office wall. It made the hangover more than worth it. He dragged around the apartment all day in a fog and trying to chase it away with coffee and aspirin, just like Eiri who had actually let himself get more drunk than Shuichi had ever seen him.

Shortly after their night out, Hiro and Ayaka were married by Eiri with the help of his younger brother in a very small, peaceful ceremony which Shuichi cried all the way through. Tatsuha offered to comfort him and got a good solid punch as a reward for his kindness. It was exactly as Eiri had expected it would go. The happy couple went off on their honeymoon directly afterward. It would be very short given the band's commitments, but it was something that they were certainly entitled to. Kentaro and Alan had promised to give them very special treatment at the inn.

"I wonder if she's gonna come back pregnant…" Shuichi had mused as he looked through the millions of wedding photos of them. Ayaka looked absolutely spectacular in her wedding kimono, provided to her by her favorite aunt.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Eiri took a break from gulping water long enough to say. Quenching his post-acupuncture thirst was becoming a job.

"It's still crappy that only her one aunt came. I guess that's better than no one though…"

"Definitely better than that."

"I hope I get to be 'uncle' to the baby!"

"Keep practicing on the plant."

"I will!"

Mr. Plant was still alive and growing, which surprised Eiri to some extent. Shuichi was putting in the effort, treating the thing like it was their offspring. In the kitchen there was a slew of plant foods and sprays that had a very precise schedule for application. He talked to the thing, consulting with it on everything from lyrics to outfits and even his hair color.

That was another thing that had been an interesting issue as the temperature rose in Tokyo… Tempers at NRG were flaring over Shuichi's need to dye and cut his own hair, which he liked to do in the guest bathroom. Eiri had just given up on worrying about the many-colored stains that were left behind. He'd just have to pay to have the whole bathroom redone, if they ever ended up leaving that apartment. There were stains in there that not even Kentaro with all of his advanced housekeeping skills could get out.

K had been giving Shuichi grief over his hair just before he decided to bleach it in protest. He contended that it was his hair and he was going to treat it just like he always did. K countered that he was no longer just a stupid punk on the street, he was a stupid punk that had a _contract_ and that he shouldn't be doing whatever he pleased with his image. They had consultants and professional stylists on hand for that—people that were better qualified than Shuichi to understand what the fans would react positively to… and his having bleached hair was even _worse_ than the blue streaks he had put in when K was complaining before. Eiri wanted to stay out of it, but eventually he got dragged in anyway.

"Can't _you_ talk some sense into him??" K vented when Eiri showed up to take Shuichi home from the studio one day. The tall American was standing just outside the employee entrance, smoking furiously.

"Chh… What _now_?" He frowned, deciding that he'd just wait in the car in the future to avoid these pleasant interludes with K.

"What the hell is up with the _hair_ lately??"

Eiri shrugged, "It's what he does. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that his image is part of NRG Studios! What would _your_ people do if you showed up with your head looking like that??"

"I wouldn't. I'm not that creative… He's still a _kid_, Winchester. Don't overreact. He's just doing what kids his age do. I have no idea what you're getting so worked up over. I think he has a better feel for the pulse of his own generation than a bunch of 40-something suits conducting focus groups."

Shuichi came out of the doors just then, head glowing with the latest shade—bubblegum pink with a couple of black streaks in the front that looked like bug antenna at times when they stuck up. He cringed noticeably as K growled at the sight of him.

"Cut it out! I'm getting high blood pressure cuz of you!" He yelped at the angry American.

"If you'd quit _screwing_ with your hair, I wouldn't have to do this! You think this is good for _my_ blood pressure??"

"Does Ryu like it?" Eiri interrupted before they started to bicker more.

"Huh?"

"It's an easy question. What does Ryuichi think of Shuichi's hair? Does he like it?"

"That's not the point!" K barked.

"It _is_ the point. I don't think anyone ever told Ryuichi what to do with his hair, he just did what he wanted to… Probably still does."

"There's a _world_ of difference between Ryuichi Sakuma and Shuichi punk-ass-brat Shindou!"

"Is there, really?" He asked and tugged Shuichi away before K could respond, "Goddamn American… Now I have a headache." He muttered.

"Thanks for the help!" Shuichi smiled.

"Welcome. Get in the car."

"Okay!"

As they were driving away, Shuichi let Eiri in on the reason that K was especially annoyed with him that day. He had taken his hairy protest to the fan forums on the NRG Studios website, wanting to know how the fans felt about him doing whatever he wanted to with his hair. Apparently the response had been overwhelmingly on his side, and the pictures he had taken of himself at home with his crappy webcam to post as examples had been spread thoroughly and rapidly over the internet. His adoring public loved him all the more for actually being a human and contributing to forum postings. As a consequence, the studio's IT department had to shut down Shuichi's self-made account because his mailbox had been flooded… and also because K had threatened his life if he ever posted there again. It was unheard of that an artist would participate in forums that way. In the end, pressure from the fans had won the day for Shuichi and he carried on with only K's occasional snarls as a reward for his victory.

* * *

End of short chapter 23 - please review and ask questions, too!


	24. Media Circus

**Chapter Notes** - So... Here's where I think I _may _end up upsetting some fans of the original story. It's near the end of this chapter... so we'll just have to see if you A) Notice it at all, B) Have any comments about it to share in your reviews!  
Oh, and there's some swearing... Be warned!

**Answering questions etc. from the last chapter's reviews and PMs**:

Yes! This story** is** actually completely written. As to why it's not all published at this very moment - it takes time to 'clean' the chapters before they're read-worthy. They need to flow well and be examined for grammar. Sometimes I'm more strict about the review process than others. Sometimes I'm trying to flesh out something that didn't have enough substance to it. Sometimes there are parts that need to be corrected, because this has grown and changed through the editing process, somewhat. Fear not, you will eventually know what will happen.

NRG = Energy. I took the name from another translation of the story, back somewhere years ago. I think it suits Ryuichi more than 'Nittle Grasper'... which to this day I'm still not too sure about. What does that mean? Anyone know?

Shuichi chooses his hair colours based upon his discussions with Mr. Plant, which is of course really his own creative imagination. He just wants to have bright hair.

I'm sorry -- to the people who are losing sleep upon discovering this story for the first time, and feel the need to stay up until dawn reading it... You can always take a break!

**Enjoy chapter 24!**

**

* * *

**A couple short summer weeks after their extravagant tapas dinner date, Shuichi found himself smiling at the picture of the two of them on the subway that he had clipped out of the paper. It looked pretty good from where he sat at his brand new computer. The flat screen already had a good accumulation of dust, as it had arrived first… and it bore Eiri's dust-writing once again, chastising him for his housekeeping. 'Dirty brat'. This time the words were accompanied by a heart symbol.

"Gyaaaa… My life is sooo _awesome_." He nearly melted from his combined joys instead of the summer heat.

They were both done with their work ahead of schedule. The launch date for the band's CD had been moved up to match. Next week he would be knee-deep in press and the week after, he would be heading out with the band for a bunch of performances. Eiri's book was going to press at the same time, but wouldn't be on the shelves until Shuichi was already out on the road. He had beaten Eiri to the finish line fair and square even though Eiri had been trying to pull strings to get his book on the shelves a day before the CD so he could win their friendly race. Now he was basking in his little win and preparing to claim his prize of a special double date that night. They'd be going out with Hiro and Ayaka to a swanky restaurant that he'd have to dress up for, complete with limo ride.

Everything had come together so nicely. Shuichi's work was now just to go to practice, a few photo shoots, to work on a new song that Eiri had written for him as part of another friendly competition, and to learn his lines for the TV show. The lines were getting easier, especially since he enjoyed practicing the kissing scene so much.

"Nothing can ruin my day!!! Ahahahahaah!!" He laughed maniacally.

"Hey! Quiet down in there, I can't hear the TV!" Eiri had just turned it on to do his daily stock check.

"Too bad!!" He laughed.

Humming merrily, he logged in to his computer, reveling in the speed with which it all started up. It was mere moments before he was able to turn on Instant Messaging. Before he could even open his email his sister sent him a message in gigantic text.

"OMG! YOU HAVE TO TURN ON THE NEWS RIGHT NOW!!"

"Huh?" He typed back.

Then she sent a link through to a news article. He clicked it and was floored. The headline read "Eiri Yuki love child claimed". His jaw dropped, "Today in Tokyo, suit was filed against popular romance novelist Eiri Uesugi (AKA Eiri Yuki) claiming paternity of a 1 month old child. The name of the claimant is being withheld currently. No further details are available, but this news will leave the world wondering if Shuichi Shindou, of the popular band Bad Luck, will be willing to become co-parent with his long time paramour or if he will kick him to the curb for his free-loving ways."

"WHAT THE FUCK???" He was shaken out of his shock by Eiri's voice booming from the living room. And then Eiri's phone started to ring. And then Shuichi's phone joined in. Hiro's name showed up.

"EIRI!!" Shuichi shrieked and ran out into the living room.

"FUCKING _HELL_!!" His face was red and looking madder than Shuichi had ever seen.

"What's going on?? I just read the news--" He saw that it was on the TV too, "Oh, _man_!! Eiri! Is this _true_??"

"OF _COURSE_ IT'S NOT!" He almost blew Shuichi over with his response, then showed remarkable restraint by backing down and gritting his teeth for a moment before apologizing, "Sorry…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm _sure_." He picked up his phone at last, answering, "Yeah… I've seen it… Go ahead… Thanks." He closed the phone again, "_Sonofabitch_…"

"How… How can you be _sure_??"

"Because… I slept with _you_ for the first time just over a year ago… and I haven't been with anyone else since… So either you slipped this chick into our bed while I wasn't looking… or it's a lie. Which choice do _you_ think it is?"

"A lie…?" He gulped.

"Yes, it's a _lie_. Besides that, I never went without protection even _before_ that. How the hell did I know where half these chicks had been? No sex is worth an STD _or_ parenthood… although you _are_ pretty good…" He mused, relieving Shuichi a little by showing a sense of humor after all the sudden anger.

"So… why are they doing it?"

"Money. We're both at a point where negative publicity will be unwelcome, so it's the perfect time and opportunity to do this… Look, my publishing house lawyers contacted me about two weeks ago and told me that there was someone who was looking to settle out of court for a paternity suit…"

"You didn't tell me!"

"Because it wasn't a big deal. It's not like this hasn't happened before. I'm a public figure and yeah, I had a reputation with the ladies. I was the perfect target. They always approach it in the same way… Contact the lawyers first to give me a chance to buy myself out of the bad press quietly. I've managed to avoid a lot of bad press by offering concessions to keep it out of the press while going through the process. This time, I told them _hell_ no. There's no way I'm this kid's dad." He then glanced at Shuichi's stomach, "Nope… You're not looking like you were pregnant."

"This is _awful_…" He slumped, upset still but at least happy that it wasn't true.

"Yeah, it is… but not horrible. It's just a huge pain in the ass… In a way, it's almost funny."

"How the heck do you figure _that_?"

"Because it's just laughable… It really is. Going after a guy who's openly living with another man… Chh…"

"You… _really_ didn't sleep with _anyone_ else after me?" Shuichi was surprised.

"Really. Not a single person."

"No _way_…" He smiled slowly, "I was _sure_ you were keeping some chicks on the side. At least for a little while."

"I wasn't. _Jerk_."

"I'm not a _jerk_… I just thought… Well, never mind."

"That I wasn't going to be satisfied with a high school boy when I'd had supermodels. I get ya." Eiri nodded.

"And you didn't exactly make a _commitment_ to me or anything…"

"True." He shrugged, "Now you know."

"And you never used protection with _me_…"

"No babies… Plus I knew where you had been… _Nowhere_… Virgin." He smirked.

"I should probably have myself checked for cooties." He made a face at Eiri, "Slut."

"I'm _fine_. I've been tested. Repeatedly."

"You have? Why?"

"Blood work at the hospital associated with my medication. You're safe. We can continue to screw like horny teens with no worries."

"Oh… That's cool." He smiled again.

"You learned a lot today."

"Sure did… Thanks, Eiri."

"No problem. Can't wait until _your_ first paternity suit hits. I'm going to laugh my ass off..."

"I haven't even _been_ with a girl… That'll be a bit embarrassing to admit..." He sighed.

"I'm just so good that you didn't need one." Eiri patted his chest proudly.

"Yeah, something like that." He muttered and then Eiri came and hugged him.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. At least you're getting some now."

"A lot!" He hugged back, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I don't blame you. Want to come with me when I have to take the DNA test? It's a laugh."

"Sure."

"You know what else? This time, I'm not just going to take it peacefully. Since they put it in the news, I'm going back after the money-grubbing bitch. She's gonna have a shitload of lawyers crawling up her before I'm done. I'm _sick_ of this… Plus, she upset you. _I'm_ the only one allowed to do _that_."

"Wonder whose kid it really is…"

"I don't give a damn whose kid it is unless it pops outta you, hot stuff."

"Good luck with that."

"I'll keep trying. Promised my old man a good effort, didn't I?"

"You've definitely given one." He nodded.

The phone rang again and Eiri answered it while Shuichi was still clinging to him, feeling traumatized even though everything was mostly okay.

"Moshi?... Yeah… I'll call him now… Start the harassment paperwork if you'd be so kind. Thanks." He closed the phone.

"Lawyers?"

"Yes… I have to call the President now so try not to whimper too much or you're going to have to go hug a pillow instead."

"I'll be quiet." He promised.

Eiri called his publishing house president, assuring him that it was all an effort at blackmail for financial gain and that there was no chance in the world that the child was his.

"Zero chance… Absolute zero… That's right… I don't mind saying it either. I think I'll have to in a few minutes when I go out to the store… I'm sure there's a mob of reporters out there already… Don't worry, Shacho… I guarantee this little problem will turn into some free publicity… Thank you for your attention… Have a good day." He closed the phone again.

"What are you going to do? Go out there and tell the world you've been giving it to me, and only me, for over a year?"

"Why not?" He shrugged, hugging Shuichi again, "Not like it needs to be a secret. Or are you embarrassed of me suddenly?"

"No, I'm not _embarrassed_… Just don't let slip the virgin thing, promise??"

"Don't worry. Your dirty little secret is safe with me." He laughed.

Shuichi calmed substantially, glad just to be holding Eiri. Glad that he was being so remarkably composed given the fact that he had been off his full dose of medication for a couple weeks and was under so much pressure now. He had come a long way under his own power and with help from stability in his life and some specialized therapy from their Uncle Alan's associates. He went to see his new therapist just once every other week now.

"I was right… _Nothing_ could ruin this day." Shuichi squeezed.

"Mmmhh… I'm going out to the store. You coming?"

"Yeah. I'll try and protect you from the reporters."

"Not necessary. You can just be a member of the audience. I'm not going to need help with this one."

"If you say so."

"Yep. Let's go."

"Kiss first!"

"You had enough of that last night. Aren't your lips sore yet?"

"Nope. Chapstick, desu yo! I planned ahead for our intensive script reading session."

Kiss received, they headed out into the madness that was waiting for them beyond the security gates, despite the warnings of the building security staff.

"Don't worry. I'll get rid of them." Eiri winked and Shuichi went out the door beside him. The pair of them lead the horde away from the front gates, off into the parkette next door where Eiri climbed up on one of the benches and held up his hands just like Shuichi had done many times before, "Quiet, please… Quiet… I have a statement to make about the news this morning… I assure you that this suit is completely baseless. The only truth is that there is a suit filed against me for paternity. Shortly it will be disproved."

"Do you intend to take a DNA test, Uesugi-san??" One of the reporters called out.

"Of course. It is my legal obligation to meet these charges and I will as soon as the arrangements are made. Once the formalities are complete and the suit is disproved there will be a counter-suit for harassment. There is no way in which this suit is anything other than harassment, being done for financial gain at the expense of my reputation in the public eye. This is not the first time this has happened, but I assure you it will be the last."

"How can you be sure that this child is not yours, Uesugi-san? You did have a reputation with the ladies." Another reporter asked.

"I am sure it's not. Unless my accuser has been pregnant for _well_ over a year, there is zero chance that this child has anything to do with me. I am _very_ well acquainted with _all_ of my partners for this past year… and given the fact that _he_ doesn't have a womb, I think procreation is strictly out of the question."

"So you're saying that you've been in a monogamous relationship with Shindou-san for that long?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying. Someone's pretty desperate for money to be trying to blackmail me, of all the people in the world. I'm waiting for them to file suit against _Shuichi_ next… I'm not putting up with this and that's why I told my lawyers not to bend to the hush-money request that came first. Thought it would die there, but no… So I have this to say to my accuser… I hope you had fun messing with us, because by the time I'm done with you, you'll be up to your eyes in lawyers. We've worked too long and too hard to have to put up with this kind of petty harassment. We may be public figures, but that doesn't give anyone the right to interrupt our lives for nonsense. My message is going to be completely clear. Time to live with what you've wrought… And now… I need a cigarette… Excuse us." He stepped down from the bench, took Shuichi by the wrist, and towed him away down the sidewalk toward the store, leaving the surprised pack of reporters behind.

"That went _well_." Shuichi said, trying to catch up with his long strides.

"Yeah. It's easy when you're right. With any luck, after hearing that, they'll withdraw the suit before this goes any further… We should be enjoying ourselves right now, not having to put up with this BS."

"You think they will?"

"I hope so… I have a date to take you on tonight. I don't want this getting in the way." He smiled back over his shoulder at Shuichi who smiled too.

"It better be a good one. I beat you fair and square."

"Yes, you did. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the presses moving any faster. Apparently there are other authors out there with other books to print."

"Nooo… Not possible!"

"I could hardly believe it myself, but it's true… Shuichi… If I find out that anyone over at NRG is doing this as some sort of _stunt_… I'm going to kick their asses… That goes for K, Touma, and that punk, Aizawa… So if you know anything, now's the time to fess up so I can start the beatings."

"I know nothing! Are you _kidding_??"

"Oh, well… I was hoping." He shrugged and pushed open the door of their corner store, bells chiming.

"There's my favorite little media whores!" Ami was behind the counter today, smiling at them as she turned away from the TV on the wall, "Couldn't even wait until noon to get on the tube, huh?"

"Yeah, it's a new world record… Pack of smokes..." Eiri put his money on the counter only to have it pushed back at him.

"You're cut off, smartass. No more smokes for you. Remember? You're _quitting_."

"Witch, now's _not_ the day for it. Hand 'em over." He snarled.

"Screw you, pretty-boy. Shu-chan said you can't smoke anymore, so you're _done_ as far as I'm concerned."

"Don't make me come back there and beat them out of you, cause I'm in the mood to do it, sister…" Eiri tried again to persuade her.

Shuichi grinned. This was still part of the reason he loved their neighborhood. Their corner store ruled as usual. Today Ami was taking on Eiri instead of her sister, Kiko. Either way, the game was the same.

"Bring it. I've got a bat back here, and I'm _not_ afraid to use it." She picked it up to prove her point.

"You can't be serious… Give 'em."

"Nope!" She crossed her arms.

"_Bitch_…" He stormed off down the aisle to get a soda instead.

"Hi, Shu! Exciting morning, huh?" Ami smiled at him.

"Yeah… _Way_ too exciting." He rolled his eyes.

"It's too bad you boys can't pop out some kids. They'd be super cute! But they'd probably all be pissy like him."

"He's just a bit mad right now. Completely understandable. I'm just mad they're messing with our happy week."

"He's happy _ever_? Wow. It should be illegal to break his rare happiness."

"Totally… I gotta get some stuff. 'Scuse me." He jogged off down the aisle in the direction Eiri had gone.

They ended up meeting lawyers in the afternoon down at the hospital where Eiri was scheduled to take a DNA test. They had been all over the news all day. Shuichi had been on the phone non-stop telling everyone that everything was cool. He had thought that K would be pissed at the negative publicity, but instead he was quite happy. Apparently having Shuichi's face plastered all over the news all day long was good for business, even if it _was _Eiri that was in the spotlight.

"They're withdrawing the claim, Uesugi-sama. We just met with their lawyers." The senior attorney told them after a greeting.

"_Surprise_." Eiri smirked, "Did you serve them the papers?"

"We did… but we think you should meet with them yourself before deciding to pursue this action."

"There's no _decision _to be made. _Do_ it. We need to make an example of the money-grubbing bitch."

"With all due respect, Uesugi-sama… We think you might change your mind if you understand the circumstances."

"What _circumstances_? All I know is that when I woke up this morning I didn't expect to have a paternity suit filed against me. I didn't expect to be mobbed by reporters, have to call on attorneys, or be demanded upon to take time out of my life to take a DNA test. So here we are… I'm _not_ letting this happen _again_."

"It most likely will not. Your message came through loud and clear, Uesugi-sama. Please excuse me, but I need to tell you… the claimant is a minor." The attorney straightened his tie with a nervous cough.

"You mean, a _kid_??" Shuichi yelped.

"Yes. She's only 16."

"_Woah_… Eiri… You might wanna find out a bit more."

"If that's what you want. I'm so mad right now, I can't see straight… I need a smoke."

"No you don't. You're doing so good!" He took hold of Eiri's arm, seeing the dreaded crease of annoyance deepening in his forehead, "Why not just talk? It won't hurt…"

"All right… Let me talk to the kid. I want to hear it from her mouth, why she decided to sic lawyers on me… Then I'll decide whether or not I'll drop the harassment suit..."

"Please give us a moment to confer with their attorneys." The senior attorney bowed to them.

"Sure." He shrugged and watched the group of suits leave the room.

Shortly they were following the same path. The accuser's attorneys had agreed to the meeting. Shuichi had just been silent while they waited, hardly able to imagine what might be running through his annoyed partner's mind. Inside the conference room they found two worried parents and one 16-year-old girl who looked like she had been crying for days. Shuichi instantly felt sympathy for her. When she saw them come in she started crying again.

"Our client would like to have a word with your daughter. Based on this discussion he will decide whether or not we will be continuing legal action against you for harassment. Will you allow this discussion?" The senior attorney inquired of her parents.

Her father just nodded and stood by the girl's chair, trying to calm her. Eiri walked over and pulled out a chair of his own, sitting down and glaring at her.

"Enough with the crying… Lay it on me and make it good, or I'm not going to stop until I own your entire family... Why'd you pick _me _to screw over, kid?"

"_Please_ don't sue my parents! I'm _sorry_! I didn't mean for it to go like this!" She wailed.

"Quit crying and answer my question. _Why_?"

She shook her head, hiccuping. Shuichi bit his lip, wanting to interject but trying to keep out of what was essentially Eiri's business.

"Talk!" Eiri barked at her suddenly and she jumped.

"Hey, back off. She's upset enough already." Her father warned.

"Her and me _both_, guy. I don't give a shit about her being upset after all this crap today. She better answer me or I'm leaving." He glared at her, "The only reason I'm here is because _Shuichi_ asked me to give you a break. Your break is just about up. Out with it."

"I just thought… that no one would blame me… if I said it was _you_." She whimpered.

"Explain yourself."

"Michiko, just tell him what you told us." Her mother encouraged.

"I… saw you at a book signing just before… before I got pregnant… and I just thought after it was all over that maybe if I just said it was you, that no one would blame me because everyone thinks you're so romantic and handsome and all… I thought it would make it _okay_. That my parents wouldn't be so _ashamed_ of me… And my son is blond too so… I didn't think my parents would try and sue you! I thought it would just all end… But then they told me that your lawyers said you weren't going to settle and that it was going to court… and it was too late! I'm so _sorry_!"

"You can't just _lie_ about something like this. You can't pick out someone to blame to take away from your own failings. Do you have any _idea_ how much trouble you've caused because you couldn't take responsibility?"

"I'm _sorry_…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, kid."

"_Please_ don't sue my parents. They can hardly even afford to feed me!"

"I will end the harassment suit on three conditions…"

"What conditions?" The senior attorney on the opposition side inquired.

"Hey, shut up, suit." Eiri snapped, "This is between me and the kid. I don't want to hear shit out of you or this deal is done. Get me?"

"It's my job, Uesugi-sama." He nodded.

"Right now you're about to do more harm than good, so keep your hole shut."

"Eiri… _Please_ calm down…" Shuichi said softly and watched him… looking slightly back over his shoulder, his expression seeming to settle. Then he turned back to the girl.

"The _first_ thing you need to do is _apologize_ to the most important person in my life, who you have _also_ made upset with your lies… For some reason he's willing to forgive you enough to call me off, no matter how pissed I am… Make it _good_."

She turned toward Shuichi and the look on her face nearly broke his heart, "I am so _sorry_, Shindou-san! I didn't mean to upset anyone. I didn't mean to… I promise I never ever did _anything_ with your boyfriend! I didn't even manage to get my book signed that one time because I was too late! Please forgive me!" Her head bowed.

He nodded, "I forgive you. I'm sorry you're so upset. This must be so _hard_ for you…"

"Uh huh." She sniffled.

"Next… You're going to issue a public apology for bringing this false action. I want this done _today_ so it's over with."

"O…Okay."

"Lastly, you're going to tell your family who the _real_ father is so that they can go after the correct person for child support. You owe it to your kid to make sure that his father not only knows he's a father but that he takes responsibility."

"Do I _have_ to?"

"You absolutely have to. It's the most important condition of this deal… So spit it out."

Now she turned to her parents, "_Please_ don't be mad at me… He's in the US army, was here on leave… and I slept with him."

"Name…" Eiri pressed.

"Aaron Marten."

"You… slept with a US soldier??" Her father was appalled by the news.

"I'm _sorry_… It wasn't supposed to turn out like this!"

"Does he know?" Shuichi asked.

"No… I didn't tell him." She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I was scared of what he'd say…"

"More scared of that than having a _baby_? A baby's a pretty huge thing!" Shuichi blinked in surprise.

"I guess… I'm just screwed up."

"Now _there's_ a revelation…" Eiri growled.

"Hey, harsh off." Shuichi went over and put his hands on Eiri's shoulders, "You got your three conditions… and in the end she's got a baby. So things are pretty easy for you and me at the end of the day… But I'm curious… How come you picked on _Eiri_? I mean, we've been living together and it's not like it's a secret."

"Mom and her friends kinda mentioned in the beginning that they didn't really think you were really… you know… _gay_ together."

Shuichi couldn't help but laugh, and Eiri cringed slightly, "I guess together or apart… but it's better together!"

She smiled a little, "Thanks for being so nice, Shindou-san."

"Welcome… Eiri's just protective of our lives together… and you know we were having a pretty calm day and those are rare so… this kinda killed that… Plus he's trying to quit smoking so that makes him extra angry…"

"You don't have to make excuses for me." He got up from his chair, "Good luck, Michiko."

"Thank you… I really _am _sorry, Uesugi-san."

"Yeah… Just try not to lie any more. It doesn't effect just _you_."

"I understand."

"Come on, Shu." Eiri ushered him out, stopping with his attorneys, "Just make sure that apology gets out today to the media. I'd like as quiet a night as possible."

"Of course, Uesugi-sama."

They moved on, toward the exit where there were reporters waiting for them once again.

"Does this mean I still get my date?" He smiled up at Eiri.

"Yeah. You do." He smiled back, "How come you're so forgiving?"

"It's hard _not _to be… I mean… she's 16 and she's got a _baby_ she never planned for. How hard is _that_? I'm 19 and I wouldn't know what the heck to do with a kid. Her life is pretty much done."

"She can make the most of it. Her life doesn't have to be over." He shrugged.

"Okay… Imagine your _brother_ with a baby." He watched Eiri cringe.

"Never say that _ever_ again."

"He's 17. Just a year older than her."

"I get your point. I'm going to have a crate of condoms shipped to him _tonight_."

"Maybe you should just have him kidnapped and neutered."

"That's an even better idea… I love you."

"I love you too. Ready to face the media?"

"Once again. Let's get this over with."

Eiri calmly told the media that had gathered about the paternity suit being dropped.

"Did you take the DNA test, Uesugi-san?"

"No. It wasn't necessary. The accuser admitted that we had not so much as even met."

"When will the harassment suit commence?"

"Possibly never, depending upon the second of three conditions being met. Before nightfall you will have a public apology to publish. Then this will be done."

"You were so determined to press charges earlier today, Uesugi-san."

"I was. Now I understand the circumstances, so I am willing to forgive."

"What circumstances?"

"You'll find out in the apology, I hope."

"Can we get a comment from Shindou-san?"

"If he has anything he wants to contribute, he's more than welcome." Eiri looked his way and Shuichi shrugged.

"I dunno what to say…"

"Would you have broken up with Uesugi-san if the child was really his?" One of the reporters asked.

"What? No _way_! You don't just _dump_ people you love when times get tough. That's when they need you the _most_."

"Do you think this will hurt your upcoming CD and tour?" Another asked.

He shook his head, "This _really_ isn't the right time to talk about things like that… I mean… We're just walking away to go home and do laundry. There's someone else whose life has been changed forever. So _please_ don't talk about that stuff. It's really wrong right now."

"If you'll excuse us, we have a lot to catch up on at home." Eiri laid a hand on his shoulder and ushered him away. When they were on their own, Eiri spoke again, "Well said."

"I just feel so _bad_ for Michiko… I wonder what'll happen to her." He frowned.

"Now that she has told the truth I think she will be fine."

"But her family's not well off and she's just a student… Who _knows_ if this army guy will do his part? You know?"

"I know… Listen… If she keeps her end of the deal and fesses up to the media I'll make sure she gets her tuition paid. How's that sound?"

"That's really nice! You're so mad still though."

"I don't like it when people screw up, lie, and make everyone's lives more complicated as a result. I'm still not a real people-person… That's _your_ job… Besides… she upset you in the process and I'm still feeling overly protective."

"I'm fine! Jeeze, it's like you don't care that it was all happening to _you_!"

"It doesn't matter, I suppose." He shrugged.

"You need to start caring about you, too!"

"I'm already caring enough to quit smoking. That's enough to ask for right now."

"Wow, I'm glad I never started. Is it really that hard to stop?"

"Yes. It really is. Even with the help of all the acupuncture needles."

"Is _that_ why you're extra horny lately?"

"Something like that. I'm taking the withdrawal out on you. Sorry about that."

"I'm good with it." He smiled, "Maybe you need some vitamins."

"I already have some… I haven't taken many, though. I'm _sick_ of taking loads of pills. I just _finished_ taking loads of pills…"

"Vitamins are _different_. Take your vitamins!"

"Okay, okay. Chh…"

At the apartment the front desk gave Eiri their mail and a package.

"What'd ya get?" Shuichi decided to be nosey.

"A present for you."

"No way! This must be my half-lucky day." He grinned.

"It's been a half _shitty_ day, that's for sure..."

"Gimmie!"

"Patience, grasshopper." He gave Shuichi a bonk on the head and pushed him into the elevator.

"Aww… Give me my present."

"You'll get it soon enough."

"When?"

"Before we leave for dinner tonight."

"I have to wait that long??"

"Yes you do. It's part of your winnings."

"I should probably call Hiro and tell him dinner's still on…"

Laundry done, Shuichi packed a couple bags for the start of his tour. It was going to suck extra hard to go away from home now that things were going so well. The final thing he tucked away in his bag was a picture of them together. Then he went out into the living room, kneeling down on the sofa next to Eiri.

"Hmm?" He looked away from the TV to the eyes that were staring at him intently.

"This… is a _very_ important piece of paper." He said and presented it to Eiri.

"What?" He unfolded it.

"Instructions. A schedule for feeding and watering Mr. Plant."

"Oh…"

"It's _very_ important! Don't lose it. I've set up reminders in your email calendar too, just in case you forget or you _do_ lose the paper."

"Don't worry. Mr. Plant will be safe while you're gone." He put the paper aside.

"It's my first time away from the plant. Of _course_ I'm worried." Shuichi pouted.

"You'll be away from it while we're in the USA." He reminded.

"But Ayaka will take care of him then. I think she'll be a good mother. I'm not so sure about _you_… You probably won't talk to him at _all_."

"I'm _not_ talking to a plant."

"So _mean_ to our child!" He gasped dramatically.

"Freak." Eiri smiled, "It's pathetic, but I'm going to miss you."

"I'm glad." He sighed, relieved.

"Don't worry about the plant. It won't get all dead and nitty while you're gone. I'll actually water it. The effort will be a better thing than having you freak out if the plant dies."

"Good."

"Ready for your present?"

"Yep. Give it!" He held out his eager hands.

Eiri reached over and took up a book from the sofa-side table, placing it in Shuichi's hands, "Given."

"What? Hey! This is your new book!"

"Test run. Limited edition hardback. It's in both languages. We decided it might be a nice gimmick to do it… So back to front is Japanese, front to back is English."

"That's so _cool_!"

"So you get number one of the limited run… Might not mean that much to you…"

"Yes it does! It's _incredible_! Thank you!"

"You might want to read the dedication… If you don't like it I can have it changed before it goes to full press."

He opened the book and checked it out, smiling more and more.

_With thanks to Shuichi Shindou for showing me that there is so much more to words than just strokes of a pen or keyboard_

"That's _so_ nice… Thank you!" He hugged Eiri tightly.

"Welcome… Good enough to print?"

"Totally. One of the best things I've _ever_ read!" He pounced on Eiri, kissing him in thanks, but shortly Eiri pushed him away.

"Slow down. You haven't even gotten your final present."

"No way! There's _more_?" His jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I'm going to spoil you." He smirked, "That way you won't forget me while you're on tour with groupies crawling all over you."

"Riiiight…"

"Anyway… What you said today to the media was pretty amazing. Especially the part about not dumping the people you love when times get tough."

"Well, it's true." He shrugged.

"It's not true for _everyone_… You have never given up on me, and I appreciate that. So it seems an appropriate time, on the day of our bet paying out, and with all of the stuff that went on this morning…" He started to do something with his hand and Shuichi realized he was pulling a ring off his finger. A ring that hadn't been there before.

"Wow…" He gaped as Eiri slipped it onto Shuichi's waiting finger, holding his hand.

"The rings came in a couple days ago. They've been burning a hole in my pocket… or rather on my finger while I was waiting to give yours to you. Good thing you aren't very observant or you would have noticed it, hiding in plain sight."

"Wow…" He repeated, gazing on the shiny new band that matched Eiri's. Even though he already knew what they looked like, it was still incredible to actually be wearing it and to see Eiri wearing his.

"So… We're now engaged symbolically. Try not to scratch it up too much while on tour."

"Maybe I shouldn't bring it with me!" Shuichi worried.

"I think it's a good idea. Get used to wearing it… Doesn't matter if it gets scratched, really. It'll just be worn in."

"What an _amazing_ day." He sighed happily and then they fell into a long embrace until his cell phone rang, "Argh…"

"You smell like dryer sheets…" Eiri noticed.

"Been doing laundry all day, duh."

He almost fell over from trying to reach backward to grab the phone off the coffee table while Eiri sniffed at him.

"Hi Maiko!" He hung mostly upside down from the sofa.

"Hi, Shu-nerd! Your apology is on TV. Congrads on not being a baby-daddy!"

"Thanks. I'll turn it on now. Bye!"

He put up the phone and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. The apology was read by the attorney for the family. It was succinct and more than adequate as far as Eiri was concerned. It was also complimentary of Shuichi's kindness and forgiveness. He smiled proudly.

"Things are all back on track again. Woo!"

"So it seems. On to new challenges." His fingers strayed across Shuichi's stomach, which was exposed from his strange backward and upside down stretch.

"Aaaahhh… Stop it. We won't make it to dinner!"

"True…" He bent and kissed him there.

"No fair!" He sat up and met Eiri in another long kiss as the news was talking more about them.

"… definitely reaffirming their position as Japan's hottest celebrity couple. We'll be seeing a lot more of them soon as Bad Luck's new CD hits the stores on Friday and the much anticipated dual-language novel from Eiri Uesugi will be on shelves starting the following week in Tokyo and New York. The week after in all release locations. There seems to be no stopping this dynamic duo."

"Amen to that." Eiri smiled against his lips.

"Yeah… Amen." He gasped, toes curling.

Somehow they managed to get dressed in time for Hiro and Ayaka to meet them in the lobby for their double date. They took a limo to the restaurant and then walked up for a block to get there as there was some sort of traffic backup. Hiro walked alongside Shuichi, giving him the eye.

"What's with your hair?" He inquired, ruffling it up more.

"Oh.. Ummm… It wouldn't stay flat in the back…" He blushed, trying to comb his fingers through it.

"Sex nest… _Special_. Thanks for taking time out from banging to have dinner with us, you perv."

"Jerk."

"You're an awesome friend." Hiro grinned at his embarrassment, "Relieved that you're not gonna be a dad so you decided to try and make a baby?"

"It wasn't like that."

"You're funny when you blush." He pinched Shuichi's cheek and got a swat, which turned into a sidewalk tussle.

"Hey, hey. Break it up!" Eiri told them off, pulling them apart, "Let's be adults."

"That's no fun." He took another swipe at Hiro which was dodged.

"Oh, let them have fun." Ayaka said, smiling at their play, "They miss each other."

"I just hope we get to the restaurant before they destroy any semblance of being well dressed."

"One can hope." She nodded.

Dinner was relaxing and Shuichi extracted a promise from Ayaka to go to their apartment and check on the plant once and a while, to make sure Eiri wasn't slacking off.

"I'll be sure to check in on both Eiri and Mr. Plant. I'm sure it will be a big change to be alone in the apartment after so long, won't it, Eiri?"

"It will be very quiet. I might just get a whole novel written this month." He smirked.

"You don't have to be a hard-ass _all_ the time. You could just tell him you'll miss him." Hiro gave him a good glare across the table which was returned in kind.

"I already did. I don't need to say it in front of _you_."

"No fighting! We're all going to have a good time." Shuichi held up his hands, "Truce!"

-

Eiri watched Shuichi on television Friday morning, hyped up about their new CD.

"First stop on the tour is right here in Tokyo, of course. We're _really_ looking forward to it. There's actually going to be an extra special surprise at this show."

"What would that be?" The interviewer asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you! Just show up, everyone! You'll have a good time. Guaranteed!" He cheered, waving.

Eiri knew what the surprise was… The song he had written as a challenge to Shuichi to come up with music for it. Tokyo was the only show Eiri was going to be able to see, what with commitments for interviews and book signing appearances.

Shuichi was stoked to have this song heard for the first time by everyone, there at the concert. He wanted to make sure Eiri was able to hear it performed live on stage and Eiri wanted to hear the results the way only Shuichi could belt it out on stage.

Eiri wondered how Seguchi would take it. Probably not well… but then he really didn't give a damn. Touma wasn't going to out-shark him. The band's CD was selling out across Japan and it was only the first day. There was no way Touma Seguchi or anyone else could slow Bad Luck's rise at this point.

"Pretty soon, Shuichi Shindou is going to be able to buy and sell you _and_ NRG. You better keep your mitts off him, Touma… No one messes with my boy." He smirked and picked up his cell phone, dialing, hearing an American accent answer on the other end, "Hey…"

"What the hell do _you_ want? Don't you know I'm busy??" K switched to English, "You're ruining my managerial high, right now..."

"I just wanted to remind you… Don't take your eyes off that jealous little bitch Taki Aizawa for a minute at the Tokyo show. If you leave them alone together, I'll blame _you_ for whatever happens."

"Yeah, yeah. Believe you-me, I'm going to keep my eyes on _Shuichi_, not on Taki. So you're covered, you can sleep at night."

"I hope so. Don't fuck it up."

"I won't. Your little sex-toy is safe with me."

"Try to be less crass… Oh, and have a good tour."

"_Right_… Don't call me again and I will." K hung up on him.

"I won't unless I have to." He smiled and went back to listening to the interview, chewing on another mint stick instead of the cigarette he really wanted. It was starting to dawn on him just how much he was going to miss Shuichi while he was away on tour, "I guess that's a good sign… isn't it?"

Eiri showed up to the concert in a limo provided by NRG, was ushered through the artist-only entrance by security and up to the executive overlook seating. There he found Ayaka and Touma along with his loyal dog Sakano and Ryuichi Sakuma, accompanied by a set of body guards. Seeing Ryu made him think of the after-dinner argument he'd had with Shuichi, if it could have really been called that…Shuichi had been watching old NRG videos, getting himself extra psyched up for the show.

"_Man_… I wish I was Sakuma-san…" He sighed.

"Hey… Don't let me ever hear you say that again."

"Huh?" Shuichi sat up from where he had been laying, drooling on the couch.

"I'm serious. Never again."

"Why not? He's _totally_ a genius when it comes to music. The lyrics, the arrangement, the voice…"

"Whatever… Don't say it again. You have your own genius. Be happy with it."

"Well… I _am_… I just wish I were more like-"

"Shut _up_!"

"Ouch! Why are you harshing on my personal hero??"

"I'm not." He put the paper aside and gave Shuichi an intense stare for a while before speaking again, "Look… Ryuichi Sakuma can't successfully go to the corner store without a team of NRG's best handlers to escort him and keep him out of trouble. The guy's got some issues. The only thing between him and an institution is that musical spark he's got… Yeh, he has musical genius. Fine. But the rest of it ain't all good. I don't _ever_ want to hear you saying you want to be like him. I want you the way you are… Able to take care of yourself without intervention. Able to carry on a conversation without losing your place. You follow?"

He nodded, surprised to be hearing this, "Ryuichi is really that bad off? I mean, I knew he was kinda _unusual_…"

"Yeah, he's that bad off… Be happy that you have the spark without the other parts. It's not worth it… Do you get why I don't want to hear you say that you want to be like him?"

"Yeah, I guess I do… Sorry."

"There's nothing wrong with you being inspired by his idiot-savant musical talent… It is substantial. He has a good heart, too… The best thing you can do for him is provide him a challenge to meet, so he can keep that spark in focus and not lose himself completely."

"Okay… I'll do that then." He smiled happily and went right back to drooling over the video, but with a new perspective on his hero.

Eiri sighed, wondering if he should have said anything as he just took a seat beside Ayaka to watch the show. He was starting to regret it, but it had really been getting on his nerves for some reason, hearing Shuichi saying he wanted to be that guy… At least Shuichi didn't freak out completely at the news and how he'd laid it out so plainly. Just like water off a duck's back, he had moved right on.

"This is so exciting, don't you think? Such VIP treatment." Ayaka smiled at him.

"I guess I'm just used to it."

"Hi, Eiri!" Ryuichi waved frantically to get his attention, even though he was only a few seats away, "This show is going to _rock_! Shuichi is the best!"

"Yeah. I know." He smiled a bit. He wasn't looking forward to sitting through the Ask opener, but at least it was going to be short.

"Hey, Eiri-kun. Your brother Tatsuha is _really_ cool!" Ryu added.

He cringed, "Why do you say that?"

"We've been playing online video games together! I think he lets me win a lot tho…"

"Oh… Great." He made a mental note to talk to his brother later on.

"Are you okay?" Ayaka whispered, "You just went all white."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He hailed the waitress and ordered a beer, taking out his phone and text messaging Touma against his better judgment. "How the hell is my brother contacting, Ryu?"

""He's very clever. Already on it. Don't worry! "

Eiri was just baffled by how his kid brother kept getting the guy's contact info. Where there was a will there was a way, or so the saying went. Tatsuha definitely had the will… Another message buzzed through from Touma.

"Mika talked to him last week about this stuff… T told her to go to hell."

"Imagine that, huh?…" He sent back.

"Maybe you could have a word with him, brother to brother?"

"I already have. Several times. He told me to go to hell."

"Imagine that, huh?"

Eiri smiled involuntarily. Unfortunately, there were still things he liked about Touma.

"What are you doing, Touma? Playing a game on your phone?" Ryuichi was trying to lean over and look so Touma closed it.

"Just some work related messages. Nothing fun." He assured.

"Ah, bummer. Maybe you could race with us! It's such a cool game."

"Tatsuha is still a game fanatic." Ayaka smiled, "Monk-gamer. It's so funny..."

"You know Tatsuha-kun, too??" He leaned over toward Ayaka.

"Oh… Well, yes, of _course_."

"You race online??"

"No…"

"Where do you know him from?"

Ayaka started to look a little upset, realizing that Ryuichi had somehow forgotten who she was. They had known each other for years. Long before NRG was famous. She glanced toward Eiri with a worried look and he just shook his head.

"It's okay." He said to her quietly, "He forgets…"

"Oh?" She flustered, "But…"

"Just go with it."

She nodded and turned back toward Ryu, "I… I've known the Uesugi family for _many_ years. My family runs a temple, too."

"Really? That's _sooo_ cool. Do you get to wear kimono and stuff?"

"Yes. I used to all the time. Now I live here in Tokyo so I don't so much."

Touma eventually got him to quiet down and wait patiently for the show to start, but Ayaka was definitely shaken. She relaxed when Bad Luck finally hit the stage, obviously very proud of her new husband. Eiri was relieved. She really was very happy, even given her difficult family situation. Hiro was being a good husband, looking after her well enough that she felt secure to come out to a big concert—something she never would have been allowed to do before. Something she probably never would have _thought_ about doing before.

A lot of things were steadily getting better. Eiri still wanted a smoke, though, so that meant he was just about due for another visit to get poked with needles. He'd have to fit it in somehow…

Even Touma seemed to have backed down a bit. When the rest of Shuichi's band went to sit on the sidelines at the end of the show while he prepared to reveal his special surprise, Touma didn't even flinch. Maybe he'd finally realized that Shuichi knew what he was doing. Maybe he had been briefed in advance and just thought that the opportunity to finally have the kid sing something that Eiri had written was too much of a money maker and publicity win to pass up. The fans had been begging for it, after all. Not just Bad Luck's. Even Sachi had been badgering him about fan demand for his writing to be sung by Shuichi.

"Okay, everyone! Now's the time for my special surprise, if you're still awake enough for it!" He grinned, waiting for the shrieking to die down a bit before speaking again, "This is going to be a _little_ different… You see… no one has heard this song before. Not even my own band!"

"What is he _doing_?" Sakano was getting worried, "Why are the others sitting down?"

"Shhh." Touma held up a finger to his lips and Sakano obeyed.

"You see, we started this little game… Eiri decided he'd write some lyrics and give me a theme…" He was drown out by the escalation of screaming at the mention of Eiri and he laughed on the stage, having expected it, "Calm down! You're going to pass out before you hear it!" He encouraged, "This is _very_ special, because it's the first time I get to sing something that he wrote for me. The game goes like this… He writes the lyrics, gives me a theme, and I make the music to go with it. Not even _he_ has heard it yet, so it's new to him, too!" He waved toward Eiri who found himself smiling and waving back a little, "It was a _lot_ of fun for me and I guess the lyrics are based on a short story he wrote not too long ago, so some of you might know it a little. The theme was 'fill the room with sound' and so I'm gonna do my best. Please enjoy. This is called… 'Stargazer'." He bowed and stepped back behind the keyboards to get situated while the place applauded for him.

Eiri sat back and let the sound wash over him, impressed again by Shuichi's abilities. He had definitely lost this little contest too, but he didn't mind at all. The music and the sound of his voice definitely won out over the lyrics, but the two together mixed perfectly. He relaxed, just enjoying it while he could, because he'd be missing that voice all too soon. In the end, the audience approved of the solo effort and they had to do a few encores before getting to go back stage at last.

Shuichi was a wreck when he finally got home very early in the pre-dawn morning. Worn out and stinky, he hurried to the bathroom to shower before devouring the cheeseburgers that Eiri had brought home for him. Once he was full he finally relaxed, flopping onto the sofa with his head on Eiri's leg, looking up at him.

"Hi…" Eiri smirked, looking down upon Shuichi's tired expression.

"Hi." He sighed, "I'm soooo tired. I can't believe we have to actually leave tomorrow!"

"Your public won't wait while you recover. Sorry. Good thing you're young."

"And full of burgers! Thank you _so_ much for picking them up for me."

"Funny thing is, I bet you burned more calories than you just stuffed into yourself… and that's saying a _lot_."

"Yup. I _always_ have room for more burgers!" He yawned widely.

"Wow, I think I can see them in your stomach. Close your mouth or cover it." He lay a hand over his mouth, getting a kiss on his palm which was pushed aside.

"Aww… I don't wanna go and leave you all lonely on your own."

"Sachi has promised to become my new best friend for the next little while, so don't worry about me being lonely."

"True. You'll have your fans to keep you company, too." His eyes sagged shut, "I don't wanna sleep…"

"Looks like you don't have much of a choice." Eiri started to stroke his hair.

"But I wanna… spend time… with… you…" Yawn.

"You are. Even if you're asleep. So, relax."

"Love you…"

"Yeah, you too. Good job tonight."

"Thanks." He sighed and was soundly asleep.

"Sweet dreams."

He watched Shuichi sleeping for a long while, enjoying the peaceful moment and the way that hot pink, slightly damp hair felt, sliding through his fingers. At some point, he fell asleep on the sofa beside Shuichi. They never made it to bed at all and before long it was morning and K was bellowing in their doorway, demanding Shuichi's presence in the van to head off on tour. Eiri watched the gang pull away from the apartment building, suddenly feeling that emptiness he had worried about.

"Well… It's not going to be the last time so I better get used to it." He sighed and went off to take a shower before Sachi came to drag him off to prep him for his own little tour of the Tokyo area media and bookstores.

* * *

**End of chapter 24 - please review and ask questions, too!**


	25. Intermission

**Chapter Notes** - It seems that no one took offense with my take on Ryuichi. There's more of it coming, though! I rather drift off into Ryuichi-land after this chapter. I can either drop those chapters or keep on the same path I'm already on, depending on what the reviews say. Don't know if people want to read about what's goin' on with the guy. Ryu's a pretty complex little fella for as simple as he might come off.

This chapter I'm calling "Intermission" because, well... it's a little break in the action while the main characters are apart and a lead in to another part of the story. It gets a little 'political' I think, at one point. Hopefully no one will take offense at _this _either. It's just Eiri's character expressing his opinions.

**Answering questions etc. from the last chapter's reviews and PMs**:

Not many questions to answer this time around. I really do appreciate the in depth review that came in, however... and I still feel guilty that people are missing classes / not sleeping enough because they get sucked in to this story! Please sleep... and your education is important, so go to class! Not _everyone _gets to hook up with a hot author and become a pop star instead of going to college, like dear Shu-chan :)

**FYI **- For those who are reading it, chapter 10 has been added over on the beginning side of the tale today.

**Enjoy chapter 25! Intermission…**

**

* * *

  
**

By the time the next weekend rolled around, Eiri was exhausted in every way possible and aching for a cigarette. Mercifully he was going to get relief in the form of a house call from his acupuncturist on Friday night so he'd have the ability to face the even _bigger_ weekend crowds, out to get an autographed copy of East/West. He was used to the way things went, the long lines… but these had been even longer lines to face. Sachi told him that it just meant he was getting to be even more popular and patted his back as if to say 'there there, it'll be all right' as he went to face yet another book signing that Friday afternoon.

"How's your little sweetie doing on his tour, by the way?" She asked.

"Fine. Just fine. He's having a good time when he's on stage."

"But when he's not performing, I'm betting he misses you!" She laughed, lighting another cigarette while they waited for the staff and security to get things under control in the gigantic bookstore they were in the back alley of.

"Seems so. I have the text messages to prove it."

"Soooo cute…" She sighed and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Shut up, you… I bet you can afford a lot more hosts these days, what with the rise in sales."

"Oh, I certainly can! I do thank you for the promotion. I _love_ being your manager now and having my little editor bees working under me so well. I can't believe Satoshi really chose to step aside. Silly man… Worried over such a thing." She shook her head, "But… _I'm_ happy about it… and our dear President is beyond happy with you _and_ the numbers. It's all working out so beautifully."

"Isn't it just?"

"It is! Don't you think so? Why are you being so grumpy?"

"I just hope I make it through this weekend. My whole arm is _killing_ me."

"Oh, dear… a little bit too much self stimulation while your honey is away?"

"From signing _autographs_… You have a dirty mind, Sachi." He smirked.

"I sure do!" She giggled.

He put on his best face as usual and made it through to the end of the event with his arm still attached.

"How about dinner and drinks as a reward for all your hard work?" Sachi offered as they were heading to the limo.

"Can't. I have a prior engagement. Tomorrow night, definitely."

"I'm up for it. I know just the place, too. It's cozy and out of the way so you won't get mobbed."

"It better not be a host club…"

"Tch… I wouldn't do that to you. Although, I bet you'd get a lot of special attention from some of the handsome hosts, yourself!"

"No, thanks." He gestured for her to go ahead as the driver was opening the door for them.

"Who would have thought that monogamy would be part of your moral compass?" She winked at him before sliding into the back seat of the limo.

"Certainly not I." He followed her in.

Shortly, he was at home and taking Tylenol to try and get rid of the throbbing in his arm and hand. He definitely couldn't keep going on this way. It had been bad enough before! The lines didn't show any signs of growing shorter, either.

"I can't _wait_ to go back to work… in my own quiet office with no one around… This is _too_ many people to see…" He sighed, leaning on the counter in the bathroom briefly before pulling himself together to start making dinner for his incoming guest. This one additional person, he didn't mind seeing.

He arrived through the back entrance of the building, escorted by security. Eiri greeted him at the door and apologized to him for all the inconveniences.

"Aa, don't worry. It's better this way." He smiled and nodded, coming in with his bag of tricks. They had decided that having Eiri come down to see them would draw too much attention to them at this point, so Sensei made the trek to Tokyo by himself to treat Eiri, "It was all very exciting…You look tired."

"I'm exhausted."

"From all of the news around you, it makes sense." He took off his shoes to put on house shoes before going further into the apartment, "Fu _fuuu_… Look at _this_. So this is how the other half lives… It's like a museum in here."

"Sorry." He smiled.

"Not enough dust. I may suffer withdrawal."

"I've just finished dinner, so hopefully that'll help keep you healthy in this too-clean environment."

"We shall see. Where should I put my things?"

"I was thinking it might be more convenient for you to work on the sofa."

"Un. That will be fine." He wandered over and set his things down, "Aa, you have a plant in the museum!"

"Just the one." He nodded.

"Good good... A sign of life…" His gaze cast about, "Where are all the books? You are an author. I thought the entire place would be lined with book shelves."

"I keep my books in my office. Would you like to see?"

"I would. I imagine they are all very _neatly_ arranged."

"They are."

Sensei looked around the office for a few moments then turned to Eiri, "It is as I thought. Is your kitchen also so tidy?"

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"You are a very interesting young man." He nodded to himself and followed Eiri along to the kitchen where they shared a meal at the table there.

Strangely enough, they talked about everything other than things to do with the drama surrounding Eiri's new novel and Shuichi's CD and tour. It was a relief to just talk about how hot the weather had been, how much ice cream Sensei's partner had been eating because of it, and the price of good rice.

"I appreciate that you've come so far just to see me." Eiri served his guest some more tea as their meal concluded.

"It is good to get away on my own now and then."

"If you don't want to drive back tonight, we have a spare futon."

"I will be fine. I do want to get back home. I find I don't sleep well, otherwise… You have a _futon_ in this museum?"

"Just one in the spare room that also serves as a sofa. We have an American style bed."

"Souuuu… I thought so." He smiled, "Japan seems much less Japanese, these days."

"In some ways, yes. I'd have to agree… I take it you have a futon."

"Several. There are no western style beds in our old fashioned home."

"I slept on one in my family's home, growing up. I'm not sure which I prefer, honestly. They both have their good points."

"Some day I will have to try the other kind… Thank you for this excellent meal."

"You're very welcome."

"Shall we get started? I'd like to do a little work on your arm, since you seem to be favoring it."

"I'd love it if you would. It's killing me."

"How did you injure yourself?"

"Signing my name too many times."

"Aa, sou! You're autographing your new book, of course. I wasn't thinking." He waved a hand.

"It's fine that you weren't… but I wouldn't mind doing one more for you, if you like."

"If it would not offend, please do not exert yourself. I'm not sure that your type of writing is for me. I know that Kentaro-kun would appreciate it, however."

"I've already sent him one, actually. He sent me a thank you note in return." He smiled.

"Very good. He had been mentioning that he was looking forward to your new novel… Now, let's work to make your arm strong enough to write more and your will strong enough to do so without the help of cigarettes."

"I'm ready."

In a couple hours, Eiri was entirely relaxed on the sofa. Before getting started, Sensei had burned the same sort of incense to clear the air that lingered in the place he and his partner called home. That scent alone was far more calming to him than any cigarette.

"I hope that you didn't find my energy too much different. I'm not _quite_ as skilled with Reiki." Sensei apologized to him as he was tidying up.

"You did just fine."

"I'll bring you some tea. Sit up, when you feel you're able."

"Mmh…" He sighed, relaxed, breathing deeply and slowly, letting the strange thoughts come in and out of his mind as they wanted to. He started to wonder what Shuichi was doing at that very moment. He'd be on stage now, having a great time, "I hope his throat isn't getting sore…" He yawned and decided to work on sitting up. It took some effort, but he was up and wiping his eyes as Sensei returned with their tea.

"Your partner really does look so much like Kentaro-kun." He remarked, setting the tray on the coffee table before kneeling there.

"Hmm?"

"There is a picture of him on your refrigerator."

"Oh, yeah. It's a sticker. It won't come off." He chuckled to himself, "They do look a lot alike. They have a similar sort of personality, too… but Kentaro-san is _far_ more calm."

"He is a good man, and I know he adores his nephew." Sensei offered him a cup, "Drink. And bring water with you wherever you go, this weekend."

"I will. I remember." He nodded, "How could I forget?"

"You've been smoking for a long time, so it makes sense that it will take time to get everything out of you that you've put in… You'll have some difficult times ahead, no doubt. I get the feeling that you're not much of a people person. Having so much attention paid to you must be tiring."

"It sure _is_, doc." He laughed at himself, "Sorry. I'm feeling a little funny."

"It's fine, it's fine." He chuckled, "It's good to see you smile and laugh. You shouldn't apologize for feeling good."

"I don't want to be rude to you, Sensei."

"You're not. While you are learning to be patient with others, learn to be patient with yourself as well. Be who you are without so much self-censoring. You've come a long way. I'm proud."

"Thanks. Me too, actually."

He saw Sensei down to the security staff, thanking him again as he went off to the parking lot with his escort. Still feeling rather unusual, he ended up sending a text to Shuichi's phone for him to find when he was done with his show… then sat up for hours of the night talking to him about nothing much at all.

Shuichi was huddled in an empty hotel meeting room in a blanket, phone on a corded charger. Hiro had kicked him out of their shared room, sick of hearing Shuichi's love sick yammering to his unusually talkative boyfriend.

"Booo… He talks to Ayaka for _forever_, so why shouldn't I talk to you?" Shuichi complained.

"Well, maybe he just wants to hear his own voice for a change and not yours. It's only natural. They're newlyweds."

"_We're_ newly engage-eds." He smiled.

"You made up a word. Heh heh…"

"Yep… So, did Sensei make you feel less like smoking?"

"A _lot_ less."

"Drinking a lot?"

"Of water, yeah."

"You sound really relaxed."

"I'm completely relaxed… I'm not looking forward to tomorrow, but I'm not worried about it either. It's strange… He fixed my sore arm, too. I still feel like I should pay these guys."

"Not allowed!"

"I know, I know."

"I had K send comps to your brother for the Kyoto show. I'm not sure if that was a good idea or not."

"Only time will tell… He better keep his hands off you, or I'll cut 'em off."

Shuichi smiled. Eiri was being so cute tonight! It was really nice.

"Sachi said she's going to reward my hard work by taking me to dinner and drinks tomorrow night."

"She better keep _her_ hands off _you_."

"Oh, believe me, that's not an issue. I'm mostly worried she's going to drag me to some host club and entertain herself, watching the male hosts hit on me."

"No _way_!"

"Hey, I'm with you on this one. I already told her to scratch that idea, if she had it."

"I think you still like her better than your old manager. Right?"

"Worlds better." He nodded to himself, "That goes without saying… How are the groupies treating you so far?"

"Chh… You wouldn't believe it if I told you…" Shuichi laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't even believe it… So, like, it's crazy but at the last show, a few guys have turned up, trying to look like you and hit on me! I was so freaked out!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No! It was soooo _weird_. Hiro laughed his butt off, of course…"

"I bet…"

"He actually got a few pictures of them with his cell phone. I'll have to get them from him, just to prove it… Have any guys shown up looking like _me_ at your autograph sessions?"

"Not so far, no. I hope that's not going to be the new trend."

"It'd be a creepy one, that's for sure!… Hey, you know what? You should write a book about your acupuncture-Sensei and his husband the Reiki master. They seem like interesting people, not that I've met them yet..."

"While I'd be interested in doing that, because I think you're more right about that than you know… I doubt they'd ever agree. They value their anonymity beyond what most regular people do. I think your Uncle Alan would beat me for even _suggesting_ it to them."

"Maybe… Waaa… I _miss_ you."

"Unn… At least we're talking now… Go get some sleep. You have to get up early for your next interview."

"I know…" Sigh, "I don't wanna though."

"You've got yours, I've got mine. We'll see each other again soon enough. Right?"

"Right…" But Shuichi still pouted at the impending phone separation.

"Why don't you walk back to your room and we'll talk until you get there?"

"Okay!"

The compromise worked out well and as Shuichi entered the room, they started saying their good-byes.

"You're _still_ talking to him??" Hiro threw a sofa pillow at him as he closed his phone.

"Hey! Quit it!"

"You two…"

"I bet _you_ just got off the phone with Ayaka…"

"Maybe…"

"Then shut it!" He hurled the pillow back the way it came, "You're mean!"

"Yeah, I am." He chuckled and then when Shuichi got close enough he tackled him onto the sofa for a playful wrestle, "Woo hoo! We get to be roomies for another three weeks, little man!"

"Bleh! I'm switching with Fujisaki!"

"And room with Sakano-san? What fun would _that_ be?"

"You're right… DIE!!!" He started to fight back until K heard them through the wall and came to break it up.

In the morning, Eiri woke up on Shuichi's side of the bed, buried in his pillows. For a while he lay still, wondering how he'd gotten over there… but quickly figured out it was the lingering scent of Shuichi that had drawn him over.

"Hmmhh… Well… I guess I have to get up."

He groaned a short protest before dragging out of bed to get his breakfast going, turning on the TV in the kitchen while he worked. It seemed that the one he was missing was already available to be watched on TV. He looked tired, which made sense given how long their conversation had gone on the night before. Hiro was prodding him occasionally, trying to keep him awake.

"… it was quite exciting to see all of the events surrounding Uesugi-sama's paternity suit unfolding." The reporter was drifting off into their personal life as usual, "Now that you're not going to be parents, have you thought any about adopting children?"

"Huh?" Shuichi shook his head, surprised by how the interview had turned so suddenly.

"Do you think that you and Uesugi-sama have children in your future?"

"Well… Uh… Jeeze… It's kinda hard to say. We're both really young, ourselves, and we haven't talked about it… but I wouldn't rule it out for later in our lives or anything." He shrugged.

"So, you believe that gay couples should be allowed to adopt?"

"Sure. Why _shouldn't_ they? Just because you're gay doesn't mean you can't be a great parent."

"It seems like you've become quite the voice of the gay community, these days, Shindou-san."

"You think so? It's not _intentional_ or anything…"

"It seems so, what with songs like '_Not Invisible_' and leading such a public life with your partner…"

"I just don't think that we should have to hide our lives, that's all. We're not doing anything wrong, so why should we? Honestly, I think that people should be focusing on issues like birth control and safe sex as a result of all we just went through. It's _important_. Kids are something you should plan for and want, not just accidents." He looked directly into the camera now instead of at the interviewer, "Seriously! Everybody use protection!"

"Does that mean that you always use protection?"

Shuichi turned bright red, "That's really personal!"

"Can we _please_ change the subject…" Fujisaki grumbled, looking plenty red in the face himself.

Eiri snickered, "We're starting a revolution, huh? Fantastic."

His good mood lasted through most of the day's book signing until he found himself confronted by some of his own unusual new breed of fans. These were some of the more flamboyant club types he had seen in a while and they were full of group courage to flirt while he was trying to take a break for a few minutes with his most recent bottle of water.

"Are you actually here for an _autograph_?" He asked, getting sick of it quick, "The line's over there…"

"We were just wondering if you might want to go out later, honey…"

"No, thanks."

"Why so _cold_?"

"I'm trying to be polite, but you're not making it easy… I'm _not_ interested."

"Are you _really_ gay? I'm really starting to think it's just for the media."

"You shouldn't read anything into it, just because I don't want to go bar hopping with you."

"You think you're better than us, I see…" The leader scoffed.

"How did I say that? You just seem to believe that I have to prove something by going drinking with a group of complete strangers. Well, I have nothing to prove to anyone and I'm not that weak-willed to think I do. Did you come out here today because you're interested in my _work_, or because you're just trying to put me on the spot?" He scowled at them as Sachi made her way over to find out what was going on.

"A little bit of both, honestly." Another one mentioned, "_I've_ been a fan of your writing for _years_… and to see you out in public with your partner the way you have been, it made me curious and a little happy… and then it made me _pissed_."

"Pissed? Why?" Now Eiri was curious, too, "We've just been trying to live our lives. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you won't even do any interviews for publications or media in _our_ community, even if you are _using_ our community to make your name even more prominent. Why are you refusing to be interviewed by anyone other than the regular 'safe' media?"

"Now, boys, just hang on… You've got it all wrong." Sachi laughed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Uesugi-sensei's new and improved manager, my dears. It seems that his previous manager had a little problem with just this issue. It isn't that Uesugi-sensei has been refusing these interviews… In all cases, he never even heard of the offers. They were being refused _for_ him, by the previous manager."

"Oh, and I suppose he has a whole bunch of interviews with GLBT media lined up _now_?" One of them sneered.

"Boys, I understand you're upset but that's no reason to be snarky with _me_. Trust me, that won't get you _anywhere_. You catch more flies with honey!" She tilted her head prettily, "Now… there's also the issue that we haven't found the right publication to do this first interview. There are lots of possibilities but nothing that is particularly a _literary_ magazine."

"Why does it have to be _that_? He's done plenty of straight 'fan mag' interviews… You act like you're _ashamed_ of who you are at the same time that you're out there with it in everyone's faces."

"Look, I get it." Eiri held up his hand as Sachi was about to say something back to them, "I've never been a person who was comfortable with putting my personal life on display. This is all very new and I'm still adjusting. Shuichi is part of my _personal_ life. I'm not ashamed of him, I'm not ashamed of me. I think that should be pretty clear from how I've been dealing with things. I haven't denied it. I haven't tried to cover it up. I think you'd agree… and I do get it that people are going to be sensitive about things like this, but I want my interviews to be about my _work_, not my private life… and without fail that keeps coming up." He shrugged and took another gulp of water.

"Of _course_ it's going to keep coming up! The people who knew you as a straight guy are going to be curious, and _we_ want you to keep putting a good face on the gay community. If you don't _talk_ about it, it makes it look like you're ashamed, like there's something _wrong_."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it… but I still don't think it's _my_ job to bring the gay community into mainstream Japan."

"But you _are_…"

"The mere fact that you're a male celebrity publicly involved with another male celebrity puts you in that position. Think about the _good_ you could do."

"I think I'm doing more good by _not_ making a big deal out of it. It's when you try and force yourself on people that they push back… And I don't think it _should_ be a big deal, so I'm not going to start any crusades any time soon. I'll interview with appropriate groups. I'll continue to live my life the way I have been. As far as I'm concerned, it's in a way that doesn't indicate any kind of shame." He shrugged again, "Look at it this way… not _every_ gay person is out on the club scene. That's _one_ way to live your life. I choose to live my life more quietly, with a committed partner. A lot of other people do, too. So let me live my life the way I choose and don't ask me to make compromises. I bet you'll find that it's for the good of everyone. Not just for the 'gay community' as you call it."

"Well, what about Shindou-san? How does _he_ feel about it?"

"Pretty much the same way. The difference is that he wants to sing about it when the emotion moves him to."

"And you'll _never_ write any same-sex romance novels?"

"I have no idea if I will or not. Ideas come to me as they come. I might not always write romance novels in the future, either. Who's to say? I've written plays, short stories, and recently I've written a TV crime drama. I'm not going to force myself to write in a specific genre or on a specific subject… So what do you say? Can you not take the way that I choose to live my personal life all so personally?" He smirked, feeling a little impressed by how he was reacting to the situation. He wasn't running away, and he didn't feel like smoking, either.

"Agreed." The leader of the pack offered him a hand and Eiri accepted.

"Great. Maybe I can get a break to finish my water now."

"Sure. Sorry about confronting you that way. You really have been more than patient."

"You caught me at a good time." He nodded, next accepting a card from the guy which he read, "Ahh… I see…"

"A while ago, your previous manager rejected an interview with my magazine. Rejected it a couple times, actually."

"Satoshi elected to move on after it was found out that he was rejecting interviews without bringing them to my attention. I think you'll find Morimoto-san much easier to get along with, but she doesn't put up with any flack."

"I see that. Again, I do apologize… but this _really_ has been a sore spot and we really are fans of your work."

"I understand… If it'll help, feel free to use our conversation just now as part of an article. I'll be glad to sit down with you formally at some point if we can focus more on my work and less on my living situation."

"I'll do my best… Are you sure you don't want to go out for drinks, at least?"

"Morimoto-san is trying to get me to do that, but I just want to go home after this and rest my arm. Thanks anyway."

"Maybe another time. You're not the only one who tries to live a quiet life. Perhaps you'd consider having dinner with my partner and I when Shindou-san is home again."

"Sure."

Eiri was relieved to be done with that little group, heading back to face more fans and more autographs.

"That was certainly interesting." Sachi took the business card from him, "Are you sure you're all right with them publishing that conversation?"

"It's fine with me. It's the truth. People will take from it what they will. Maybe it'll help clear up some things." He sighed, "It's a well respected lifestyle publication, too."

"True… You're _really_ not going to have drinks with me tonight?? You're horrible…" She huffed.

"I'm tired… That's about it. We'll have dinner somewhere quiet instead. Will that satisfy you?"

"I _suppose_ so."

Even that wasn't to be. In the middle of his final signing his cell phone kept buzzing. He finally looked to see that it was Touma calling him over and over.

"Sachi, I have to take this." He said to her, getting up.

"Oh, really? Okay…" She jumped in to explain that he had an important call but would be right back.

He answered as he was walking away to a quieter spot, "This better be an emergency…" He said immediately, "Is Shuichi all right?"

"He's _fine_. It's nothing to do with him." Touma huffed, sounding a little worn down, "I didn't call to argue with you, either."

"All right, then what's the occasion? I'm in the middle of the longest autograph session of my life."

"Have you… seen or heard from, Ryuichi?" Touma's usually confident voice was fumbling.

"Not recently, why?"

"He… He's _gone_."

"What do you mean, _gone_??"

"I… I don't know where he is. The care taking staff noticed that he was not coming out of his room this morning… It seems like he's been gone since some time last night… He left his cell phone behind…"

"Did you call K? Maybe he's with K…"

"He's not. I checked with him, I checked with Sakano… He _always_ tells Sakano what he's doing… Eiri… If something happens to him, I'll _never_ forgive myself…"

Eiri nodded to himself, "Take it easy. He'll turn up."

"You don't _understand_." He stopped for a moment, gathering his panicked breath. "He's been so _restless_. I should have paid more attention… He was up all night, every night, for a couple weeks, just writing music. He seemed obsessed with it. Just couldn't stop, couldn't lay down… The doctors decided to change his medication, to see if it would help him settle down and rest… Well, it did, but I think it did some other things, too… and… you heard how he was at the concert. He didn't remember Ayaka-chan. I just think he's getting worse and there's nothing I can _do_…"

"Touma… Hey… Listen to me."

"Hai…" He drew a deep, shaking breath.

"We'll find him. Don't worry."

"What if he's lost and can't get back?? What if he's hurt somewhere??"

"Give him more credit than that. He'll be fine… Did you check with his family in Kyoto?"

"Mika is heading there shortly to see if she can find him at any of our old hang-outs..."

"He's going to turn up. At worst, someone will recognize him and we'll find him that way."

"Eiri… I…"

"Are you at home?"

"I'm at Ryu's place…"

"I'll be there in an hour. I just have to finish up here. Okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be here."

Eiri sighed heavily as he closed his phone. He knew that this was tearing Touma apart. It had been hard on him, seeing Ryu's dramatic changes over the past few years. They had been the best friends for so long and Touma had tried to protect him, just like he had tried to protect Eiri over the years. It was just something that the guy did, even if it might have been overkill. Even though Eiri was worried, too, he had the feeling that Ryu would be all right. In spite of his issues, Ryu had a surprising knack for still being right on top of things sometimes.

"Let's hope this is one of those times…" He hurried to compose himself so he could go back and finish up the session before bailing on Sachi to meet up with Touma to get some more details.

Far away from Tokyo, Ryu was humming and walking along. The sound of Shuichi's voice in his earbuds was lending him some focus and comfort on his impromptu journey. Things at home felt uncomfortable for him, but _this_ made him feel relaxed. The tones, the way that he wove sound in so many ways… It really was a beautiful thing and he hadn't heard anything like it in a _long_ while. The confusing blur that his life had become could settle a little within this music. He hoped that his batteries would hold out until he found the other source of comfort.

"Keep on keeping me company, okay, Shu-chan?" He asked, patting his player then resumed humming along to the music, feeling like he was getting closer from the somewhat familiar looks of the houses and buildings in the area, "Gee… I hope Sakano-san won't be _too_ worried about me… I'll just apologize to him... I'm sorry, Sakano-san!… Ahhh, that's better."

* * *

**Thus ends chapter 25 - Let me know if you want more on Ryu or if I should skip some of that part!**


	26. One in a Million

**Chapter Notes** - By popular demand, we're going off into Ryu-land for a little while. It's an important part of this story after all, so I suppose I couldn't really gloss over it... and folks seem keen on it =D

It will probably come as no surprise from the speculation going on in the reviews... that you'll be seeing a whole bunch of Tatsuha... **starting right about... NOW!**

**

* * *

**

Tatsuha was busy sweeping out the temple at the crack of dawn with a splitting headache from a full night of drinking and karaoke with friends. His father had made sure to torture him for it by waking him up plenty early to work off his hangover. Still half drunk, he wasn't much in the mood for this slave labor routine, but that's what was happening and he just had to suck it up and deal with it. With his brother off living the high life in Tokyo, their father was tightening his grip on Tatsuha's leash, thinking he still had a prayer of keeping him in line.

"This is so _lame_…" He sighed, leaning on his broom and trying to keep the world from swimming in front of his eyes.

If only he had been allowed a single cup of coffee, he might have been in better shape. If only he had backed off on the booze a little, he might not have tripped on the way into the house that night and been caught red-handed by his father from the racket. Another sigh and he got back to work until he noticed movement out of the corner of his bleary eyes.

"Huh?" He looked around, "Dammit, I'm still _drunk_…" He went back to work again ignoring what he was sure was his imagination playing tricks on him… Then it got too close to be his imagination and he focused, staring at the person in the bench area, "Holy _crap_ I'm hallucinating too… I'll never drink that much again!" The hallucination waved at him with a smile. "Uh…" It now peered back at him uncertainly. "Sa… _Sakuma_?" He asked and watched him smile.

"Oh, good… It _is_ you! Hi, Tatsuha! I wasn't sure. You always look different in the different kimono things!" He grinned, waving at him.

"Holy hell… What are you _doing_ here?" He blinked, mouth hanging open.

"I came to visit you!"

Tatsuha shook his head in disbelief and put aside the broom, going to sit next to the hot dream he was having, "So, hey… You're up way early."

"I guess. I didn't sleep last night. I was walking around, looking for your temple." He shrugged, "Are you mad that I came?"

"No…" He kept blinking but the dream was still sitting there.

"Your face looks _unhappy, _though."

Ryu reached out and poked Tatsuha's cheek, letting him know that the guy was really there, wasn't just the after effects of the drinking and a sex drive on overload. A stupidly happy smile spread across his face.

"No _way_, Ryuichi-kun. I'm happy to see you any time of day! It's just that I was out late last night doing karaoke with some friends… and my father wasn't thrilled with that so he got me up first thing to sweep the temple out so..."

"Oh. Karaoke is _fun_."

"Yeah, it is. Sweeping sure isn't… Why'd you come all this way?" Most of him wanted to jump Ryuichi right there and then now that by some miracle he had the guy alone, but there seemed to be something wrong… So for some strange reason his horny vibe was being overridden by a concerned vibe.

"Well, I forgot your email address."

"You… _forgot _it? Isn't it in your address book?"

"No." He shook his head, "I checked. A lot. It's definitely not there."

"Did you delete it by accident?"

"I don't _think_ so…" He looked upward in thought, rubbing his head.

"So you hopped a train to Kyoto because you couldn't remember my email…" He laughed.

"Yeah. I remembered you lived in the temple where Touma-chan got married. Now I found you! So give me your email address now!" He took out a pad and pen from the bag he had with him.

"Okay." He wrote it down and gave it back to Ryuichi.

"Thank you, Tatsuha!" He grinned, putting the pad back into his satchel.

"Welcome. Hey, are you hungry?"

"Yeah. _Very_." He nodded.

"Come on. We'll have breakfast."

"Yumm."

He brought Ryuichi out of the temple and down the path toward his rooms, indulging his hormones by casually slipping an arm over his shoulders.

"_Holy crap I am so lucky! I'm actually touching him_!"

He gritted his teeth, trying to keep from screaming, but still the horny was doing battle with the concern he felt, especially when he realized there were none of the NRG security staff there with the studio's superstar. That was just plain weird. Usually they were hovering around this guy like vicious watchdogs… but here he was, all alone. Had been there in town over night, wandering around just looking for the temple. Something was very wrong with this picture.

"Uwaaa…This place is so cool and old fashioned. You're way lucky to live here." Ryu's voice jarred him out of the argument that was going on between his brain and his dick at the moment.

"You think so? It kinda sucks because I have to work so much though."

"I think it would be worth it. It's better than my apartment. It smells nice too."

"It's all the incense."

"I'll have to get some."

"I can give you some. Careful you don't burn down your building." He grinned like an idiot.

"I'd be super careful!"

Upon further questioning, it turned out that Ryuichi hadn't eaten since early the day before. He had been lost in Kyoto since the early afternoon. Now, he was stuffing himself hungrily while Tatsuha admired him as they sat together on the floor, there in the privacy of what he called his home.

"Do you want me to go on the train with you back to Tokyo?" He hoped, "That way you won't get lost." _And I can find out where you live._

"Umm… I don't want to go home yet."

"Oh? How come?"

He shook his head, face becoming uncharacteristically sullen, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…"

"You have to tell the truth. Promise?"

"Of course."

"This is _reeeeally_ important…"

"Yeah. I follow. What's up?"

"Well… We were playing a racing game… Right?" He looked at Tatsuha nervously, "Online… Like a week ago. Weren't we?"

"Yeah. Gran-Turismo." He tilted his head, not getting why that was so important and why it seemed to relieve Ryu to hear and make him more frustrated.

"I don't have that game anymore…" He wrung his hands.

"You deleted that _too_?"

"No. I _didn't_. I'm so _sure_ I didn't. But it's _gone_. You wouldn't lie to me, would you? This is really, _really_ important, Tatsuha! Please tell the truth!"

Tatsuha gulped, seeing tears coming to his most adored Ryuichi's eyes. It was freaking him out more than he could describe, the horny totally getting overrun by worry. He grabbed Ryuichi and hugged him tightly, listening to a sob come from him as he hugged back.

"I'm telling the truth. I'd _never_ lie to you… What's _wrong_? Why are you freaking out over a game and email?"

"I'm so confused! What's happening? Why is everything going _away_?"

"Going away?… I'm sure there's a perfectly normal explanation for everything. It might have happened by accident… I kinda wondered why you quit playing but I figured you had plenty of other stuff to do."

"I _wanted_ to play! I kept going back every night to see if it came back, but it didn't… And then I downloaded it from the web and I couldn't find you anyhow. I couldn't remember your game ID or mine or your email… Tatsuha… I'm so _scared_." He whimpered.

"Don't be. I guarantee you there's a perfectly logical explanation for all of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"I'm forgetting _everything_… I think there's something really wrong with me… I didn't used to forget so much…"

"It's okay… Just relax…"

"I forgot your name… When I got to Kyoto… I forgot that, too."

"You're just getting worked up. That's all. You didn't forget it totally, did you?"

"No… I guess not because I got here after all… The people at my house… I think they're different, too… But they keep saying they're not. That they've always been there. I don't remember them though. And I can't find stuff I used to have..."

"Did you ask Seguchi-san about it?"

"Yeah… He said there wasn't anything different… but I _know_ there is. Maybe he doesn't know… Or maybe he does and he won't tell me."

Tatsuha frowned deeply, giving the guy a squeeze, trying to calm him down a bit. He was starting to get the sense that someone was really screwing with Ryu in a bad way… but why? Seguchi and Ryu had _always_ been the best of friends, even if Seguchi was a real shark type of guy. It didn't make sense that Seguchi would be doing something to upset Ryu.

Ryuichi's eyes were sagging… He was falling asleep. Tatsuha sighed now, stroking his hair, glad that he was at least relaxing. For a long time he just watched, his heart pounding. He remembered seeing Seguchi and Ryu together at his sister's wedding to Seguchi. Seguchi looked uncharacteristically nervous and Ryu was doing his best to keep his best buddy steady while Tatsuha peeked in on them.

"It's only natural to be nervous. It's a big change, right? But it's the one you want more than anything, too. So just get on in there and it'll be over before you know it." Ryu laughed and punched him in the shoulder, "Hurry up and make our family bigger, huh?"

Touma laughed too and punched him back, "Who would have thought that I'd get stage fright on such a tiny stage?"

"Not me, that's for sure. I can hardly wait to see what Mika-chan is gonna be wearing!"

"Yeah…" Touma sighed, an awkward smile playing on his lips. "I'm really lucky, right? To find someone I love who loves me."

"The best thing _ever_." Ryu nodded, "Finding someone who can put up with a guy like you."

"Aaa, you're supposed to be _nice_ to me today, Ryu-chi!"

They both started shaking each other by the shoulders.

"I'm trying _hard_, Tou-tan!"

"I guess I love you anyway! Uwaaah!"

"I love you more, man! Don't make me cry already! Waaah!"

Ryu was the only one in the world that Seguchi would let his guard down around like that… at least as long as Tatsuha had known him, anyway. Usually the guy kept himself on a real short leash otherwise. He was _all_ about control in so many ways.

Right now, one of the only people that could control Touma Seguchi was falling comfortably asleep in Tatsuha's arms. The feeling of Ryu's closeness distracted him from both his worry and his hormones. Warm reddish brown hair with dyed black tips slid through his fingers… It was Ryu's natural hair color with grown-out remnants of the offensive stuff that had covered its natural beauty. Long eyelashes. Peaceful expression.

"_Gaa… I can't believe I have you here all to myself but I'm too worried about you to do anything fun…" _He hugged Ryu and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry… You'll be okay. We'll figure it out."

"Mmh…" Ryu sighed softly, causing a surge in Tatsuha's heart that brought tears to his eyes.

"_Holy hell… I really am in love with you after all_."

Eventually he managed to get Ryuichi off the tatami mats and onto his futon, tucking him in. He left a note and a glass of water with some rice balls if Ryu should wake up before he got back from his cleaning duties. The only way he was going to keep his little treasure a secret was to go back to work before his father realized he was missing. It was hard to concentrate even on sweeping when he knew that his dream was asleep in his bed. Eventually he took a break from greeting visitors to have a smoke only to have his phone ring. It was his brother.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Hey, have you happened to see Ryuichi Sakuma?"

"Huh? No. Why would I? Not to say I wouldn't _like_ to… The less clothing the better, of course."

"Chh… Put it back in your pants. I don't have _time_ for your fantasies." Eiri chided.

"Aww… I do!"

"Seriously, if you see him call me that minute. He's been missing since yesterday. Not even his trained monkey body guards know where he is."

"He's probably just following your hot little roommate on tour. You know how much he loves Bad Luck."

"Yeah, we thought of that. No sign of him yet. Keep your eyes open."

"Don't have to tell me twice, bro. If he does show up here I'll be sure to keep a close watch on every _gorgeous_ inch of him."

"Get over it…"

"No way… Why are you so worried anyhow?" This was his best chance to get some better information but he had to be careful not to set off any alarms in his brother's mind while doing so.

"I'm just doing Touma a favor. I guess Ryuichi was acting a little weirder than normal before he disappeared and they found out he stopped taking his medication."

"What medication?" His interest was piqued.

"I keep _telling_ you the guy has serious issues. It's just stuff to keep him stable. That's all."

"Oh… Okay."

"So be a man and turn him in if he shows up. Don't take advantage."

"Righto… I'll do my best."

"And if you see our old man, tell him to go to hell for me."

"You bet, bro. He's been working me like a dog all day because I came home drunk last night."

"Ow… He's as much of a hard-ass as ever."

"Yeah, you _bet_ he is. And since you two got all official he's been watching me like a hawk… He's taking _you_ out on _me_… Fucker. You ruined my good-time teen years, you know that? Thanks a fucking lot, Eiri."

"Don't mention it." He laughed, "Later."

"See ya."

He closed his phone, sure that he had kept it light enough that his brother didn't sense his lie. The last thing he needed was to have Touma Seguchi's NRG goons descending on the temple looking for their lost superstar. While he hadn't gotten all the information that he wanted at least he had a bit more. Something about medication and keeping him stable... As much as he wanted to ask, any other questions would have definitely tipped Eiri off. He sighed and took off from the temple to get lunch and bring it back to his part of the house. Ryuichi was missing from the futon though and so were the rice balls. He found him quickly on the back porch, staring out at the greenery.

"Hey…"

Ryuichi looked back at him over his shoulder, "Hi."

"You feeling better?" Tatsuha sat down next to him. The guy looked completely wiped out.

"Not a lot. I'm glad you left the note because I didn't know where I was when I woke up."

"There's lunch if you want."

"Okay… You look so cool in the black robes." He smiled wearily.

"It's all for show. I'm still the same jerk underneath."

"I think you're very nice, not a jerk… Can I have a hug?"

Tatsuha gulped back another shriek of joy, "Absolutely." He rasped and felt like he'd have a heart attack when Ryuichi came and hugged him yet again. "_Gyaaa… You smell so good_."

"I know I can trust you, Tatsuha. You'll always tell me the truth, won't you?"

"You bet… Hey… My brother called looking for you."

Ryu gasped and sat back from their hug, "You didn't tell him I was here, did you?"

"Nope. I lied for you. I figured you weren't ready to deal with getting dragged home quite yet."

"Good." He sighed and smiled happily, "I'm _sorry_ you have to lie for me."

Tatsuha gulped back a wave of hormones again, "_Don't be an asshole, he's having a problem. Get yourself under control Tatsuha. You can't take advantage of him. He thinks you're a nice guy so don't prove him wrong_…" His shoulders dropped, "Hey, Ryu-kun… I know you can't live here forever, so when you are ready to go home I'll go with you and we'll figure out together what's going on. Okay?"

"O… Okay."

"But for the time being, my home is your home so just relax. There's no time limit."

He nodded, "Thank you for explaining."

"Hang on… I'm gonna go change and then we can eat."

"Food is _always_ good."

"Do you have any other clothes?"

"Just a couple shirts in my bag."

"I'll loan you some pants. You must be sick of wearing those."

"Yeah. I don't know why I thought of shirts but not pants. Thanks!"

"Hey, don't _thank_ me. Not many people can say that Ryuichi Sakuma borrowed their pants!" He smiled.

"It isn't _that_ special!"

"Oh, to me, it _is_."

After lunch Ryuichi took a bath and changed into a new shirt and borrowed pants.

"You're totally taller than I am." He was pulling at the pant legs so Tatsuha rolled them up for him, "You're tall like your brother. Your sister's pretty tall for a girl, too."

"Yeah. Dad's pretty tall. We're definitely halfs somewhere in the family history but no one's admitting it." He stood up, looking down on Ryu with a grin, "Shortie!" He patted the top of his head of damp hair.

"At least you can't look up _my_ nose! Gross!"

"I'm not _gross_! I'm the ultimate in _cool_! Don't you forget it! Ha!"

"_Boo-gers_…" He pretended to be looking for some.

"Hey! Quit it!"

"Ewwww… You have big ones!"

Tatsuha put him in a headlock, Ryu laughing at him, "Take it back, you."

"I can't take back the _truth_!"

"Fine… We'll settle this like men. Video games!"

"Yay!"

They were into several hours of racing by the time Mika called him.

"Dammit!" He put the game on pause.

"Don't tell…" Ryu looked instantly worried.

"I won't." He answered loudly, "What?"

"My _God_! What kind of way is that to talk to your sister?"

"You're screwing up my game! I'm in the groove! What do you want?"

"So you're being a little bitch because I interrupted your video game?"

"Yeah! So get to the point or I'm hanging up!"

"Did you see Ryuichi yet?"

"No! Can you get off my back? Dad's already riding me until the ends of the earth. I don't need any more passengers!"

"You've probably got him tied to your bed, you little pervert! I'm coming down there!"

"Fine! Whatever you want, Mika. Maybe you can help do some sweeping, too!"

"Ugh… Sweeping… Screw _that_ noise. Dad's on that, huh?"

"Yes! So let me have a few hours of peace please!"

"All right, all right, I feel you. Later."

"Argh!" He hung up and smiled at Ryu, "Dramatic huh?"

"You're pretty funny."

"Comes from a long life with a dysfunctional family." He tossed the phone off to the side and lit a cigarette.

"Do you _like_ being a monk?"

He shrugged, "Kinda."

"Is there anything else you'd rather do?"

"Ummm… Be a wealthy, international playboy with no cares in the world! Woo."

"Seriously…" Ryu poked him in the arm.

"I suppose this is what I'm cut out for, being here… Hey, are you ever going to go back to singing again? You did a show back when Bad Luck was getting started and then just quit again."

"Touma is too busy with running NRG Studios to play music much. It's fun to sing with Shuichi though. I got to see their first show of this tour in Tokyo. It was incredible!"

"Yeah, I heard that he did a song my bro wrote for him. How was it?"

"_Awesome_. Eiri-kun is a great novelist _and_ songwriter. You can tell Shuichi loved putting his words to music, and your brother had this big smile on the whole time he was singing. He doesn't smile like that so often so that was pretty special to see."

"Yep… Eiri sure has changed a lot." He exhaled, watching the smoke billow upward.

"It's almost weird to see him happy again."

"Yeah, no kidding!" He chuckled sardonically.

"You're happy for him though, aren't you?"

"Sure. Maybe more jealous." He smirked.

"Awww… Don't be jealous."

"Hmmm… You really should keep singing, you know. I've got everything you ever sang in and I still can't get enough."

"_Thank_ you. That's so nice."

"Not nice, just true… You don't need Touma Seguchi in order to sing… Or Noriko Ukai… Or _anyone_. Just you. You write amazing songs that you and you alone make into platinum with your amazing voice."

"Tatsuha…" Ryu's expression had completely dropped into sadness for some reason.

"Don't get upset. That wasn't supposed to make you _sad_."

"Sorry." He sniffled, "I'm just having a _really_ hard time right now in all kinds of ways."

"You're gonna be _fine_." He draped his arm around Ryu's shoulders and pulled them together, leaning against him, resting their heads together… Somehow there was a deep well of affection now along with the horny-boy attitude he usually wore. It was really killing him to see Ryu so upset, "I don't want you to cry any more." He said softly.

He nodded, "I'm trying to stop."

"I hope you won't have to _try_ soon. That you'll just smile again."

"I just want to feel _normal_ again."

"When did you start feeling _not_ normal?"

"I don't know… I can't remember."

"Do me a favor… Try to start writing music again. I bet that will help."

"I'll try..."

"At least it will help _me_." He smiled, watching Ryu smile too… So close, "Hey… I got some comp tickets to the Bad Luck show this weekend. You wanna go?"

"Okay. That would be fun."

"Heh… I have a date with Sakuma-san!" He laughed.

"You're so _funny_, Tatsuha-kun!"

"Nya… Back to the game!"

He almost had his fantasy… So close but yet so far. Ryuichi lay on the futon in the dark beside him, sleeping peacefully in borrowed shorts and a T-shirt. Tatsuha's inner pervert still wanted to jump him. The rest of him just wanted to protect Ryu. The latter was completely winning out. It was different to actually spend time with him as a human instead of just a fantasy figure. He gave up staring and fell asleep at last, bathing in the close scent of Ryu.

In the morning he sat bolt upright at the sound of banging at his outer door.

"Tatsuha! Time to get up! Hurry up! You have a memorial this morning!" It was his father.

"Gaa!" He shook his head, "Do you _have_ to scare the crap out of me?"

"It's the only thing that works with you, boy! Get moving!"

He scowled, rubbing his head and yawning then looking down and smiling at seeing Ryuichi who was just peeking out from under the covers.

"Morning. How do you like my alarm clock?" He smirked.

"It kinda stinks." Ryu whispered.

"No lie. Welcome to Tatsuha's life." He flopped back down.

"What's a memorial?"

"Funeral service."

"You do that, too? Wow."

"Someone has to. Breakfast time!"

They ate together on the back porch and then Tatsuha went off to the bath, coming back in appropriate attire for a memorial.

"Wow… You look so cool." Ryu was admiring him.

"Thanks." He winked, "Hopefully it will be good enough to make the dead happy… Are you going to be okay here on your own for a while?"

"I'll be fine. I'll just be quiet and play some games. Keep out of sight."

"Perfect. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Yay."

He waited until he got out of view of the back house before he jumped in the air for joy. In a weird way he was _living_ with Ryuichi Sakuma.

"This is so cool! He even said 'yay' like he's going to miss me! He's sooo hot…" He took a break and sat down, just thinking about it all, "He's so _nice_… Augh… What am I gonna _do_?"

It was a couple blissful days of cohabitation before Ryuichi was feeling somewhat better again. Tatsuha had managed somehow to keep himself under control and just look after the guy, doing his best to keep a smile on his face. Ryu was looking forward to seeing the concert on the weekend, even if that would blow his cover.

While Tatsuha did his regular work around the temple Ryuichi took his advice and started to write some new music. That really seemed to be the key to him. When he was focused on that, he was a different person… the intense guy that he was on stage confident and unshakable. Of course that just turned Tatsuha on even more.

They kept playing video games when Ryu wasn't writing. It was great to have someone at home to play with. It had been ages since Tatsuha had lived with his brother so having another guy on hand to mess around with that way was fun.

His latest victory dance was interrupted by Ryu grabbing him around the knees and knocking him to the floor. They wrestled until Tatsuha pinned his much lighter rival to the floor.

"I freaking _win_! Ha!" He grinned.

"You're a _very_ poor winner Tatsuha-kun!"

"You are a looooser… I am a wiiiner. Face it… Come on. _Say_ it. Tatsuha is a _God_!"

"Tatsuha is a _nerrrrd_!"

"Wrong!"

"Right!"

"Argh!" He yowled as Ryu nailed him in the side, right in the one ticklish spot he had. He fell down and Ryu pounced on him, reversing their positions.

"Now, I win! Ha ha!"

"Cheater!" He couldn't stop himself, looking up at that gorgeous smile. He pulled Ryu down and kissed him, feeling surprise at first and then his body relaxed… Tatsuha eased up and kissed him slowly, heart pounding, arms wrapping around his slender body. Ryu pulled away suddenly, looking down at him. Tatsuha was mute, wondering what was going to happen, how he'd react.

"Tatsuha… You… _kissed_ me."

"Yeah… Sorry…" He shook his head, "No. I'm _not_ sorry. I've always wanted to."

"Really?"

"Yeah… You're _amazing_, Ryu-kun." He reached up and stroked his cheek… and then his soul sighed as Ryu came back into his arms, kissing him sweetly.

"Tatsu… Kissing you is so nice." He said softly as their lips parted, "Can I keep kissing you?"

"Yeah… As much as you want…" He sighed again, "_Always_ kiss me… Ryu…"

Ten minutes into heaven his blood ran cold from a new banging at his outer door. They both stiffened at the sound, all groping coming to an unfortunate and complete halt.

"Tatsuha, get your lame ass out of bed or I'm going to come in there and kick your ass!"

"It's your _sister_…" Ryu whispered, eyes wide.

"Augh… Hurry and go hide." He groaned from the interruption.

"But it's _comfy_ on Tatsuha." He smiled happily.

"Don't even _do_ this to me cause it's not like I _want_ you to get off me right now, but you gotta. Go go go!"

"Okay!" He rolled away and snuck off to the bedroom while Tatsuha pulled on a yukata over his shorts and T-shirt and went to the door.

"What the _hell_ do you want, Mika?" He blustered, annoyed beyond belief at having his perfect moment broken.

"Well… Nice to see you, too!" She pushed past him, "God, what a pig sty. Clean ever?"

"Yeah, I clean plenty. Every inch of the temple and grounds. So _what_ if my place is messy. Why are you here in the middle of the night, Mika?"

"Just checking in… You haven't seen Ryuichi yet, have you?"

"No. And even if I had, I wouldn't send him back to you and your shark husband at this point! Get out of my hair!"

"So _sensitive_… Come help me look for him. We got a lead that he came down to Kyoto."

"No! All power to him! I hope he stays lost from you freaks forever!"

"He _needs_ us to take care of him, Tatsuha."

"Who the hell needs you guys? Just leave him alone and he'll come back when he's good and ready." He sneered.

"Who are you? His white knight?"

"Screw you. You just don't get it."

"Yeah, yeah. Go launch into your 'I love Ryuichi' drama. You don't _love_ him. You don't know _anything_ about him."

"Maybe I do!"

"No… you _don't_." She scowled.

"Maybe _you_ don't know anything. Why'd he run off? Huh?" He challenged.

"I think he got a little freaked out, that's all."

"What do you mean, freaked out? What'd you do to him?"

"I didn't _do_ anything… It's _your_ damn fault anyway, Tatsuha."

"What the hell do you mean by _that_?"

"Touma found out you'd gotten in contact with him, that you were playing online games with him. So he had all your contact info wiped from Ryu's computer, hoping that he would just forget… Apparently he _didn't_… When his care-taking staff was replaced, because he thought maybe they'd given you Ryu's email, that _really_ sent him over the edge."

"What the hell? Why would you _do_ that?"

"Don't 'you' me. It's for his own good. You're the _worst_ possible 'pal' for Ryuichi. Stay _out_ of his life, Tatsuha!" She vented.

"No! Someone needs to protect him from you nuts!"

"Now _there's_ a laugh, Mr. Ulterior motive."

"Why would you do that to me?" They stopped arguing, turning to see Ryu leaning in the doorway to the bedroom, "_Why_, Mika?"

"Ryu… Oh, _hun_… We were so _worried_ about you."

"No… I don't think you were. If you were, you wouldn't have done that… I thought you were my _friends_…"

"We're just looking out for you. That's all. Don't be upset. Just come home, Ryu-chan."

"No. I don't _want_ to. I don't want those people there anymore. I don't _like_ them. I don't want people screwing with my _mind_ anymore!" A sob interrupted his speech for a moment, "It's hard enough… to feel your mind slipping away from you day by day… without it being helped along!"

"Ryu… Calm down… You need to come home and start taking your medicine again."

"It's not _helping_. It's only making me not _care_ so much. I want to care. I want to remember what I was like when I could think clearly."

"You're not thinking clearly _now_…"

"Yes, I am… As clearly as I can and it's getting better the longer I don't take that _stuff_… _Please_ get rid of those people. If you really care about me you will… And get me a doctor that doesn't work for NRG. I want a second opinion from outside… I _know_ I'm never going to get better… but I don't want to be _worse_. I want to be comfortable in my own skin up until the end. Please!" His hands were balled into tight fists, shoulders hitched up, shaking a little. Tatsuha gulped, resisting the urge to go grab him and hug him, try to calm him down.

"Okay. I'll make sure of it." Mika nodded, "I'm _sorry_, Ryu. We just wanted to help, we didn't want you to suffer. You were just staying up for days on end with no sleep and then Tatsuha was bugging you, too… and…" She sighed, shaking her head and looking rather helpless.

"I _like_ Tatsuha… He's always so nice to me. He's always honest with me. Always willing just to take my mind off my mind and play a bit. _Please_ don't keep trying to cut him out of my life."

"Honest?… Why don't you be _honest_ with him, Tatsu? Tell him all about you and how you _feel _about him. All the _dirty_ little details." Mika folded her arms indignantly, tapping her foot expectantly now that she'd put Tatsuha on the spot.

He looked over at Ryu where he was waiting for an explanation, feeling ashamed of all the focus he had had but knowing one thing for damn sure so he made sure to say it as clearly as possible, "I love you. More than anything in the whole world, I love you. I just want you to be happy, Ryu."

Ryu smiled a bit, "That's nice. Nothing wrong with that."

"And they're trying to keep you away from me because they think I'm not right for you, mostly because... I have about a million dirty thoughts about you during the course of any given day." He actually felt himself blushing.

"Oh… A _million_?"

"At least." He nodded.

"That's a _lot_ of dirty thoughts."

"Yeah. No lie." He smiled sheepishly, "It's amazing I get anything done at all."

"Even when you do a memorial?"

"Well, no… I focus on my work. It's rude to be a perv, then." He shrugged, "But I make up for it later."

Ryu laughed, smiling more and coming over to stand with him, "That was pretty honest." And with that he reached up and pulled Tatsuha down to his height, kissing him much to his joy.

"Oh, shit…" Mika groaned at witnessing this.

"I think he told the truth, didn't he?" Ryu asked her.

"Well, yeah. The _tidy _version of it. Unfortunately we've been hearing about his hots for you forever… We were just afraid he'd take advantage of your condition."

"Wow. So that explains that..." Ryu laughed softly.

"Hey, I know my own brother. The other one's no snow white prize either." She scoffed.

"But, Eiri-kun is in _love_ now. I've seen him smile a lot. He'd never let anything happen to Shu-chan. So I'm happy for him."

"Yeah, me too… Well… Okay… I need to just walk away from this for a while."

"Please don't tell, Touma." Ryu smiled neatly at her, "Not quite yet. I have a hard time saying no to him."

"All right, all right… I'm going." She went out the door shaking her head, which was pounding now. She was relieved now that she'd found Ryu, but wasn't thrilled with where she'd found him. Breaking it to Touma was going to be tough.

Now that they were alone again Tatsuha grabbed Ryu and held him tightly, overwhelmed by everything he'd just heard, "I don't want your mind to slip away…"

"I'm trying hard to make it stay… but it's really, really hard sometimes… and it's so scary."

"I know… I know… Because I am so scared _for_ you." Against his will the tears just came. "I love you… so much."

"I love you, too… Tatsuha… Keep me company until I'm gone. Will you?" Ryu's fingers curled against his back, arms holding on to him.

"Yes… Yes, I _will_… Oh God… Ryu… I don't want you to hurt."

"It's okay… I'm not in physical pain or anything like that."

"It still sucks anyway. Physical pain doesn't have to be the only kind of pain." His fingers dove into Ryu's hair, cradling his head against him as though he could protect his mind, "I want you to stay with me. Always… I've _always_ wanted to be with you."

"You'll take care of me…"

"Of _course_ I will… but not like they did… I know they meant well, but Touma just takes stuff _way_ too far… and I know he's been your friend for a long time, but it's just fucking _true_."

"Yeah, I know… but I kinda like that about him, too." He sighed, nestling against Tatsuha, "I feel okay now. It's not so scary knowing you'll be with me."

"Always… _Always_…"

He settled down that night with Ryuichi in his arms, love in his heart… Overwhelmed… But determined to be there for Ryu until the very end. Ryu told him about the things that the doctors had told him over the years as his strange condition worsened. They didn't know what to make of him, but they were sure that it was progressing more quickly, recently. Nothing had been found to slow it, just mask the effects from his consciousness, reducing his stress for not noticing the changes so much. They'd changed his medication when he'd been awake non-stop for about a week. He remembered that now… and that things had been really hazy around then. It was all very hard to listen to, to accept, but Tatsuha knew that he had to hear it and believe it all in order to go on.

"What frightened me most… was that I forgot your name. I don't _ever_ want to forget you."

"I won't let you." He dried a tear from Ryu's cheek and kissed his forehead softly, "Get some rest… It's probably going to be a shitty day tomorrow. I know Mika won't keep her mouth shut."

He smiled now, "It's so funny that I have always known your family so closely and they kept trying to keep me away from you!"

"Yeah, well… Maybe that was for your own good after all."

"I don't think so."

They both slept hard from emotional exhaustion. In the morning Tatsuha woke to Ryu kissing him… and for the first time he found true satisfaction in making love.

* * *

**Thus ends chapter 26 - Please review / comment / complain about how much Tatsuha swears / etc.  
**


End file.
